Black and Blood meet White and Emerald
by 0114230133174
Summary: What would happen if everything you knew about life , the world , all rational explanation was thrown out of the window ? Would you be able to deal with it , or would you lose your sanity ? What if some elements weren't in their original place , then creating a monstruous and endless shitstorm ? Rated M for a whole lot of swearing . Pairings , harem , slight OOC characters. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Fucking. Pissed

I guess it pretty much resume how I feel at that very moment. I take a quick glance at the clock on my desk to check what hour it is and how long I've been torturing myself on purpose. 9 hours straight, without having even 10 seconds to pull my eyes away from the screen and think about something else, the very same screen that is the primal reason of all my emotions, especially anger. For the longest time ever, I managed to resist the temptation, always pushing the idea in the deepest part of my mind,but of course I knew myself all too well, it was simply bound to happen, one way or another. It always had been like this, I can try to restrain myself as much as i can, i will at one point or another break and jump head first into the new thing that i've been wanted to try. And that one had been in my mind for a couple of months already, it was so ... obsessing, like it had a mind of it's own, and had been desperatly calling me out all along, begging me to waste more of my already wasted life on it. Yeah that's right, how could you know huh ? After all, I didn't even introduced myself to you. Damn, where do i begin .. ?

Alex is the name, or at least the short version of my real name, twenty(fucking)eight years of age, soon to be a year older and more closer to being 30, a goddamn dinosaur with a mind of half my age. Well, you could say that if you didn't know me, but that wouldn't exactly be the truth. To be honest, and I guess it's the same for a lot of people, I do have my times where I think as an adult, but the rest of the time, seriousness is thrown out of the window and I go back to my mindset of, let's say, 15-18ish Years old, not daring to care about anything and living my life not even thinking about the future, only acting and relying on my instincts. How about my physical appearance you might ask ? Well, I won't say I'm your average guy because it wouldn't be true, let's say that I have nothing special, long black hair reaching my shoulder blades, ugly rectangular glasses on my nose making me looking like a nerd or something like that, brown eyes with a tint of green, enough facial hair to be considered a " beard and moustache " although not shaved, making me looking like I was training myself to become a canadian lumberjack. My body could easily be described as what you may call a toothpick : 6'0 ft high for 143 pounds, muscle mass almost inexistant, right-handed even if I do practice a lot to be able to use both hands for all sorts of tasks, you may not know what's going to happen next day, like breaking your good arm in an stupid accident and be forced to do your daily stuff using your other arm who doesn't have as much strenght or the same amount of dexterity or habits as your good one, thus putting you in quite a predicament until you're healed.

So yeah, that's basically me in a nutshell for you. How about my life then ? Nothing out of the ordinary I think, safe from the fact that I've been and felt betrayed a decent amount of times, by friends and family alike, people who I cared about but in the end , it doesn't even matter, right ? My scolarity ended up when I had enough of being the general scapegoat of the group, so once i reached the age of 18, I simply packed my things up in my bag and said to teachers, classmates and principal alike " Fuck you all, I'm not your sweet and na ve guy anymore who always shuts up instead of saying what he truly thinks. " . Well, it was kinda like that, from what I can remember so far. It didn't ended up there unfortunately , it basically went downhill, even further than what I could've expected. Oh sweet innocence of youth, when you got us...

I then spent the last 10 years travelling from time to time to see the few people I still cared for and who never turned their backs on me, namely my aunt with her 2 sons, one of them being my age and the other one 13 years younger than his brother, my best friend that I've been meeting in my 8th grade, some few friends that I've been talking to for a decade now, my grandmother a few other ones.  
So that's pretty much it, at best 10 people. Hey , there's a saying about " you can, in life, count the right amount of people you care about on the tips of your fingers " or something along those lines, right ? The rest of the time, when I wasn't travelling ? Well I simply stayed at home, playing guitar, drawing sometimes, or simply listening to music and browsing on the internet, for every little thing susceptible to catch my interest for a limited period of time until I get bored of it and decide to search for another. Almost like an modern alchemist trying different formulas to create the philosopher stone. Oh, and now that i think about it, you might have guessed already, english isn't my mother tongue/primary language, so if my grammar, orthograph, synthax or whatever you like isn't on point, it's because even though I studied a lot of english during my school years, I didn't really had occasions to practice it since then, so sorry in advance for the mistakes, but you'll have to deal with it. Damn, that's a way to break the fourth wall here, don't you think ?

Speaking of fourth wall, and back onto the main topic of this story, I'm sure you know by now where all of this is going right ?

So here I am, almost ready to rip my hair of my head and punching the wall right next to me, all of this because of my angry-type nature. But what exactly makes me that angry, that I would go to such length as to self-harm myself in the name of wrath ? I got 4 very know words for you, which you might be quite familiar with .

Doki Doki Literature Club

That's right, that's the reason of my mood. That's the thorn I have on my sides and it almost drives me nuts. For months I've been viewing reviews/let's plays/analyses/easter egg hunts about this game, and since I first started it, like any curious people , I wanted to " join the hype train " as they say. But because I'm stubborn as fuck, I knew I wouldn't let this game be a simple game.  
Far from that, I knew from the very beginning that if I decided to download and play it, it would result in my not simply immerging myself into this universe although programmed and so not part of the real world, but drowning into it, until no more of my world would matter anymore, disconnected to reality you may say. From here on out, I assume you have been playing the game for yourselves and maybe some recently added mods to it, so I'll spare you the spoilers and details and go straight into business, cause let's admit it , even for an introduction, that was a pretty long one .

My eyes go back to the screen, that haunting screen with that all-knowing smile, and those emerald orbs waiting for one of my potential questions. Here we are boys and girls, right into me and the almighty Monika in the room of loneliness, only separated by the table between the MC of the game and her, the awful music making you really uncomfortable and uneasy, the windows with nothing but and endless void . What a great sight after what seemed a whole lifetime trying in vain to save at least one character in this god forsaken game, but being unable to do so, watching them die so the dear president of the now almost empty " literature club "  
and the MC can live their happy life locked in this 3D cell for all eternity, well more like " until I shut down my computer IRL "  
but you got the point. All those hours, all those thoughts, all those trials and plans to save a coded persona from an already programmed death, and even if you saved before it happens then guess what ? It'll happen again. No matter what you do, you're trapped in this reality.

Isn't this ironic when you think about it ? So unreal that it suddenly become almost too realistic ? I mean, think of it for a minute : whatever your opinion is on the matter at hand, your opinion will have some value only if someone with more with a higher place and more power than you will share the same ideas and so, back you up. Otherwise, it may very well be a good idea falling in deaf ears. How frustrating really...

Anyway, checking once again the hour on the clock of my desk, I see that it's already 9:03 A.M , which means I've been up all night for the 5th night in a row, trying every single thing my mind could think about to make this game less painfull to play,unfortunately it seems that I failed again. Oh well , looks like that old habit of mine isn't going to disapear with time, rather staying stuck to me like some kind of hard glue. I decide that it's enough, the dark circles under my eyes are more visible than ever before. Time is wasted and you don't get it back huh ? Couldn't be more true old man... . I push my chair aside , barely managing to stand up due to the fatigue of being sitted for so long , and i fall on my bed. Good thing that I have a tiny room, I definitly wouldn't have been able to travel from the living room of my appartment all the way to my room in the state I'm in, I would've collapsed on the floor . I'm not a huge fan of being pulled by gravity and falling face first on the cold hard floor was neither a good way to getting some sleep , or a way to get rid of your tiredness.

As i slowly drift away in the realm of the sleepers, I completly forgot to turn off my computer, leaving all my programs running off in the background. But why should I worry about that ? I mean it already happened a lot of times before today, so why should it matter ? It's not like it would be different than usual right ? It's not like it would happen to be some sort of ...

... Special Day


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_...

" Mfgrrrgn " is all I manage to say as I grumble try to stop that annoying alarm, still wanting to sleep.  
Nothing in the world is more precious to me than my sleep, so interrupting me rudely when I'm asleep could be compared to punching a grizzly bear in his routine.. VERY DANGEROUS !  
I pat hesitantly my nighttable where the supposed object of doom should be, but because I'm still 99% sleeping, i can't find it and it starts to pissing me off even further. I tiredly open my eyes, signifying that from here on , the hunt won't be stopped at any cost, and the poor device, if it does have a soul, should pray to be sent straight to heaven.

My vision completly blurry, I can't figure at first where this pain in the ass is, my sight being filled with nothing more than the table, and the few objects on it, mostly an half-empty bag of sweets, an empty can of orange soda, a banana peel, my phone still linked to the charging device, my wallet and some picks that i barely use to play guitar. A questioning look begin to form itself on my face, as i say loudly with a raspy voice.

" Where in the fucking name of Myself are you, you little shitty piece of garbage ? "

My eyes suddently lock the named target in my sights, and I am faced with a difficult decision to take. One that will affect the whole world. But I know that in the situation I'm in, there is no turning back. I have to do this.

Reluctantly, I send the bedsheets at the end of the bed, and I put my legs on the ground of my room, sitting on the edge of the mattress. The first step in a long day had begun. I pull myself up and stand right in front of my desk, where i can see the desktop of my computer, still on from last " night " so to speak. I let out an exasperated sigh, and grab the human-made artefact next to the screen, which I squeeze tightly in my hands, my knuckles almost turning white from doing so. I can feel a vein popping on my forehead, and my head itself start throbbing painfully. I knew all to well what I had to do to save humankind, and most importantly, myself from that living and apparently neverending nightmare.

I then turn a bit on my left, opening my eyes after a few seconds of thinking, and I throw as fast and as hard as I could that goddamn shitty device who is responsible for my mood, against the wall, crashing into a large amount of plastic and metal pieces, sending them in almost every direction. I let out another sigh, knowing all too well that even relieved a bit, this poor alarm was only doing its job by waking me up, it's the way it had been conceived and programmed. The addition of what happened hours before, the whole DDLC " adventure " had already triggered the angriest part of me, and due to having a very short amount of sleep because of this now broken alarm on the ground, I simply just had let out my frustration take control myself and sent the unfortunate piece of technology to its life-cycle's end. Yes sir, I plead guilty for being an inconsiderate asshole, but it's nothing new for me.

To be honest, it had been like this for a while, almost a decade now. Of course, the fact that I became more and more old had helped me if a tiny bit to being more self-restrained, taking more time to think and make the right choice instead of trying to rush to a solution as fast as possible like in the past, which had led me to making a good amount of mistakes, things I will 'til the end feel guilty about and never will be able to forgive myself for. That's the way I am, guilt is my crime and anger sometimes help me feel better about it, it releases the stress I put on my own shoulders. After a very long period while taking in consideration all the facts and aspects of my personality, that had been so far the only " valuable " solution I came up with.

It is during that brief window of reflection about myself that I notice not one thing, but a numerous amount of things that seems to be out of my ordinary and boring routine. First and the most obvious at this moment, when did i had an alarm in the first place ? The only device i had next to my computer screen was simply a clock, it didn't had an alarm option. So even if the beeping noise stopped itself after I threw the small machine against the wall, destroying it on impact, it definitly shouldn't had been able to produce that sound first hand, because it simply never had been conceived to do so. The second strange thing I notice is next to the small dent in the wall caused by the crash of the NDTFO ( Never Designed To Fly Object ). My window ! Not only that the shape of the window itself was different from my usual one, but it had curtains, and I could see the sky and the houses in front of it. To give you a bit of a picture, I lived in the same appartment from the day was born, at the THIRD FLOOR. I've never been a big fan of curtains , but what left me with a baffled and shocked expression on my face was the fact that I clearly remember that for 2 days, I had left my shutters almost fully closed, because I just hated to see the reflect of the sun on my screen, almost blinding me.  
But this window... IT HAD NO SHUTTERS, IT GAVE ME SIGHT ON HOUSES , meaning that I wasn't living on the third floor of the building I've been living in for the past 28 years, and top it all off, IT WAS EVEN SO SLIGHTLY OPEN !

I try to slow down my thought process as much as I can, but the little non-existant gears inside of my head were spinning faster than a excited and drugged mouse running at full speed in a spinning wheel. I let gravity push me back on my bed , while my eyes seemed to have been caught by the most interesting grain of dust on the blue-greyish tinted carpet that covers the floor of my room.

As if I was staring directly and intensely in a neverending void, I completly forget how close the wall is from the other edge of my bed, and I smash my head hard against said wall. Great, I just needed to be awaken that way, what a nice setup for an even nicer day.

" Fucking son of a bitch goddamn wall of shit I'm gonna fuck you up ! "

As if my head wasn't working hard enough trying to process what was just happening not even 5 minutes after I was rudely awaken by a device that wasn't even mine to begin with, the only moment I choose to lie down and collect my thoughts, I bang my head in that wall. GREAT ! Seriously, what in the flying fuck was going on ?

I put my hands on my head like any normal human being would do after this kind of event, but it is at this moment that I realize the window and the alarm weren't the only things that were wrong. My hair... I knew i had let my hair grow back to the lenght they were at the end of middle school, but since then, I decided one day that I wanted to have them cut off shorter. But the hair on my head right now, they were... WAY TOO LONG ! How is this even possible ? Through the fire and pain that were occupying my brain in this very instant, I decide nonetheless to add this to the mental equation, trying to find a rationnal explanation for all those weird phenomenons. I suddently think back at something that had been in this night's dream... I NEVER DREAM TO BEGIN WITH !  
So how ? Why did i had a dream ? What was it all about ? And why by looking and feeling the same, everything around me including myself felt so different ?

Then a flash of light came inside and in front of my eyes in the same time as I remembered the " dream " I've had few hours ago...

I am floating in what seems to be an empty white place, a void of some kind, infinite and silent, peacefull yet creapy as hell.  
I see my hands in front of me and like a trigger pressed by moving my right hand slightly higher, some kind of half-transparent screen appear and start showing datas. But not normal datas, datas about ME .My age , sex, height, weight, my physical appearance fully detailled, my tastes in food and music, the environment I was living in, everything. My eyes widening by seeing all this , I turn my head from left to right, up to down, searching for someone or something that could've been spying on me. Unable to find a damn thing, I go back to looking at the strange screen once more, and I see that the flow of data had been stopped, leaving me with an even stranger message.

" **TOUCH SCREEN TO CHANGE PHYSICAL PARAMETERS** "

" Huh.. NANI ? "

" **TOUCH SCREEN TO CHANGE PHYSICAL PARAMETERS** "

" ... You're fucking serious are you ? Asking me that kind of bullshit, even for a computer in a dream, that's some serious weird shit you know ? "

" **TOUCH THE MOTHERFUCKING SCREEN TO CHANGE YOUR SHITTY FACE AND YOUR DAMN TOOTHPICK PATHETIC LOOK YOU MORON** "

" ... Well, that's new ! Okay, it's a dream, you're the one in charge or so it seems, you wanna play game, I'm in. But damn dude relax. I mean whoever or whatever you are, we're in a dream, in my mind, so we have all the time to do or think about that kind of stuff and even more. Wait a second... If this is a dream, in my mind, could you be me, or another part of my personality, trying to fool me for some unknown purpose ? "

" **YOU REALLY ARE PISSING ME OFF RIGHT NOW YOU KNOW THAT ? JUST DO WHAT YOU ARE TOLD TO DO !** "

A frown starts to draw itself on my face as I read this last sentence, who looked more of an order rather than a simple plea or advice.

" I guess if you try to push up my buttons buddy, I'll be pushing yours as well. I mean, it's a 2-ways street. If you do it, so can I , and there's nothing you can do about it ! "

" **OH , SO THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK ? WELL LET ME SHOW YOU THEN . . .** "

For what seemed like an eternity, my body went absolutely nuts, as I began to throw up the content of my stomach, then blood , crawling on the floor while my entire strenght was kind of drained away from my body, an incredible and unreal amount of pain surging in my head, a thousand needles in my eyes filling them with blood and a strange pitch black slimy and sticky liquid.

I don't know what happened, how long I've been unconscious... The only thing i do remember is that I lost consciousness at some point, the tremendous pain being too much to handle, even in something as unrealistic as a dream. I take my time to gather enough of the strenght I had left in my body to bring myself to my knees. I slowly reach my face with my left hand, and as I try to get rid of the sweat that seems to be rushing out of my skin life a fountain, I rub my eyes in the process. I still feel the sticky black liquid mixed with blood running on and between my fingers and the palm of my hand. Not daring to open my eyes , fearing that they might hurt, or to see the disgusting that I was currently imaginating in the back of my mind, about what i probably was looking like right now. Thanks however to the fact that I had vomited and emptied my stomach before, I don't feel the need to go through that awful process again . I shakily gather more strenght in my arms and legs and somehow manage to stand up, probably in front of the same screen that I saw before. How do I know that you might ask ? I remember very well collapsing right in front of it, where I was standing mere seconds after reading the last line. So except if I had been transported to another place, it was more than likely that I was in the same area. After considering and pondering the idea in my head for some few seconds, I decide to slowly open my eyes, not only as a test to know if it would hurt, but also to see what that damn thing had in store for me. Yeah, after giving me an order that I clearly refused because I hate being commanded to do something, it was less than likely that my " dream " would end up so easily. If that thing whatever it was wanted me to do something special, it clearly wouldn't let me go of the hook without having his desires accomplished. My eyes open themselves in what seemed like a very very slow motion , but I notice that there was no pain whatsoever. At least that's a good thing. I let my sight adapt itself to the environment once again, before I make visual contact with my surroundings, and I can now clearly see the blood I've spilled on the previously pure white floor. A cold bead of sweat run down my neck all the way to my spine, as I forcefully raise up my face to the screen once again, and the next thing I see surprise me a bit, even if I should've expected it from the get-go.

" **TOUCH SCREEN TO CHANGE PHYSICAL PARAMETERS , PLEASE** "

" Hum , still adamant about me changing my look huh ? Guess it can't be helped then, I don't wanna go that same process again. But don't think you can order me around . It's not because you force my hand that I will comply blindly to all of your bullshit, ok ? "

" **VERY WELL . NOW PLEASE SELECT YOUR NEW APPEARANCE** "

A menu then appear and a lot of options are proposed. What surprise me the most is that in all those seemingly infinite options, few of them instantly catch me eyes, and I look at the screen with eyes wide open, in disbelief

" **YES , YOU ARE NOT DREAMING SO TO SPEAK . THOSE SPECIAL OPTIONS ARE DIRECTLY RELATED TO YOUR OWN MIND AND MEMORIES , AND YOU CAN EITHER MIX THEM BETWEEN THEMSELVES , OR SIMPLY CHOOSE ONE OF THEM BY DEFAULT** "

Those options, they were ... They were the many and various designs for some characters I created long time as reflections of my own self , each one of them representing a special part of my personality, my very own being . Of course some of them were clearly inspired by some anime characters, or video game references and all that stuff , never being the most creative person in the world, rather a poor copycat of some sorts . I even had for the longest time ever made up my very own story in my mind featuring all of those characters, from the way they acted, their choices and preferences, the way they were communicating, but I always keeped that for myself, always being too lazy to actually creating the story by myself. What can I do , that's just the way I am , always having an idea in mind that could work up in the end , but due to the numbers amount of mistakes I've made in the past, I prevented myself to do some more, and so I locked all those thoughts away. But now they were back, more vivid than ever.

Hesitantly I press the button corresponding to one of my OC's , the one I called Damian . As soon as I did this , my body started to change, I felt my hair becoming spikier and longer than they have ever been, then a sudden pression tightening them in a very thick ponytail . Two long strands separating each side of my face , and two other reaching below my neck , framing both sides of my face with some shorty versions all around . To give you a basic idea , Think about Madara Uchiha in Naruto, but with some kind of cloth reaching from the back of my head all the way to under my shoulder blades, the rest of the strands floating in the air wildly, close to the height of my waist and hips . My clothes were the same as the ones i designed and consisted of a sand colored baggy T-shirt, with a dark purple shirt on top of it with a high collar, half opened and a blood-red large belt on top of it. As for the lower part,a black baggy cutted a bit below the knees , with white socks , some sort of dark grey apron on the front and the back, and a pair of ninja shoes but not with the opening for the toes . On my left arm, bandages going from the middle of it reaching down to my wrist covering my hand and my knuckles as well . The last thing however came as a bit of a surprise , when a bit above the screen, appeareda mirror . There I saw it, or rather them , my eyes . The sclera of any human and normally constituted human is white, but mines were pitch black , and my brown-green irises were long gone, replaced by a brown/blood-red color . I hesitantly glance at the floor where I've been feeling the endless stinging sensation of thousands of needles piercing my eyes over and over again , filled with my own blood and whatever that pitch black liquid was. Was this the result of that experience ? What was the purpose of me having this kind of eyes ? Do they even do something special or is it just an esthetic modification ?

" Hey, computer, or whatever you are , what's up about my eyes ? Do they do something special from now on ? Can i turn them off or revert back to a more normal way ? Cause even if I like the design I created so far , I already look enough of a freak , so i don't need or feel the need to be caught by the police because I disturb the " Oh so sweet world " those fucking people live in. Get it ? "

" **DON'T WORRY , YOU WON'T DISTURB ANYONE WHERE YOU WILL GO . NOW THAT THE PARAMETERS ARE COMPLETED AND YOUR OVERALL APPEARANCE HAS CHANGED , YOU WILL BE BROUGHT BACK TO REALITY** "

" Ho, wait a sec here , you didn't even answered my fucking question . You deaf or something perhaps ? I want to know, so I don't have to have a heart attack every time I look at someone in the eyes. If you're smart enough, you surely know what i mean, right ? "

" ... Don't you even thinking about doing the thing I think you're about to do , cause if you do so, I'll guarantee you I'll come back here, and I will seriously fuck you up ! Not even kidding . So you better give me at least a hint of what to do , got it ? "

" **END OF THE SEQUENCE . SENDING BACK TO REALITY THE SUBJECT . PHASE 2 STARTED** "

It was at that moment that I knew I was ... fucked ! As a pitch black vortex suddently opened beneath my feet , and got little by little sucked into it , I adressed the computer a last goodbye , promising that I will come back someday to have a less friendly conversation with him .

" YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCKSUCKING SON OF A BITCH I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART AND MAKE YOU SWALLOW YOUR OWN MOTHERBOARD YOU SHITTY PIECE OF GARBAGE ! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT , I'M SO GONNA RAAAAAA... "

And just like that, few seconds later , the screaming beeping noise of my now deceased alarm that wasn't even mine to begin with made it's worst mistake as an inanimated object and managed to wake me up ...


	3. Chapter 3

I blink a few times before pulling my hands back away from my head. After taking a quick look to see if it was bleeding or not due to the unexpected shock against the wall, it seems that I'm perfectly fine, just having another headache of top of the ones I've been having now for the past few days.

Great, exactly what I needed. Hurting myself even further until I would somehow become a vegetable. Always had been a secret dream of mine, guess I couldn't be happier than this...

So , I switch position and cross my legs with my forearms on top of my thights , basically adopting a version of the position of the Lotus , a pose using while meditating . I've never been a big fan of religion , safe for same aspects of buddhism, like relaxation and meditation. Probably due to the fact that I've always been kind of a nervous guy, but I managed to keep it away from the rest of the world because I like to have my own secrets. I mean , it's not about trust or anything special , but if you start revealing your every secret to everyone, then sooner or later people will know the whole truth about you, every single thing, and because of that, you will most likely have no more privacy, no more intimity. Truth isn't always a good thing to say , sure it sometimes is but not in all cases .

I close my eyes and I start concentrating myself on my breath and I shut off my ears to create an void-like atmosphere all around me thus helping me to think about all the infos I have so far, and making out a rational conclusion out of them . I then say in my own mind .

" Okay, first off, I've been obsessed with DDLC, had few hours of sleep for a couple of days, and I spent a very large amount of time doing so research on the game, the lore, the secrets etc . Second, I fell asleep and was in some kind of way shape or form transported in a void or whatever that empty space was, but that wasn't a dream, because my physical appearance did change to the one I selected on that computer. And lastly, even though some things seemed to have remained the same around me, they are some few details that are completly new, or I should say, not part of my original world , my memories. This leaves me with few options ... "

I then open my eyes , and start fixing at the open palm of my right hand , or more specifically my fingers , and I continue my thought process .

" One : this is all a very realistic dream, but due to the amount of pain I felt back then , a dream inside another dream is less likely to happen . It could be two parts of the same dream, but if it was the case , I should have felt at least a bit of the pain I felt when I was with the computer, which isn't the case , because even if I'm a bit tired, I wouldn't have been able to send the alarm crashing into the wall with such strenght , considering I was barely able to stand up after I fainted and fell unconscious. "

" Two : by some kind of unknown method , I've been kidnapped in my sleep and now that I remember it clearly , before ending the dream , the computer talked about some sort of " subject " and " phase 2 " , which means I was used as some sort of secret experimentation and that's the beginning of a much bigger plan . Hmm , if that's the case , I'll have to keep my eyes open and don't let my guard down even for a second , or something worse could happen. Yeah, really nice, all I ever wanted in life, being the number 1 attraction in the world so I can have 14 billions eyes locked on me . Fucking great . "

" Third and last thing I can think off right now, but it's very unlikely that it happened : By some kind of , once again, unknown method , my computer played a trick on me and now from what i've seen so far from outside that window and considering that some things aren't mine but are in my room nonetheless , I've been transported by some miracle or curse, it all depend on your opinion about life , religion , beliefs etc , in the DDLC world , and I'm stuck inside it until I complete the story or something along those lines ... "

For a few seconds , I considered all those ideas , taking some elements from one and adding them to another theory and vice-versa.  
When suddently , some awkward reaction happened ...

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA HA HA HAHA HA HAHAHA HA HA ... "

I was laughing, not even knowing why , but I was laughing like a maniac , for a few minutes, like I just happened to become crazy or something like that. Not even able to think anymore, I keep doing it until the laugh slow down more and more with each second passing . I then decide to stand up, and go to the window, and I open it a bit more , feeling a little bit of that fresh yet unknown air blowing gently on my face and in my hair . It was soothing, relaxing almost , and just like that all those ideas were pushed in the back of my mind for now . If I wanna gather more information and create a valuable theory with consistant proofs , I had to investigate, which means going outside and pay attention to every single little detail surrounding me, but doing it safely.

After all , wherever I was , I had to be cautious about my every move or word. Who knows what might happen if I go all of a sudden " Hey , sorry to disturb you but can you tell me the way to go to London ? " I mean , either I already am in London, and the person will look at me as if I was some drug-addict or a degenerate , either I'm in the wrong country and the result will be the same , either I'm in the DDLC world and , well , you get the idea right ?

In both scenarios, a single mistake can have the following consequence : I AM SCREWED !

Well, I guess the only thing i can and have to do is stick to my plan : take a shower, breakfast , do a little bit of research quickly on my phone or my computer and ...

WAIT ! THAT'S IT ! MY COMPUTER !

I rush at lightning speed to my computer, and I look deeply at it. So far it seems it's still working the exact same way . I push my chair to the side , take my keyboard and my mouse and bring them closer to the edge of the desk , and I start my internet browser in search of some more information. I try to access Google and it somehow work . Well, that's a positive note, wherever I maybe be, it seems my computer is still linked to internet somehow , and I can still have access to the almost infinite amount of datas it contains . Not even gonna lie, a small smirk draws itself on my face . I then try to locate my position on Google maps, and the result is quite shocking.

" Location not found ? What in the name of fuck ... "

Now frowning , I try to refresh the page, hoping that it is just a bug or something, but the more I try , the more I see those 3 words on my screen. I then decide to check my usual websites to see if anything changed, but everything is clear , facebook , YouTube , even the new scan of the manga I was reading lately is out and ready to watch...

" Then what the fuck is wrong ? Why can't it locate my position if everything else is fine ? Does something block the access ? "

I try to open some of my applications, mostly the ones I use the most, like Discord to talk to my very few friends and some online games. It seems that I can play online on most of the games, and I can still communicate with my friends, but only with written text, no audio conversation whatsoever. I grab my phone and turn it up . I try to call one of the few contacts I have , and yet again, the only response I can have are with, guess what ?

" Seriously ? Come on , there might be something I can do to have at least a bit of sound, or maybe a vide... "

" . . . . . "

" THAT'S IT ! VIDEO ! I CAN SURELY CAPTURE SOME FOOTAGES AND UPLOAD THEM ! AND WHEN EVERYONE WILL SEE THIS , THEY WILL NO DOUBT GIVE ME SOME IDEAS AS TO WHAT TO DO ! "

Next thing I do , I take the webcam that has been sitting on the edge of my screen for years, I manage to create some kind of support so it won't fall, I put it on my chair , right in front of my bed , and I start recording and telling what happened .  
Once the editing is done, cutting some few clips here and there so it won't look as I'm neither depressed or happy about the possibility of me being in another world , far away from the massive amount of douchebags I've met in my life . I saved it on both my hard drive, and an external hard drive that i have in a secret place inside the tower of my computer, so nobody will find it, or at least , not easily . I manage to uploading the video on a hosting website , and copy-paste the link to all of my trusted contacts , hoping they will answer me. Now that this is done , I have something else to do , and as I turn my head , I look in all seriousness at the door of my room , eyes filled with extreme concentration when suddently...

" GROOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLL "

I slowly lower my head , and let my eyes staring and my belly for a bit

" Care to repeat that ? "

" Grooowwwwl "

I huff in exasperation . Of course I knew all too well I was hungry. I simply decided that what mattered the most at this moment was to find a way to fix things, to solve this issue . But that wasn't all there was to it .  
Among all the OC's i had created so far , each of them represented a part of me, and altogether, they were the real me, like pieces of a puzzle brought together form a bigger picture . It does so happen that when I chose Damian to be " myself ", I chose the most food-loving out of all of them. Yes , all of them have a special thing to them , And Damian , if you were to compare him to one of the seven sins , would basically be Gluttony . So my stomach crying out loud for food was a parameter I kinda forgot in the overall equation , but there's another thing about that part of " me " or rather him that I didn't forgot , and it would be really usefull at some point . That's why I picked him out of all the possible choices.

Damian is a cold-hearted , pretentious , self-centric , blunt as fuck , ASSHOLE .

It was the basic representation of who I became these past few years, the polar opposite and a far cry from the kid/young male I once was.

So , with my empty stomach in mind, I open the door of my room and I make my way to the kitchen . There I see the fridge and I start literally PILLAGING it , leaving next to no food inside . While I'm close to it, I also pick a bottle of water and I go sit on the couch , facing the black screen of the TV of the living room . I'll spare you the details but to give you a short idea , the fight between the food and the bottle of water versus my stomach didn't ended well... especially for the food . After feeling a bit less empty inside , I go back into my room and start searching through all my clothes . Of course I do have the clothes associated with Damian's personality , but they are quite... not stealthy . And if I want to investigate a bit in this world I may know very little about, I have to wear the appropriate clothes to do so . In the back of my mind, I suddently remember that video I saw once talking about the concept of " the grey man ". It is basically a set of clothes, really common that anyone already have or can afford , most of the time plain and simple , cheap , and allows you to become one with the environment around you . To give you a slight idea if you're not familiar with the concept , Damian's clothes on a ladder of " you're spotted " would be a big 8.5/10 , while on the other hand , on a ladder of stealth , a " grey man's set " would be closer to a solid 9/10 . So if you want to blend in an unknown place , country, city or whatever , pay close attention to people's general behavior and the most used and common clothes , and adopt them , like a chameleon .

Good thing that I always had been able to copy to a certain extent mimics , facial expressions , demeanor , and a lot of things that most people would value as " useless " .

I then search through all my clothes and manage to find a really large dark grey hoodie , and my favorite black baggy pants. I then switch to my most classic pair of shoes ( cough cough CONVERSE ) , and to top of it all, I hide my long ponytail in the back of my hoodie, so no one will notice. Shutting the window of my room ? Check ! Wallet in my pocket along my my phone and my headphones in the other one ? Check ! Playlist ? Check ! Battery ? FULL ! Keys in hand and door locked ? Done ! Well I guess all I have to say now is ...

LET'S GO !

The sight in front of my eyes is suddently one of the options I had thought about earlier , and there was a very low chance I could be wrong about this . The door now locked in my back isn't the door of an appartment anymore, but the door of a HOUSE . This is 100% confirmed , from all the things I am able to witness , There's no other possibility ...

I FUCKING AM IN THE DDLC WORLD !

Which means one thing at least...

I turn my head slightly on the right side , putting my hood on so no one will see my face . Good thing that the weather looked like it would surely be raining today , judging from the amount of grey clouds in the sky . From the corner of my eyes , I'm able to see it . This daunting scenery , this wall , this window ...

If this house wasn't mine to begin with , and if I've been transported to the DDLC world , it meant that my newly acquired house was the original house of the MC of the story , so the person living in the next one in that direction would be none other than ...

My train of thoughts is interrupted by this realization . What should I do ? If I go check on her, I might either discover her...hanged , or still alive , but depressed . What if because she doesn't recognize me as her childhood friend because I look different from the MC of the story ? What if she do recognize me , but start asking me questions about my appearance , my clothes and a lot of difficult topics to talk about ? I barely even realized myself that I'm in the world that was only part of a video game hours ago. There's too many questions unanswered , and I need to find something , no matter how little it may be , to help me understand this whole situation a bit better , and also , cope with it . So far I've been pushing all those thoughts in the back of my mind as best as I could , but now that I'm almost in front of the real deal , It's not as easy as I first expected it to be. What if during my time in search of answers , she decide to commit suicide ? I don't even remember which day we are , how long I've been sleeping, if some days have passed during my transfer from my reality to this fake one . It's not a game anymore , no matter how I look at it. One single mistake and bye-bye , you're gone , with no way back . I have to be carefull but not careless .

Easier said than done huh ?

Or maybe it is , easy ?

I hesitantly walk in front of the door of Sayori's house . I have a new plan in mind and I have to do it quickly , without being noticed . I carefully look all around me , and I take a quick glance at the hour on my phone.

" 7:10 A.M ? Seriously ? How in the godly name of Fuck could I be up at such a hour like this one ? This is clearly the proof that I'm in the middle of a monstrous mindfuck " I silently murmured to myself.

I push slowly the door of the house , as silently as possible . Thank god it doesn't squeek , otherwise my stealth would've been compromised from the very beginning of my secret operation . From the memories I got from the game , I do recall approximatively how Sayori's house is built . There's a set of stairs visible from where I stand , and her room is upstairs.

" Up we go then ... "

I tiptoe my way to the stairs , and I climb them on all fours , using my hands and my fingers to help me reduce the amount of weight you would normally have to put into your legs to climb stairs , then making it more silent . Of course , one the drawbacks is that you have to make a lot more efforts to do so , concentrating on both doing it as less noise as possible , not taking too long , and not being caught in action !

I reach the top of the stairs and I stand on my own two feets once again , a bit ashamed that I had to climb all the way up here like a damn monkey ... but back to the matter at hand , it's not the time to complain about such bullshit. A life may very well be in danger right now, on the other side of one of the doors who are now on both of my sides . I know from the story that , due to her depression , she's a heavy sleeper , and considering the fact that it's early in the morning , it is more than likely that she's still asleep . One doubt comes to my mind though and can throw all this theory out of the window : I've only paid attention to the hour when I checked my phone, not the date . So I have no idea whatsoever about which day of the week we are . Is it a day where she have to go to school ? Is it the week-end ? Does she have something planned for today and need to get up early ?

Once again, I push back all of this in the back of my brain and I decide to keep going for what has been driving me here .  
I tiptoe my way to the nearest door of what seems to be a room , and I put my ear against the wood . I can hear from inside a faint breathing . I do hope that Sayori is inside and still sleeping, otherwise it will be a very confusing situation, and a serious pain in the ass to find an explanation as to who I am , and what the flying fuck am I doing in her home, her room at 7 AM in the morning of whatever day it could be.

I slowly wrap my fingers around the handle of the door , and I shyly open the door . I can almost feel the sweat running on my forehead , the back of my hand , and my palm in my fingers becoming moist . I peek as much as I can from where I am , but the room is still dark . Well , that's kind of relieving because with my dark clothes , I will look like a shadow in the dark, and even if Sayori wakes up , she might think that I'm some kind of hallucination , which works in my favour .

I open the door a bit more , just enough so I can enter her room . I instinctively murmur an apology in my mind for the intrusion in her room , it's a violation of intimity , I know it and I will never forgive someone who'll do that to me , be sure of it . But right now, her life may be in peril , so I have to do it , even if I feel uneasy about it . I can distinguish in the darkness the shadow of a young girl sleeping peacefully in her bed and unbeknowingly , I smile to myself, feeling somewhat reassured that , for now at least , she is fine . The things I saw countless times in the game , perhaps I could prevent them from happening . Perhaps that's the reason why I'm here in the first place ... but then again , why me ? I have nothing special for fuck sake . Why not a good looking young male who would be closer to their age , not an old pathetic guy like me , good for nothing and only caring for himself ? Is it so I can somehow wash away the guilt of my past mistakes I still have ? The remorses , the grief , the hatred ,could it be cured by helping and saving those girls ? Is this why I'm here , why I've been chosen ? I seriously doubt it , I have more poison than blood in my veins , I'm rotting from the inside and I know that since a decent amount of time . Unlike those girls nothing or no one can save me . And I don't want to be helped either. Quite ironic huh ? Saving a girl from the same feelings that I have inside me , feelings and emotions who are slowly eating me away , taking every bit of humanity I have left in me and making it disappear just like that , with a snap of fingers .

Anyway , I make my way towards the place I wanted to inspect , the very reason why I came here in the first place . And that place would be

This slightly opened drawer .

I carefully open it a bit more , praying to who knows that it won't squeek , or worse , hit me or fall on my foot ...

There I see it , this ... **THING** , this awful shitty piece of crap that makes my anger grow and my blood boiling inside of me ...

 **THE MAKESHIT NOOSE !**

I slowly turn my head and look at Sayori , but strangely I pick up something while doing so. My vision seemed to have been altered in some kind of way , the colors aren't the same anymore. My eyes seems to sting a bit and my sight becomes blurry.

" What the fuck is happening ? What is this sensation ? " I secretly ask myself.

As my hand is still in her drawer , I silently pick up the noose and put it into the empty backpocket of my pants. I then slowly close the drawer to the same point it was before I came . I pull back my left hand and I hesitantly use the tips of my fingers to brush away a strand of hair that was in front of her nose . At first I did this because I noticed this detail , and it could have caused her to sneeze and waking up , but there was something more to it now that I take a closer look at her face. I always have liked Sayori , but merely as a friend, just like the MC in the original game . However , even if I can't pick up the real beauty of her face because of the darkness of her room , she seems more mesmerizing now, almost as if she had some kind of beautiful aura around her.

" I will save you from your demons , little angel , don't worry about it . Have faith , your nightmares will soon be over . I'll be there for you , no matter what " I softly murmur , looking at her sleeping face tenderly.

Especially now that I know what's in her head ...

" ... I'm not ... worth caring ... " I unexpectedly heard as I was making my way out , like a ghost pretending he never was there.

I whip my head around , almost cracking my neck , eyes wide open. A doubt invade my mind . Was she awake all along ? Was she aware that I was here ? Did she heard ? Did she saw me ? But most of all , the very thing that makes my whole body shaking , my fingers balled into fists ...

 ** _Those words ... THOSE VERY WORDS ... HOW COULD YOU ..._**

Anger boils further inside me to the point where I grit my teeth, almost making myself bleed and tasting the bitter coppery liquid.  
I manage to get a hold of myself anyway , and I shut the door , making my way down and exiting the house as silently and discretly as I came in. The words echoes in my head in a never ending loop. I take a couple of steps towards my house , and i suddently and violently punch the wall. Well , it seems that today is really full of surprises . The wall have now a fist-sized hole , but my hand isn't even scratched in the slightest . Seems like whatever it is inside me is preventing me from taking some damage , but also allow me to be more " destructive " so to speak . It's when I look in a mirror a bit further in the street that I can finally have an idea about why I am more " special " now , and where this strenght come from . The emotions I've been feeling until now , my sight becoming blurry and my eyes stinging a bit .

Anger had become my power, and under the darkness of the hood, were now 2 shining blood-red rubies surrounded by pitch-black scleras.

 **" YOUR TIME WILL COME ... "**


	4. Chapter 4

Sleepy...

That was the way I was feeling at that very moment . Why in the flying fuck was I awake again, that early in the morning ? Oh yeah,I remember now : that " DREAM " , or rather a nightmare to be more precise. Being taken away from my world and being implemented in what was a mere free pc game not even a day ago. Not even daring to repeat myself about what I've been through , what I've been seeing, hearing , feeling and all that weird shit. Damn, if only I knew that eating so much after having very few hours of sleep would get me into wanting to fall asleep right now, I would've stayed at home. Wait, of course I knew about all of this in the first place , it's a very human and normal reaction, so why wasn't I able to think about it earlier ? Guess I've been too caught in this whole situation, still bothering to think about others first and only caring about my self last. So much for an selfish guy...

The anger had disappeared little by little as I kept walking and wandering in the half empty streets, while listening to my phone's playlist in the meantime , through my hearphones. I do think that it might be the only reason as to why I'm still walking and awake, the sweet sounds of the deafening drums and the numerous and complex guitar solos of the various songs resonating in my head as well as the powerfull voices of the singers along with the lyrics , some of them being so important to me because I can see myself through them , just like I was facing a mirror with my whole story written on it with some sort of paint. The fast beat of hard rock making my blood pumping in sync with the rhythm , such a powerful feeling , I wonder if I could ever get rid or tired of it someday, somehow . Hah , probably not even in a thousand years , I yearn, I crave way too much for that specific style of music , even though there's not that many people who like this , or they wouldn't admit it openly, too afraid to be considered freaks or what else by their friends, relations or family alike. It's better to pretend being " normal ", liking the same shit as the others, the popular garbage completly devoided of meaning that you can hear everyday on the radio . After all , putting a mask is a very human thing to do , who am I to think I can fool the world , or you ? Let's be honest , I've been there before , and I still am , there's a loooong way for me to go down to a path where I can truly and fully accept myself , with all of my negatives .

I slowly come to a crossroad , my shoes scratching the ground at every footstep , as if I was barely able to stand , and on the verge of falling down, victim of my own weight, with not a single amount of strength left in my body to carry my half-dead carcass further. I push myself back against a wall nearby , and I simply let myself slide down until I end up sitted against the cold hard earth beneath me . I breathe deeply , in a succession of long inhalations before exhaling the carbon monoxyde my body had transformed from the oxygen all around me . I open slightly my mouth and I can feel the cold air surrounding me , and I can taste it somehow . What was at first a gentle breeze was now blowing a bit stronger than before , and probably due to the grey clouds over my head , it felt... heavy. Almost as heavy as my body was right now, but what surprised me the most was when I tasted said air more carefully , letting the tip of my tongue stick out between my teeth . The air had some kind of watery feeling about it , just as if rain was about to pour down on me and the world around me. So far in my memories I've never seen any raining day in the whole story of DDLC , so perhaps the world was taking more into consideration the way my world was working , which meant ...

Is this world evolving somehow ? Does is start picking random elements from my home and implement them so it would feel all the way more realistic than a simple game or simulation ? Does this forsaken computer had something to do about all of this ?

I slowly close my eyes and I begin to think again about all I've managed to gather so far since my " awakening " . First off , I was in a world that wasn't mine , but for some reason, most of what my room my appartment and my stuff were still with me , meaning that it was some sort of way to say " Feel at home , yet you aren't " . Oh really funny, prankuter , really funny indeed . The addition of some elements like the alarm instead of my usual clock was throwing me a bit off guard , but overall that wasn't too much of an issue. Second thing, I was still able to contact the people in my world , but only in a written way , not vocally . That was a bit more of a pain in the ass, but I guess I could consider myself lucky enough to be able to still be connected to internet , and to an extent , my friends and family due to that . There were the pros and cons, obviously you can't have a nice thing without the shitty one that goes along , it would be all too simple and too perfect . Everyone would be happier and much more demanding if it was the case . It would basically be like winning a fully paid trip around the world without having to spend a single coin , every single day , again and again. Although becoming boring at some point, it would be nice at first before becoming more and more repetitive, and so less fun and enjoyable . The more you get , the more you want , the more you're unhappy , was that it ? I guess..

Damn , it seems I've been losing track of what I was originally thinking . Did I dozed off , even for a few seconds ? Have I lost touch with reality yet ? Heh , seems so , because I'm not even in MY reality to begin with , stupid question coming from a stupid guy . The more you try to be clever, the more you risk to make an idiot out of yourself. GG WELL PLAYED !

I slowly pull back my tongue in my mouth , and I shut it tight . Fuck sake , I just acted like one of the fucking reptiles I loathe so much. Fucking disgusting snakes . Hate isn't even a strong enough word to describe properly how I feel about those creatures.  
Sure they didn't ask for being the way they are , just as we humans didn't really had a choice as to how we would look like at birth and further in life . You just so happen to build yourself with the choices you make , both physically and mentally with time , but in the beginning , we're almost all the same , we only change according to what our minds are telling us to or not to do . Well scratch that , I recently had an oppotunity of a lifetime, as many would call it , by " reshaping " myself from head to toe . Dunno how I should feel about it still , it's a weird feeling , kind of difficult to put words on it .

My eyelids are becoming more and more heavy with each passing second. It almost feels like I'm on the edge of falling asleep right here and there , in the middle of nowhere , in an empty street , in a world I know next to nothing about , with rain threatening to fall on me at any given moment . WONDERFULL , first I spill my guts out in a dream , next thing I know I'm sitting against a wall half-asleep , about to be showered by the almighty sky up above , with next to no strength left in me to stand up , or even remembering which way I came from , thus being unable to go back to my own home . Well , what a great way to start a new day in a new world , right ?

" Hey , you , a-are you okay ? Is there something wrong ? "

Great , now I can also hear voices out of nowhere. Seems like my mind is playing tricks on me. Just what I needed, a cherry on top .

" Do-Do you need help ? It will be raining soon, you shouldn't be staying here. "

" . . . Can't fucking move . . . No strength left . . . "

It's all I'm able to say before a chilling cold wind wrap itself around me, and I close my eyes going back to the world of dreams .

A warm feeling.

Something warm is over and all around me.

In the middle of the street where I fell asleep ? How could it be ?

I temptatively open my eyes enough to have a quick glance as to understand where I could be and where I am .

A sharp look to the left , right , up , and down at my body.

It would seem that I am in some sort of white room , at least the ceiling is white with a neon light over my head. The walls so far are also white , but covered in some porcelain shaped squares , the same as you would find in a bathroom or perhaps some hospitals.

As for myself , I seem to be lying in a bed with a warm and thick blanket on me. From what i can feel , I still do have my clothes on , as well as the hood of my hoodie covering my head and the upper half of my face . Good thing that I decided to buy this one rather than a smaller one , I hate what is too small to my liking . I like to keep my eyes and myself conceiled to a decent amount.  
I mean I'm a secretive guy after all , I don't open myself to anyone or that easily. You can call that shyness, or being edgy or whatever the fuck , I don't care , I have my own way of doing things if it's not up to your taste , well you can fuck off .

I suddently have a urge to yawn, but if I do that , it will be obvious that I'm beginning to wake up ... Or maybe I could pretend to wanting more sleep , and faking it so I can have a bit more the luxury of learning where in the fuck I am , and who exactly had been ... I can't believe what I'm about to say but , who had been " nice enough " to carry me here . Ugh, I almost feel nauseous from the simple thought of someone doing a thing as reckless as to take care of a stranger in the middle of a street that early in the morning , and bring me to some sort of a shelter , which appears to be safe and away from the cold and the rain outside. Like hell I would ever do something like that , Hah ! Nice joke , really !

" Ha , I see that you are awake " says a heartwarming and sweet female voice .

Well , here goes down my plan on faking my sleep. Mayday mayday , I'm hit , and I'm falling fast . Demanding instructions ! Over !

Silence...

" FUCK ! "

If it wasn't for the blanket I have on me right now, you could say that my cover was blown away.

Did I seriously just made a pun that bad that I almost want to die right now ? Yes, i did ...

I guess having very few hours of sleep can make you do that without even realizing it. Such a shame ...

I then try to engage the conversation, or rather answering the call made by said female being that seemed to be not that far away.  
But I have to do it in a way that doesn't give the person too much information about myself , just the right amount , not too much,  
Not too little . I decide that if tactic number 40 it is then so be it. I manage to take a few seconds to concentrate , and letting my inner Uchiha out.

" Hn ! " I reply to the person who talked to me , apparently conscious that I had just woke up. The long forgotten Uchiha dialect of " Hn " was quite complex to get the hang of , but once you put enough conviction in it , it's a child's play to use.

" Well , you don't seem to be a talkative one it seems . That's too bad , I wanted to know what happened to you . One of our student found you earlier this morning laying out against a wall in a street near the school . You were apparently really exhausted , because you passed out just after she asked you if you were alright. "

I take some few seconds to process to this amount of knowledge I'm digesting as fast as I could. So far I know 3 things :  
\- Whoever this person is , it seems she is a female , and a nurse of some sort,  
\- She mentionned a student who found me in the street where I fainted due to my lack of sleep and it seems very plausible that said student either carried me here or had to resort to someone to help him/her ,  
\- Last thing, she just mentionned that I was near a school when I passed out. Either I'm wrong , either I had the urge to find the school where Sayori and the other girls are going to , leading me to a further extend , to the Literature Club.

" Hn ! " I answer once again , trying to keep as much as possible personnal informations about myself , while giving her a response,  
showing that I took note of all the details she just gave me.

" Aaaaawww , you really don't like to talk , do you ? That's so sad I was eager to know you a bit better. I guess you can stay here and have a bit more rest until the end of the day. Maybe you'll be wanting to have a more friendly chit-chat after recovering completly, Ufufu~ ! "

" NANI ? " Was all my mind was able to say , while I had a vision of many well known memes showing just how much shocked I was after hearing that. Maybe I unconscioulsy widen my eyes without even realizing it due to my surprise . Who wouldn't be ?

" ... Hn... Thanks . " I say , barely more higher than a whisper, still confused about the situation I'm in.

" That's perfectly fine , don't worry ! Now have a nice rest so you'll have plenty of energy to spare afterwards , hehe~ " She says in the same sweet tone as before.

What in the fucking name of fuck is wrong with that woman or whoever she is ? Are the people in this world have been nuts from the get-go or what ? Maybe Dan Salvato and his team had managed to update the AI of the previously empty-minded characters that weren't even mentionned being part of this world to begin with . Who knows, that'll be a question for when I'll wake up , for now, I slowly roll off to the side and close my eyes once again, quickly falling asleep . It seems that it would have to be sleeping day today...


	5. Chapter 5

3 hours ...

That's the amount of time I've been sleeping, since I fell asleep after the short talk with the woman who seems to be a nurse.  
How would I be so precise as to say I've been sleeping that much ? Well not that much considering that , like Sayori , I'm a heavy sleeper. So to give you an answer , even if it's kinda awkward , due to the fact that I spend a lot , well , more like half of my life sleeping, I can based on that make a pretty accurate guess as to how long I've been off . To put it into more simple words , if I feel really refreshed and energetic, ready to do some stuff whatever it is, I can deduce I had a decent amount of sleep, let's say around 10 hours or more. On the other hand, if I still do feel like some parts of my body have a numb feeling or something along those lines, I know I didn't had the time to rest enough to be fully recovered , and to a further extend, it can affect my general skills , such as deduction, observation, speaking, or even being really clumsy.

So, with a next to non-existant headache , a heavy yawn, and my arms and legs at , I would say , 20 % , I wasn't obviously in a tip-top shape right now, but at least if I manage to control my efforts and not push myself too much , I should be able to handle the rest of the day and going back where I could have all the rest I truly need . I was kinda wondering what hour, what time it could be right now . From what I remember , the nurse said that a student found me in the street , and somehow was able to get me here so I could rest properly, but she said when I first woke up that it had happened " earlier this morning " according to her own words . If I do a quick math , I went into Sayori's house around 7:00 to 7:15 A.M , and I've been wandering in the streets after that for what felt like an hour at best. The unknown parameter in this equation is :  
How long have I been out between my fainting and the first time I woke up here ? Based on the feelings in my body and head , 3 hours had passed or 3 hours and a half at the very best , so let's say that if I woke up around 11 A.M, a random guess , then in addition to that , the time to talk to the nurse , a very little 10 minutes by my own estimation , on top of 3 hours

It might be somehow close to 2 P.M , give or take a quarter of an hour , so the beginning of the afternoon huh ? not that bad.

I realize at that very moment that I was still in the position I felt asleep , my back turned off from the side where the female voice came from , leaning on my right side . I also took notice that not only I've been resting my head on my right arm , which was under the soft and fluffy pillow , but I was now facing a wall with a window on it . An idea was then suggested by my mind, and I do admit that I was curious to try it out . There was one potential problem though : I had to be REALLY silent by doing so , and in my current condition, that wasn't guaranteed . The window was like 20 inches above my head , and I had to push myself using both my arms to be able to take a look outside , giving me more clues as to where I was exactly. I can't just tell myself " you're safe wherever you are , someone took care of you , they can't have be dangerous by doing so , right ? "

Oh sweet innocence , don't you know as they say that " Hell is paved with good intentions " ? A thing or a person can look perfectly fine , friendly and stuff , but can also be a complete psychopath deep down inside . Reality isn't made of bubble gum and good looking stuff with every human being holding hands together while smiling and singing . The world is more creepy than you could expect , and sometimes you learn it the hard way .

I try silently to put some strength in my right arm , because I need it more than my left one . Being turned on the right side , it is basically the right one who has to do the most effort to support my weight , the left one only being used to further spread the total mass , letting my right arm with less work to do . There was one little problem unfortunately.

My right arm was under the pillow and was kinda feeling numb due to the fact I've been resting my head on top of it. Another thing was the fact that this bed altough very comfortable , didn't had metal bars on either end, meaning that if I was about to push the pillow to liberate my arm , the pillow will most likely fall on the ground, alerting the person who was in the room that I was awake, and that's exactly what I wanted to avoid right now. Difficult choice to make , hard decisions to take.

Think , think , there might be something you can do ... It's not like it is an unsolvable problem , right ?

Well, in my normal condition , I would probably have already found an answer and would be paying attention analyzing every single detail on the other side of that window . The thing is , as I mentionned before...

I'm far from being okay right now, I might be around 30 % of my total capacities if I had to make an estimation once again, and it is quite problematic.

Whatever I can think of simply doesn't work at all , there is always something bothering me , I can't help it...

Reluctantly , I do the only thing my mind was able to suggest me at that very moment. Oh boy , hope I won't regret it ...

" Hmmmmm " I stir myself while covering a huge yawn to make sure that the nurse will hear me , and of course , instantly rush here to see that I'm now awake , and so she could begin to question me again , while I will play her game by only giving her short answers to preserve my identity and my motives , at least for now . Perhaps later I'll tell her about something if I make myself sure that she is not threat whatsoever , but for now, I don't trust anybody .

Immediatly , as planned , the white curtain that was " closing " the space all around me , probably due to some " privacy concern " , opened up and my eyes definitely weren't prepare for the visual assault that I was now facing , feeling all of a sudden , really frail and in trouble .

How could I describe the next few seconds without using the word " Awkward " ?

Fucking Awkward !

I widen my eyes in shock and surprise . I kinda expected a lot of things seriously , but THAT ? What the hell was happening ? How could it be ? ,fzeae jgreingeagnkjdnqgvnoineo

Right in front of me , now sitting gracefully on the side of my bed was none other than ... An exact copy of Shizuka Marikawa !

Ok , I get it , you're confused , don't worry , I also am quite frankly. So for those who don't know the name , let me remind you a bit of a story that happened a long time ago.

 _TIME TRAVEL NO JUTSU !  
_

There was a time , where in my world , and also your world I guess , where was a well known for multiple reasons , and abandonned project . It all began with what was the " tendency " at that time and quickly became popular, to the point where every manga fan or anime fan was talking about it. The name of the unfinished visual yet gruesome masterpiece was ...

 **HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD !**

Yep , you heard me right , or rather , you SAW the right words . Starting to remembering it now ? Students in high school suddently facing the end of the world , in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and all that crazy batshit insane scenario ? Right , it seems that your memory wasn't completly devoided of some fanservice in the end . My point is , from that very manga/anime , you might as well remember the school nurse , a gorgeous blonde women in what seemed to be her late 20's , with an really BUSTY figure so to speak , for a lack of a better term , but with a really distracted mind overall. And before you start jumping from your seat and think to yourself " oh great , another shitty crossover " , trust me it's not . Just stick with me a little longer and you will see that I'm not trying to trick you or whatever .

Did I just sounded like Monika with that last sentence ? Oh great , just what this universe needed , another Monika ... FUCK !

 _TIME TRAVEL NO JUTSU , KAI !_

So , you already have that question on your lips or in your mind yeah ? The million dollar question that threatens to break all logic and the very little rationnal thinking my whole story was having until now right ?

What in the fuck was a clone-like of Shizuka Marikawa , a Highschool of the dead character , in the DDLC world ?

No , it's not for the " tits " plot . If you've been reading my story carefully until now, you might have guessed by now due to the amount of very little hints I dropped here and there , and if it's not the case , well , let my reaction give you the answer.

" WHAT THE... NO WAY ! Shi-Shizuka , is that you ? I mean , really ? What are you doing there ? " I try to ask her but due to the fact that I'm completly shocked by what my eyes are seeing right now , I can't make a proper sentence without stuttering .

" Heee ? Do we know each other ? Hmm it's weird , I don't remember having meeting you yet . It's also not helping me very much with that hood on your head and covering half your face, you know " She answers me with a slightly confused and disappointed tone.

Something feels wrong , REALLY wrong right now . Why would SHE be here ? In this world , with me , as a ... wait ! She was the school nurse in her own fictionnal universe , and it seems she is still a nurse even in this one . Well, that part is pretty logical now that I think of it . But why her , and there's also the fact that she didn't deny her identity when I called her by her first name , meaning it might be the real one, not a copy or a clone of some sort .

" Hum , I know you might have a lot of questions about me , but can I ask you one first , please ? " I tell her while looking ONLY in her eyes . If I do the mistake of lowering my gaze by just a tiny bit , I might do something we will both enjoy , or both regret.

" Yes , of course you can " She says happily. " But only under one tiny condition ..." She stare intensely in my eyes while adding this , and for some understandable and less understable reasons , I'm feeling a bit ... cornered here , not that safe anymore .

" Which would happen to be ? " I hesitantly answer , while trying to keep my serious composure as much as I could.

" You have to remove that hood from your face , so I can see you better , and you have to take off your clothes , so I can check you and try to figure out why you passed out in a street this morning ." She then tells me this with the same happy , yet very determinated voice , smiling from ear to ear all along .

One second , Two seconds , Three seconds ... Houston , we got a problem here !

This moment was probably the one where I pretty much destroyed all of my vocal chords at once

 **" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? "**

I'm also pretty sure that not only the whole school we were in , but also some houses around heard me on that day , and people were surely asking themselves " WHAT THE FUCK ".

" Aaaaw come on~ , I just want to run some tests on you , to see if I can help you getting back into shape . What is so bad about it ? " Shizuka innocently ask , with a look of hurt on her face , her mouth and her eyes turning a bit sad and disappointed .

" Huuh well , I don't really want to embarass you by being... you know... naked . And as to why I fainted , I was simply lacking sleep , so that's that . Nothing to worry about haha ! " Where did that nervous laugh came from ? What am I now, some sort of an anime character , all shy and shit ?

I suddently see her cheeks flushing , going from a slightly pink shade straight up to a bright red in a ridiculous amount of time.

" Haaa , that's not what I meant . I simply need you to remove the top , not ... below " She tries to justify her cravings by acting shy and professionnal . You won't fool me that easily , you man-eating virgin young beautiful and gorgeous lady.

 _Wait , WHAT ?_

 _Did those words seriously came into my mind ? And how do I know if she's still virgin or not ? WHAT DOES THAT DETAIL SEEMS IMPORTANT TO ME ANYWAY ? **AAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**_

" Ha , okay , well if it's only the top I guess I can do it . But I warn you , I FUCKING HATE NEEDLES . So don't try to approach me with one of those satanic objects , okay ? " I respond to her , still trying to stay serious and as cold as possible , but fuck it was really becoming hot... and also kind of awkward in here .

Didn't I previously said something about the word " Awkward " before ? Bah , doesn't matter !

Next thing I know , my vision suddently becomes dark . Why would you ask ? Well , let's simply say that the blonde nurse got a bit carried away to put it lightly , by my answer , and she more than willingly decided to rip me off of my hoodie , and my t-shirt along the way .

She then look at me in awe , for what seems an eternity , her mouth agape , her eyes devouring my from hair to abs, or rather , my lack of abs and muscles . She doesn't feel disappointed by the fact that I'm far away from being ripped , with muscles everywhere, almost as if they were shining with oil , and looking like my body was nothing more than a more compact version of the Great China Wall . No , she , from what her eyes were reflecting , was just enjoying the view of my simple and natural body , that much .

In the meantime , I consider several ideas , with one of them that could possibly ending in a very good/bad way , depending on what perspective you have in mind . The idea was so clich that I'm sure it would happen in a matter of seconds , and there's no way to tell what would happen afterwards . When you take an important decisions , you have to care about the consequences dammit !

The idea , as mentionned above , was cliché , and really simple to do . Looking her straight in the eyes , for a very short amount of time , and teasing her with a small smirk while saying in a sensual manner " Like what you see ? " . You can add a wink to that and , well , you know what it might lead to , right ?

I have , basically , right in front of me , what many would call " an oppotunity of a lifetime " , and even if I was now a bit more familiar with the concept , due to my changed appearance , I can't definitly be weak enough to let myself being carried away in the heat of the moment . Sure , I wanted to... She is... Oh god , what am I even thinking right now ? Am I even thinking ? **FUCKFUCKFUCK**

No !

There was more a stake than simply making-out with the beautiful , gentle and bubbly school nurse . At least for now...

If Shizuka was here , it wasn't an accident . No , I remember very well the words of that damn computer before waking up here .

It used to comply all datas related to me before asking me, no , telling me to change my overall appearance. It had access to all the things I've been through in all my life , all the things I saw , I heard , I gathered , I experienced , I remembered ...

 _Wait ? Remembered ? THAT'S IT !_

Not only that fucking forsaken machine had access to every single fiber of my body , having and almost unfinite amount of data even able to change my DNA to the point where I will look like one of the unreal OC's I created , It also had access to my very memories!

 _My memory... The ultimate data bank of a human being ._

Needless to say if it had access and control of my memory , let's say during the time I collapsed on the void's floor , there's no telling if it had extracted most or all of them , and integrated some into this world , to making it less empty .

The original DDLC world was kinda empty to begin with , you never saw either the principal , the parents , the classmates , no one ,except for the 4 girls , and the back of the MC . An almost empty world ready to be filled to the brink with human memories to make it more realistic , then more enjoyable to be in . That makes sense . So Shizuka being part of the HOTD universe being one of my various memories , her overall appearance and personnality being in some part of my mind , and knowing I kinda had a crush on her, was located through the many " mental files " and added .

Incredible ! Incredible but more like true , due to the fact that she was real , and kinda licking her lips while looking at me...

Which was making me a little bit uncomfortable...

But wait , there's more !

If Shizuka had been added to this world , what if some other people , or other manga/anime characters were also added in here ?

 **Oh fucking fuckitty fuck NO GOD PLEASE NO ! NO ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE ! DON'T DO THIS TO ME ! HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL PLEASE !**

I unconsciously then remembered the title of one of Motörhead songs , being called " God was never on your side "

I swear Lemmy , if you're right about this , **I'M SCREWED . I'M GONNA BE CRUCIFIED . OR MAYBE HANG...**

 _Sayori !_

 _The noose !_

 _The literature club !_

This was my primal reason to be here to begin with , not to flirt with the nurse or thinking about the tremendous amount of shit that could fall over my head at any given time . No , I was here to save them , to rescue them , to ...

 _Wait , the noose ?_

Sayori had the noose already made in her drawer , but in the game , she got it only after Monika's visit to Sayori's home , when Monika , or rather " possessed Monika " as I call her start badmouthing the poor depressed girl , and leave the rope in the house , as a way to say " you know what to do with it , the world will be better without you " . But the day the two girls were making shopping for the festival was saturday , the day prior to Sayori's death , because she hangs herself at the end of sunday , after the MC went by her and either confess his love to her or tell her that they will only stay friends . It's this moment where she truly doesn't care at all about living and ... So this morning , when I secretly went into her room , and when I took the noose away from her , it means she already had it made , almost ready to using it . From that on , we're most likely sunday , the day where she was about to take her own life. But if that's right , then why am I in the nursery's school ? It's a day off , so the school should be closed and no one should be in it , neither me , the nurse , no one. Something is not clear right now , and I want some answers !

I have now two problems when I slowly open my eyes . First one , Shizuka was still looking at me , but closer than ever , with a bit of drool on the corner of her mouth . Oooookay , great . The second was altough I kind of solved why she was here , I need to know more about every single thing that happened to her since she came in this world , if there was some other people from the same world and if she knew about the literature club or any of the 4 girls.

" Shizuka... " I say slowly, thinking she might get out of whatever trance she was in, and would pay attention to what I had to say.

Fatal error : isn't responding . Try rebooting the system .

 _Seriously ? Gaaaaaaaaaaah !_

I put both my hands on her shoulders and try to shake her lightly , so I would have her full attention again.

" Shi... "

I don't even have the time to finish my sentence , unable to speak.

She just did it!

She locked her lips onto mine while I was trying to resonate her and having the conversation she wanted earlier today.

She ...

She taste nice , sweet , and ... Sugar ?

For 2 whole minutes , I stay petrified , opening and closing my eyes every now and then to see if she's back to reality , but it only happens at the end of the kiss .

She slowly and shyly back away from me , her cheeks adoring the same bright red color is before , her eyes filled with a new expression.

True happiness.

I mean , don't misunderstand me on that matter , but if she really was stuck in the HOTD world , in the middle of an apocalypse where you could die or turn into a zombie yourself just from a tiny mistake , constantly having to run for your life , defying death , and having no one by your side to love and take care of you , it might have been really tough for her . She was the older of the group , the adult , so even with her bubbly personnality , she was responsible for the whole group without being the leader.  
I don't say that the others should be forgotten , but they had each other for the most part , they were all around the same age ,  
so it's easier to lean on and rely on someone you're familiar with , be it mentally or physically. Before coming here , and my transformation, I was merely the same age as Shizuka , but due to that " modification " I looked younger , more like about to turn 20-22 at best . It's not a crime , I was and still am an adult , it's just that my face and my mind never really made me look like I would've turn 30 in less than two years. When I was 18 , by my look , you could have said that I was 14 or 15 . Same through all my 20's , I never looked like a soon to be 30 , even recently , from my 28 years of age , I barely looked like I was 22-23 . It is a family trait that I seem to have inherited from my mother's side. My grandmother and my mother themselves don't look their real age , and sometimes it could lead to some funny situations . But now, that's the past, I guess ...

I keep holding Shizuka by the shoulders , when I see something peculiar on her face .

Her eyes who were shining brightly earlier are now full of tears , and that almost translucid liquid was running down her cheeks.

" Shizuka...-chan " I timidly say , try to have her attention.

Despite crying , her head slowly perks up to the mention of her name... and probably the suffix as well.

" Y-Yes ? " Her cracking voice is planting doubt inside my mind . Is she crying because she's happy , because she is asking herself if it was a good idea to kiss me , or a mix of both...

" Thank you ! " Is all I'm able to say before hugging her in my arms . I can feel her being surprised, but she slowly let go and I can feel more tears dripping on my shoulder.

I know that I shouldn't be doing this. That's not the reason why I'm here . And I feel even more disgusted about myself considering what I'm about to say.

" You really had it rough , do you ? "

I can sense her head , and her whole body freezing all of a sudden.

This was it. I pulled the trigger , and once you do that , there's no way back.

I keep her by her shoulders , and I can see the mix of confusion , shock and utter disbelief on her face. As if she realized I knew about her previous " life " and her previous " world " .

" I don't want to hurt you Shizuka-chan , I only want answers because there are things I have to do. If you don't want to tell me about it , it's fine, I understand , I won't force you , I'm not that kind of guy . But I want to ask you something . "

" Before you woke up here , you were feeling that something was different right ? You felt somehow out of place , disoriented , lost and that this place was unknown to you and that you didn't belonged here , exact ? "

This look , those eyes...

As is she was petrified , as if I was knowing every secret about her , piercing her mind and watching her whole existence from the inside of her head. Yes , eyes don't lie .

" H-How D-Do ... " She tries to ask my between tears and gasps of shock.

I take a quick glance on my right side , looking at the window and the city , the world we were in , and I myself let out a long sigh.

I turn my head back to her , and I smile reassurantly while I offer her to sit next to me.

 **" Well , it's a long way to the top if you wanna rock'n'roll ! "**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday afternoon , 3:40 P.M , DDLC high school nursery

Well , it could've been way worse than that . No , me and Shizuka didn't do the " dirty deed " , fucking idiots ! We were just... talking for a lack of a better term. Sure there were times when she snuggled or hugged me , but for once , I wasn't about to let my instincts take over . I knew all too well what could happen if I did , and the situation was already complex enough , I don't need it to be way more than that. So for now, we decided that we would be " close " , but not to the point where we could be considered a couple or something along those lines . Intimate friends was the word we agreed on . I mean , Sayori and the MC of the original DDLC story were childhood friends , and were basically boyfriend and girlfriend before she commited... Poor girl never had her first date or first kiss with the boy she had feelings with , even if they were in a romantic relationship, even though quickly ended thanks to " possessed Monika " taking advantage of Sayori's weakened mind . It doesn't matter how you try to turn and return the question , I just can't blame Monika . She was a victim like the others , victim of the true enemy , who was in the game , in the club all along . That sinister entity called " the third eye " . I've been researching a whole lot , discussing theories on forums and stuff , but it seems that I was one of the few who actually considered that concept .

The document about " Libitina " , " Elyssa " , the activation of the " Third Eye " , the " Portrait of Markov " , the " Literature club " , the four girls linked together by some kind of mysterious attraction towards both the protagonist , the MC , and towards books . Yuri's obssession for the book itself , Monika's " epiphany " just after reading the Portrait of Markov with Yuri at the very beginning of the story , all those intricate details and many others who seemed at first glance to have no relation between each other , but when you mix up the whole thing , it suddently becomes a more deeper , dark and creepy universe where every thing is connected by some way or another , directly or not . That couldn't be just a coincidence at this point . Everything started with the book , and all went downhill from the very moment you start reading it. The similarity between the girl and Yuri , the hidden dialogues in the Monika After Story , even though being a mod , giving more clues and deeper meanings to some events ... It was fitting the whole puzzle too damn well . The Third Eye was nothing more than a curse disguised as some sort of " gift " , and there was a way to trigger it . It is some kind of power waiting to be awaken , to be called upon in a very easy way and granted the vessel a tremendous amount of power , similar to a god ruling an entire universe , being able to do whatever he/she pleases . At least this had been so far and still is my theory . That spirit or entity was locked in someone's mind , but laid dormant , until a very specific event occurs , which leads the spirit to wake up , and take control of the vessel . It is almost inoffensive when it is dormant , only affecting the vessel , but not drastically . It make he/she form some sort of group , let's say a " literature club " . Why so ? Well , what about if the key to wake up the spirit from it's slumber was simply locked in a book , a creepy one ?

And what if it was some sort of horror reminding a girl who had been experimented on at a young age , but with no memories of her past life due to an escape to an unknown universe ? Does it still seems so far-fetched ? So , let's say the holder of the book doesn't remember his/her past life , being a book-addict , meeting the vessel of the evil spirit , with the latter proposing to share their common passion by creating a circle where they and some other people could come and have " fun " together ? But in the meantime, the Third Eye would wait silently inside his vessel to be brought back into reality , and from there on , start playing and toying with the club members , pushing them to commit the unthinkable , so it could be free , and as a reward , it's vessel would have his/her wish granted : having someone to be with them forever , not alone anymore , and locked together in an endless and unescapable universe .

In this scenario , Monika was the vessel and Yuri had the key in her hands , or rather , 2 keys . Remember when she give you a copy of the book , and later on when she goes from one version on how she acquired them to another version ? Both of them make no sense at all. There is also this dialogue where you have the chance to save Yuri from killing herself and you take the book and the copy away from her . You later tell Monika about this and she says to you that " **Whatever happen , hide them , and NEVER open/read them** "

Monika knows what lies inside the book and what it could lead to. After all , it had already happened once , right ?

So after shortly briefing Shizuka about my story , and her confirming what I've been thinking to be the truth , I decide to stand up from the bed and to go into the school , more precisely , inside the literature club's class . But at the very moment I put my feets on the ground, I feel Shizuka's hand grabbing my right wrist . Stopping dead in my tracks , I turn around and see the concerned expression she has on her face . Fearing that I might have done or said something wrong , I softly ask her.

" Hey , what's the matter ? Why do you look like it's the end of the world ? " I say jokingly , trying to cheer her up .

I then remember what she had been through , and My mind plays me the scene where Heath Ledgers playing the Joker says those words to Batman before letting go of rachel , falling to a certain death.

' **_VERY POOR CHOICE OF WORDS_** '

Yep , indeed . I couldn't have said something more fucked up than that .

" Haaah sorry , I mean , that's not what I meant , don't be mad Shizu... "

I barely have the time to finish my sentence that she's already in my arms , hugging me with all of her might , cry again.

Well this time at least I have my t-shirt , so it won't be directly against my skin .

I try to confort her , but I've never had a female friend , or a real girlfriend , so my amount of knowledge about what to do in those kind of situations is quite ... limited , next to inexistant.

One of the good sides of watching **A SHIT TON** of animes and mangas is that , even though it's really cheesy and cliche as fuck , there is always one scene where a male character , or even a female , is shown trying to confort another character who's crying for whatever reason . Probably plot material or some shit along those lines .

I hesitantly pat her soft blonde hair with my left hand , while I put my right arm around her , hugging her tighter , and muttering an apology about what I just said , that my intention never was to harm or hurt her . She then slowly lift her head up and I can see a faint smile through her tears still running on he cheeks ... and making my not waterproof t-shirt WET !

I am mesmerized by her face , and before I realize it , she gives me a quick peck on the lips , just like that . Dammit , how am I gonna be explaining that to Monika and the others later on ? I guess I'll be the one who will be murdered after all ...

Although surprised at her action , I smile at her and do the exact same , which makes her giggling . Damn you , damn you and you cuteness , cutesyness , WHATEVER . I'm not fit for that shit ! I swear , I curse , I'm a motherfucking bastard and that's my way of life , with loud Hard Rock in my ears and my middle fingers pointed to everyone I dislike . I'm not made for the lovey-dovey kind of romance , c'mon ! Get a hold of yourself dude , you're FUCKING DAMIAN , the cold-hearted , the " I don't care about your fucking face bitch " , the kind of guy you don't wanna mess with or you going to have a one way ticket to either heaven or hell .

 **No !**

Remember who you truly are ! You are Damian, that's true , but you're also Alex ! Damian is a part of Alex , and without one , the other would simply not exist . You are the one who always craved for love , for being loved , being accepted , and you let the dark part of yourself taking over and shutting yourself to any kind of happiness you could've had . You're the one guilty of being so complex after all . You're the one who one day decided to give up on everything , lowering your arms in an ultimate sign of defeat.

 _You're the weak one , not strong enough . This is why you relate so much to Sayori , because you're like her . You're in the bottom of the well , and even if someone as kind as Sayori , Shizuka , Monika or whoever it is would gladly give you a hand to get back up,_  
 _you would simply look at them with an angry filled expression on your face , tell them to fuck off , and maybe even spitting at their face . You don't want to be happy , you don't deserve to be happy , but there is still at least someone who wants you to be . You don't deserve any of those you are kind to you , but in some twisted way , they need you . So take care of them , or I will take care of YOU ... !_

Those words ... They are mine , Alex's words mixed with Damian's and ... Could it be ... ?

" Ha , talking about a genius . Took you some time to realize that , don'cha ? "

A black empty void this time , and two rubies fixing me straight in the eyes .

A shadow walking slowly walking towards me , followed by two others .

The sound of metal grinding against some concrete floor , yet there is no floor whatsoever .

Two flaming lines on each side of the rubies , followed by an electric line on the left side , and a watery one on the right .

They can't be ...

The three shadows are now facing me , few steps from me , and I can see them clearly , every single detail .

Right in front of me , the missing pieces of the puzzle that is my sick , complex and twisted mind .

Right in front of me , my brothers from another kind .

Right in front of me , always by my side .

Right in front of me , worlds collide .

From my left to my right , Sergueï , Mahk , in the middle , and Lightning .

Yep , the day I came up with some names for my OC's was not a day where I was really inspired at all .

Sergueï was having his long dark grey coat on him with a large white belt , same as usual , but he was lacking is trademark glasses this time , the very same ones I used to wear 24/7 on my nose in my home world . His hair were all spiky and the color of white sand , with a tint of dark grey at the tips . A sharp face with a growing 2-3 days beard , a cigarette on his lips , two deep brown eyes a bit hidden behind some wild strands of hair . The usual look of analyzing from head to toe , a look I disliked so much from everyone else ,but his was not a judging one . No , it was an searching one . " Why are you happy ? " , " Why are you sad ? " ,  
" Why do you give up on everything ? " . He was the part of me that was cautious , always planning something , and having a tiny smile of satisfaction every time something went according to the " plan " he made first hand . He was the brain and I was the guinea pig . It's how we do things I guess . His long and massive straight sword in his left hand , water dripping from the blade , with a angled sharp edge at the end , as he was about to beat some sense into me had I took a bit longer to react .

Mahk... Oh damn , how to describe this one ? Well , to quote a phrase from the game Far Cry 3 , game I never played , only watched the trailer " Do you know the definition of INSANITY ? "  
Yeah, that was a really accurate way to describe him. Absolute fucking mongoloid insanity destroying tearing-apart loving mindfuck.  
I used to compare Damian and myself to the seven sins , and while I , Alex would consider myself Sloth , and Damian would be Gluttony , Sergueï would be Pride and Mahk would be... well , Wrath ! Destroying everything on his path ? Check ! Hurting and swearing for no god damn fucking reason ? Check ! Being an asshole just for the fun ? Check !...

 _Hold on , I thought you said that Damian was the real asshole here , WTF ?_

Well , that's true , but let me explain into more detail .

Damian as an asshole , but a passive one . Think of him as a wild animal , a predator in the wild . If you don't cross boundaries with him , if you don't try anything funny , he may be silent and look like a male version of a tsundere , but he won't be mean to you , he will simply stay away and hide what he truly feels , and will very rarely show it .

Mahk on the other hand is an active asshole . You didn't do anything to him ? Don't worry , he'll come for you anyway . You see how those randoms guys come to you while you're sitting alone trying to relax yourself in a park or some sort , and suddently try to pick up a fight with you for no god damn reason ? Well that's him . Although he can have some moments where he will show some positive emotions, just like Damian , 99 % of the time , he's a pain in the ass . Both to live with and hear him . Less talk , much punch . That's his way .

How about his appearance ? Hmm , twin brother of Sergueï , except he have a scar all over his left eye , up to his jaw . let's say that when you play too much with fire , eventually you get burned . That's what happened . Half of his face , gone , melted just like that . Although it had been healed for a long time , it has a different tone from the rest oh his overall skin . His hair are most likely the same as Sergue , just a bit longer by a couple of inches , but blood-red with some shades of greyish-ash color . He basically represent the open wounds that I have hidden from everyone , the ones you would be able to see if you weren't conceiling them inside yourself . He wear some sort of a long auburn leather and torn jacket that reach past his butt with yet again a high collar, with a thick lining tattoo-like on his right forearm all the way up to the right side of his neck , and some gold-melted together large bracelets on his left forearm , similar to pirates . How are those are able to be seen if he wears a jacket ? Well , the sleeves had been torn up long ago , mostly from the elbow region , so you can see what was hidden beneath them a long time ago . Under the jacket , a simple blood-red baggy t-shirt that reach his mid-thighs . A leather black tanned thinner belt with chains wrapped around it , and some loosing hanging . Baggy pants shortened under the knees , with some knee protecting under , and a pair of brown pirate lookalike boots , widely open on the front . The most surprising feature was not his permanent eat-shitting grin plastered on his face , nor his twin straight-cultlass swords , but rather the back of his jacket . From behind the high collar was the entire spine of a skeleton , all the way to the hips , and what seemed to be ribs allowing the whole spine to stay firmly in place at both the top and the bottom , neck and waist so to speak . Where did I get that idea from when I created him ? who knows , pirate influence I guess . But overall , it fits his personnality quite well . ruthless , but more importantly , DEADLY .

How about the last one ? Lightning as his name was told earlier . Nothing particular to him , blond hair with a line separating evenly in the middle , with some few spikes here and there , but mostly on the back. Neck length , straight , framing his face , letting his two clear blue pupiless eyes shining from the darkness around us , reflecting the lightning wrapped around his long double edge katana. Quite a strange weapon, but well , considering they are all OC's , well , that's that . Throw all your logical concepts out by the window and let the mindblowing fuckfest begin . Why sticking to reality when you have insanity by your side ?

Anyway , I digress .

His outfit is the most regular out of all of us . A simple yellow baggy t-shirt , with a black lightning in the middle of it , a black sweater with white stripes on the sides tied around his waist , hidden beneath the t-shirt so it looks like there's a pirate black flag hanging out behind him , baggy pants way too large , and a simple pair of skate shoes . Nothing out of the ordinary .

But here's not the danger . Just like Sergueï , he have analytic eyes , but the do not serve the same purpose . While Sergueï take his time to slowly taking every single detail into account before coming up with a plan , Lightning is more...well, gotta go fast !

they are the front cover and the back cover of the same book . One tends to resume the story while the other patiently let the reader sink into the book , greedily consuming page after page , chapter after chapter before giving a moral lesson as a final warning , followed by the words " The End " .

While Sergueï is calm and take his time , Mahk being the " unknown and wild parameter " of the equation , Lightning is the one who rely on his instincts alone . A cheetah hiding into a bush in the savana , eyes wide open staring at his future prey , before sprinting at blinding speed towards the unlucky one who had been designed as his " dinner " . precise , agile , fast , as deadly as the others although more human in the killing process . One swift move , and no pain for the poor soul . Sergueï wasn't a fan of agony or a sadist , but he was taking is time , claiming that " we have all eternity to die , so why hurry ourselves ? " , and Mahk , well ...

DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION DESTRUCTION ...

See what I mean ?

Me and Damian were in the middle of all that . Him prefering to fight with his bare hands , while I would rather fight using mostly kicks . I was the spiritual successor of the Chuck Norris's Roundhouse special after all . Our outfit , hairstyle and thought process were different , but it didn't mattered that much in the end . We were doing our thing, dealing with shit , and minding our own business , so why creating a senseless squabble ? Only the end result is important , not necessarely the way we get it .

The flames of Mahk's left sword were bickering with Lightning's sparkling katana , while the water of Sergueï massive blade was trying to " cool things off " before it ascends past the level of a Super Saiyan 4 with Mastered Ultra Instinct on top of it .

God knows that even the mighty Tsar bomba would shit itself being in the same room as a " thing " like this .

" So... " Mahk started , " What happened dumbfuck ? You need me to kick your ass to remember who you are or what ? "

" Hmm " Lightning simply stated.

" Hn " Damian saluted his blond hair twin brother from inside me . Yep , that's the way they communicate . Long hours of intense dialogues in those ancient languages long forgotten by humankind .

" It would seem unwise to do that , brother , considering you are also part of him , you would basically kick not only your own ass but also mine in the process . And I can't say I am in favor of that solution ... Unless you want me to show you AGAIN who would win between you and me . But considering last time it happened , you wouldn't be as stupid as to try again , aren't you ? "

Well , here goes Sergueï . Smart and swift . Hits where it stings . Long words , little idea , big impact . Call the referee , the match is over by K.O .

" Tch , whatever you say asshole . You know I'm fucking gonna beat you one day , why don't you admit it already ? "

" Why oh why are you so insistant on putting this trivial quarrel between us on the front seat , when we have another more important thing to care about ? Besides , let me remind you that it was , after all , **YOUR OWN IDEA** to have this chatting session with them. Or maybe you have forgot this ? "

" Hmm " Simply stated Lightning .

This was going to be a long conversation , and I was currently spacing out . I didn't had all day to think about what's wrong and what's right , I just needed to act . And I knew exactly how I , no , how **WE** were about to solve this issue .

" Hmm Mahk , excuse me if I interrupt any serious matter between you and your dear twin , but it seems that Damian wants to say something to you " I say , thus catching his attention .

" Huh ? And what could it be , fuckface ? You're gonna do the crybaby again ? " He whipped his head looking back at me , apparently breaking the glaring contest he had started with Sergueï .

I take a few steps forward , and together , with Damian , we punch him with our left fist straight into the left side of his face , almost pulverising his jaw to dust , leaving him unconscious several feet behind where he used to stand proudly .

I then turn my face towards Sergueï and he smile at me knowingly . I heard Lightning try to muffle a laugh , seems like someone wasn't going to see the end of this .

" So , you both know what we're going to do , right ? " I suddently break the eerie silence , becoming more serious and focused .

" Yep " Both answered in perfect sync .

" Wanna be part of it ? " I hesitantly ask.

" What are you saying ? You already know that we are here , just watching from the sidelines , just in case " Sergueï stated .

" Exactly , and if it gets a bit more ' rocky ' , not only you got Madara's fanboy with you , but also us , right ? "

Seeing Lightning actually saying this really means something . It's not like he hate his twin or something like this , the 5 of us always had and are still having a decent relation towards each other . It's just our way to say things, you know , males and stuff .

But to hear him , just like this , almost concerned for his brother , it is quite special , rare even . That speaks volumes !

" Right , I'll tell him , he's ' sleeping ' right now . Anyway , thanks guys . Oh , and tell jackass over here that he better remember that , It can very well happen again in the future , who knows. " I say aloud with the same eat-shitting grin he wore on his face before being K.O'ed .

 _And just like that , back to square one , in the world of ... wait ..._

 _Why am I not wearing clothes ? And why Shizuka isn't wearing clothes either ? And why are we next to each other in the same bed ?_

OH SHIT ...

 **There's gonna be some rockin'**


	7. Chapter 7

It seems that I was right about going back to " square one " , eh ?

" Huummmm , Shizuka-chan , can you tell me exactly what we are doing hmm , like that please ? " I ask the beautiful blonde with her head lying on my bare chest.

" Hmm ? Oh , you were apparently thinking about something , and I was feeling really hot all of a sudden , so I got you rid of your clothes , and mine as well , and took a little nap , Ufufu~ . Why , is there a problem about that ? " She look at me with her a concerned expression on her face .

" No , it's just that , you see ... " I knew , I felt it , the blood rushing to my face simply thinking about it . I muster all the courage I can gather , and I act as the young adult male that I am , ready to face the consequences of my actions.

" Did we , you know , made love when I was spacing off ? Because if yes , I wasn't prepared for it , so it can be considered as ...  
well , rape . "

An eerie silence, when , out of nowhere..

" Eeeeeeeeeeeh ? It is really considered as rape if you aren't conscious ? Nooo , when I finally thought I had a boyfrieend. " Shizuka says , with a tone of sadness and disbelief in her sweet voice nonetheless. She then starts crying on me , again .

 _3, 2, 1 , ready for take-off._

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ? Are you saying that , we did it , well rather that you did that to me while I wasn't even conscious ? "  
I am saying aloud , eyes almost bulging out of their sockets , mouth widely open , with alook of fear , terror and guilt .

" Mouuuu~ and here I thought you wouldn't believe me . Gotcha ! " She then says , while giving me a quick peck on the lips , with an amused face and a wide smile.

" Wait , are you saying that ... you just lied to me when you said ' we did it ' ? So , it didn't happen in the end , right ? "  
I am even more confused right now , and I truly don't know what to do or think . It's just like talking to Monika all over again , when she says she's gonna be mad at you , then throw you off balance by saying that she never will be mad at you , because she loves you too much , you're too perfect etc...

" Hmm hmm , I wouldn't take advantage of you , and if it happens , which I truly TRULY want , then we will decide this together , like a real couple in love . Oh gosh , I can't believe I'm already seeing you as my boyfriend , Ufufu~ ! " She says while nodding , then start to go all the way to daydream land where I don't really want to wonder what is happening in her head.

 _I then manage to do the only thing a normal human would do after that realization._

 **" BONK ! "**

Yep , I just fell on the cold hard floor , seemingly naked , due to the multiple shocks I've been receiving recently . Sometimes , it is just too much to handle.

" Darling , are you okay ? Did you hurt yourself ? What happened ? " She immediately come to my rescue . How cute of her , I wish I really had a girlfriend who would do that to me . If only I had a girlfriend... or if only Shizuka WASN'T GOD DAMN NAKED !

I slowly stand up , trying to look away from her , telling her that I'm fine , it's just ... that amount of infos were going to be the end of me really soon if it keeps going at this crazy rate. I start gathering my clothes and putting them back and I do the same for her , because she is so distracted that she can't even remember where she send them off.

 _I picture in my head an alien spaceship flying accross the space , suddently seeing her panties..._

 _Why am I doing this to myself ?_

 **" BONK ! "**

No , this time it was on purpose . Think straight , be straight , don't be distracted , important stuff to do.

We finally our back in our clothes when I ask her a question that had been boggling my mind for a while now.

"Shizuka-chan , tell me , we are sunday right ? And sunday , it's a day of for students . So when you said that one of the students actually found me in the street where I fainted , it wasn't a student but you , right ? "

She look at me , shocked . I'm guessing that it's neither the first time neither the last time I'm going to see that look on her face . Hah , better get used to it...

" How did you knew it was me ? " the lovely blonde ask me , with a light shade of pink on her cheeks , trying to avoid my eyes , as if I just caught a younger version of herself with the hand in the cookie jar.

" Hahahaha , that's really simple now that I thing of it . When I realized we were sunday , I knew that no student would come at school on a day off. So it was either you , or another teacher. But because we seems to be alone , otherwise someone would have visited me to now how the " stranger " was , that only leaves one choice : You ! " I know it's bad to laugh at someone's surprise , but she is so much like a little child... Wait , don't get the wrong idea , **I'M NOT INTO THAT OKAY** ? What I mean is that it is so easy to tease her of . God , I think I'm feeling something more than some basic friendship for that gorgeous , beautiful , clumsy , young ... Hold your horses ! Now now , easy ol' boy ! Remember , serious matter first , fun after .

I didn't paid attention before because I was caught into my own dilemma about what I should be doing or not , but she was is some kind of way , cute like Sayori , clumsily cute and easy to tease , but also beautiful like yuri , fidgetting her fingers and looking on the sides when she was embarassed , with her face flushing . She also had a sweet voice , not quite comparable to Monika,  
but still so peacefull to ear ... I am really about to cross the line right now. Quick , do something , QUICK !

I take her hand and quickly open the door of the nursery. She follows me , probably asking herself what was going on , but the more I was looking at her , the more I was getting distracted from my original purpose . And lives were in danger . Including mine , and Shizuka's , by extension . If this " Third Eye " is really possessing Monika and want to get rid of all of the potential rivals , it was inevitable that Shizuka would be targetted at some point . Clingy as she is and calling me " darling " , I wouldn't make the shadow of a doubt , and someone would soon be seeing red... bloody red !

Without turning my head , I asked her " Do you know where the literature club's class would be ? " .

I suddently feel her hand escaping my grip . I stop dead in my tracks , and I turn my head to look as to why she stopped herself .

" Something's wrong Shizuka-chan ? Are you okay ? " I ask her softly , worried of her suddent behavior . It was really weird , her being so carefree and cheering for any single thing , she was now looking at her feet , her untied hair shadowing her face , in the middle of the hall.

" No... " She hesitantly respond " it-it's just ... I don't know where it is , and from what I heard , I don't want to go there. "  
She tells me this , on the verge of shedding tears once again. I approach her and I lift her chin slowly with my hand , I hug her in my arms and I kiss her forehead . I saw that face before , I saw it all to many times , and various situations , but the most recent one was merely an hour ago , when I made that stupid joke about the end of the world , completly forgetting what she had been through . I felt stupid , guilty , angry at myself for that . I want to help , not hurt people. Some people deserve to be punished though , when to do bad stuff , but innocent and kind people like her , like the girls , when they are just victim of severe and out of control situations where the only thing they can do is trying to cope with it as best as they can ... It's some fucking luck that neither her , or the girls didn't went completly nuts by now ... or are they ? I should keep investigating , I might have been on time for Sayori , but what tells me that she had completly given up on her idea about killing herself ? How about Yuri and Natsuki ? How about ... Monika ... Now wasn't the time for questions , only answers matters .

A sweet smile crept on my face after hearing her cracking voice.

" See ? I knew it was you all along , you stuttered again "

She lifts her head up and her gaze meets mine once more. We're here , in the middle of the school , a sunday afternoon , looking at each over, nearly saying " I love you , even if I didn't knew you until this morning ". What a fucking cliche ! But , not a bad one.

How long did we stayed in that position without moving , saying a word , just looking into each other's eyes ? Did time froze ?

I mean , with the amount of things that can happen , and that had already happened , I wouldn't be that surprise anymore.

I then turn my head to the end of the hallway , as if my head picked up some signal. But I don't want to worry her , nor leaving her alone.

What should I do ? If I go there alone , there's no idea what could happen to me , but if I go with her , it can probably be as dangerous as to leaving her here all by herself...

She then gave me an answer that I'm not even sure was related to the question in my mind, but it really made me feel good .

Her slender arms made their way , locking themselves around my neck , she lowered my head and pushed herself on her toes , giving me a lovely kiss .

Not the same kind of kiss we had before , the quick pecks etc . No , this one , was a really " I love you " kiss !

You know the details right ? Both mouths open , tongue meeting each other and dancing together , fighting for dominance , that kind of thing ...

It was even more powerfull than the very first one . I could feel the energy , the intensity , the unsaid feelings hidden behind that sweet and lovely gesture. It was not teasing anymore , it was a silent proposal . " BE MY BOYFRIEND PLEASE ! I LOVE YOU ! "

 **GOD FUCKING SON OF A BITCH DAMMIT SHIT ASS DICK COCK !**

What was I suppose to do ? Why was I in this world again ? What was my goal , my purpose , my reason ? Do I simply have to let the 4 girls kill themselves and get rid of Monika after , to be finally alone with Shizuka ? Will we be in peace ? What will we do ?

So many questions , layers upon layers of questions , covering themselves to the point they were almost forming a giant wall now !

And how many answers did I had ? Oh yeah , I forgot : 0 !

 _Well played Sherlock ! Better start waking yourself up before the " game over " screen decides to appear ._

I slowly pull back , and she do the same . We both look at each other lovingly , not knowing what to say anymore.

I have to break the silence . I have to find da wae . I may have found da queen , but I still need to end this nightmare .

" Shizuka-chan , I'm sorry to say it , but I have to go to that classroom , there might be something important there . As important as you are to me . And if I don't check it , it could very well come after you at some point in the future . And ... I really don't want to lose you ! "

There it is ! I said it ! Oh the rest of this " life " will be a fucking whole lot more complex now .

She says nothing , she just keep looking deeply in my eyes , then she starts kissing me again , but this time, her hands slowly let lose of my neck , and our fingers intertwines .

" Mouuuu~ I heard that place was creepy , even for students . I'll go but only if you promise me to take care of me , and if anything bad happen , I will be there , behind you , to support you. "

She then give me a peck on the lips .

Great , so if let's say Yuri is there with her knife , or Monika being possessed , I will be the meatshield to protect the soon to be widow in distress.

 **I FUCKING DREAMT ABOUT THAT EXACT SITUATION FOR DECADES !**

Still , seeing her pout while she held my hand as if I was the most precious thing in the world has a kind of a warm feeling to it. Or perhaps it is because she walks just behind me , and I feel her huge mounds pressing on my back , bouncing at every step ...

And just like that , my mind is fucked ... AGAIN !

The game never truly show the player which door it was exactly , and it seems to be a classroom like many other . So it was time for a random pick , I guess ?

We walk together , and I decide to stop abruptly next to a door ! The signal ! I feel it again . I can't exactly explain how , but it's in my guts ! The smell , the air , the aura of the door itself ! It's disgusting , almost inhuman ! Maybe because of my newfound " powers " so to speak I am the only one to be conscious about all those things , but damn ! I never expected something as raw and brutal as this . It's almost like I can touch the evil that this classroom contains, just by passing my fingers in front of the door . Some sort of thick yet invisble fog making you entering in a dimension where everything is fucked up , more than it should be . To think that I had a grasp of what hell might feel like after the computer in the void made me faint , it's on an entirely different level. Sure , I can no doubt enter this classroom and go out of it without any problem , but that's not what worries me .

I turn myself and I see Shizuka once again , almost crying , her fists tightened to the point where her knuckles are almost white ,  
shaking like a leaf on a very windy day .

Something is wrong , really wrong . Is she able like me to feel the evil coming from within due to her experience of facing an apocalypse in her world ? A shy , carefree and cheerfull person like her , being able to identify something like that ... The only explanation I can come up with is that , despite being alive , she had been facing death way to many times . Not only that her pure heart and kind nature are more likely to pick up this kind of things , the trauma she had from her previous world might have accentuated her senses . I want to confirm my theory , but I need to do that the most kind and softly way.

I once again hold her tightly in my arms , it's definitely becoming a habit of mine. If it keeps going that way , I won't be surprised is she says that she wants to sleep with me , being too afraid to stay on her own .

" Shizuka...-chan ... I need to know , it is very important ."

She nods at me .

" You see this door ? It's this one , I can't explain you why , but I feel it . "

She nods at me again , this time with a more serious and worried expression on her sweet face .

" I feel it too . It reeks , it smells bad , like something is rotting . I almost want to throw up ... "

I hugged her . I was right somehow . She didn't confirm if she had the ability to pick up evil signs , but she clearly identified the danger right now .

Just like I did .

I know what I have to do , there's no easy way out , no shortcut .

I look at her face , I brush gently some strands of hair away from her face and I give her a long loving kiss.

" Now sorry if I do sound like someone who's ordering you , but I need you to something for me please . One of the club member is a student named Sayori. She suffers from depression , but she hides it very well . Because I'm her neighboor , I can see her when I want but that's beside the point . When I visited Sayori this morning , I found her sleeping and I thought nothing of it , but one of her drawer was open and inside , I found this .

I get it out of my backpocket and show it to a shocked Shizuka .

" It seems that the club , or something evil inside wanted Sayori to ... do that to herself . It's one of the main reason as to why I'm here . Please , I want you to go check on her , while I will investigate this ... Hell . "

" B-But Damian-kun ... "

Now that was new !

She called me " Damian-kun " instead of the usual " Darling " .

I guess that means how much she is concerned about my well being and me going alone in this classroom.

" Please , can you do this for me ? Please dear ... "

She instantly grab the noose , keep it in her hands , give me another long loving kiss , and rush out without a word , after I gave her my phone with a plan of my adress , and Sayori's house next to mine .

I am now facing the door .

She was right , it stinks . Like something is rotting . Like someone is waiting inside for me to come .

" I hope I didn't made you loose some of your precious time , I was quite busy here you know, the life of a young adult in a nutshell . "

No answer , no sound , just a creepy silence .

When suddently...

The black void again.

The two rubies were once again here , shining in the dark .

" Tcheh , I was about to knock at heaven's door , what do you want now jackass ? "

Oooouh seems like someone didn't quite like how our last encounter ended.

" Hahaha ! You know that it takes more than that to knock me out , fucker . After all ... "

The sound of footsteps coming closer to me , the chains , the metal clinging

Then he stops , when his face was mere inches away from mine .

" We're the same , you and I , deep down , right , **BROTHER** ? "

I close my eyes , I say nothing for a couple of seconds . Then..

I open my eyes once again , and I see the both of us with the same face , the same expression .

Eyes wide open , sclera turned completly pitch-black , blood-red irises , and a fucking eat-shitting grin .

" How about we rock this place out a bit , huh ? "

" Heh , you're reading in my mind now , fucker ? "

We both laugh like two crazy wolfs under a full moon .

We both lift up our right leg , still facing the door .

Shards of wood and splinters went flying in every direction , sending the rest of the poor door straight against the opposite wall.

" **SORRY , I'M CURRENTLY BREAKIN' OUTTA HELL !** "


	8. Chapter 8

Ha , the sweet sound of broken wood , the loud thud of a heavy object crashing on the ground ...

When the insanity kicks in , you can feel the rush of adrenaline running through your veins , and instantly giving you chills crawling all along your spine . Such an intense sensation , such a satisfaction . Was I really missing that feeling so much in my past world ? Is it what I always wanted to do , but stopping myself at the last second , fearing the unavoidable consequences ?

You know what , fuck logic , at least for now .I came here for a good reason , and there's no turning back .Whatever is going to happen , I can feel it in all of my body , deep down inside , and it makes my insanity growing even srtonger than before. I feel my eyes going wide and wild , my nose trying to pick up a scent , whatever it was , so I can jump on it and tear it apart . It is some sort of ecstasy , words can't really be describe the amount of different emotions and how powerfull they are . **IT IS SO GOOD** !

A complete silence...

I tilt my head on the side , disappointed . I would appear that the classroom is empty , or so it seems . Then what the fuck was that presence and that awful signal that I pucked up before . It felt really clear , like something or someone was inside all along waiting , hiding in the shadows , yet I come in and , Poof , just like that , transformed into thin air .

Wait a second ! What if it was waiting just next to the door ? Considering I'm still where the door was , I'm actually blocking the space that is both the entry and the exit of the classroom , so if there was someone here to begin with , I would have seen them already. No , that's not it ! It is not someone , but something, alive , conscious , yet with no physical body . A spirit of some sort ... The same spirit inside Monika ? Probably , which means it is gonna be more difficult to handle from what I expected .

What would Serguei think about this ? He would be thinking and processing the amount of informations and be able to come with multiple theories at once , and a plan as well . Lightning would surely be able to pick the exact location and the nature of what it might be , due to his highly developped instincts . But right now , I'm stuck with Mahk , the most destructive and deranged ou...

 **BONK !**

' Ow ! What the fuck are you doing , you jackass ? '

' I'm in sync with you , remember fuckface ? So when you talk shit about me , it don't fall in deaf ears you know that , right ? '

Ah , I kind of had forgot that . Being sync with them , although they are merely some spirits , they are still parts of me , so it is the same thing as insulting yourself in your own head , except it's not exactly you .

' Yeah whatever you say . You picking up something ? '

' Nope , and that's not what pisses me off the most . Tch , talk about some frustration '

' Oh let me guess , you wanted some more " DESTRUCTION " , but because there's nothing , you're disappointed ? '

' I didn't said there was nothing . But overall yeah , that sucks balls . '

' Wait , you said there's something ? But you're not able to pick it up ? '

' Exactly Sherlock . Damn you take your time to light up that bulb over your head . If it wasn't for me being on my guards right now , you would be eating dust right now . '

' So there's something indeed , and it's watching us , waiting for us to make the first move so we can jump at each other's throat ? That's what you're saying ? '

Silence.

Mahk is never silent . Whatever it is that is lurking in the shadows of this classroom , it's dangerous enough to make him be on his guard , and stop our mental conversation .

I also quickly glance at my body to see that with Mahk being partly in control , he adopted a defensive pose , something I never knew he was having . Seems like he have some few hidden wild cards in his torned up sleeves after all . It can come in handy ...

 _A noise ._

 _A pen falling on the ground from on of the desk near the last rank , close to the window ._

 _But it's not what catch MY attention ._

I look at the blackboard , and my eyes widen even so slightly , but it still startle me a bit .

A massive eye opened drawn with chalk , and what seems to be some red paint around .

We both narrow our eyes taking all those elements in consideration . This classroom looks empty , but it's definitly not .

I then relax my body a bit , and make an attempt to take a step into it .

I'm immediately blown away full force and end up back against the wall facing the entry , breaking the window in the process .

" Well , what a shame , seems we're not welcome here apparently , huh ? "

I'm not hurt , that the most important . Not even a single scratch heh ? Guess whatever my powers are , they made me more resistant and more powerfull than I originally was . I was barely able to punch a wall in my world without almost breaking the bones in my hand , but this morning I pulverised a wall , and didn't felt a damn thing . Same could be said for the impact against this wall , I was more taking aback by the way I was blown away rather than being hurt .

I stand up , and face the opening once again . It was still daytime , and although if the grey clouds were still in the sky , it wasn't raining and there was enough light to still see clearly around . I'm not sure what time it could be right now , but I know it's not night time yet , so why is the room darkening little by little , becoming more creepy with each passing second ?

It was at this moment that Serguei's voice resonated in my mind.

' You hear me ? '

' Of course I hear you . You have found something right ? Explain , please ? '

' You have very little amount of time before another attack . This spirit is linked to the classroom , or the club itself to be more specific . I do believe you remember the game , and how " possessed Monika " aggravated the mental illness of the other club members right ? '

' hmm , the spirit was using it's power through her , and it ... THAT'S IT ! Because it's a rather powerfull spirit , he can create some kind of body out of anything , air included . And it is also able to use illusions to trick minds into thinking there's nothing , or something , who doesn't move or doesn't exist , right ? Just like that pen who fell on the ground or the drawn eye on the blackboard ? '

' Exactly . Consider it more like a Genjutsu , in the Naruto universe . It has the power to trick you into an illusion , thus creating a feeling of confusion in your senses , to the point where you barely can make the distinction between what is real and what isn't .'

' I see ... Well , kinda . '

' Nice try fucker , really . Even I couldn't have came up with a more pathetic joke than that . Oh wait, it wasn't a joke ? Nevermind then , you really do suck ass . '

' Says the guy who got blown away by what seems to be a mix between Ghostbusters and an Sharingan user . '

' Like you're one to talk ! Remember which appearance you picked ? Yeah , the Madara fanboy . '

' Hn , point taken i guess .. '

' Anyway , if you want to beat this , whatever it is , don't rely too much on your senses . '

' Then how are we able to do that ? It's basically as you were telling me to be both of us in the same time , using you brain and analyzing skills , Damian's body , Mahk's strength and Lightning hyper's instinct . Wait a minute , can i even do that ? I mean , we are both one and the same , yet you are parts of my mind . What will happen if I try to use all those skills altogether ? '

' I guess we have to try , and hope it works . I don't see many alternatives from my perspective , no matter how you try to rearrange the parameters into the equation . You are right on one thing though : there is no guarantee as to what could happen .  
It can have drastic consequences on your health or lifespan , or no drawback at all . A gamble in some sort . '

' OH GREAT ! Just what I needed , my addiction with gambling again ! And with how lucky I am ... '

' HAHAHAHAHA , sucks to be you asshole ! HAHAHAHA ! '

' You know that you are ME in some weird kind of way , right ? '

' _**... JUST SHUT UP AND DO THAT SHIT ALREADY ! I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE ! I WANT TO SMASH THAT THING IT RIP IT APART ! PAINT THE WALLS WITH ITS GUTS AND BRAIN ! SHOW IT YOU DON'T FUCK WITH ME AND THAT I AM NO ONE'S BITCH !**_ '

' Now that's some motivation speech ! '

I put back the same deranged and twisted grin on my face , but it feels different . Mahk's tattoo on his right forearm starts to appear out of nowhere , and slowly make it's way up to the right side of my neck . My eyes also seems to change a little . I pull out Shizuka's phone out of my pocket and check it's black screen to have a quick look at myself . I gave her mine and my number before she went to Sayori's house , and she gave me her phone , so we can stay in contact . I would never have thought that this clumsy and bubbly girl would come up with such a good idea . Seems I was underestimating her , I'll apologize to her later .

So far , the sclera of my eyes are still black , but the red irises are slowly fading into a really clear tint of purple , a mix between Lightning's clear blue eyes and Mahk's blood red I guess . What I can also see is that the tip of my spiky hair have now some shades of Serguei's white sand hair , and an almost noticable touch of dark grey .

Instantly , my now instincts pick up something . Barely visible , but standing right in front of me , next to the teacher's desk , in the classroom . It looks like an aura around it , but I know better . It's simply the limits of its form , its shape . Not human , not quite comparable to a ghost , its form doesn't even look stable at all , deforming and reforming itself every now and then . I then see it . Probably where you could consider its head to be , a big bloody red and single eye opens , and stare , no glare at me .

 _When I said I wasn't welcomed ..._

I put back Shizuka's phone in my pocket . I don't want to break it and being forced to buy her another one . I don't even know if I still have money or any kind of bank account in this world . I'll check that later , for now , I have something else to deal with.

I look at ' it ' in the eye , and I make my way back where I used to stand before being forcefully sent in the wall behind me in a rather unpleasant manner .

" So it's you huh , Third Eye ? How should I call you ? Thirdy ? Medium ? Libitina ? "

At the mention of the name , the unformed one dash right into my direction , and I avoid it by jumping on my left , then entering the classroom this time , and I wasn't going to get out of it before being rid of that piece of shit . It seems that the name triggered it somehow , but I can't be sure yet . I have to give another try to confirm it . Serguei's analytic mind is really helping me big time on that one . And now that I think about it , there's some way for Damian to help me , even if it isn't what he , or even you would expect .

All along , I kept the cloth on the back of my hair to keep it into a long and large ponytail . I remove the cloth and put both ends in my right hand . It's really long , but also have a decent width to it , so maybe I can use it to capture this thing, and immobilize it somehow .

I almost have no time to dodge an incoming desk sent flying to my face , Lightning's instincts kicking in again allowing me to bend myself backwards , putting my left hand on the floor , and jumping back on my feets in a short second .

The unformed seems to be both surprised , shocked , and angry to see that I dodge that attack almost " too easily " for its liking.

" What's the matter Libitina ? You can't attack me by yourself ? You have to use objects to do so ? You're THAT bad ? "

That was it ! Once again , I pulled the trigger and it took my bait head on !

Now , I was able to deduce two things from that : One , it had the same name as the mysterious girl mentionned in the files of the game , who seemed to have been ' terminated ' , so it could very well be her ghost . Second , it is very easy to anger , and the more you let anger clouding your judgment , the more you are susceptible to make mistakes . I can definitively use this to my advantage , and overcome it . But I still have to be carefull , and not getting too cocky , Or it could cost me a lot ...

Chair coming from the left , followed by another one dead on me , and a desk flying on my right side , leading to the ceiling it it's trajectory is any hint . It want to corner me , by throwing multiple objects at once , and in multiple directions , ground level , window level and ceiling level . I know this kind of strategy all too well . I can't help but remember the massive amount of time I've been spending in my life playing FPS games , where you have to consider every angle , but also the vertical level .  
You naturally tend to look out mostly for threats on your eye level , but it can also come from under , or over you if you're too focused on watching only in one direction .

Who would've thought this would be considered as some kind of ' valuable knowledge for people in highly dangerous situations ' ?

So instead of keeping my defense , I'll go for the offensive this time .

I punch the second chair , dodging the first one who was sorta aimed for my left leg , sending splints and wood shards everywhere. The desk was aimed way too high , even if I had decided to jump to avoid the chairs . It tries to push another desk on my path , but I grab a metal bar from the chair I just destroyed , and I hit him , or so I think . As I was expecting , it has no physical body , always reforming itself , so the metal bar pass right through it . What surprises me though , is that it take a few ' steps '  
back , leaning towards the wall , but still facing me . Could it be scared ? Sent on the defensive because it realized that not only I can dodge the things it throws at me , but also because I somehow managed to touch it ? Another food for thought I guess .

We stare at each other , or rather I stare at it while it glares at me . Should I take it for a compliment that he recognize me as a potential threat ? I wanna push its buttons even further . it made a mistake once , it will happen again , especially if I keep pulling the trigger .

" Come on Libitina- _chan_ , don't tell me that this is it . The best you can do , really ? I thought you were powerfull and dangerous, but it seems I cornered you without even breaking a sweat or having a scratch . "

The unformed didn't make me wait for its answer once again .

Three chairs in the same time , all aimed at me . Now this was something more interesting , but no matter what I do with the cloth in one hand and the metal bar in the other , if I try to hit it , both are going to pass through . I have to come up with something better , and quickly . I don't plan on fighting this shit endlessly , I have more things to do .

I swiftly avoid all three chairs in what seems like some dancing moves , or perhaps they were martial arts moves , they looked awfully confusing , but the main threat is now gone , and two desks are now send at me . I jump above them a try to land another blow , but the unformed dodges it this time . It goes back almost to the same place where he was at the beginning , between what was left of the front row and the teacher's desk . Needless to say that the classroom was in chaos right now . Think again , there might be something I can do , something I can come up with to neutralize it once and for all.

The catch is better than the chase , heh old bastard ?

Guess you're right on that one .

I can't help but smile a little thinking about the name of that song . Be angry , be scary , make it feel fear ... But how ? I have an idea , but I will have to be fucking lucky on that one . That's the only think I can think about right now , both me ,Serguei and the others being in a mental stalemate as to what could possibly work . I'm close to the closet , the same one where Natsuki hides her manga collection , and where Yuri hides her material when she wants to make some tea , saying that it helps her relaxing while reading a book . A swift kick and the door of the closet open itself . Thanks to the fact that my eyes were able to see as clear as day through this darkened classroom , I spot Yuri's material in the corner of my eyes , still facing the Unformed , still waiting at the exact spot I last saw it standing , floating , or whatever . But the material is not what I'm searching ,not what I need . Suddently I spot something just behind . Guess I still have a bit of luck after all , and the first part of my gamble had worked up so far . I'll be able to see soon enough if my plan was a good idea or not . I pick up the item , putting the cloth in the same hand as the metal bar . It was a bottle of water , around half empty , but it was still enough to try out . I clench the cap of the bottle between my teeth , turning it , opening the bottle and drinking a large amount of the water inside , but carefully keeping it in my mouth , not swallowing it . Being thirsty wasn't a part of my plan , but spitting the water on the Unformed may have some effect on it . After all , it seems that it was mostly composed of air , and whatever else.  
So even if I hit him with a metal bar , it will pass right through , but what if I make it becoming wet ? Water exposed to fire becomes vapor , Water exposed to cold becomes ice , Air exposed to fire becomes an even greater fire , and Air exposed to water ?  
Well guess I'll be able to answer that question in some few seconds , and watch by myself what happens . It's all or nothing at this point , and I clearly wasn't going for the ' nothing ' option .

I use the nail of my index finger to pierce a hole at the very bottom of the bottle , throw away the metal bar and put the cap of the bottle on top of the cloth in my other hand . Bottle in my right one , with a hole at the bottom ? Check ! Cap of the bottle on top of the cloth in my left ? Check ! Decent amount of water still not swallowed and inside my mouth ? Check ! Target ? Check !

Gathering all the strength I have , I make my way over the Unformed faster than a eye can blink , and I shower said fucker with the water I was keeping . An half consistant mass of whatever it was formed by suddently fall on the ground , and I do the same , placing the entry of the bottle just above it . Now was the most delicate part . I put my mouth just above the finger sized hole at the bottom of the bottle and my left hand still holding the cap and the cloth next to my lips , ready to lock it . I then start inhaling the air between the bottle and the mass of what seems to be some sort of goo . I slowly push the bottle more and more onto it , starting to trapping it inside . Once my eyes are able to see that it was almost completly filling the bottle , I quickly move my mouth away , placing the cap back on top of the bottle , and filling the hole at the bottom with the cloth . For now , it should do the trick but I have to think about something else . As simple as it looked , I would've never expected such a plan to work from the get-go . I was surprised at myself , and it seems that I wasn't alone . The classroom starts to slowly being more lively and the darkness that was shadowing it before was fading as well . The problem now is ... What about all the destroyed objects on every corner , tiny and bigger pieces of wood everywhere you eyes were landing . A window was broken as well , and there was some glass on the floor .

Guess this one is gonna be kinda hard to explain , but a bigger pain in the ass to clean up .

I also should take care of the bottle where the " captive " is now trapped , and make sure it doesn't escape . I really don't want to do that whole shit again .

I'm making my way towards the exit of the classroom when I suddently feel something weird with me . Seems there were some sort of after-effects after all . My vision comes back to normal , and I can somehow see the shades of Serguei's hair fading away .

Either I wouldn't have been to maintain that " transformation " longer , or my body somehow decided on it's own to revert back to normal . Well , whatever , the job is done for now .

I feel my body becoming more and more heavy , my legs and arms becoming more numb , my head aching... Great , I'm going to faint for the second time today . It was becoming a really bad habit that I've picked up in this world .

I try to comfort myself by repeating in my head " I can't faint , I can't faint , I need to help them " , but every step makes the task and the way home more difficult . I somehow manage to go through the hallway , and I can see the exit of the school , but it seems that it's as far as I can go . I lean against the wall , and let , for the second time today , slide myself until I sit on the ground .

The same damn feeling of being exhausted , tired , no strength left to move , and this time Shizuka won't be here to rescue me . My eyelids again grow heavy and my eyes uncontrollably start to blink , until I hear a voice .

" Hey , are you okay ? What happened to you ? Let me help you ! "

I really need to break the habit , I don't want it to become a daily routine .

I painfully lift my head a bit , and I look through the blur at the sight in front of me.

It is a female , it seems . She have some sort of ribbon in her hair , a wild ponytail in her back , what looks like a student uniform , a skirt , and some green orbs looking at me with concern .

Oh fuck , the description of that female is all the way too familiar ...

Monika !

What the fuck was Monika doing at school , a Sunday ? Did she felt something when I came into the club's classroom , and the fight with the spirit that I finally caught and locked in the bottle I was holding in my hands ?

It could be very plausible , especially if it is the same spirit both inside Monika , forcing her to tell her friends to kill themselves , and the one that was responding to the name Libitina , and really agressive if the state of the classroom was in was any indication .

Well , there's only one thing that comes into my mind at this moment , and it's a dumb one . I can't definitively not fight Monika,  
and especially not in my actual condition .

" Care to ... **carry me home** ? " Is all I can say , before once again , my eyes close themselves .


	9. Chapter 9

Right kick blocked by left arm , left arm blocking a kick from the right leg ...

They are mirroring to perfection each other's move , blow , punch , everything .

It's almost as watching a man fighting a clone of himself , except they have slight differences .

The brute force they are using , the way it completly reshapes the courtyard , creating small craters , holes in the ground , the speed at which they are moving , almost teleporting instantly ... They both give all they got , despite the situation .

Suddently , Madara gains the upper hand by landing a right kick in Alex's stomach , sending him crashing in a concrete wall . Despite still having Damian's features , he is Alex , with his dark green eyes , the slight shade of white becoming more visible the weaker he becomes ... His pants ragged , his left knee now completly exposed , shaking slightly while he slowly rises from the rubble , spitting a globe of black-mixed blood on his side , tilting his head from side to side , cracking his neck . He doesn't smile anymore , he is focused on one thing and one thing only : FIGHTING !

He tries to act proud and fierce , but it's all a facade , no one here is fooled, and he knows that perfectly, but if it truly is the last time they all see him , he have to at least , give them a departing memory worth remembering him . Sure , he wanted to give a more loving and heartwarming one , but he didn't really had a choice anymore in this world of " infinite choices " ... Heh , more like a world with a " finishing choice . "

He fights alone . Just like he always did , the others not wanting to help him . it's not that he didn't called them for help , it's that not only they were now out of reach due to Libitina's death and he had troubles finding them in his own mind , they were also not adamant on letting him give himself to his anger ,  
and not wanting to fight or hurt the girls . So even if they could've helped him , they let him by himself ,  
and he blocked them , accuentuating the feeling of betrayal . So , with nothing more than his own powers , far away from Madara's level of power , he managed to stay on par with his new " brother " despite his weakened state . Madara was a model , an example for him , a person worth of respect , and it led him to create his very own OC based on Madara in his own world , that he called Damian , and he now had the features of this OC , as if the two of them mixed together . The both of them being united as one , HE knew that Madara was stronger than him overall , but it would be an insult to the respect he had for the man if he was acting like a coward , and not fighting at his best . So only due to his sheer will , he was pushing away the numb feeling that was slowly taking its toll on his body , refusing to let go and fall face first on the ground . For him , for his brothers , and also of course , for THEM ! He had to do it , spit out every single drop of her powers and her remnants out of his body , even if it mean his death . And the only way he can do that is by being angry , and letting out his anger overcome his sanity , leading him into a fatal clash with a legend amongst shinobis .

He concentrated himself , and replayed in his mind his most favorite and powerful songs , giving him a new power boost . Music had always been a therapy for him , giving him strength when he felt like he was lacking some , bringing him inspiration back , and making him delving more into the task at hand .

Madara noticed this , and even if he was at a ridiculous power level , he didn't want to insult or belittle his new brother . He knew way too well that by underestimating your opponent , it could be a grave mistake .  
So he steadied himself once again , and got ready for the incoming attacks .

He didn't had to wait for long .

A furious black wind came from his left side , kicking him targetting his head . Once again , Madara blocked the kick , but this time using his forearms , crossed in an X shape , before putting more pressure into his right leg , and giving a swift left kick that Alex simply stopped by grabbing the ankle . It was difficult to say he was the diminished one of the two like that . Madara then used the strength he gathered to jump and smash his right leg into Alex's skull , sending him hitting the ground before bouncing , using his hands to flip and land barely standing on his feet . It seems the shock had been confusing his senses , and the pain was echoing in his head . He closed one of pitch black eyes before realizing how of a mistake that move was .

The very next second , Madara had his left hand extended , as if he intended to grab him by the throat . Alex was very conscious about what Madara was about to do , he saw that before , and knew how to avoid being trapped in a genjutsu . He raised his left knee just in time , making Madara changing the direction of his hand , but then he saw the knee unfolding and the whole left leg wrapping itself around the arm . Alex was now in control , forcing Madara to follow the spinning movement that had just been engaged , but slowly , Madara planted his foot strongly into the ground , making the rotation stop , leaving Alex on one leg , his body twisted , but his leg still locked around the arm . Causing a slight lost in balance , Madara then kicked Alex in the stomach again , sending him flying once more in a concrete wall , but this time , inside the school . Knowing where Alex had been sent , Monika and Sayori screamed his name .

" ALEX ! "

Madara stood on his spot , watching the smoke covering the hole in the wall , where debris and rubbles could still be heard falling on the ground , collapsing . As the wind was dissipating slowly the smoke from sight , some footsteps were heard as well , more confident , and he stepped out of the hole , the left side of his face bloodied and his back and right arm bruised . However , this wasn't the most surprising thing about him .  
No , it was the fact that he seemed to have food in the pockets of his pants , a bottle of water , some bandages and a black sleeveless shirt in his left hand , alongside a smug smile on his face . He was once again returning to the battlefield , knowing what his fate would be .

" Sorry , with all the blood I keep loosing , a bit more and I would've been forced to abandon the fight , because of , well , forfeit by death . So I gathered 2-3 things as you can see . Oh and don't worry about my right arm , I can still use my left just so you know . "

He then did a thing most would considerate " astoundishing " or " insane " . He simply let himself plop on the ground , legs crossed , taking his time to wrap his right arm in bandages , put the sleeveless shirt on , eating the food and emptying the bottle of water . He then used his left arm to help raising himself on his feet , and started to tense his left arm , while his right one was standing motionless on his side , probably paralyzed . The wind blowing in his hair and on his face , brushing the strands and bangs away from his sight,  
his long spikes imitating Madara's hair . They were almost looking like twin brothers again , clones , except for some few details , but none of us wanting to back away from the fight , no matter how it would end .

Suddently , Alex decide to raise up his left forearm to his mouth and bite it , letting some blood flow in the palm of his hand . Madara , knowing where this would lead , put instantly his right hand on the ground , and in a poof of smoke , his trademark warfan appear . The sharp deformed and long knife-looking blade form itself out of Alex's blood , from little drops transforming into ashes , then in the solid metal . However , some details didn't escape the attention of both fighters : due to his condition , it seemed that the state of the blade reflected its owner , and it was almost covered in little cracks , some tiny parts of the massive edge missing , leaving dents here and there . Alex's face instantly transformed into a frown while seeing this .

" Tch , and here I thought it would still look a bit decent , seems I was overestimating my strength after all . Guess I'll have to go with it the way it is , sorry . "

" Indeed , it had known better days , even earlier today . I guess that it took its toll on you, rendering your blade dull and full of cracks . No one can really blame you , it's already a miracle that you're still able to go toe to toe with me , considering how you look and how you might feel . " Madara stated , his voice almost filled with empathy towards his brother and opponent .

" Heh , whatever , if this is how it has to be , then so BE IT ! "

And just with those words , Alex dash full speed on a mildly surprised Madara , barely having the time to raise his warfan and block the blow from the massive blade . But what caught his attention is that the natural weird cutted shape had locked onto the side of his warfan , creating a lock , letting Alex free to land a hit if he had the time to take advantage of Madara's surprise . Instantly reacting, Madara first moved back his fan , and pushed it forward , making Alex realizing what was going to happen . Almost out of time to react...

 **" UCHIHAGAESHI ! "**

A wild shockwave was send back into Alex's direction , blowing some clouds in half in the sky .

Alex just had the time to unlock his blade from the warfan by making it slide all accross the edge of the fan,  
letting him dodge on his left side , and having now his blade touching the ground , ready to slash at Madara's right side almost from behind . He began twisting his left wrist by making small circles , and Madara saw that attack before , in Alex's mind, used by Libitina while she was pretending to be him . The " Windrill " , as it name suggests it , a whirling due to the air accumulated around the blade , and cutting everything on it's path in the shape of circles due to the rotation of the wrist , all of that condensed then released brutally .

 _A devastating move indeed ._

Madara spin on his right foot , facing Alex who had began to make the shoving movement , almost finishing his attack already . Madara then planted his fan against the tip of the blade fully extended , and jumped to press both his arms and legs against his warfan , not only to dodge the cutting circles , but also to rival the pressure of the attack with his own stength . It worked , sending him away , catching his fan back with his right hand , and landing on both feet , before bending forward to evade a swipe aimed at his neck .

The fight kept on going like that for twenty more minutes before Alex started to show severe signs of exhaustion , while Madara was starting to sweat a bit . One more kick and the blade cracked in two , sending both pieces with its owner , on the ground , in a crater previously created . Trying his hardest to stand up ,  
but barely able to lift up his head , one eye closed , Alex saw that half of his blade was now near him, while the other half was still in his left hand . He coughed a bit more blood , and was now unable to get up and continue .

That's when Madara appeared over him , with the tip of his warfan inches from Alex's face , as it was an axe,  
ready to decapitate the loser of this fight . But it clearly wasn't Madara's intention , it was written all over his face . He didn't , never wanted to do this . It's basically Alex who landed the first blow , and so was responsible of this . What Madara did was only answering the call for the unavoidable fight . Both look at each other in the eyes , time frozen , dark green slightly more pale , into rippled purple reverting to a normal sharingan . The heat has been cooled down by the breeze , and the exhaustion , but most of it by the emotions . A battle is a dance which mixes your emotions , your convictions , and your commitment .

Alex danced with a dull , crackled blade , with one arm , and a severe lack of blood in his body for the most part of the fight , but he never wavered , he never backed down from Madara's attacks , taking full force every single one of them , and responding with his own destructive moves . Whatever happen from this point on,  
Madara already respected his newfound brother , but this respect had been raised to new heights due to this fight , and even if he didn't said or shown anything , it pained him to know that Alex would most likely die,  
if it keeps going at this rate . He is already very pale , at his weakest , and even the light in his eyes seems to be slowly fading away .

The girls rushed next to both of them , Madara lifting his warfan , and making it disappear in a poof of smoke , crossing his arms over his chest with the same concerned expression as before . Yuri , who always had a passion for knives , took carefully in her hands the broken half of the blade , which was missing its tip, broken during an attack . She looked at the blade who was shining a bit , before wavering and stopped to show any brilliance , reflecting nothing more than the cold hard dark metal it was formed with . Yuri had a sad smile on her face , caressing gently the blade , carefully because of the edge still being a sharp enough to cut easily . Erza was also attracted by the blade and sat next to Alex's side , picking the handle of the blade in her hands , separating the weapon from its owner , and Alex seemed shocked at that . Normally , since it was his weapon , his creation , no one aside from him should've been able to use or pick up the blade , only responding to its master , but here it was , Erza holding one half , and Yuri the other . Unable to explain what he was witnessing , to form any word , he felt Shizuka and Sakura's hands on him , checking his battled , bloodied and bruised body . Monika was holding his now empty left hand , a sad smile of her own on her face , with tears threatening to fall at any given moment .

Erza and Yuri looked at each other , before nodding , and placing the two halves of the blade against each other , making the blade emitting a windy sound , as if it had its own consciousness . Yoruichi surprised by this asked Alex .

" Is this ... Did you made a Zanpakuto when you designed this blade , when it was created ? "

Alex , taken sligthly aback from both the reaction of the blade and Yoruichi's question , shook his head no, raised slowly and painfully his almost numb right arm , and caressed with his fingertips the blade , and where it had been broken in half , making the blade emitting another windy noise , longer and more " cheerfull " as it sounded ,before a barely visible link came out of the two halves of the blade connected again , and wrapping slowly Alex's arm , a hot and warm wind flowing both inside and around the arm itself , as if it was healing him very slowly .

A gentle and tiny smile draw itself on Alex's face , and his open eye , closed itself , making the young man falling into a deep slumber .

He couldn't hear the voices who were trying to reach him anymore , telling him to stay awake . He was finally able to rest , for as much as he wanted .

He was liking this feeling , he had been longing for it ever since he came here , but never truly had enough time to have a real full night of sleep . He would've greatly liked to be able to sleep for a long time , but he knew all to well that , despite feeling as light as a feather , and peacefull , it definitively wasn't

 **TIME OF DYING**


	10. Chapter 10

Am I making a bad decision ? Is it gonna be worth it in the end ? Or will it create more chaos ?

I guess the only way to know is to try , even if it might sound as a very bad idea .

Monika still holding my hand , we make our way to my room , but from the corner of my eyes , I can see the doubt and the confusion in her green eyes , and the expression written all over her face . This will probably take some time for her to cope with all the informations she's about to absord , and there's no way to tell how she will react afterwards , which worries me a lot . How is she gonna be feeling ? Always stuck with asking more and more questions , with very few answers ? Well , that's just the way I am .

I tiredly walk and push the door of my room , and it is , it almost shine in front of me , like some sort of miracle , waiting for me to give in to the temptation . A gift sent from heaven itself . I almost shed tears of joy at the sight of the wonderfull object which leaves Monika staring at me with a mix of confusion , and realization as to why I am acting so awkward . I decide to be weak enough and let myself plop on the sweet bed who just feels like a mountain of feathers , the simple weight of my body disappearing and it is almost as I am floating on the most soft thing ever created since the dawn of time . Monika letting go of my hand before I do that , so she won't be falling on me as well, it could be leading to a really ... awkward , but not displeasing situation . I open my eyes and take a look at her . I can see the tiny shade of pink on her cheeks , giving me an idea as to what probably went through her mind if she decided to keep her hand locked in mind . I let out a little smile of my own , looking at her teasingly,and she immediately widen her eyes and and her cheeks keep flushing to a more darker shade of pink , almost red , is if she got the not so hidden message I was sending to her . And it seems that she wasn't that displeased at that , which makes me muffle a little laugh , and an even bigger smile. So far , the situation is quite pleasing , but it wasn't about to stay that way for long unfortunately , and I was slowly going back to my normal blank and tired face , which kinda caught her off-guard , But she quickly got the memo . If I had managed to make her come into my room , it wasn't for some adult matter , well , not the kind a school girl would expect with a young men . It was way darker than what she could imagine and due to how much she cried already , her eyes might very well be completly red really soon . I can't help but think as to how I am gonna do , and also , if I will be able to do some thing to help her and comfort her .

I look at her with a serious face , sitting on the edge of my bed , and tell her to sit in my chair in front of my desk , and to go on the Firefox browser , then type in the research bar on top of the window the following words , linked to a video I've been watching before coming into this world . If I was right , it was still in my history , so accessible again . She proceeds to do so and look amazed at the screen changing to the youtube interface , and the video starts to play . I suddently tell her to press the pause button , because I forgot to tell her something important .

" Monika " I start while looking straight at the girl sitted at my desk " What you are about to see , all of it , is something that is , or rather was , in the place I come from . It is pictured as a game , a simulation created by someone , and who had a huge success , but also a huge impact on people , both good and bad . Once this video will be over , I have no way to tell how you are going to feel about all of this , and it really worries me because I know now that there are some differences from what you are about to see , and the things I've seen so far . I also have to apologize sincerly , I didn't told you the whole truth because I was kind of scared as to how things would go if I did so . I simply wanted to be carefull and trying not to make mistakes , but rather fixing them . As I said , from what I saw so far , it seems that I was wrong to think that way , and no matter how many and what your questions will be , I'll answer them honestly this time . I promise it on my very own life . "

The video was still paused , and the girl was suddently taken aback by my words. She might have thought before , when I lied to her while she was carrying me all the way up here , that I wasn't telling her the truth , but this time , she let out a beautiful little smile , probably realizing how honest I would be from now on , and that perhaps , she wasn't mad at me for this , but choosing instead to trust me .

I hear her muttering a little " Thank you ! " again , barely higher than a whisper , her hair shadowing her eyes as she turns herself facing the computer screen once more , and starts playing the video .

A little bit more than an hour pass . It was traumatizing , for the both of us . I've been there before , but still , rewatching all those events , even though they were originally part of a game , taking place one after the other , the gruesome deaths , the many enigmas and awful events such as Sayori's death , the crypting and daunting dialogues and references in the various mods developped by fans , the mixed reactions of the community , some of them condamning the poor girl while some other defended her to the best of their abilities , the many theories and secrets uncovered about Yuri's book , the experimentation laboratory where humans were tortured , the Third Eye and it's powers , all of this and much more . I've been holding her hand , and even holding her in my arms , taking back her place and my chair and letting her sit on top of me . The amount of tears , well , I wonder how a human can shed so much tears in one single day , and how much water she was currently having left in her body . She was shaking like a leaf during a tornado , almost unable to control herself .I tried to calm her down with every single thing I could think about : patting her head sotfly , muttering that it wasn't real anymore , that I was by her side and here for her now , cuddling her ... Nothing had been effective so far . Still , she was snuggling and sniffing lightly against me , as if I was the only thing preventing her from breaking down , and maybe even doing something rash and unconsiderate . She was too tired to speak , move or think anymore . She was just quietly sleeping in my arms , and I couldn't help but smiling softly at her cute face , despite the dried tears . I swiftly remove some strands of hair with the tips of my fingers , and I gently give a light carress on her cheek . Even with her emerald eyes closed , I can't help but being staring at her , like if time itself had been stopped , and I wasn't complaining in the slightest about it . Sure , I was having some sort of " starting relationship " with Shizuka , but it wasn't quite the same . I had a crush on Shizuka , but it was kind of a long time ago , and as bad as it sounds , I wasn't having the same strong feelings for her as I used to have . Monika though , had made an entry more recently in my mind and my life , and so I began to be more attracted towards her rather than any other girls I had been having feelings for so far . It was the same concept as before , the same idea , but a newer version of it . I don't say that I'm some sort of modern ' don juan ' , wanting to date every single girl I find cute , and drop them off after . I never really knew what real love was , because in my previous life , in my previous world , I had next to no experience in that domain . The only thing I was able to do was to relate to a female character that I thought was cute , smart , with an interesting personality , beautiful as well , but also caring . Needless to say that there was a lot of anime/manga girls and womens I had a crush for , but in the end , you realize sooner or later that no matter how hard you think or try , they are not real , and so , your feelings kinda go to a waste . It's sad to say but it was that way , and you can't do shit about it.

So now that I've been confronted to a situation were both girls were real , with emotions , and incredibly beautiful , I was ...  
Scratch that , I wasn't able to think anymore . Have you ever wondered what your reaction would be like when your dream , the thing you wanted the most in life , suddently becomes true ? Like , really ? For either a short or a huge amount of time , you aren't able to think rationally , or at all . That was what I was experiencing right now . I lift myself up from the chair slowly , making sure to not wake her up , and I let her lying down on my bed . She is so beautiful looking that way , and considering the fact that I still hadn't enough rest , I kinda was thinking about taking a nap next to her . Not to satisfy my own desires , but mostly because even if she is sleeping right now , she is still worried and kind of traumatized by what she had been seeing , and also because she never even for a single second , wanted to let me go away , clutching her fingers on my t-shirt or my arms , fearing to be left alone , with no one taking care of her . So hesitantly , I lie down next to her , and next thing I know , she once again wrap her arms around me , and snuggle her head against my chest . my face , my look , my body tense a bit before completly relaxing,  
as if I was at peace . I look at her hair , and I decide to untie her white ribbon , letting her ponytail falling into a long wave of brown hair . She looks even prettier that way ... **WAIT ! NO NO NO , CALM YOUR HORMONES DOWN** ! Think about something ! Hmm , how is Shizuka doing with Sayori ? How am I going to explain the almost complete destruction of the literature club's classroom ? Should I really be lying here next to that beautiful and seducing young g... **GAAAAAAH** ! I just can't ! My mind is corrupted by sin !

I take another peek at her sleeping face , and I see a tiny bit of drool coming from the side of her mouth , but I can also feel against my body her mounds pushing and backing away due to her breathing . Even with the layers of clothing she still have on her ,  
I can feel them , and it makes it even more harder ... to think of something else ! I try but I just can't !

Okay , I should be able to relax . Think about sleeping ! That's it , visualize your own body floating in your bed , focus on your breath alone , as if you were in an empty space . Yes , I can do it , just a bit more and it will be fine .

But how can you expect the unexpected ? Why do I say that ? Well simply because at the very moment when my mind was finally at peace almost becoming completly black entering the realm of dreams , I feel something ... weird . I slowly open my right eye , and that's the moment where I really start to doubt my idea of sleeping right here as a good one . Monika , still sleeping and cuddling against me , was putting her left leg on top of my own legs , as if she was in her dreams , wrapping her legs around the waist of her boyfriend and having a wondefull time filled with love with him . I gulp down a huge limp that might have been stuck in my throat for what seemed the longest time ever , eyes wide open , sweating bullets of what might come next . I don't want it to happen that way if it happens in the future . Do I even wanted to do it with her ? ABSOLUTELY ! Do I really wanted to do it with Shizuka ? Of course ! Do I care about both of them ? HELL FUCKING YEAH ! But that wasn't the right time , the right mood ...

I try to refocus my mind on sleeping again , but it keeps going even further . Now Monika slide her head on my chest all the way to my neck , and she starts... Kissing my neck ! WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING ? HOW ? WHY ? However , if I was clearly blind for now , what I heard next was giving me a whole different idea as to what was happening in the young girl's mind .

" Damian... please don't ...don't leave me ... alone ... My friends, I ... NO ! I don't want to... HELP ME PLEASE ! "

It was crystal clear . She wasn't having a nice dream , rather a nightmare where she was watching her friends die again , and probably the possessed version of herself doing that , and trying to attack or harm her . She was searching for my help , pleading me to take her away from that hell , and protecting her.

Well , that was my plan anyway , so I'm going to do it , like it or not . I gently pat her hand letting my fingers running slowly in her hair and I softly tell her that it's gonna be ok , I'll stay by her side , and I will take her and protect her no matter the cost . Yeah , I might have made a promess I might not be able to keep , but I'll stick to it , that's my resolve , and **NO ONE , NOTHING** will break it !

I suddently feel another weird feeling , but this time , I recognize this sensation , so sweet , so soft . Monika is kissing me , her lips on mine , a tast of mint , a flavor I love so much along with vanilla . I am so tempted to let go of my self-imposed restrictions and fully enjoy it , but I just can't . I know by now that this Monika is around 98 % the REAL Monika , the good one , the cheerful , smart , caring and responsible . But there's still that tiny 2 % of doubt in my mind . I don't want to fuck things up so to speak , this is part of the reason I restrain myself from going further , even if I crave to do so .

The kiss ends after almost a minute , and she now has a big bright smile on her face , the biggest and more beautiful I've ever seen.

She is truly magnificent like that , and I sure as hell wouldn't want to hurt her , even if she was possessed . I would try to do every single thing , even the most reckless ones , to safely remove whatever evil entity might be controlling her .

She puts back her head against my neck , and just like that , we both go to sleep , with , a thing that I didn't noticed before , our fingers entertwined .

I love her .

But what about Shizuka ? I also do love her , right ?

That's true , even if I won't admit it , because... I'm simply not one to admit it okay ? Remember who I am ? A male version of a tsundere or whatever you wanna call it . I may feel something , but I won't say it out loud neither will I show it .

But then , you can't love two people at the same time , right ?

Well , you can say that my mind is a bit , and it's an understatement , fucked . Remember when I said I had almost no experience whatsoever about love and relationships ? How I've been lacking love , the only real thing I wanted in life , the only one I never had ? Well I guess that , because of that , I developped what I would call an " oversensitive heart " , meaning that I can be able to love more than one person at the time , and give to each of them the exact same amount of love and affection . I never tried it of course , so I can very well be wrong about me being able to do that , but I want to try , even if I shouldn't . Guess it's another thing about myself I'll have to explain , dunno how it's gonna end though .

I wake up a bit more refreshed , but still not in top shape . I take a look at the clock I pull out of the drawer of my nighttable , and I see what hour it is . 9:42 P.M ! So it's night time already ? A quick glance over Monika's beautiful brown untied hair at the window , and I can see that the sky is now dark , almost completly black , safe for some few stars shining , and some lights in the street . I look back at Monika and I can see that my cute princess is yawning a bit , before realizing the position we're in , and cleaning away the tiny puddle of drool coming from the side of her mouth and making a wet spot on my t-shirt . She look at me wondering what happened , probably not remembering how we ended up that way . I decide to tease her a bit , and when she tries to lift herself up , I lift my head and give her a quick peck on the lips , then I lightly grin at her . She is taken aback , and completly stunned . Her eyes searching for answers as to why I just did that , wondering desperatly what could've been the reason for me to do such a thing . It was then that I cup her cheek with my hand , almost too big for her face , my thumb gently rubbing her skin where her tears had been falling . She don't understand why I do that , Why I would be so caring for someone like her .

Does she really think she is the same Monika as the one she had seen in the video , the one being possessed by something dark , hurting her friends and not deserving any kind of excuse , attention , help , or love ?

I can see all of this in her eyes , troubled . The bright emerald color fading to a much darker tone , as if she was undermining herself , feeling guilty of things she probably didn't even thought about , or did . It is almost as reading a book through its cover , closed . Every single word , sentence , page , chapter clear as day , while being still masked and hidden by some sort of thick layer of leather acting as the front cover . I don't want to see her like that , I have to do something .

I made a promise , that from now on , I'll be honest with her , I'll tell her everything , and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I reach her face once again , putting my other hand on her back , I lock my lips with hers , closing my eyes , and focusing on one and only thing : giving her the happiness she deserves !

Oh don't worry , I don't forget about Shizuka , and I certainly don't forget the other girls as well , Sayori and the promise I made to her , and also Yuri and Natsuki . But for now , the one person I care the most about is the one I'm kissing lovingly .

For the first few seconds , she simply don't know how to act anymore . Petrified by the amount of informations her mind might be filling her , it was kind of expected . But after a little moment , she starts to reciprocate the kiss , and she seems to enjoy it.

We both kiss each other lovingly , the cool temperature of my room slowly rising , raging hormones craving for more ... intense action !

Several minutes later , we both look deeply in each other's eyes , panting and breathing heavily . Monika is on top of me , and from her stare , I do believe what is going on in her mind now . It is painfully obvious that she realized what was going on , and to be honest , quite difficult to hide at this point . We were both excited , wanting each other , our clothes almost dripping from sweat due the extreme heat in this tiny room . She then move her hips a tiny bit , but it's enough to make me release a small groan , and her eyes suddently shine with a wilder look than before . It seems that she was the predator this time , and I was the prey . What was keeping her away from literally jumping on me was a mystery . Perhaps she wasn't ready to go that far yet, but then why were we both excited and seemingly wanting to do it ? Was she concerned about what I said earlier , the fact that I've been lying to her due to the fact that I thought she was already possessed ? I also told her that I would gladly give her answers if she decided to ask me some questions . Or perhaps it was simply too soon . After all , this was my very first day in this world , and It's not like we've been dating each other for a long time already . Perhaps she simply wanted to do it , but just like me , didn't wanted to rush things up , then creating a nightmare if things somehow turns to worst later . I can very well understand that .

I put my arms around her waist , and with some effort , I stand up , with her putting her arms behind my neck so she won't fall off.

She look at me concerned at ask me " Hey , why did you do that ? "

" Well , it seems that we are both sweating , if the state of our clothes is any indication . So maybe we could take a shower , what do you think ? And before you say anything , it is out of question that I let you be one more minute like that, it wouldn't be nice of me to do that . And well , you might find me selfish , but same goes for me ... so due to the fact that I have only one bathroom, sorry , but we will most likely have to share it . But from what I've seen so far , you don't mind that , do you ? "

This is the honest truth , but somehow , I tell her this with a very low voice , a teasing tone and a slight smug on my face .

Oh yes , we are definitively both turned on , and who know what might happen...

" I-If you say so , I guess it's okay it it's with you then . " Is the only thing the now fully blushing , heavy panting Monika is able to say.

And just like that , I push open the door of my room ,and we go in the same position to the bathroom .

But after I closed the door of the bathroom and lock it , I have a weird feeling shortly going through my mind.

It's just a false feeling normally but , I do believe this time that ...

 **Somebody's watching me** .


	11. Chapter 11

Well , this is really awkward ...

Oh ,not the feeling of being watched ! I've been used to it by now , due to me being dressed out or acting a bit less like other people , making me " unconventionnal " to the majority's eyes . So having eyes glued on me when I walk in the street , or when I go shopping is , or rather was a thing that was pissing me off at first , but as time goes by , you tend to pay less attention to that kind of detail .

So what was making the situation awkward ? Well ...

Maybe having Monika kissing me again , or rather the two of us kissing each other , against the bathroom's door , with her legs tightly wrapped around my waist , and her arms around my neck , both beginning to sweat ever more due to the heat we were creating.

I walk for the both of us , slowly making my way towards the shower , and I press the button letting the water flow , adjusting it to the almost perfect temperature . Now was the really dangerous part , because everything can go wild from here on out . I pull out of the kiss for a brief moment , a really thin trail of saliva still connecting my mouth to Monika , making the situation even more tense and harder ... to handle . I guess this expression fits perfectly , and speaks volumes about how tricky it was to not let our instincts take the best of us . Or to be more precise , me resisting as best as I could to the need I was feeling about ravishing her right here and now , all night long . Once again , easier said than done . It was written all over our faces , our movements , our eyes ... We both wanted to do it here and now , and if there was something restraining us at the moment , it might be as thin as a single hair . I never knew she had that kind of side in her personality , but it wasn't disturbing me in the slightest . The way she moves her hips and grinds against me was really pushing me on the edge , and by the raspy groans and grunts I was letting out , it pleased her . We wanted more , we wanted **IT** ! It was all a matter of words : 5 for me to say , 2 for her !

She has the last word , and if she says them , I won't hold it any longer . Maybe it's just a matter of seconds before she says it out loud , driving me nuts . If I want to somehow prevent this from happening , I have to talk , and quickly , or else it will be too late to go back the way things were .

" You know , the water is flowing , we should take off our clothes to go in the shower. I mean they're already soaked with sweat, it wouldn't be nice to shower ourselves with dirty clothes on top of us , right ? " Is the only thing I can say , followed by a sweet kiss on her lips .

She nods to me and undress herself completly in front of me , standing here , naked , waiting for me to do the same . Ah shit , seems like my own idea is biting me back in the ass . Undressing myself here , in front of her , is a pretty direct invitation to do IT , here and now . But on the other hand , I can't keep my clothes on me and shower myself like that . I mentally let out a long sigh , and start undressing myself , starting with my pants .

Monika that grabs my t-shirt , and remove it from me , before touching my torso with her hands . That's the second time today a beautiful an amazingly incredible do this to me . THIS , is a habit I'm quite fond of , and not reaally wanting to get rid of it .

I stand next to her , fully naked myself , and I see in the corner of my eyes that she stares intensely at THAT part of me . It might be the first one she sees , because she seems quite shocked . What was she imaginating right now ? I mean , it's not I'm special or anything like that , especially THERE , at least in my opinion . Whatever , I don't want to start a debate about if girls are overall weird or not . I grab her hand and we both go in the shower together . While I try to not be facing her , she on the other hand , is facing me , and keeps looking at me with the same intense look in her eyes , almost as if she was eating me , or about to eat me alive at any given moment . That was quite awkward and a bit disturbing to say the least . Sure , I've been at least once in this very same situation , but it was in my world , a long time ago , and ... not that great . It's not that I'm shy about myself , it is just ... weird ! I met her this afternoon , and we're already drooling on each other few hours later , ready to jump on the occasion that was presented on a silver , or even platinum plate . Don't misunderstand me ,  
I'm pleased , but also a bit worried in the same time . As I said , I'm in a new world , living a new life , facing new problems,  
meeting new people , and if I make even the slightest mistake , it could lead to some chaotic outcome . So even if I want to , should I ? But it almost happened the same way with Shizuka , the other girl I was loving as much as the one I have facing me right now . Both of them finding me when I fainted , how original , both of them rescuing me , both of them kissed , and who I know next to nothing about them safe from the tidbits of backstory I have in my memories from their respective stories and universes , while they knew next to nothing about me , and I had to explain everything to them , including the fact that there is no longer A girl I love , but TWO . And knowing myself and my luck , it was very likely that this number would grow over time.

I'm not that dumb . The more you want , the less you have , and vice-versa . It always goes this way , it always had been , so why in a different world it should be otherwise ?

I turn myself completly and I face her . She look so beautiful , and the way the water flows on her skin and her hair , the way the little steam slowly starting to surround us due to the heat of the water make her eyes even more focused on me , and only me.

I don't know what's in her head right now , what she might be thinking , if she even remembers the horrible pain she felt while watching the video on my computer , but it seems that I am the only thing she cares about , especially at this moment .

Monika then do something that surprises me . She pushes me gently against the wall of the shower behind me , and she press her naked body against mine . She then lifts up her head , and look at me with a tiny smile . I don't know if it is the water flowing on her face , or if she is crying again , but she intertwine her fingers of both her hands with mine , and she kiss me lovingly , the tip of her tongue slowly parting my lips , and we start a ferocious dance between our tongues , lips locked ,  
her body grinding one against another . After what seems like an eternity , she pushes my buttons to the point of no return .

" I... I don't know much about you , but I am sure about something . I... I love you Damian ! "

HEADSHOT !

That was it , she said it , and it blew my mind ! What can I say now ?

" Monika , trust me , I do love you too , if I was lying I would be there , we wouldn't be there together ! I know you're anxious not only because of what I told you and showed you , but also because we pretty know nothing about each other , and you don't know if you are sure about wanting to do THIS with me because of all of that . I said I would be honest with you and I am , I understand this because I somehow feel the same thing , but there is one more thing I didn't told you about . And I beg you , please try to not be mad at me , or think something bad , because I just don't know how I got caught in all those events . I told you that the school nurse , Shizuka Marikawa , found me this morning in the street near the school where I fainted , and she was still in the nursery when I awoke the first time . She told me that she thought we were monday due to her clumsy and bubbly nature , so when she saw me in the street , because she had the keys of the school being part of the staff , she carried me all the way to the nursery . What happened after is , well , she got a bit flirty , and we're not dating or something like that , but I have feelings for her , the same kind of feelings I have for you . I know what you might conclude from that , and no I don't plan to create some kind of harem or some shit like that , neither that I would play with your or her feelings . I do care for both of you because you came to my rescue when I needed it , even though I was wondering what would've happen to me if neither of you didn't . I guess what I'm trying to say is : there are lots of things you don't know about me and my past , and maybe if I told you , or the both of you everything , maybe just maybe you would understand how complex this situation for me . You may think that love is only between two people , but for some reason , I feel it inside , I can have love for more than one person , and I can share the exact same amount between the both of you . "

" I guess you might think that I'm crazy , or stupid , or whatever because of this . I'm more mentally fucked than anyone in the whole world . I wasn't that way to begin with ,pretty normal guy , it's just the things I saw , the things I've been through that made me the way I am . I can't blame anyone but myself , that's what I deserve for being stupid and not able to make my own choices,  
rather depending on others and adapting to situations instead of facing directly the hardships of life and making my own way th..."

I'm instantly silenced by Monika kissing me again , and tightening her grasp on my fingers with hers .

" Hehe~ I thought you weren't the type to talk a whole lot , but look at you now . You would still be apologizing for something that you're not even responsible to begin with . Life isn't always fair , I learned that myself today , thanks to you . So whatever you want to do , even if I might say I am a very bit jealous , I will still love you anyway ! MY Damian~ ! "

And so here I am , once again , doing the only thing I can do in this kind of situation : Having the same expression as a golden fish on my face , or a Magikarp if you like this more .

I hold her in my arms , and for the first time in a decade or so , I ... cry . No , this isn't the water running of my face and flowing on her shoulders , it's tears . My own tears ! I mentally blocked myself for more than a decade , so I decided to never cry ever again and just like that , that sweetheart I'm holding as if she was the most perfect and precious thing in the whole universe just made what many tried , and what seemed impossible to do until today . She didn't just breached it , she PULVERISED, she ANNIHILATED my defenses , just like that , with the most sincere words I've ever heard coming from a human mouth in more than 28 years of existence . Even though earlier today It was all about Shizuka , and it still is , Monika might now be by an almost microscopic amount above Shizuka . Let's have a wild guess and say Monika just earned 0.00001 % , which might looks like nothing, but it truly is a huge amount .

I can feel her hand rubbing my back , and her sweet and warm kisses on my neck , slowly bringing me back to where we were before all this talking. I lift back my head and look at her deep in her emerald globes , and I can't just contain the big smile I have on my face , mirroring her's . I then look a bit on the side , embarrassed , and I mutter something to her , barely higher than a whisper.

She look at me a bit confused and ask me to repeat it a bit louder . I then press my head against her's and I mutter the same thing again , but in her ear this time , softly and with a lot of emotions in my voice . I then feel her right hand cupping my cheek , bringing my face in front of her own , and she nods to me , before kissing me all over again .

No need to make a drawing or another fanfiction out of it , I guess you all know what happened .

Pure bliss !

That's the only words I can think of as to resume what just ... happened !

We lie in my bed , her naked body on top of mine , half her face covered by her wildly strands of her brown and beautiful hair . Her wonderfull smile possibly making her the most happy and full of joy person in the world , well , with me as well . I brush some strands out of her face with the tips of my fingers very gently , and I give her a very soft kiss on her forehead . I love her . But I always had something else to do , even when I was trying to enjoy some time for myself . I had previously had the reflex of putting in the drawer of my nighttable Shizuka's phone , and I completly forgot to tell her that I was okay , and asking her how she was doing with Sayori . I look at the hour on the phone , before frowning . 1:38 A.M ! Well , it sure was quite long , so to speak, but so gooood ! Oh damn I might get addicted to that really soon . **FOCUS YOU DAMN IDIOT , let's rest for now** ! Okay , it doesn't matter what time it is , I have to send a text to Shizuka and tell her that I'm fine . Still there is something quite strange now that I think about it . Sure , there is no password or key to unlock her phone , but I see no missed calls or texts. Don't tell me ... Now that I think about it , and her overall personality , even if she have MY phone number , she surely forgot her own number . So unable to remember which number to call , no way to call or text someone.

 _GOD DAMMIT SHIZUKA !_

Luckily , I remembered my own number very well , and so I write a quick message that I send to my own phone in her possession.

I haven't put down the phone yet that I receive a text message , confirming that she forgot her own phone number , thus leaving her unable to call or text me , and how smart I was to actually remember mine . Well , I guess I'm taking that for a compliment.  
I , on purpose , forget to mention my encounter , and it's developpement between me and the other wonderfull young woman who is now sleeping peacefully on me , after being , hum , exhausted . It's some details I'll have to talk about her later anyway , I have no choice , I have to do it . I ask Shizuka about Sayori in another text , and she answers me that although it had been a " complex " topic to talk about at first , Shizuka somehow managed to handle the situation and Sayori was feeling a bit better now , but it was of course a long process , and the young and cheerful girl was far away from getting rid of the demons in her mind . I thank Shizuka , and tell her that I love her . For some reason , I don't even flinch while writing this , as it is a perfectly normal thing , and I feel happy to say it , and I have my heart starting to pulse faster , and bouncing when I think about her , her long blonde hair , her carefree expression, almost lazy sometimes , her gorgeous physique , and the sweet taste of her kisses , different from Monika's , but still exciting as fuck ! I put back the phone , and land my gaze on the still sleeping form of Monika and I give her a peck on the lips . However , what I considered as a ' goodnight kiss ' was more of a wake-up call to her , and she opens her eyes slowly , letting me see once again her two wondefull emerald green eyes , almost shining brightly . Damn , I'll have to wear some sunglasses really soon , or I might get blind , on top of being paralyzed , due to some of my destroyed vertebrae . She smile at me and kiss me fully , sending back jolts of pleasure in my whole body . She opens her eyes again , and I do believe that I get the message she is giving me : Again ? Oh fucking damn woman , will you let me rest even a little , or are you planning to be the death of me ?

 _Wait a minute ! What if it was actually her plan ? Killing me using ' that ' method ? I've never been a fan of death , but even if it sounds kinda creepy , it is also quite tempting in the same time_ .

 ** _WHAT THE FUCK AM I EVEN THINKING ?_**

I raise an eyebrow teasingly , as to say " You sure you can do it ? You look kinda tired , you should rest ."

And here was my mistake , oh boy my whole body's gonna hurt tomorrow . Well , we are already tomorrow , so the next 24 hours.

 **FUCK**

Just that simple word is enough to describle not only my life overall , but also the last 12 hours, literally .

Why such a good thing can hurt so bad ?

Well , I guess the only solution so far is to not fall for any other woman , and maybe my back won't affect my lifespan that much.

I look at Shizuka's phone on my nighttable to see if I had received another text and look at the hour . 9:02 A.M

So I slept what , 4 hours ? Huuuh , why do I feel that this is gonna be a long and a painfully fucking day ? Well , probably because it will be , what else could it be when you are me after all ? Expecting something peacefull and uneventfull maybe ?

 **HA ! TRY AGAIN !**

I get out of the bed , leaving Monika still sleeping , and I close my room's door silently . I was about to go in the bathroom when I hear some knocking at my door . I go check it , put my keys to unlock it , and I open it enough to see who it is .

Shizuka ! What is she doing here instead of being at school ? And why does Sayori is behind her ? For some unknown reason , I have a bad feeling about all of this .

And just like that , Shizuka fully opens the door and tackle me to the ground , kissing me on the cheeks and the lips , leaving Sayori embarrassed and confused at my doorstep . One thing that I forgot to mention , and that Sayori saw by her reddening face was that I was NAKED , thing that Shizuka didn't saw , or didn't bother to take care about , because yesterday, well , we were both naked in the same bed in the school's nursery . Hmm yeah , might be the latter , completly her 100 % . Despite turning herself and facing the wall , Sayori closes the door , thank god , or someone simply passing by in the street would've been able to see us , which wasn't a pleasant thing to think about . There was 2 other things in my mind however in that very moment , and both those two girls would be , along with the third one still sleeping naked in my bed , were them . How the fuck am I going to explain to Shizuka the whole story with Monika , and what will be Sayori's reaction , seeing not only Monika in my house , but both Monika and Shizuka , the president of the literature club and the school nurse , trying to be the one to give me more kisses every single minute , or even worse ... trying to undress me to have a ' hotter and more private conversation ' ?

Just thinking about that was enough to make my head ache , spin , and my eyes rolling in the back of my head , all at the same time . After few seconds trying to calm down Shizuka , I told her to sit in the sofa with Sayori and DON'T MOVE ! This was ,  
although a bit dictatorial , really important , especially if I wanted no one dead by the end of the day , ME INCLUDED !

I go back silently to my room , carefully picking some black cargo pants with some socks , and Shizuka's phone , before giving it back to her , while she give me mine back . **OH THANK GOD , I MISSED YOU MY SWEET ROCK MUSIC !**

Shizuka then says something about me having some lewd things in my phone , in front of Sayori , which I quickly correct into LOUD things , because I listen to rock and hard rock , and a lot of people consider that more like noise rather than real music.

That matter being now handled , thanks to my quick thinking , and my habit to play with words , I am about to talk to both the girls when I suddently hear some scratching noise at my front door . I perk my head up and I open slowly the door , but it seems like there's no one . Did I just imagined this ? I lower my head , and I see a cat sitted right in front of me , staring at me .

For anyone , including myself , it would be nothing more than a probable stray cat . However , I notice some features about this cat that , for whatever reason , I saw somewhere .

Let's see , a completly black furred cat , who looked like it was an adult one , neither young or old by its look , and two golden eyes intensely watching me . Its tail wavering slowly from left to right , as if it was calmly trying to say ' Don't you recognize me , despite the fact that you saw me before ? Is your memory the only short thing about you ? ' .

For some reason , I was sure that this look was saying those exact same words , but why would a stray cat think this , or even look at me like we ever met , as if I was an interesting individual and we somehow had some stuff to sort up together .

And just like that , my unruly and spiky hair becomes a tiny shade brighter , not because I'm using my powers , but because I recognize that damn cat , those features , that LOOK ... and it wanted me to let it in ! I was feeling **F E A R** !

The only words I was able to muster was not even a word , rather a name .

" YO-YORUICHI ? "

The cat look at me with an all-knowing expression on it's face , tilt it's head sligthly on the side , and wink at me .

 _Did I mentionned before how I knew this day was going to suck ?_

Scratch that , it's gonna be worse than just ' sucking ' , I only had two options in my current situation.

 **BE QUICK OR BE DEAD !**


	12. Chapter 12

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH FUCK MEEEEEEE !**

Wait , that's done already ! Very poor choices of words once again .

Okay , let's reset this whole shitfuck mindless situation with a snap of my fingers . No , that won't work , you're not in some sort of game or universe where such a thing would work , right ?

Now that I think about it , I never asked myself that question before . What if it was the case ? Nah scratch that , it would be all the way too convenient , clearly not in sync with my usual ' luck ' . Great , let's recap : I met Shizuka in the DDLC world ,  
she take care of me in the nursery of the school , we flirt together , almost making her my girlfriend , I tell her to go take care of Sayori , I destroy the club's classroom while fighting and capturing the evil spirit that was inside , in a bottle of water , I pass out , I meet Monika and she carries me back home , then we talk , we sleep together , we shower together , we... ,  
Hrmmm , well , you know , I wake up , Shizuka comes with Sayori , Yoruichi scratch at my door , and Monika is still sleeping in my bed , in my room . Oh and I forgot , before all that , I went into Sayori's house , and I found the noose in her drawer , at the exact same place it was in the game . Hmmmm ...

Now what ? I'm dying ? I don't know if it would be the best thing , even if I would be freed from this more than awkward situation.

Aren't I using the word ' awkward ' a bit too much ? I do think so , I will have to find another one , more fitting to express how FUCKED this is becoming with every passing hour .

So , what's my next move ? I can't let Yoruichi out , but let it, well HER , coming in might be more of a headache . Seems like I don't really have the choice anymore .

Who talked about the ' infinite choices ' already ? Because they are less and less infinite and diminishing at blinding speed .

I let the black feline pass right my door , and I sneer at her as she do so , while she greets me by slapping her tail on my left leg . I then close the door , and I go back in front of the sofa , sitting on the floor in my usual lotus position , both forearms on my thighs , and Knowing what is gonna be the topic of the incoming conversation , I frown up with my eyes closed , trying to think about a way to enter the subject , when all of a sudden , Sayori is on her knees in front of me , bowing and saying loudly.

" I am sorry ! I truly am sorry ! I don't know who you are , Shizuka-san told me that your name was Damian , and that you found out what I was hiding in my drawer yesterday ! I shouldn't have done this , or rather tried . I am weak , I am useless , I don't know what to do anymore... The rainclouds in my head , they don't want to go ! I-I ... "

I put my hand on her hand , and I pat her slowly , still with a concerned expression on my face . I know all too well what you are saying , I know how it feels , how it hurts inside , how lost and useless you think you are to the world around you . You think that if you ceased to exist , the world would be better , but that's wrong , the world would keep spinning on itself . If you already feel useless , than what use could it grant to the world if you disappear all of a sudden ? I spent time , considerable amount of time thinking about this very question , those very words and what they meant . But no matter what I can say , it is less than possible to think that she will listen to me , because she don't know me to begin with . Could you trust a stranger that fast ,  
that easily ? You can , but either you're naive , either you know what you're doing , and you know the risks it involves . How could I make her get the message ?

Yoruichi had been silent all along , watching me act and thinking . What was going through her own mind ? Maybe if she can still transform into a human , we could talk about this , and she could give me her opinion , or try to reassure the young girl begging for forgiveness in front of me .

I stand up , and say .

" Please , stay there , don't move , I have something to do quickly , I'll be back in a few minutes . You can speak if you want ,  
try to find a better compromise or solution . When I'll be back , I will switch the TV on , and then we'll talk , or rather I WILL. "

I see both the girls and the feline near the sofa looking at me in some sort of confusion , and I make my way to my room . I open the door , and shut it quickly , seeing that Monika is awake and sitting on the edge of my bed , staring at the floor in front of my computer screen ( quick recap : my screen is on my desk , my computer next to the desk , and my bed is on the opposite side , so both the desk and the bed are facing each other for a lack of a better description . )

She turn her head to look at me , and with the same confused look as the the other girls , she pulls me in a warm and tight embrace.

I murmur softly in her ear some sweet words , and tell her that I'm going to show to both her and the other girls the real me , the one I was before ending up here . It was time to reveal a big part of the truth concerning myself , especially if it can help .

I sit at my desk , open some few programs on my computer , and start mixing and editing some videos altogether . Once it seems good enough to me , I get out of my chair , I pull Monika in an embrace of my own this time , and I kiss her deeply . Not only her but I as well our floating on our personal little cloud next to heaven for that very brief but still very intimate and intense amount of time . I tell her to put some of my clothes on , and that I will tell Shizuka about me and her , which leads her to look at me a bit panicked , but I hug her even more tightly , kissing her in the neck and saying that it will be ok , for the both of us , for ALL OF US . She keeps looking at me worried , but a tiny bit more relaxed overall . That's a start . She puts some of my clothes on,  
a white baggy t-shirt , and a black cargo similar to mine . Even if I say that she is just as much pretty with her hair untied , she still decides to put her poofy ribbon and making her ponytail . Girls , I swear ...

I slowly get out of my room , followed by Monika , which both Sayori and Shizuka recognize , but when they try to speak up and probably asking me what Monika was doing in my house , my room , I silenced them both by placing my index finger on my mouth , as a sign to shut it , and I grab the remote of the TV , while standing behind the sofa . I press the button of the remote then put it in the pocket of my pants , I then fold my arms , and close my eyes . Monika for her part decide to greet both Shizuka and Sayori ,  
and go sitting next to the sofa . One female , two females in a sofa , a cat who so happen to be able to transform itself in guess what ... ANOTHER GIRL , and me behind them . What a nice picture , really . I then say in an ominous tone , almost giving myself chills .

" What you are all about to see , is me , the way I used to look , the way I used to be , I used to think , and I still somehow think today . Wait for the end of the video to ask any kind of question , but I warn you : Whether you choose to believe me or not is up to you . I will force , and I insist on this NO ONE to believe me if you think I'm lying . Whatever you decide to do after all of this ends is totally up to you ! "

An eerie silence follows , shortly interrupted by the video starting itself .

I knew every word of it , every single sentence or opinion this edited montage contained . There wasn't much edit behind it to be honest , it mainly consisted of a video filming myself few days before I ended up here , and the other part was a cut section of the video I made after waking up in this world , the very same I made to be sent later to my friends and family , in an attempt to have some advices from them as to what I should do , not knowing if there was a way back or not .

All the girls first saw my original face , my original body , and they were clearly shocked by the gasps I heard . Not necessarely displeased at the sight of what I used to look , but in simple pure and utter disbelief . Of course it would do the same to you if you were in their shoes . For what seems the longest time of my life , I listen to my own words through the screen , and I sometimes frown , knowing that the harsh reality is sometimes what pushes you to the edge , making it almost easy to make you go insane . All the advices , the contradictions , the poorly made jokes , the seriousness , the emptyness inside of me , the broken dreams long forgotten , the broken mind not wanting to be fixed or helped anymore , basically a empty shell waiting to be pushed by the wind to fall off a cliff , and disappear for all eternity . Pain , hate , rage , remorses , loneliness , fake laughs , concern ,  
but also a tiny bit of hope still there , for those who mattered . All of this was useless now , away from my world , away from them , and there is next to no chance whatsoever that I would see them again . They were few , but they were important still . Now ?

Well , those girls were my new important things , but does the new replaces the lost ? I'm not so sure .

I hear myself once again rambling about girls , making a list of all of those I wanted to share my life with , but realizing name after name that it would never happen , no matter how hard I would try , they were simply creations who came out from other minds than mine , property of the ones who designed and created them , and would belong in the dimension of dreams only , never to be touched or soiled by some puny human hands.

My frown deepened at this part , close to the end of the video . Just some few more minutes before the final verdict . I don't even want to think about their possible reactions . I , just like before , want to end it all , now !

The screen turns black once again , meaning that it's over , OWARI DA , a certain character would say before delivering the final blow . It's not a power cut or something related to electricity , it's the end of the video , the end was here , and I was now about to face the backlash of my actions , and probably be drowned alive under an endless sea of questions . Well , I would've it more if ALL the girls of the club were here , but whatever , it's that way , I have to deal with it . Contrary to what I thought , No one said something , you were able to hear your own blood running through your veins , or your own heart beating . A thing surprised me still , when I was hugged by someone . I opened my eyes and wasn't expecting Sayori to hug me , after hearing and seeing all of this . Monika , Shizuka , or both in the same time , sure . I knew Yoruichi would still feel something , but would most likely not try something , rather observing how things will go on from here , from her spot . I was really taken aback to see the depressed yet cheerfull young girl with her peach colored hair , and her tiny frame pulling me in such a tight embrace ,  
first of all of them . I see both Shizuka and Monika smiling at this , and well , I didn't wanted either to break this sudden yet unexpected warm ambiance , so I patted the cute girl on the head , and despite my half-serious face , I smiled a bit , looking at her own face , seeing tears flowing on her cheeks like a river .

I instantly thought about something to relax the ambiance even further . Seems like it's my turn to cheer her up.

I grab her by her shoulders in an energic manner and pull her enough a bit away from me , and I take a fakely annoyed expression .

" HEY , CALM DOWN ! AND STOP CRYING FOR FUCK SAKE , YOU'RE ABOUT TO DROWN ME ALIVE WITH ALL YOUR TEARS ! GOD DAMN SAYORI , I'M NOT A WOMAN YET AROUSED , SO I DON'T NEED TO BE WET , OKAY ? JEEZ , GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF OR I'LL HAVE TO SEARCH MANUALLY FOR THE BUTTON TO STOP THE FLOW OFF ALL THIS SALTY WATER COMING OUT OF YOUR EYES ! "

The poor girl look at me , eyes wide open , and start apologizing again , bowing her head again and again , almost to the point of headbutting me right in the chest and sending me flying . Shizuka was smiling widely , and Monika was letting out a sweet laugh of her own . Yoruichi was silent , but had some kind of grin on her feline face . After faking my annoyance towards Sayori , and I laugh , patting the crying girl on the head again and telling her that it was just so easy to tease her , while led her to pout .

Well for now , it seems that whatever if they had questions in mind or not , they decided to enjoy the moment , and I didn't wanted to let them do that alone . It almost never happened in my life before , safe for some few times that I was able to count on one hand . And so just like that , I joined them on the ' happy go lucky friendly hype train ' . It was really nice , I was longing and missing moments like those . But there was at least another thing in my mind, kind of eating me from the inside , and I knew I couldn't keep it hidden any longer . I then went and sat myself between Shizuka and Monika , taking a hand from both of them , and holding them with my own . I then took a sad and apologizing expression , which left Sayori wondering what could be in my mind to make me so uneasy , after the bit of fun we just had mere minutes ago . I then look at Monika on my left side , the light in my eyes darkening a bit , a silent way to tell her that it was time for me to say it . I then turn my head towards Shizuka and I can't help but having a pit in my stomach . My face crunching in an even more guilty expression , yet I feel her fingers intertwining with mine , and Monika doing the same . I close my eyes for a brief time before facing Shizuka again , and I part my lips , ready to talk , but I have now my throat blocked , and no word comes out of it . Shizuka then take a look at Monika,  
confused as to why I was acting so strangely . Monika Was starting to answer when I stopped her .

" MONIKA ! Sorry , I shouldn't yell at you , I'm sorry . And I'm also sorry Shizuka . I know it won't send me back in time and change anything that happened , I think when I said it in the video I made it pretty clear . This is my way of seeing , and dealing with things , and most importantly my mistakes . I don't deserve neither of you , that's the reason I've been alone for so long , because when I find someone nice enough wanting to be friends or more with me , I hurt them one way or another . I don't know if it is some kind of curse I was born with or some shit like that , but it ALWAYS happens , whatever I do . I try to be nice , to not put my hopes and expectations too high , so if I fall , it won't hurt that much , and I'll still be able to get up and try again .  
But it doesn't matter , I'm just fated to mess everything I involve myself into . What a lucky guy I am huh ? I guess what I'm trying to say is , I completly forgot to call or text you yesterday cause Monika found me when I fainted after my fight against the fucker in the bottle behind me , and she managed to carry me back here . One thing leading to another , we became closer , and even if I'm not proud to say it , we took things a bit further . That's the reason as to why she was in my house , my room , wearing my clothes , also because her clothes were dirty . I guess by now , you know where I'm going , right ? "

My voice was raspy , tired , almost as empty as when I was talking in the video . A pathetic shell once again , not even the shadow of the young man who defeated a dangerous and evil spirit the day before .

" Heeeey ? So you're saying that you and Monika did THAT ? That's amazing darling , it means I will be next then , right ? " Shizuka cheerfully answers to my confession

Needless to say , my reaction was the same as in any kind of manga/anime .

BONK !

Just like that , I half-backflipped and landed on my neck , making a nasty bonecracking sound .

My eyes were two hurricanes spinning wildly backwards . **WOMAN , FROM WHAT KIND OF PLANET DO YOU COME FROM ?**

Monika , sayori and Shizuka rushed by my side , and helped me to sit back , while Yoruichi seemed to be running herself off on the floor in her feline form , Looking like she just had seen the most insane yet funniest thing ever since the dawn of time .

I stand up and look to her , really pissed off , my left eye half-blinking wildly , the long hair in my back straightening themselves , looking more like ferocious spikes really to pierce anything , even the thickest armor .

It seems that the damn cat suddently lost all her will to keep laughing at me , and Yoruichi wasn't known to feel fear overall .  
So it might had really scared her shitless .

I turn to Sayori one last time , and I tell her in all honesty , and with all of my feelings.

" I might have two beautiful young ladies by my side , and I'm not the MC of that damn game , so I may be a simple friend for now on , or more than that later , it all depends on you and if you want it . Just know this , I'll be there for you , and I'll help you whatever happens , I'll even put my life on the line , for ANY of you . You are now part of the world I live in now , and I saw the all of you suffering enough . I've been suffering myself , but you know , when you spend almost 30 years being worried and helping the others more than yourself , you can't really do something about it , right ? I may have changed physically and a bit in my mind , but overall I kinda stayed the same deep down . So I'm here for you , okay little angel ? And I'll even kick the fucking hell of those god damn shitty rainclouds's asses straight to the next galaxy . And trust me on this , if you ever try to harm yourself in any way shape or form , I FUCKING WILL SCOLD YOU UNTIL THE NEXT CENTURY ! Needless to say that you won't see the end of it , got it ? "

The young girl once again ferociously nods , seemingly knowing that what I fucking say , I'll fucking do it !

I then turn myself to Shizuka and ask her " How is it by the way that both of you are here and not at school ? I mean it's monday,  
right ? "

Shizuka then hug me tightly and kiss me on the cheek and tells me what I feared .

" Ho, that ? Well I called the school saying that sayori wouldn't be coming today because she was feeling sick , and the principal told me that the school was close until the police close the case about the destroyed classroom , thinking it might have been a battle between gangs . "

And yet again , out of nowhere , I start sweating bullets ...

" Great , just what I needed , more attention ... Huuuh , seems like I too won't see the end of this . "

Both Shizuka and Monika grab one of my arms , and Sayori jump on my back , with Yoruichi on her right shoulder , making her way on the top of my head . I lift up my eyes in a threatening manner and say to the female feline .

" You better not mess with me or my hair , you know that , right ? Cause you still haven't seen what I look like when I'm angry , and I REALLY doubt you want to see it ... for your own good . "

And just like that , we all make our way to my front door , and I hear Monika , Sayori and Shizuka talking about going to some place to eat some food , and going for a walk as well , wanting to relax themselves due to the school being close for now .

Oh well , guess it can't be helped right ?

After all , I thought this is some kind of victory so far , and you know what they say .

 **VICTORY OR DIE !**


	13. Chapter 13

Have you ever tried to put your hand on the handle of a door , with each of your amrs taken by a girl , another one on your back ,  
and a damn cat on your head ?

Well , that was my current situation . Neither Shizuka or Monika wanting to let go of at least one arm , so I can put my damn hand on the handle , and open the door , allowing us to go wherever we wanted outside my house . They spoke as if we were about to visit the whole town , but they wouldn't even let me give us the chance to get out in the street . _ **Once again , WOMEN !**_

I let a long sigh escaping my mouth , when I think of something . I try to lift my eyes as much as I can without forcing to much and ending by making them rolling in the back of my head , and ask something to Yoruichi .

" Hey , up there , you sure you don't want to transform yourself ? You won't enjoy much in that cat form of yours . And I don't even want to think about the consequences if you decide to do it all of a sudden in the middle of a street . So if you wanna do it , I can give you some of my clothes , considering we're still inside "

Shizuka , Monika and Sayori all look at me as if I had grown a second , and a third head , both in the same time . Yes , I was speaking to a black cat with golden eyes , comfortably sitting on the top of my head , about its ability to transform . I mean , after all they heard and all they've seen so far , they are still surprised by something like that ? tch , whatever .

The cat suddently stirr up , and jump on the ground by looking at me with a mischevious look . Oh , I know that look all too well .  
How many times did I saw it already ? A hundred ? More ? Yeah , definitively more than that . Then it happened .

" Oh , are you saying that would like to see me in my human form rather than this one ? Am I not beautiful enough to satisfy your wild fantasies ? You're hurting poor little old me by saying that you know ? You should consider more the feelings of a young woman . I guess you can't be helped , seductor-kun~ ! " Yoruichi says with a bit of a faked sad tone in her voice . Yeah , she clearly wanted me to be seen as the guilty one here .

What she didn't expected though , was the wild look of confusion shared by the three other girls . Even if I said her name being part of the long list of the anime characters I had a crush on , it might have been bizarre enough already to see a cat having the same name . But it seemed now that the cat was able to transform into a human , a human woman on top of that ! That became more easy to understand , but it might still be surprising to witness all of this , not even speaking of the fact that , unlike me , they didn't knew what Yoruichi looked like in her human form . If the three girls weren't surprised and shocked enough already , then it would more than likely that they both would have a heart attack in the next few minutes . For some reason, I can't help but laugh mentally at how they are going to react .

" Well , you are somehow right on one point . I won't be able to fully enjoy today in that form , especially if there is some food and maybe even sake on the line . No other choice than to do it then ! " Yoruichi look at the ground with closed eyes , as if it was a burden to do that .

" You know that I'm not into zoophilia right ? So think about it that way , you have more than ONE way and more than ONE reason to enjoy today in your human form . Again , as I said before , I'm simply stating facts , not forcing you in the slightest . You do whatever you want , you have the last word . " I say smiking , knowing it was the trigger to really push her on doing that . She was clearly a teaser , but two can play this game , and I knew all too well her playfully and flirting nature , she would take the bait instantly .

I felt a bit of jealousy coming from my left side , Monika probably knowing what I was talking about when I said the words " more than ONE reason to enjoy today " . I mean , I was mainly trying to help Yoruichi being comfortable in this environment , surrounded by humans , and I also wanted to see for myself if she was still able , in this world , to use her trnasformation . It could be a big information , because if it was the case , it pretty much means that maybe , just maybe her and the possible other persons being now trapped in this world who had powers in their own worlds may be able to use them to a certain extend in this one . And if they were bad guys , it would be a threat I can't definitively ignore , and I would have to handle this matter by myself . Of course there was this tiny part of me who wanted to see her in her gloriously human shaped body , let's be honest , I dreamt of that for YEARS . So now that I was having this opportunity , would I let it slide away ? Considering the number of mistakes and missed opportunities in my past life , hmmm... _**HELL NO**_ ! Even if I later have to deal with the jealousy on one of my girlfriends. Yes , I'm starting to consider , just a TINY BIT , Monika and Shizuka my girlfriends . I mean , with all that happened already , how couldn't I ?

A huge amount of smoke starts to surround Yoruichi as her paws slowly extend themselves to ending up being her arms and legs , her torso and her ... orbs visible behind the smoke , her face and her untied long purple hair , the two golden eyes shining like some kind of lights in the dark , her dark toned skin becoming visible through the somke starting to dissipate , but most of all , her smirk ! THAT smirk , THAT look on her face . Here she was , naked , facing us , in all her glory , the famous Shihouin Yoruichi !

As I kind of expected , and needless to precise it , all three girls , well mainly Sayori and Monika were looking at the now forth female with wide eyes , astounded , mouth agape . Shizuka on the other hand was acting more carefree and slightly shocked , but once again , let's put that on her bubbly personality , so she was the only one of the three to handle that sight pretty normally .

Myself ? Well , there was this kind of happy part that she did that transformation , satisfying my long awaited desires and male fantasies to lay eyes on such a beautiful frame , but for the main part I was more happy to see that she wanted nothing more than to really be part of our little group , just like the other . They might not know about each other a lot for now , but with one more person included in our little band , it would surely be more easy and helpful if trouble arises . I had seen her naked before , and I had seen womens naked as well , so even if it was sorta different cause she was the real one , I was mostly calm and relaxed .  
On the other hand , I kinda feared not only if she would decide to start pulling some pranks , but mostly because if she had somehow ended up here , there was this tiny , really slim chance that either Soi-Fon , or even Rangiku Matsumoto could've ended here as well . Maybe both of them . If that was the case , oh boy ... I don't even want to finish that thought , I might very well trying to start digging a bunker and settle inside for the next century !

And so just like that , Yoruichi starts to answer the huge amount of questions the three girls who were surronding me seconds before giving me the opportunity to make a sign with my index to her , telling her to follow me and borrow some of my clothes . It wasn't like a had a whole lot , but enough to fit the four of us , even maybe more people , but clearly not enough for a whole army . She follows me , but I should have known better that we would be more than two in my room , because Shizuka , Sayori , and especially Monika followed as well , grabbing my left arm again , as if to show that I was HER's , and maybe also ... afraid ? Afraid that I would try something with Yoruichi in her back , pretending to help the newly naked female to choose some clothes , and taking advantage of the situation ? At first it sounded silly , but I guess I can understand somehow why she would be scared of this knowing as well as everyone who were in the living room how I described the events of the game . It shocked Monika to not only heard that her and the other girls were part of a game , but also the fact that she was possessed by some evil entity , leading her to push her friends to kill themselves , so she would end up being the only one remaining , allowing her to claim her prize : not the MC , but YOU , the player , the person who played the game , through the MC . She also started to cry a bit and Sayori comforted her when they heard the truth about Monika , being alone and being basically " condamned " to do that over and over , not only hurting her friends that she held dear inside , but also herself in the process . Sure , no one in this room clearly had a wonderfull and peacefull life whatsoever . We all went through different kind of hardships , but here we were , all united and caring about each other , not wanting to let something bad happen _**EVER AGAIN**_ ! And if my video had a lot of messages that I had in my mind for the longest time ever , " **I WILL PROTECT AND TAKE CARE OF ALL OF YOU** " was indeed one of them , and one I will carry on , until I die . And I even wonder if death can truly prevent me from keeping that promise even if I die , cause I am fucking god damn stubborn and if it's somethimes a bad thing , it also comes in handy .

After taking some simple clothes from the amount I had , mainly some black jeans and a yelloxish-orange t-shirt with a black shirt with rolled sleeves on top , we make our way once again to my front door , but this time , Sayori chooses to climb on Yoruichi's back , who isn't even startled in the slightest , making me smile , thinking that perhaps the two girls would have a good time together , and maybe Sayori could open herself later on about her problems . I would still be here for her as well , I made a promise after all , and I keep my promises .

So just like that , I'm back to square one , my two arms again being taken by both Shizuka and Monika , smiling at me , and also laughing a bit due to the fact that I was still stating annoyingly that I can't reach the handle and open the door like that . I suddently look at the ground , and that idea might work . I lift up my right leg , and I put my foot on the handle , making it slide downwards , finally opening the door and giving a bright sight of the street , and the nice blue sky , with some little white and puffy clouds here and there , but nothing to worry about overall . And just like that , we make our way outside , and Yoruichi close the door behind her , taking the keys and putting them on my pocket , but not without mocking me and pulling her tongue at me . I swear , I'll bite it one way or another , I say silently in my head ! _**COUNT ON IT**_ !

Our little group slowly walk through the streets , and Sayori and Monika , being more familiar of the city than me , Shizuka or Yoruichi , guide us here and there , visiting several nice places , passing right in front of the school as well , where we can see a thick ribbon blocking the entry , and cops looking at the building , some of them searching inside for any hint about what happened the day before in the club's classroom , and quoting some few gangs name's as possible suspects . We keep going , and we finally see a mall not far away . Considering that both Monika and Yoruichi are borrowing and wearing some of my clothes at the moment , it might be a good idea for them to buy some of their own . I then saw a light shining in Shizuka's eyes and I knew that wasn't a good sign . _Mall detected : processing information ... TARGET LOCKED ! SHOPPING MODE ACTIVATED !_

 _OH BOY , this was going to be a long day at the mall !_

What none of us were expecting though , was to meet both Yuri and Natsuki . That was actually a good thing , all members of the club were now reunited , and so far , none of us were affected by the evil spirit or anything like that . I was able since my fight to pick up scents , and I knew what the scent of the Spirit felt like , so far , it has been reassuring , it seems that one way or another , things would be peacefull for now , and I hoped that it would stay that way for way waaaay longer . But you never know what's going to happen tomorrow right ? There wasn't really some way to predict the future , even in a inaccurate way .

Of course Yuri and Natsuki were kind of curious as to why Monika was doing so close to me , keeping my left arm close to her body ,What Sayori was doing on Yoruichi's back , who was I and who were actually Shizuka and Yoruichi . In other words , we were going to redo the whole shit we just made at my house earlier today , all over again . Well , waste little time to have more to enjoy yourself after , right ?

Yuri was in a library , what a coincidence , searching for some book to read . I instinctly remembered the title of the cursed book in the game and asked her if she knew about someone name Markov , or a book related to the guy . She answered that she never heard about a book like that , nor any author with that name , which let me have a sigh of relief . It meant two possible things : One , THIS Yuri didn't had the book yet , and I can prevent her from acquiring it , or two , the book simply didn't exist at all in this world . The second option could be a very plausible thing , considering that it was the trigger to a lot of events . Sayori's death had been avoided so far , Monika wasn't possessed , Yuri didn't had the book , and the spirit in the classroom , I had it captured and locked in safety . So far , things were going way better than in the game . Maybe those girls could have a happy ending at least ? And maybe I can as well ? With her maybe ? _**HAHA , LIKE HELL I WOULD BE SO LUCKY ! Don't make me laugh please !**_

As if I deserved any of those girls to begin with . Even if so far I was lucky somehow to have two of them as girlfriends , Monika and Shizuka , it was just that , pure luck . I basically cheated on Shizuka , and it's only because of her personality that she didn't took it too bad , on the contrary , she just stated that if I was able to please her , she didn't mind sharing me with someone else . Monika wasn't as jealous as " possessed Monika " , she also accepted the concept of sharing me with Shizuka , and didn't mind . But maybe she would care and be more jealous if a third party try to make its way in between , who knows ? I don't even want to think about that for now , I'm lucky so far , I'm not going to try and push my luck further , it will crumble again...like it happened so many times before , why would I be safe now huh ? Because I'm in another world ?

Compared to me , all those girls were like angels , pure in heart , and me ? Ha , heaven can wait to have my soul , I would probably end up in hell , with the amount of bad things I did because of anger , frustration , sadness ... Not that I was someone bad on the inside , not that I ever commited a crime in my life , even a tiny and innocent one . I had been taught to be honest , and never turn bad , whatever happens , and so far , I stayed that way , and I intended to stay like that forever . It was part of my nature , despite the negative emotions who were also present in my mind . I ended up being a mix between good and bad , but not evil whatsoever . Sure , I was acting like an asshole and even could be considered inhuman, heartless sometimes , due to my lack of reaction in certain circumstances . But there were other times when I truly felt bad for something or someone , I simply had the habit to hide it from anyone . I had been weak before , naive , too innocent to see the things the way they really were , and I decided to become more like a robot , no feelings , so that way I wouldn't fall in some sort of trap due to feelings again , preventing me from doing more mistakes . But now , Shizuka and Monika especially , knew better ! They saw the kind part of me , both of them had witnessed the way I acted when it was just us , the way I would look or talk to them softly , telling them sweet words or even giving them quick kisses , showing how much I cared about them and how important and dear they were to me .

 _I was becoming a softie all over again . !_

Can't be helped I guess , that's just the way I am . The more you try to repress your true feeling , the more and harder they come back ! And there's nothing you can do against that . That's just plain and simply how human nature works . Oh , and just so you know , I can see you , I'm not dumb you know , I've been able to see you read this all along , I just stayed silent . Don't you ever think or say that thing again , you know what I'm talking about ! hmpf !

For the rest of the afternoon , all of us decided to stick together . Shopping , eating in a french restaurant , how nostalgic... , searching for some books and even ... Writing few poems in the library ! Yeah , out of nowhere ! There were some blank sheets of paper and some pens , with table , allowing people to sit and even read some books before deciding to borrow them , before bringing them back once finished . To think that it was , out of all the people , MY IDEA ! Fuck sake , how far am I going to go for these girls ? Okay , they are all lovely , all of them , even some more , pranky ones , wink wink cat's eyes . Once we decided that it was time to go back home , and by the definition of home , it was , for everyone except ME , MY home ! Sure , it was the same house as the MC in the game , it had some rooms upstairs , so there was probably enough space for everyone . Needless to say that Monika and Sayori absolutely did their best to convince both Yuri and Natsuki to come with us , and somehow ... it worked . So yeah , open your eyes , and start counting : Monika , Shizuka , Sayori , Natsuki , Yuri , Yoruichi , and don't forget the owner of the walls , and of this story as well , A.K.A , ME ! Seven individuals under the same roof , at least for tonight . Six girls and one guy !  
Not mentionning the fact that BOTH Monika and Shizuka wanted to sleep with me . That's going to make things kind of complicated huh .

As I said before and you might not have guessed it already , unlike the MC , I decided to put all my things in a room that was on the main floor , the same one as the kitchen , the living room etc .So far there were two room upstairs : the " room of the unexistant parents of the MC " , and the " room of the unexistant MC " , and to be honest , I didn't wanted to be in neither of them . I wanted to have my OWN room , so when I first explored the house , I found that one , unused , a door almost next to the stairs . It had some decent space to it , and the bathroom wasn't that far from it , as well as the kitchen and the living room .  
Convenient , rather than having to climb up and down the stairs each time you need something that isn't at the same floor as you.

I used to live in the third floor of a buidling , in an appartement , WITHOUT an elevator . So when I say I was fucking tired of stairs , I mean it . more than 28 years having to climb three god damn floors almost every day , it kinda makes you change your mind just a tiny bit .

So I moved all my belongings that were transported me by whatever way I was transported here myself , and I made my own room downstairs just like that . It was nice , even if I had let most of my guitars and musical stuff upstairs , so everytime I wanted to play music , I had to go and stay there for the time being . It was my idea , I could only blame myself . Now that I think about it , I will probably have to move all of this shit downstairs as well if all those girls are going to stay tonight . GREAT , just what I wanted , doing more boring and tiresome shit ! Gaaah , those girls are all going to kill me at some point , or be the end of me somehow , one way or another , I swear it !

After exiting the mall , it was still daytime , but it was obvious that the sun would be setting in about , let's say less than an hour if where the sun was in the sky was any indication . Now that I was able to find my way back , and that I had the girls with me , there was next to no chance that I would ending up losing myself in the streets again , and even lesser chance that I would faint lying against a wall . Haha , brings back some good old memories ... from yesterday... TWICE !

. . . I'm not even gonna say something about it , or I will break this computer , out of rage .

We begin to make our way back and about halfway , we walk near to what seems to be a park . Why didn't I saw this before ? It's simple , we took the street above this one . To describe it simply , think of it like a cube , where two street are parallels .  
From the mall , you had to go through the street , then you would be able to go both left or right , up or down so to speak . On our way in , we went from the left , so up part of the cube , and we were now walking in the right , so lower part of said cube . It was a nice little park , with some things here and there for the kids to come and play , having fun every once in a while . It looked decent and I just couldn't resist the temptation I had about going in it , relaxing myself . From the beginning , I had a really little amount of sleep , and next to no time at all to fully rest , so maybe doing a bit of exercise would help me to sleep better , after being really tired and exhausted . I didn't saw Sayori and Natsuki following me , apparently we three had the same idea at the same moment , and it seemed to be contagious , because we were soon joined by Yoruichi and her still plastered smirk on her face with her all so damn light in her eyes . We soon were all invading the little park and having the time of our life , even if it was for a short while , it was still god damn worth .

After 10 short minutes who seemed more like an actual hour due to the amount of fun we had during our short break here , I stand up from the ground I've been sitting on , brushing my clothes , and we were ready to go back to our long journey home , until I stopped in my movements . Monika turned first her head , followed by the others , wondering what made me stop myself . I check my surrounding with my eyes , from left to right , as fast as I could . Shizuka immediately understood the silent message , I did that at school , before going in the club's classroom , and later being confronted to the spirit I had my fight with , or rather against.

" Do you feel something Dar... Damian-kun ? " She says hesitantly , correcting herself , preventing both Yuri and Natsuki about the fact that we were kinda in a relationship already . She was the shcool's nurse , and I was the new guy in town . No wonder what both girls would think about that . They were already looking at me in a strange manner they saw Monika clinging to me and kissing me on the cheek , so the school nurse on top of it ?

I only nod , still searching in which direction the scent , no ... scents ! There is more than one person , but thankfully , no one are surrounded or filled with evil or something dark . From what I could feel so far , they were in the same boat as me , Shizuka and Yoruichi : belonging from another world , yet ended up here , by whatever portal or thing you can think of to travel or transport things and living being through worlds , universes . GREAT AGAIN , more people that I will have to take care of , meaning my house would look more like a hotel tonight . I don't even know how many of them are nearby , and I don't know as well if my house will have enough space for all those beings at once .

A serious expression on my face , focused , the sclera of my eyes turning pitch black and my irises becoming blood-red first , then the clear blue of Lightning's eyes mixing together to create the light purple , allowing my vision and the colors to change , acting more like an animalistic radar , able to see with heat signals . It had different ways to work , but this one was the more convenient to locating the lost people in this park , because there was I slight wind , so I couldn't be sure as to exactly where the scents were coming from . I look back in front of me and I see the girls all having a worried look on their faces . Seems like I had to explain that somehow .

" Don't worry too much , It's a better way to finding where they are . There's some wind , so it kinda messes up with the original direction of the scents . It's not meant to scare or hurt you . For now I have to go , I'll explain ll of this once we'll be at home . I'll be back quickly , just wait me here please . "

Monika , Sayori , Natsuki and Shizuka nod at me silently , while both Yuri and Yoruichi simply look at me , and just like that , I'm gone from my spot , disappearing from their sight in a little amount of dust elevating itself in the air .

I go deeper in the park , between the amount of trees , who look more like a tiny forest than a real simple park . Or is the park a simple part of a bigger forest nearby ? I decide to have a better view of the place , and for that , I have to climb . I push enough strength in my legs , and land on a branch large enough to support my weight , even if I'm not that heavy .

From my spot , I can detect a bit lower down the direction I was going in three thermal signature . No male , only females so far .  
Fuck ! More boobs under my roof ! Just what I needed !

I narrow my eyes more and I can distinguish some silhouettes shaping slowly the three signature . I deactivate this mode , and use a bit more of my powers , or Lightning's powers inside me to make my sight more accurate , as precise as an eagle's , if not better . Red , red , and pink . Two different hair colors , even if the two red aren't the same shade . Wait , pink , really ? There's more than a single anime/manga character who have pink hair ... But for some unknown reason , Lightning start to becoming more concern about this pink hair .

 _No ..._

 _It couldn't be now , could it ?_

 _Both he and I start to feeling more anger growing up inside of my body ._

 _It better not be her..._

 _Serguei has the exact same reaction , seeing some red hair , especially THAT red ! He might be wrong , but ..._

And just like that , my current anger isn't just doubled , but four times more filling me . I'm on the verge of destroying the very branch of the tree I'm standing on , simply by fixing those three haircuts through the leaves and the darkening day slowly letting night take it's turn . I jump , but because of the barely standable amount of deep hatred I feel inside me , I jump way higher then I expected , landing in front of the three girls instead of a couple of meters away as I planned . Also , the word " landing " isn't really accurate , CRASHING and forming a deep crater being more like what happened . It seems that they both know that I'm here , and that they are a bit surprised , scared even due to that . Well , if I was in her shoes , I would probably be anxious as well .

I slowly walk out of the crater I just made , my long black hair starting to have some dark shades of blood-red , with the tips of my spikes and some few strands becoming white-sand along with some dark grey . I can almost feel my long hair in my back no longer flowing like real hair , rather becoming more like actual spikes , straightening themselves , just like it happened when I fought the dark and evil spirit yesterday . Except that this wasn't an actual evil spirit this time , it was three young girls that I had seen in mangas/animes before , two of them belonging from the same world . The sheer look of terror when the pink haired girl saw me.  
She was already sitting on the ground , and she instantly backpedaled from her two other companions . The other two were lying on the grass , almost as if they were injured , but conscious , with their eyes open .

" MA-MAD-MADARA ? " the pink girl screamed in pure fear , looking at me with wide eyes , a kunai in hand as she was her back against a tree .

" _Haruno_ . No , I should say _Uchiha_ now , shoudln't I ? After all , you finally obtained what you wanted from the very beginning ,right ? Your fucking asshole of a husband who used you just for being a baby-maker in order to let his bloodline still going . "  
I answer in the coldest tone I ever heard myself speaking . No matter how much I pissed I ever was before today , THIS was the moment where I felt as angry as I could ever be .I also correct her on my identity before looking at the two other , fixing me intensely as if I was some sort of threat , which I kinda was right now .

" And by the way , it's not because I look like **HIM** that I am **HIM** . I see that you're also here and alive , Tayuya . And not in a resurrected form by the edo-tensei this time . _Scarlet_ , or _Fernandes_ ? ... Not nice to see you ! "

Sakura Haruno , Tayuya , who might be a Uzumaki even if it had never been officially proven , or correct me if I'm wrong , and Erza Scarlet . The three of them in a forest , night almost above us .

The amount of hatred which I spat their names with shocked them even further . It was way beyond trying to reason myself , I was all but blinded by the pure feeling of deep anger filling me with every second , and every glance at them .

" _GET UP , AND FOLLOW ME IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STARVE AND DIE_ ! " I order . Sakura slowly makes her way towards Tayuya and Erza , and help them getting up . None of those can't see my face anymore as I turn myself , and start walking in the direction I came from , but if they were scared by the expression I had on my face when I looked at them , they would both die from a heart attack right now!

My face... No , it wasn't a face anymore . I was becoming evil ! I was slowly becoming a monster , wanting to tear apart , shred to pieces , gutting alive , ripping throats out , destroying , annihilating , pulverising to ashes every single thing who dare to cross my path , or my eyes .

No , this wasn't the best day of my life , well , rather my lives .

All I wanted to do , was to...

 **SHOOT 'EM DOWN**


	14. Chapter 14

_(warning from the author, in this and the next chapter, there will be a LOT of salt, and by salt, I mean badmouth, trashtalk,bashing)_

 _ **What were those words before ? Oh yeah**_

 **AND THIS IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND !**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...**

Yep , this was not me , but my anger , in a nutshell .

Needless to say that not only Monika , Shizuka , Yoruichi and the other were surprised to see three girls barely able to walk behind me , probably injured , but also hugely taken aback by what used to be my face was now looking like . Let's take a better look , by using the reverse power of the forth wall no jutsu .

 _'Here he stands , the O' so good looking male who took upon him to rescue three poor injured girls in the forest , further down the park . But he wasn't that ' good looking ' anymore . Eyebrows furrowed in an almost inhuman scowl. Pitch-black sclera with blood-red irises barely visible . Nose scrunched as if he was disgusted, almost to the point of destroying anything entering his sight or his path . Mouth transformed into a deep reversed smile . Two scars on the verge of being fully clear to the naked eye forming , one one the left side of his face , almost like all around the eye , from the temple down to the lower side of the cheek and the jaw , as if the skin had been burned , then reformed in a darker tone . The other scar , on the right side of his face , starting from the very top of his forehead , at the barely visible base of his hair , an almost pitch black straight line , crossing his right eye vertically in a slightly angle way , down to the other side of his jaw , with tiny horizontal lines all along , as if they were stitches . His hair... long gone were the two chin-length strands that he had almost shadowing his eyes. Way shorter now ,_  
 _just reaching under his nose , where a very little unshaved beard was now , surrounding his mouth . The black hair replaced mostly by blood-red mixed with white-sand and dark grey from the middle to the very tips . Spikier and even more unry than ever , now hanging just below the middle of his back , where it was reaching the beginning of his thighs before . Looking like they were made of solid steel , shining like razors blades already covered with blood not even dry , eyes shaped a bit differently , sharper , with solid black and thick lines under . the same as the one who was running from the base of the right side of his neck , all the way to his right arm , changing directions but ending in a straight way towards the upper part of his hand where it splitted itself then covering every finger , but thinner .His left hand was now covered by some sort of dust covered bandage all the way to his forearm , elbow , and seemingly arm ._

 _Here wasn't neither Damian , Serguei , Lightning , or Mahk . No , here was the very same person who recorded himself before being transported in this world . The five of them were now making one once again , and it definitively wasn't a pleasant sight ._

 _ **HERE WAS ALEX** !_

 _He passed near every single girl who was worriedly waiting for his return , not sparing a glance , not saying a word , simply extended his right hand near a wall . In half of a second , the large and solid looking wall was pulverized to nothing more than ashes , dispersing themselves in the wind . A dark black , deep red and purple aura surrounding him . '_

End of the reverse forth wall no jutsu !

I stare at nowhere in paticular , I simply bark while making one more step in my way to going home .

" _I'm going ! Do whatever the fuck you want . Sakura , Tayuya , Erza !_ _'Night !_ "

Here it was , and I disappear in the street slowly covered by the night's veil , the lightings making my shadow even bigger , more fearful , more ... DANGEROUS ...

Almost inhuman , evil so to speak .

A couple more steps , and I stop myself , the anger slowly replaced by a question .

 **Evil ?**

So far , the only evil thing I saw was the spirit , or whatever you wanna call it , in the club's classroom , and I locked it away,  
safe from everyone . But is it the only evil thing in this world ? What if I was evil myself ? What if I was my own enemy ?

This realization slowly dropped on me , as fast as I dropped on my knees . Eyes lost on the pavement right in front of me , had I been blind all along ? All those negative feelings that I felt towards a lot of my pasts ' crushes ' on those same anime/manga characters , who had been developped to some points I really disliked . They weren't responsible , the authors , the ones who designed and created them had , at first , made a great work , but later on , destroyed them piece by piece . And have I done , myself ? I just turned my back on them . I put more of my anger that I was feeling due to my own problems in my real life , and I added those irrational thoughts on top of the real _ones_ , thus creating a slowly breaking mind . Which led me to the video I recorded , where I did nothing more than spitting my rage all over again , on top of explaining sometimes more calmly my thoughts and point of views . I was as guilty as those fucking sons of bitches . Take Sakura and Erza for example : _Two girls who started weak in their lives , who had been traumatized by the ones they had feelings for , the same ones who tortured them for YEARS , before forgiving those scumbags , and ending up with them . All of this because of another human technique , the infamous ' I don't give a fuck , I'm the author , it's my story my creation , I'm making millions with this , I'm free to do shit with it and a big FUCK YOU ALL , you'll still buy it ' NO JUTSU !_ Yeah , starting creating a nice story , the characters with their past _,_ their personalities and dreams , spending years to develop them carefully , before tearing them down just like that , on a whim .

Why not creating a story where a young kid is hated by his own village for something he isn't even responsible for , diminished all through his life up to his sixteenth birthday , after becoming the hero of his village who had been destroyed , ending a war with some sort of alien-rabbit goddess with three eyes who had a reverse oedypian complex , bringing back his best friend the emo fuckfag at the cost of his arm , lately become the leader of his village , thing he wanted the most , and then ? Oh , I have an idea , we gonna timeskip to let's say 10 years later , where he is an irresponsible father never there when his family need him,  
slowly killing himself at work , and not even a tenth of what he was ten years ago , the living incarnation of a god , probably being the most powerful human in his whole world . Oh and guess what ? The story will not only show how pathetic he had become , it will also feature his own son who hates him , while being confronted by the same alien race as the alien-rabbitch he faced before,except this time , they are more . All of this in the name of what ? Oh yeah , making more money !

 _ **Ha , reminds me something , don't know why ...**_

 _ **And now look at me ... What a joke . When your past comes to haunt you . What a fucking really nice feeling .**_

 _ **Hey god, you exist ? Cause if yeah , you should be laughing your motherfucking godlike ass at me , huh ? That feels good right ?**_

 _ **Poor guy , I pity you if you truly exist , being a piece of shit like you , even if I had all your powers , I'll still pass !**_

And during that time where I slowly realize who I am , what I truly am , my body , or rather Damian's body comes back to normal , any previous feature due to my feelings of anger and hate disappearing . Do they deserved to be shunned ? All of them ? After all ,  
they didn't do anything to me personnally to begin with . I was the one to put that on myself , I'm the one to blame , even if I hate this sensation . I painfully put my right hand on my thigh , and I really slowly get up , my head feeling heavy and dizzy .  
I'm about to faint and fall when two pair of arms grab me . I take a look and watch carefully : Monika and Yoruichi ! Tch , not even Shizuka ? I'm hurt ! But still , it somehow feels nice .

" You're not even preventing my from falling , Shizuka-chan ? I thought you cared about me more than that ... " I playfully and teasingly say to the blonde young women despite me being tired watching me with a surprised look on her face , before answering.

" Mouuu~ You're not heavy , but I was beaten to it ! It's not my fault ! " She whines and complains , saying that Yoruichi was way faster , and also for her defense , that Yoruichi looked more stronger than her , so she wouldn't be able to carry me .

Well , it was quite true , I can't say the contrary . Meanwhile Sayori and Natsuki were carrying the numerous bags due to the trip at the mall , containing lots of things , books , clothes , food etc ..

Yuri was helping Sakura with Tayuya and Erza .

I didn't dare look at them , but I still had to do , to say something .

" Look ... I know I hadn't be really nice , far from it ... but you'll understand surely better when we're gonna reach my home , okay ? " I say slowly , feeling my eyelids growing heavy , on the brink of closing , making me faint ...

 **NO !**

 **I WON'T FUCKING FAINT AGAIN ! ENOUGH ! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF FUCKING SHIT DAMN !**

I manage to keep my eyes open , if barely , and put each of my arms around bot Yoruichi and Monika's neck .

The trip back to home took a bit longer , but was uneventful . Yoruichi was the first to unlock the door , and the last one to come inside , locking up and putting the keys next to the TV . Couldn't have done better myself , which makes me giving her a small smile , while she gives me one of her own , way bigger of course . Her and Monika both help me to go in my room , and Yoruichi insist a bit too much to Monika's taste that I should get rid of my clothes to sleep , and she means EVERYTHING . Reluctantly , I accept , because I'm the one concern by that matter , and it would one make things more fair . After all , I say her in her fully naked glory today , I can do the same so we will be even . Besides , how about a way to tease her even further ?

Monika simply sit on the edge of my bed , and watch Yoruichi helping me getting rid of my clothes . Once it's done , barely standing in my skin suit , I can't help but wink slightly at her , and I see her , and Monika did too , licking slightly her lips before saying " Oh my , is it an invitation , seductor-kun~ ? I take back what I said earlier , you know how to talk to a women , even with your eyes ! I might be really into you if you keep doing that you know~ ? "

Exactly what I expected from her ! teasers also like to be teased after all . I slowly enter my bed , pulling the sheets over me , but before both girls exit the room , I tell Monika something .

" Monika , dear , can you please do what I did earlier today ? You know , the video... I think they ALL deserve to know , both Yuri and Natsuki are concerned about this after all . And for the others , I guess it would help clarify the situation , even if I still have to apologize to them later . You just have to push the play button on the program on my screen , and switch on the TV ."

She gives me a warm smile , put her hand and lightly caress my locks , kissing me deeply , passionately , almost is if she just want to keep doing this the whole night . I reluctantly cup her face with my right hand , and slowly pull out , and she knows .  
She nods and tell me before doing as I said , softly in my ear .

" You better not be sleeping when I come back love~ ! You know how much I want to be with you right ? "

I look at her , a big smile on my face despite my eyes really heavy by not , and I would have kissed her again , if it wasn't for Yoruichi ' carefully ' interrupting the moment by clearing her throat . She never left the room , she was watching all along !  
She then look at Monika with a smug smile on her face , and ask her bluntly .

" My , by the look of your face , he might be really good at that , and many other things , isn't he ? "

What I didn't expected from Monika , and could be my future death sentence , was her answer .

" Well , If you want to know so badly , I guess the only option is to try it by yourself , hehe~ "

And just like that , Monika exits the room , smiling brightfully at me , while Yoruichi now has a more determined look on her face , almost ... HUNGRY !

 _ **OH DAMN , I'M NOT GONNA SLEEP FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS !**_

My door closes and I quickly see my vision fading to an empty black void .

The black void however transform itself in an white and snowy landscape , with ruins of a city all around .

Gunshots , screams , long grey coats armed with rifles , fighting in the snow and the mud brown and dark clothed mens .

two armies colliding .

I turn my head , looking at a sign , with the name of the town I assume

 **STALINGRAD**


	15. Chapter 15

**_What's that smell ? Ah , the stench of blood ... Beasts all over the shop ..._**

 ** _Sooner or later , you'll be one of them ..._**

It was the only and last sentence of an old story , in an old game , before he became a beast himself . And you had the duty to put him to rest . But why does those words were so clear in my mind ? Well , I don't know when or where I am in time , is it the past , the future , or an unknown period lost in Humanity's memory ? The sign I saw before hiding myself in the ruins of the shop I was right now said " Stalingrad " .

Now for every historian , or people not dumb enough , you all know what this word , or name should I say relate to . The unending fight between the toughest and most determined defense of what was in the great World War 2 , Stalin's proud motherland , the Soviet Union . Nazi germans staggered for weeks , months , maybe more in what would be later known as one of the few places where the one-sided war would end , and the counter-attack from all the countries fighting , England , France , even the mighty Americans would slowly become the nail in the coffin , before ending definitevely the German dreams of a nazi empire dominating the whole planet for the next centuries . It seems that from all the things , all the places ,all the times I could've landed in , I could've faced in my dreams , Stalingrad's intense and deadly battle was the one I ended up inside , right in the middle of a german assault on the soviet's frontline .

 _Did I said earlier how lucky I ever was in life ? Now you see what I'm talking about huh !_

For now , the ruins of the tiny half destroyed shop in an almost destroyed street was the only safe haven I could've think of and find , so even if I was freezing to death in the cold , it was still better than being shot not by one men , but by thousands ... ON EACH SIDE ! I took advantage of the confusion to run away from the battlefield , not being a soldier at all , and reaching this street not far away from where I appeared . One second you're awake in a world where you have to take care of several girls , telling them where you come from , why you look different from what you used to be , and rescuing girls you didn't wanted to see , and just like that , the next one , you are in a dream of your own , in one of the most ugliest and savage battle of human history , hiding in what used to be a place surely full of joy , where people would come and buy food , or whatever they had in here . Fucking shit you might be shitting me now ,  
aren't you ?

This is a dream , yet a very real one . Wait , does this mean this is too real to be just a dream , and my actual dream was the one where I ended up with Monika and all the others in the DDLC world ? Then , why do I still look like Damian , and not Alex , the Alex I was back in my home world ?

 _Oh yeah , I remember , the pure white void , the computer screen , the needles , vomiting my guts ..._

 **HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOT SUCH A NICE THING ? THE SWEET FEELING IT HAD TO IT ...**

 _Just kidding . This is sarcasm you know ?_

I didn't forgot all of this . All of this , from the moment I disappeared from my home world , and the moment when I ended up falling asleep in my room , telling Monika to show the edited video I made on my computer , in the DDLC world , all of that was real and did happen . So this , it might be a dream right ? I'm not stuck in WWII , on the russian frontline , am I ?

I take a nail near me on the ground , who seemed to had been one of those who belonged to what was now the door of the shop . I place it between my index and my thumb , and I shove it into my right hand .

It fucking hurt , and it bleeds . Warm drops of blood forming a thin river dropping on the wooden cracked floor . So far , the pain was real , the cold was real , and so was the blood coming out of the newly formed hole in my hand .Hmm , so all of this is a dream , but pushed to the absolute limit or realism .  
Then again , if it is a dream inside of my own head , I should be able to trigger some sort of mental signal to my body to wake up , but what I thought as a good idea by verifying with the nail wasn't enough ,or so it seemed , because I was still at the same place , the same time , feeling the same things . But it wasn't a loop, so at least that was reassuring . In some dreams , depending of the person's condition , both physically and mentally , your dreams can sometimes ending up in some sort of loop where you are trapped . Don't ask me where I got this info from , I don't have the time to go into more details... or maybe I have ?

My whole conception of reality and illusion seems to be corrupted ... _Wait , illusion , reality , corrupted_ ?

Those words seems oddly familiar , and I feel like I felt or have seen this before , but when and where ?

I try to remember , and force myself but I just can't put the finger on it for some reason, as if some parts of my memory was for some unknown reason locked or mission , maybe both . I have to somehow put back the pieces together , but how ? I have next to no idea as to how fix a mental break inside a dream , inside of my own head . It's not your every day occurence , like you go to sleep as usual , and you're finding yourself trapped in a strangely realistic , trying to find a way to open a locked door with no key or tool ,just using the power of your mind.

Power did I say ? That might be a hint ! I guess I can try ...

I concentrate , get out of the shop , and stand in the middle of the street . The freezing cold surround me and start to crept its way through my clothes , my skin and crawling slowly on my very bones . The chilling sensation is , to put it lightly , VERY UNEASY !

I have to remain calm , keep focusing for the time being , and release it at once . Pretty easy .

I think about the same sensation I felt when I saw Sakura and Erza . The deep anger and wrath starts to fill my whole body , heat slowly making the ice-cold sensation melt , and replacing the feeling of freezing by actually boiling . The blood on my right hand has a different reaction though . The drops of blood stop coming out of the wound , and are replaced by dark ashes waving around the hole , before closing it to the point that I wasn't injured at all , the flesh being as clean as new . One would have thought I lied on purpose to save my life at that very instant if they were to see me standing there , not far away from the battlefield where the screams of agony , the last breaths of dying mens were almost fading in the sound of the wind , enemies in life but brothers in death , life slowly being drained out of their dead bodies , returning to the void that was probably the afterlife . The ashes grows more and more around me , whirling in sync with the wind , as if a small dark tempest was cover , almost protecting me from the cold and the whole world around . As I feel my sclera turning black as usual , my irises do have a different feeling .  
For whatever reason, I don't get the same shades of colors , a bit more reddish that I have with my blood-red pupils . I now do have something more in the tones of black and white , as things were only made of shades of grey . I decide to go inside the ruins of a house next to me , standing in what seemingly used to be the living room , after hopping a small part of what was once a wall . I check quickly and I'm able to find and pick up a part of a broken mirror . I take it carefully between my fingers , not wanting to cut myself ,unknowingly thinking about Yuri for less than a second . As I look at myself , I do have my normal clothes on me , the same thick and large blood-red belt around me , at the same level as where my abs are , but it's my eyes who ,literally and ironically pick my attention . Although my sclera is pitch black , my irises are not the same . My pupils are also pitch black , but the edges are in divided in two very thin circles , one white , while the smaller is a pure bright gold . It is strange to actually being able to see colors such as gold when your sight only shows you shades of grey . How can that even be possible , but I quickly send that thought out of an unreal window because I'm in a dream , so all of this has very little sense right now .

For whatever reason , my eyes are that way now , so it means I might have acquired a new ability who was dormant inside me , but I can't exactly who it's coming from . None of the guys had such eyes , Mahk's eyes had been blood-red , lightning 's were a clear shade of blue , Serguei's were brown , Damian's were black ,  
but only with the thin white circle to show actually where the pupils where , and my true eyes , Alex's had been a dark green , so the golden color was an enigma so to speak . Was it some kind of mixing between green and blue , and a very little bit of red ? After all , green is made out of blue and yellow , but yet again , no yellow at all in the equation . That was giving me a growing headache just trying to figure out an explanation to all of this , so I decided to drop that for the time being , and went back on my tracks , actually ending near the battlefield once again . The ashes were still forming a dome-shaped shield all around me , letting me see and witness the true horror of what humankind were able to do in the name of a religion , a leader , in the name of a god or some pretendly " saint's words " . Gruesome wasn't a word hard enough to express the simple sight , it was beyond human descrption . Some bodies were already piled on top of each others , some still moving even barely , asking for help even though they were on the verge of joining their ancestors already . A pure pointless battle who kept going on and on , and no way for me to stop all of this nonsense without risking my life . I didn't knew what my new powers were , and I wasn't very fond of rushing in the middle of the two clashing armies , throwing my life away , even in a dream . And if this wasn't one , for some kind of awkward reason , it meant I was done for , and that I couldn't keep the promises I made , which I fully intended to carry on , even in death .

There might still be something I can do , but what ? _Think , think , think_ ... **DODGE !**

I bend slightly my body to my right side , and I barely escaped a german soldier who rushed on me , trying to impale me with his bayonet attached on the front of his rifle . Not giving him enough time to react , and not even realizing how fast I did that , the canon of his rifle had already been grabbed tightly by my left hand , and I crashed it to the point where it broke . Metal bended , as if it had been torned apart by some inhuman strength , wood exploding in a multitude of shards in every direction , the look of fear and confusion that filled his wide open eyes before letting a sound of his mouth suddently full of his own blood .

I had ripped apart the end of his rifle with my left hand , and managed to shove back the same bayonet he intended to kill me with , coming from behind , by spinning on myself and stabbing , cutting from one side to the other his throat out , blood wildly spurting out everywhere . His look of disbelief as he struggle to move , or even say a thing before crumbling down on the cold snowy hard ground , before drowning in his own blood , to death...

I had became a beast myself . I had joined them , not on purpose , but simply by defending myself .

It clearly wasn't Lightning's instincts kicking in this time , it was an unknwown feeling , strange yet reassuring , as if it had always been part of me deep down inside , but never actually manifesting itself . Well , it just saved my ass , and in a matter of a single second , I do think if it doesn't want me dead , dream or not , then it's some sort of silent ally , right ? Which means it may be the way out I was seeking all along . Perhaps... this was the sort of trigger I needed . Without even paying attention , I jump in the middle of the fight , dodging bullet , a normally impossible thing to do , and even if I was far from being normal already , I never thought that even with my powers I could do something like that , especially so easily . It was as if I had the sharingan or some sort , able tosee and predict the pattern of every little or big object , from the tiniest of the ashes who were still composing my shield , to the biggest of the soldiers running out screaming out loud , charging at an enemy , before looking at me and changing direction.

I took no time to react , my body almost guided by some unknown force , as if I was on autopilot , conscious yet not controlling myself . jumping horizontally sligthly before this soldier's helmet , I delivered a bone-crushing kick to his head , barely feeling any resistance whatsoever by neither the hard metal his helmet was made of , or his skull , pulverising it as it if was a castle made of sand who had just been crashed by someone walking on it . What was seconds ago his head was now a puddle of blood , broken pieces of bones and brain matter exploding , being send everywhere around us . I land on the ground , his now dead and headless body following by a loud 'THUD ' , unmoving . As both soldiers saw this both armies stopped fighting at that very moment , eyes staring at me , as if I was some sort of monster in disguise , and suddently , the world's fate had no more importance . Everyone shaking , some shitting themselves out of fear , not able to control their bodies anymore . I was in the very center of what seemed to have been once a place , circular in the city , probably where people went hanging and having a good time together . Standing , the wild wind blows in my hair , and now untied due to the lack of the cloth who was used to make my long ponytail , they were now floating in some sort of wavery sow motion . My eyes were narrowed dangerously , as if the very suspicious move from anyone would cause another body to crash down on the ground , lifeless . Turning my head all around me , left to right , I see them . They were ready to charge and tear each other's apart mere seconds , minutes , hours , days before , and they were now here , not even a street away from each other ,unable to move or say anything . The battlefield suddently ceases , the sound of the wind blowing on us being the only left being able to be heard . A soldier , a russian , suddently tries to get a hold of himself , and lower again his rifle , ready to fire at me , but as soon as I saw in a fraction of a second his arm starting to going downwards , I end up grabbing him by the throat at blinding speed , crashing him against a wall next to some of his comrades were . No one had the time to react , or process as to what just happened , but everyone can see the soldier letting go of his weapon , blood trickling on his face , but not dead .  
Hopefully for him , the wall I crashed him against was already on the verge of collapsing to the ground , so most of the shock had been absorbed , but he still might had been injured a bit badly . Unlike the other one, I didn't wanted to kill him , just making him understand that you don't point a weapon on someone unarmed , even if it wasn't really the case , because I was my own weapon !

Probably coming to the conclusion that trying something like this again was a stupid idea , I heard some noise behind me , and when I turned myself , I saw many german soldiers getting rid off of their rifles and guns , throwing them to the snow-covered ground . This didn't left me unfazed , and I even so slightly widen my eyes in surprise , which was accentuated when I turned my head back at the russians , doing the same one after another . Did I somehow stopped the bloody ' mini-war ' of Stalingrad to progress further and further on the scale of human madness and atrocities ? Sure , there was a lot of dead people already , but there was also a decent amount still alive . Perhaps it will change the future , for better or for worse , even if all of this is a mere dream inside my head . I then let loose of my hold on the poor russian soldier's throat , and let him fall on the ground , on his knees , slowly catching his breath , before I make my way back to the spot I was before jumping on him . I don't know what to do yet , but I stop myself , and I decide to do something .

" You all think this is nice thing to do , to obey blindly to people because they tell you lies small enough for you to eat in a big amount , and being okay with all of this ? Is this the freedom and the free-will humankind is so known for ? Does all the progress our civilizations had made so far to build a better future for our childrens was made for only ending up destroying each other , and wiping our entire race from our planet ? Is this the reason why each and everyone of you won the battle to live , why you were born , why your parents took care of you , raising you as good childs , so you can die like a bunch of fools on an unknown country by the hands of a stranger who might have the same vision of the world as you , and could have been your friend ? This is what you fought so far for ? Then , if you are so ready to die by some stranger's hands , come to me , and I will do the same as I did to this one ! " I say with a serious and determinated voice , loudly , while pointing with my index the dead and headless corpse of the german soldier laying on the ground , snow slowly starting to cover his body and the pool of blood where his head should've been .

Once again , an eerie and chilling silence , no one daring to move , the wind blowing all around us being the only thing audible . That reassures me a bit somehow , they were still humans inside , not fully transformed yet in killing machines devoided of any kind of feelings . But that wasn't enough to me . Sure , for now I sorta prevented them from going further in that dementia , but it could happen again , there was no way to predict if this was only temporary or definitive . There was more to be said .

" You are the people aren't you ? I thought , and correct me if I'm wrong , that in modern countries such as yours , people , even if they have leaders who speak for hours with big words , filling your heads with ideas you never considered and you somehow relate to because you are a part of the targetted majority who is against the rules that had been established before , and now regarded as unfair , wouldn't be stupid enough to fall in all those politicians traps . Look at yourselves for fuck sake ! You are in the middle of nowhere ,fighting against strangers , in the pretended name of your country , but you're not even sure about coming back home , to see your loving wife and children , your family again . Worst , history books won't even remember or honor your names , you will simply be forgotten numbers , regarded as fools by future generations, creditted as ' dumb idiots who followed a more manipulating and smart guy than the average ' . Is this some kind of thing you are proud of , you are ready to risk your life for ? Then if yes , come forward , and I will make sure that you will not be forgotten by history books , because I will make every one of you dying in a way that it will be remembered and engraved in stone for centuries . " I roared out loud , screaming at the top of my voice , almost tearing apart my vocal chords .

 _The smell of fear , I can feel it . No longer the blood , but the fear itself ! The beasts had been tamed somehow ... Maybe by a bigger one ?_

 _Whatever , it's all that matters ._

I turn myself , facing the horizon , and I can see the sun setting slowly , a bright orange above the white landscape . Some of the soldiers came closer , but still keeping their distances , sharing the sight with me.

A russian and two germans both spoke in the same time to me , and even if I don't speak russian nor german fluently , I've already heard some few words of those languages . it basically meant ...

" Thank you ! "

" Thank you for what ? I did nothing except expressing my own point of view . You are all lucky to be alive , you only have one life , only one chance . And when it is wasted , it is too late to have regrets . You can try to persuade yourself that you've made the right choice , that you died for a good reason , but what if you were able from the other side that you died for nothing , that all you believed in was a lie , how would you feel ? You are human before being soldiers , you have people who care about you , take care of them by being close to them , not far away , causing their pain when they hear about your death . You just make yourself even more unworthy of their care. You're making not only a fool, but also a coward out of yourself. The people are free , and more numerous than politicians , they toy with your beliefs and your minds , just so you can do the dirty job for them . You're nothing more than numbers , cannon-fodder for them , so they don't have to dirty their hands , keeping them clean to show how pure they are to the rest of the world , and do on and so forth . "

One of the german try to speak in english , although his strong accent is still there of course .

" What about you ? Do you have a family of your own ? Do you have someone waiting for you , from where you come from ? "

I strangely ask and take a cigarette from one of the russians who started exchanging and trading stuff and ressources with the germans . I take a long inhalation , before letting out the smoke of my nostrils , taking time to think about this , still facing the horizon , ashes dissipating themselves .

" Honestly , I don't know ... I guess maybe . I don't have a family so to speak ... Not anymore . Do I still have people waiting for me to come back ? Hmm , I wonder ... Who knows ... "

I sincerely answered the guy . Funny thing is his name was actually Serguei , a german dude with a russian name , fighting russians ... How ironic is fate huh ? But yeah , I really wondered what would happen if I was actually blocked in this place , not being a dream , rather another universe where I managed to land because of whatever reason .

The german , along with the russian next to me , both pat me on the shoulders and look at me kind of ...smiling ? What the fuck have I just done ?

Suddently , I'm pushed , and after what seemed an eternity of falling in some black void which looked oddly familiar once again , I land on something like concrete . I stand up , brushing myself , and wait for someone.

My waiting isn't long , because I hear footsteps coming my way . A golden aura fade in from the darkness , and walks towards me . This feature , this very feature that I knew I saw somewhere , yet I didn't recognized it for some reason . I see him now , standing as tall as me , almost a carbon copy of myself , except he has purple rippled eyes, a turtle neck dark purple on with sleeves going up to the middle of his forearms , black gloves on his hands , dark purple pants along with some sort of cloak around his waist going down and ending halfway under his knees , his chins being actually wrapped tightly with some sort of bandages , with black sandals open on the end . Some kind of old and rusty reddish steel plated armor that covers his torso , waist,shoulders with blade breakers around his neck and head , and in front of his legs and on each side of them . Long dark spiky hair , but unlike me , they split his face in half and cover the right side of it . He looks at me with an all-serious expression , arms folded , as if we hadn't see each other in a while , and he was somewhat upset at this . His voice taking me by surprise , but I knew that sight , that face , that look , and that voice all too well .

 **" Hn ! Look at you , you're giving moral lessons to people inside your own dreams , giving them advices you can't even follow . Mind to remind me why I am inside you ? "**

I smirk , and I take the exact same pose , mirroring him , making him have a smirk of his own , closing his eyes before fixing me again .

" Well , I didn't remember ever seeing you in the first place , so as to how and why YOU of all people are stuck inside me is a mystery , even for myself . I do believe that the ' control possessing body ' was your initiative ? It saved my ass anyway , so I guess I should thank you , even if you won't admit that you also did it for yourself right ? If this is the same system as the one used in your world , if I die , you die as well , no ? And if you're inside me since the beginning , you might have seen or had access to my memories , and observed by yourself that I'm more the way I should have been long ago , rather than the naive GAKI , I used to be . Of course all of this is new , so I'm acclimating slowly , but I do think I've made some progress so far , don't you think ...

 **... Madara ? "**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Uchiha ... Madara ... ka ?_**

Yes , the one and only . Immovable like a statue , the both of us , standing and staring proudly at each other.

For some unknown reason , Madara was deeply immersed within myself , now part of my own soul , well more like a mix between his and mine . I mean sure , I was looking almost like him because of Damian , that part of my personality who actually liked Madara , who agreed on his views about the world and life in general , both being true not only for Naruto's world , but for almost any world . If you think about it , Naruto's creator was a part of my own world , and he created this whole fantasy-ninja like universe with the characters and their respective minds and ways in life . So whatever influenced that guy for creating Madara the way he was , that's just ... I can't even put words on this feeling . Madara was the only TRUE person I would consider way above me , and I would call him my Master if he wanted to train me anytime . Not only he was powerful, badass,his style fit him perfectly , both in clothing , fighting and thinking... He was God to me . So when I decided to create my own OC's to potentially create a story of my own , I really wanted to inspire one of them out of Madara himself, with of course slight differences .

Damian was the perfect one for that . The proud and semi-pretentious guy , looking down on others not because he thinks he is all powerful and unbeatable , but because he knows that will trigger his opponent , and they will be more encline to fight him to the best of their abilities that way . Simple but smart thinking . Always keeping his arms folded over his torso , the chin-length strands of hair shadowing both his eyes , and the long and large ponytail with long spikes coming out at the end of the cloth , wavering in the almost absent wind , as if everytime he was standing like this , he was challenging everything to come at him , nothing more than an excuse for him to fight , and giving him the satisfaction he enjoyed by doing so. He isn't a fan of torturing people , no , just like his twin Lightning , all he wants is to be able to resume a fight to some punchs and kicks , and back to home for eating and resting after that , plainly . However , if his opponent was a stubborn and strong one , he would be more than pleased to show the limits of his power and even trying to surpass them . In a way , you can somehow compare him to a Saiyan . That's a really weird comparison but maybe Madara himself would've made a pretty good Saiyan .

Anyway , here they stand , both of them , both of US , not saying a thing , waiting for the other to speak out first , and explain what he had in mind . It was confusing because none of us decided to do so , and time seemed to pass , but if we were in my mind, no longer in a dream , then time might be slower in the real world . Basically , let's have a wild guess here and say that if an hour passes in my mind , maybe hmm ... a minute would've passed in the real world ? Or something along those lines ? As I mentionned before , my ability to determine , although not precisely , what hour it could've been or how many hours of sleep I had without even looking at a clock to check out was greatly helping me .

Brown-red eyes looking into rippled purple ones , waiting ... Until I see him letting out a huff of exasperation and I knew he was about to do two possible things : one , we would move , either to fight me , or to simply go away . two , he would speak , telling me maybe something I did know already , renderering all of this encounter kinda pointless , except for the newly acquired fact that in some sense , Sakura was right from the beginning , when she called me Madara , because he truly was here , just hiding deep down under the surface . Well , I do believe that's the moment of truth , so longly awaited .

" Well , if you have nothing else to say , I'll go . Do as you please . "

I just beated him to it . Don't ask me how , but I just knew it . It was easy yet difficult to predict , yet I've been able to do so .

The same words , coming out of the two mouths , at the exact same time , although with a slightly different tone .

 **WE** _had spoken !_

While I look at him still with my smirk on , I try to hide my surprise as best as I could . Him on the other hand was the exact opposite . Surprise being written all over his face , quickly replaced by a small smirk of his own .

" Well , what do you think about that ? We both said the same words at the exact same time . And you're still asking yourself as to why I'm stuck inside of you now ? You should have realized already , you're not that far away from reaching that conclusion after all . " Is what he's telling me , closing his eyes and taking a more serious expression on his face .

" If my theory is correct , your soul now being kinda mixed with mine , I do believe that what you're trying to show me is that I am like you , not in all ways of course , but we do indeed have some similarities that goes beyond look and mindset . So I guess I would say that , you're offering, no ... Proposing me to lend me some of your powers if the need for some use arises , right ? Which means more troubles are about to come ...  
Interesting , but not really pleasing in the same time . I thought I had enough power to deal with that spirit by myself back then , but let's face it , I was barely able to beat it . So if you are here , and if this dream I just had was some sort of genjutsu you used to show me more shit is about to hit the fan , you want me to be able to awaken and use your powers , is that so ? Of course , whatever it is , it doesn't come for free , so there's a catch or a drawback . Care to tell me what it is or do I have to learn it throughout some dangerous battle again ? "

He ponders my words for some seconds , probably considering the pros and cons . Like that guy would even try to make things easier for me . If he was known for something , it was the fact that he **NEVER** go easy on whatever he do . So what he was having in mind right now might be really a problem he could solve , but will he give me the solution , a hint , or just leaving me in the dark , having to find our for myself ?

His answer was ALL but what I could've expected .

 **" TENGAI SHINSEI ! "**

I knew those words ! Something is coming out of the infinite void up above , and it was massive ! No , it couldn't be...

A massive meteorite suddently appears , and I kneww what was going to happen . It was THIS technique , his jutsu . The devastating double meteorite crash or whatever you wanna call it . You can block one if you are strong enough , but most don't know there's another one behind it , and where the two collides , especially with the speed and the force ... Deadly wasn't even a understatement to describe this , it was truly the kind of power a God would have , and it would shape the world in a different manner with it . Let's consider my options so far : I can use Damian's strength , but it would barely make a decent crater in the first one, not even destroying it , and the second would still come , letting me few strength and time left to attack again !  
Serguei's power to use water would barely transform all of this solid rock into mud , but then again , it would be a massive rain , an ocean of mud falling on me , and I would ending up drowning myself. On the other hand , I could use Serguei's high intellect to think about something , but without strength to execute my plan needless to say that it would be a waste of time . Lightning was fast , yet once again , even with a relative amount of speed , if I lack strength , it would barely scratch it . And dodging not one , but two meteorites even in an empty and endless void , it would be a matter of time before Madara would find me and fire at me this jutsu over and over again . Sure , you can run for some time to think about a better plan , but it at the cost of your body becoming exhausted faster than expected . Mahk's destructive power was not that bad of an option , but rushing head first onto this would do me no good . Like ' I jump , I smash , I pod ... wait , what's an apple device doing in that thought ? fuck that ' . Now that I think of it , there are two viable option , well at least one is viable while the other is more like a gamble . I had been successfull in my gamble against the spirit , but this was a way bigger problem to deal with . The first option was to try to accumulate as much power as I can , and transform into what I became when I saw Sakura Tayuya and Erza . The sheer anger and wrath I felt at that moment , it took me a single move from my hand to reduce to nothing more than ashes a wall nearby , but at the cost of an incredible amount of exhaustion , barely able to breath or stay conscious . Now if I try this on the first one , it might work and destroy it , but yet again ' But wait , there's more ' . Dealing with one , okay , dealing with two, not even going to work .  
The second thing I had in mind , and who was a gamble , was to try and access Madara's powers directly , the same way it happened in my dream before . At first , I injured myself on purpose , and I managed to gather a huge amount of wrath and anger , which resulted in my blood becoming ashes , my wound closing itself , and more ashes appearing and acting as a shield surrounding me , with a high amount of heat . But now that I consider everything from that point on and what followed , this was probably not the entire form , the complete power , more like a level one , on a possible ladder of 2 , or even higher . When the first german trying to impale me from the back with his bayonet at the end of his rifle , it took me barely a second to grab his weapon while dodging on the side , breaking it , spinning on myself before shoving it and ripping his throat with the same blade designed to kill me . Then , there was that other soldier who rushed towards me on the assault of the circular plaza , leading me to jump over him before smashing his head to bits of brain matter , flesh and blood , in once again barely a second . I remembered thinking that it was like time went straight in slow-motion, just as when a sharingan was used , able to see and predict the moves of living things and objects thrown up at you. Does it means I somehow have a version of the sharingan now ? First I'm able to use the powers of all the OC's I've created so far , but as a drawback , it will make me really tired shortly after , and now that I realized I had Uchiha Madara , or rather his soul inside me , I was also able to use some of his powers to a certain extent ? Am I not becoming a bit ... how do they say ? oh yeah , ' _**OVERPOWERED**_ ' ? If you ask me , I do believe that as well , and I'm not liking it at all .But for now , whatever , I'll deal with this later , the meteorite is coming closer and faster , and I know that the second one is not that far away , so I should hurry up and do something already . Madara , him , is just waiting for me to make a move or do whatever comes in my mind , standing proudly a bit further away , in his comfort zone . If I try to avoid the meteorites by dashing to him , it's very likely that he will punch or kick me back to where I came from , and just like that , I would be back to square one, having a move , some time , and some strength wasted . It was like playing chess : make this move , you'll lose this important piece , make no move , you'll lose the game !

I guess here goes nothing , after all , I have to try .

I raise up my right forearm , concentrating myself on everything that I could think of that would make me angry , and I can see Mahk's tattoo starting to make its way up to the right side of my neck . I then bite my own forearm , making some blood flowing on the tattoo itself , and running slowly down my palm and my fingers as I let my hand down . The blood once again transform itself to ashes , running and flowing wildly around myself , but not in some sort of shield this time . They start to shape themselves in a very familiar form , the form of a sword . It was one of Mahk's twin swords, shaped like some sort of straight shaped long cutlass , with what looked like two small fangs on both edges of the blade . Divided in three layers , the top one being a really dark grey , almost black color , an iron and basic looking grey color in the middle while the edge was a shining bright grey , almost as if the edge itself was made out of a mirror , glass looking . The handle was looking like one of those spoon-shaped that you often see in pirate books or movies ,but this one was particular . Golden looking with a curved spike at the end , following the same direction as the blade , and another one who was simply straight at the very end of the handle , but it wasn't made out of metal ... it was made of a skull , bone . But yet again , I wouldn't create a sword with a handle made out of any skull , no ... It was my own skull !  
Yes , when I created Mahk , I had this very particular idea about how the blades should reflect him , how it is a piece of him somehow and no one but him could touch , or even handle the blades . I basically did the same to all the other guys , but Mahk was special because it was made of my head , my very own skull . Divided in two , as to symbolize both the left and right parts of the brain , I made out of the bone inside my very head the two handles of those twin swords . While they were created , I knew they would be related to my anger somehow , because the anger , the regrets and all those negative emotions were stocked after all , like all emotions and memories , in my head . So it became a part of those tw , naturally , and extended to Mahk's personality overall . Quite fitting if you ask me .

And just like that , I took the sword in my left hand , seeing the ashes-covered-with-fire links of the chain forming themselves , linking the handle to my left wrist . It was another particular feature . Those blades had a decent length , but one could say that for long distance fights , they weren't the best , and could easily be send away . But I came up with this idea , that the fire being Mahk's element should be ' linked ' to him , as a neverending flame , never being out of reach of its owner and master . So I made those links made of ashes , covered with flames , but in Mahk's case , the chains were more made of iron , and tied to his belt .

I look calmly at the blade , seeing my own reflection , and that my eyes were slowly but surely turning into those colors again . Black pupils with a smaller ring of bright gold , and an larger pure with ring showing the limits of my irises inside that pitch black sclera . I let my hand going downwards for some few seconds , closing my eyes and focusing , and I jump towards the incoming meteorite . I don't even scream , it would be a waste of air out of my lungs , I simply wave my hand up , and let out a swipe up to my very right .

The first meteorite was instantly and perfectly cleaved in two halves . I knew it was a test from Madara's part , seeing if I deserved to be able to access some of his shared powers or not . There I can see it clearly now , the second incoming meteorite , and I just smirk to myself , while saying once again , almost at the exact same time , the same words as he's saying to himself .

 ** _" Now , what will you/will I do about the second one ? "_**

I barely see in the corner of my right eye the once again surprised look on his face as he probably heard me,his expression slowly replaced by realization , then a knowing smirk , mirroring mine . We were two halves of the same meteorite I just cleaved , of the same coin if you prefer . I was more like him that I wanted to admit it , but the facts , the proofs were here now . I was feeling like I somehow replaced Hashirama Senju , his only true friend and yet rival . It was weird , but I kept going , this time moving on my left due to the move I just made , spinning then cleaving vertically the second meteorite , seemingly ending the test the almighty Uchiha Madara just gave me . I slowly fall to the ground , landing on my feets , absorbing the shock because I was quite high in the air , and I make my way towards him , sword still firmly gripped in my hand .

He look at me as if he was ready to say something , but I cut him , because I already know what he is going to say , or so I think .

 _" When a man learns to love , he must bear the risk of hatred . The longer you live the more you realize that reality is just made of pain , suffering and emptiness . To protect something , another must be sacrificed . The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars and hatred is born to protect love . "_

" These are some of your most known and true quotes , your own words so to speak , and I kept them inside my head all along , all this years , in my brightest and my darkest moments , only to see how accurate they are . I have already accepted and beared the burden of hatred not because of love , but rather because of the lack of love . So if this is a curse , just know that I'm somehow cursed from the beginning , adding one to the already existing mountain of other curses I have upon me won't shake me that easily . Something was already sacrificed , yet I wasn't able to protect anything or anyone , and that something was my old life , a life I will probably never go back to , and I am slowly digesting this thought , even if it might take me some time to fully accept and deal with it , but I believe I will , sooner or later . So if this was all a test , and if you have nothing else to say or show me , I think we can part ways ... for now . We are different yet we are the same . We are two yet we are one . We are who we are , and we deserve what we can get . We have the power to change things , for the better this time . Heh , not everyone got a second chance after all , well,except you right ? That's all I had to say . So yeah, nice to meet you, and thank you , brother, or Myself! "

Just like that , the black empty void start to gain colors , and Madara is slowly disappearing , with the god fucking damn smile on his face , the ' I knew it' kind of smile that pisses me off so much . My eyes turn back to normal and my sword in my hand vanishes as well . Then I felt it , something heavy ... Fuck !

 **Heavy , and surrounding me .**

My eyes are still closed , by I sense something surrounding me , and something being on top of me . I have no idea what this is , but for some reason , I can't get up . I slightly groan before yawning , and opening an eye to have a better view of the current ' problem ' , and finding a way to fix it . From what I've been feeling so far , I had a full night of rest , so even with the backlash of last night's power release , I feel better than I've ever felt since I first woke up here . I might say I'm around 60 to 70 % of my power , far from full because of the new powers I acquired this night in my dream and my mind , but that was good enough for me . For now all was peacefull , but as I said , if trouble arises , it might come in handy .

Back on the matter as to how and why I am stcuk to the ground like I was some sort of magnet or whatever , I see shapes all around me . It's dark, yet it's not my room , because even though I had few days of sleep in my room , this isn't the same ceiling , I'm not that dumb ! It looks a bit more like the ceiling of the living room , but I fell asleep in my room , so why would I be in the living room ? As time passes the shapes all around are becoming less dark and more clear to my sight , and the opening of my other eye greatly helps to see things in a much better way . So here I am , in my living room , looks like I am lying for whatever goddamn reason on the carpet on the floor , and well ... It starts getting confusing .

I don't know why , how this happened , but I will clearly have some questions to ask , and waiting for **ANSWERS** ! On my left side is Monika , happily smiling , hugging tightly my left arm against her body, naked of course , her soft skin rubbing against mine . That's pretty normal for now , nothing really out of the ordinary . On my right is Shizuka , in the exact same manner , also with a smile on her face .

Okay, I don't know what they are dreaming about, but it's getting more creepy now . What I also notice is that Yoruichi is also asleep, and naked, but **ON TOP OF ME** ! **WHAT IN THE HOLY MOTHERFUCKING GODLIKELY NAME OF SHITFUCKING NANI IS THAT** ?

 _No no no , think again , bite your tongue , close your eyes and reopen them , it might still be a dream , an illusion ! Haha , I get it , it's another one of your tests Madara ,huh ? Well I won't fall for that either ! I'm not getting trapped that soon , try something more likely to really happen , because there's no absolute goddamn way for a thing like this to be real , **NEVER**_ !

But it is ...

Huuuuuh ...

So this is real huh ? Well , wouldn't have expected a thing like that . I mean , not even time at all to prepare my mind for this . Well , it this is , so be it . What's in store next ? All the girls are also sleeping naked all around me , wanting to snuggle and rub their naked skin against mine ? Mine ? Wait ...

 **I'M NAKED** ! I forgot it but last night , I went , well , got ' _carried_ ' to my room , and I fell asleep in my bed naked ! And Yoruichi is on top of me ? Wait , what were Monika's last words to Yoruichi last night again ? Oh yeah , I remember it now .

 _' Well , If you want to know so badly , I guess the only option is to try it by yourself , hehe~ '_

 _Oh boy ... OH BOY ! Please don't tell me ..._

 _Let me concentrate and feel my whole body , I really need to check right now !_

 _One second pass , two seconds , three seconds , four , five , six ..._

 **Houston , we got a problem here !**

... My mind is going blank all of a sudden , not even knowing what to think .

It would appear that me and Yoruichi are somehow ' linked ' by a rather ' physical ' way , together ...

Yep , and if the sleeping smiles of Monika and Shizuka is any indication as to what probably happened , then it just mean...

Okay , now I really need to clear my head , and **NEVER** fall asleep ever again , or it seems that I will end up being raped in my sleep . GREAT , what a nice way to start a new day ! **I LOVE IT** !

I silently pray that it was just the three of them , because if not , it might mean that the others...

 _ **I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT ! SINGING A SONG IN MY HEAD , I DON'T HEAR YOU , LA LA LA ...**_

I slowly , and painfully crawl my back against the floor , little by little getting out of the vicious three woman's grasp . I stand up without making much noise , and here the whole crime scene unfolds itself with some shy rays of light dissipating the darkness of the living room . All the girls are here , seemingly lying naked on the floor sleeping with different smiles on their faces , fully covered by blankets , all but grouped around where I was lying myself .

 ** _I don't like where this is going ... NO , no no no no no ... STOP !_**

 _ **WHAT ?**_

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK ?**_

Did I ... Was I really ... Oh damn ... What has my life just became ? I mean , ok , it was on purpose with Monika , we both expressed our feelings towards each other , it was cristal clear . With Shizuka , well I told Monika about it and even if she wasn't a fan of sharing me , she didn't mind , ok . She teased Yoruichi , AKA the worst thing to do , and it somehow ended to this situation , this scene that my eyes are showing me right now . Most of men would kill to just lay eyes upon all those gorgeous women , I know that , and I don't complain about being the only one , at least to my knowledge so far , to do it . But we're talking about the next next next level right here , not just the basic level of ' _Oh hey nice to meet you , I want to be your friend_ ' , the second level being more like ' _You know , we've known each other for quite some time now , and I want to tell you that I have feelings for you , way beyond simple friendship_ ' , the second level being ' _we both are in love with each other , so I guess that makes us a couple , let's hang out together and have a romantic date_ ' , the final and last level being ' _Tomorrow , none of us will be able to walk or stand after what's going to happen in this night full of passion and lust_ , _ **hiya hiya onii-chan yamete , iku iku IKUUUUUU**_ ! ' .

Yes , that was the best way to describe it without going into too much details . You were expecting an actual lemon don't you ? Well you better wait , it might be at the corner of the next chapter , who knows ...

' Well , I do (( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)) ! '

I let out a silent sigh , this whole situation will be a lot more complex now . Of course , if I'm assuming things correctly I should be bouncing against every wall , all my dreams and desires of my past life being realized , but in this world , not knowing what's going to fall down on you , not even knowing if we are all truly safe , or if some shit is about to happen , I am more tensed and preoccupied , rather than just enjoying myself and having a good time . On top of that , if one girlfriend wasn't enough , how to deal with not one , not two , not three ... But nine at the same time ? Well if I had something like oh , let's say nine tails , I could please them all at the same time , just speaking about the sexual matter . But what about other topics , like life , school , work , home , money , food ...

I have to somehow relax and getting rid of my stress ... and I might know just how I am going to do that !

I go into my room , tiptoeing my way there , I take some clothes , my laptop , my phone with my headphones ,and I make my way towards one of the rooms upstairs . I push open the door , and I switch the lights on .

 _Oh this sight , how I missed it !_

My guitars are all here , waiting for me to pick them and start playing a fucking shit ton of songs .My precision bass next to my 4004LK , slightly behind my low cost but still decent playing strat , my SG ,and my black beauty with a bigsby , not far away from an acoustic I bought mere days before ending here .  
They were all in a rack , against the wall , but I had more guitars than straps , only two , on dark leather brown colored , and the other one a simply green brown camo looking . On the other side of the wall was a big cabinet , along with my two amps , one for the guitar , two for the show , no , for the bass , nice try !

I put the laptop and plug in both amps and the laptop itself to an extension cable , connected to the wall outlet near the cabinet . I start searching on my favorite music app on both my phone and my computer , and I put my headphones on while the two devices are in sync . I choose to pick the black beauty , and plug it in the amp , making sure it wasn't too loud , and I setup the volume of both devices at the same level .

The drums starts beating , the bass loudly growls , and the riff is slowly coming ... the lyrics aren't that far away now .

 **LET THERE BE ROCK** !


	17. Chapter 17

How long has it benn already ? An hour ? Two ? I can't remember already , you don't see time passing when you're having fun after all .

A quick glance at the bottom of my computer tells me it has been only ... around 40 minutes ?

Damn , I'm already soaked in sweat , in just that short amount of time ? Guess I am really giving my best right here haha !

There's nothing better than playing good ol' Rock after all... Okay , maybe sex ... Don't tell that to Monika!

Speaking of it , I wonder for a few seconds if they're still sleeping , and if me playing didn't awoke them .

Then the music starts playing again , another song I know on my fingertips . I love that fucking playlist .  
My throat starts to be sore , because I'm sometimes singing along , even if don't know all the lyrics of every single song , and because barely able to play and sing at the same time . Yet I keep doing it , simply because I love it, and most of those songs have lyrics that reflect most of my personality and my life so far.  
Just like I love them ...

 **Iron Maiden-Wasted Years**

 _From the coast of gold, across the seven seas,_  
 _I'm travelling on, far and wide,_  
 _But now it seems, I'm just a stranger to myself,_  
 _And all the things I sometimes do, it isn't me but someone else._

 _I close my eyes, and think of home,_  
 _Another city goes by, in the night,_  
 _Ain't it funny how it is, you never miss it til it's gone away,_  
 _And my heart is lying there and will be til my dying day._

 _So understand Don't waste your time always searching for those wasted years,_  
 _Face up... make your stand,_  
 _And realise you're living in the golden years._

 _Too much time on my hands, I got you on my mind,_  
 _Can't ease this pain, so easily,_  
 _When you can't find the words to say, it's hard to make it through another day,_  
 _And it makes me wanna cry, and throw my hands up to the sky._

 _So understand Don't waste your time always searching for those wasted years,_  
 _Face up... make your stand,_  
 _And realise you're living in the golden years._

My foot still stomping the ground as if I was simulating the drums , my right hand moving faster than my eyes can see all across the neck of the guitar , my head banging up and down , mouth open , drops of sweat running over and over on my face, a neverending flow of energy being freed suddently . As if someone had made a breach in a dam , and the water previously contained was now released . **FUCK YES IF FEELS FUCKING GOOD** !

This one ...

 **Saxon- I've Got To Rock ( To Stay Alive )[ , Angry Anderson & Andi Deris]**

 _I've paid my dues, I've been around_

 _I've had my share of ups and downs_

 _I'll never stop, it's in my blood_

 _I've got to rock, it feels so good_

 _Can't stop me now, it's in my soul_

 _I've got to play more rock 'n' roll_

 _I can't live, I can't breathe You got to give me what I need Can't go on, can't survive I got to rock to stay alive, stay alive_

 _Just play it loud,and turn me on_

 _Give it to me all night long_

 _Loud and proud that's what I like_

 _You've got to get the feeling right_

 _Don't stop now, it's in my soul_

 _I've got to rock, I can't say no_

 _I can't live, I can't breathe You got to give me what I need Can't go on, can't survive I got to rock to stay alive, stay alive_

 _I can't live, I can't breathe You got to give me what I need Can't go on, can't survive I got to rock to stay alive_

 ** _Now , this motherfucking solo , played flawlessy , I can't remember the number of hours I spent practicing ..._**

 _Let me tell you what you need_

 _You've got to set your spirit free_

 _Just hear the power and feel the beat_

 _Shout out loud and stamp your feet_

 _Cut me loose but don't let go_

 _I got to have more rock 'n' roll_

 _I can't live, I can't breathe You got to give me what I need Can't go on, can't survive I got to rock to stay alive, stay alive_

 _I can't live, I can't breathe You got to give me what I need Can't go on, can't survive I got to rock to stay alive, stay alive_

 _I can't live, I can't breathe I've got to rock to stay alive_

I hesitantly take a short break to get my breath back , and wiping all the sweat on my face , blurring my sight . My guitar now hanging at my waist , thanks to the large strap , that I lift up enough to let my right arm get out of the sleeve of my t-shirt . I pull it off myself , and let if fall next to me . My throat feels really sore , I've been singing so far , but because I always had this bad habit of trying to imitate people , needless to say that some voices in rock and hard rock were pretty... harsh on your vocal chords , leading to something closer than screaming rather than singing . But it was alright , because it's the way to put your feelings all your strength and passion into what you like , it's the very essence of rock , at least from my own perspective . I was able to imitate quite a lot of people , even some loud and raspy voices , well to some extend of course , you can't be perfect at everything. And I've never really been good almost to the point of reaching perfection in ANY thing I did , which frustrated me for almost all my life . I had this obsession for perfection , that slowly faded away with time , and depression . The less you do , the less you are disappointed at yourself when you see you've made a mistake , or how it sucks in comparison to others work .

As I am slowly breathing , squatting in front of my amp to change the settings , I hear a noise behind me .  
I turn myself and see the door open , and every single girl in the room now , looking at me in awe .

 _Huuuummm , I know I had been some kind of piece of meat in my sleep , and I might look like the same right now , but it's both frustrating and well , very awkward in the same time . But also flattering ..._

I press the button to switch off the amp , take the guitar off myself with the strap, and put it back unplugged with the others , before taking back my t-shirt I just had left on the floor . I keep looking at them , and they keep looking at me with the same expression on their faces , well some of them trying at least to conceil it a bit better , even if it was still visible . Guess I have to ask them what's up .

" Huh , hi ? " I literally all I can think about what to say , this whole scene kinda making me nervous , but also a bit curious in the same time for some reason .

Each one greeting me with her own way , from " Hello love~ " to a basic " Hey... " . Well , seems like not only last night had been awkward , but almost everyhting until now had been , and still was , so it wasn't really helping . I remember that I have to apologize to Erza Sakura and also Tayuya about my ' angry behavior ' . I can also make some spill the beans as to why I had been a living still SLEEPING object of pleasure for everyone , or so it seemed . Killing two birds with one stone ? I like that idea ...

I can see that something is off somehow , and I guess it's related to what I'm thinking . None of them trying to approach me to give me some form of kiss , not even Monika or Shizuka , not wanting to both get out of their comfort zone , but also trying to find a way to explain the whole situation if their faces is any indication as to how uneasy they feel .

" I don't know for all of you , but that's the best sleep I had in , hmmm , how long it was ? days , weeks maybe ? I can't exactly remember , but it seems I was tired enough to finally have a FUCKING good night FULL OF SLEEP ! Damn , it feels good ! Did you sleep well too ? " I intentionnally accentuate the key words to make them absolutely sure that I KNOW .Oh the nice shades of pink and bright red growing on cheeks all of a sudden . I have to resist the urge of putting a eat-shitting grin on my face , and laughing my ass off at their current look . I hide my left hand behind my back and pick strongly the back of my leg to prevent me from even giving a slight smile , doing my best to keep a black face , but fucking goddamn shit it's a pain in the ass to do so . I've never been in such a situation before , the amount of feelings I was repressing at this moment was almost too much to handle . I have to turn myself suddently and faking a cough , then punching myself lightly on the torso , as to simulate the fact of chasing something that may had been blocked in my lungs , or my pipe .

As I blink , Monika is the one to make a step further , and bow slightly in front of me , as if she was apologizing for something , but I play dumb of course and I look at her with a faked surprised look .

" Hey , what's wrong , what are you bowing all of a sudden , dear ? And why are you all guys, well , girls to be more precise , all red ? I mean I know it's kind of hot in this room , with the heat generated by the amps, the stuff and me as well , but still ... "

Monika raises up her head , this time with a guilty look , and that strange posture that somehow doesn't fit her . I see that behind her , almost every single girl kind of hangs her head a bit low , the others simply having their eyes closed and faces turned slightly on the side .

" I-I'm sorry for what ... No , WE are sorry for what we did to you ! If there is someone to blame , and someone you should be mad against , it's me . I love you , so so much , yet I did hurt you , and I would completly understand if you can't forgive me , or any of us at all ... "

 _The sound , the tone of her voice , the words she used , every single thing ... HURTS ! I feel bad now for playing dumb . Wait , they started this whole thing up , so why should I feel guilty about the fact that I ,on purpose , gave some hints that I knew what they did ? Who am I to apologize for something I didn't even d..._

 _ **WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN SAYING ?**_

 _ **You're telling me , you so to speak , that I still should be angry , mad , or upset at them ? Do you even realize what happened is the thing you wanted , you dreamed about for decades , you CRIED for , and now you're complaining about the fact it took so long to happen ? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ? WHERE'S THE OTHER PART OF ME , THE ONE WHO KNOWS WHAT TO DO AND WHAT TO THINK ? I WON'T TOLERATE AN INTRUDER OR SOME FAKE IMITATION INSIDE THIS BODY ! IT BELONGS TO ME AND HIM AND NO FUCKING ONE ELSE ! SO ANSWER ME OR YOU BETTER GET LOST SON OF A BITCH , YOU HEAR ME ?**_

 _... I got your point , no need to yell ! We both share the same head you know ? And the same ears as well , expect that this conversation is happening in my head , so ears aren't really involved here ... You're right ! 100 percent right , I know it . I mean you're me right , so you know how the situation is and how confusing all of this is . In what , four days at best , I went from being one to multiple ones yet different at the same time , this whole shit I never really asked for , especially when you're at rock bottom,all your hopes and dreams long dead and gone . And suddently you're thrown up here to see them all over you , and it gives you your old feelings back , the ones you burried yourself , and who took you a shitload of time to move forward from . You , of all people , who are also me , should know how it feels , and how uneasy it is . Not only that but the situation is literally evolving from day to day . I got it , both of us , you and me , especially the old me , would've erased the whole human race just to have this chance , no need to lie here . A lot of people too , I think . Go tell to anyone ' Hey , if you kill every single human , from baby to old , I will give you the people you miss , back . Or I will make all of your dreams come true ! ' . it's basically signing a pact with the devil at this point if such a thing was or had been possible at that time, and we both know I would've done it in the blink of an eye , killing people and family alike , even those I still care for ._

 _ **I get it . Well I do think we both got a point here in the end , right ? I kinda put some really dark sunglasses on my eyes and choose to see only the good sides of the situation , while you saw more of the ,well , dark side of things . So let's say hat it's a draw ? We have to consider things a bit more , and think more before taking any action remember ? You hurry , you die , the Souls series in a nutshell . Thinking such a good yet pain in the ass games could help us to figure out what to do right now . Heh , ironic isn't it ? How a game...**_

 _...Is helping us out in another game's world ? I know , funny yet true . Guess it's better than having no clue no advice at all . We somehow still have our torch in our hand , and it's helping us to make our way through the darkness surrounding us . The nightmare has somehow became a dream , let's just hope there's no deranged guy with an iron cage on his head searching for some eyes , haha ..._

 ** _HA HA HA HAHAHA HA HA_**

 _... Hey Kos , do you hear our prayers ?_

 _ **' Hello , this is Kos, or Kosm as some says , I'm not home for now , so please leave a message after the bip,I'll call you back once I will hear it . Thank you ! '**_

 _HA HA HA HA HA ! That was nice ! I just can't think straight now thanks to that , I'm kinda..._

 _ **Imaginating the whole scene ? Just think about the fucking look of the players when they hear this just after his line . PRICELESS HA HA HA !**_

 _ **Well , this being out of the way now , I do believe you know what to do right ? Besides , if you space out for too long , they will rape you again !**_

 _HAAAAAAH , shit you're right ! Okay , I guess here's DA WAE ..._

" Monika .. " I put my hands on her shoulders and I look softly in her eyes , almost drowning myself in them " You don't have to apologize here , if someone have to do it , it's me and NO ONE ELSE , okay ? The way I acted last night , it just isn't fair , to any of you , I've been kinda...facing that in my dream last night.  
At first I thought I was lost in some other world , faw away from all of you , and it pissed me off . But all of a sudden , I was in the middle of a old war in my old world , a war that was ended long ago , in what was one of the bloodiest and most decisive battles , which ended the progression of the bad guys all accross the world , and would be a way back to definitively later on , smash the bad guys once and for all . At least that is what happened in this war , long before my birth , but in my dream , I was in that very place , at that very moment , and at the beginning , I thought all I had to do was to simply beat the shit out of the bad guys but it seemed that the good ones as well as the bad ones considered me an enemy . So I was forced to fight two armies , basically about what I first thought was the right thing to do . You know where I'm coming to , right dear ? "

She nods at me with tears slowly running on her cheeks , and I released my grasp on her shoulders to cup her beautiful face , wiping the tears away with my thumbs .

" I'm really lucky to have you , to have ALL of you , all of this , yet the way I acted last night was probably the worst thing I could've done . Just because of that , I don't truly deserve any of you , I'm no different from any of the guys who made all of you suffer in the past , I'm just as guilty as they are . And don't try to say no , because you know I'm right , deep down . It's not a pleasant thing to say for me , nor to admit , but it's the truth and I can't run away from it ... not again ! I've done it too much in the past,and it had been a lesson to me so far , having this second chance . A second chance I don't even deserve as well . I've been a fucking moron , a fucker , since all my hopes and dreams were crushed into dust early on,and I did the thing I thought was the best at the time : putting the blame on the whole world , on fate , on everyone , and I began to hate and loathe every single thing and person around me . My mind had been torned apart , and it didn't matter how sorry they were , that wouldn't bring back what was missing , or reverse time itself . I made them become guilty , using harsh words and actions to make them feel bad inside , trying to hurt themselves , and I was enjoying it the more it happened ... I sold myself out for vengeance , and I was proud of it , from a young age , until I disappeared of this god forsaken world that was my home . This is why I am the way I am today , yet you , all of you somehow managed to bring back more and more of the ME ,inside , something I thought was long dead and gone , something I thought I buried myself and forgot about.  
But it's still there , and I , the way I am right now , is proof of it . "

With those words , I gently kiss her on the lips , I let go of her face , and I move back towards my laptop.  
I search for that specific song , and before pressing the button to play it , I turn back to them , I take a moment to get my feelings right , and I say .

" There is a song I want to sing to all of you . Unlike the MC in the game , and unlike the game itself , this world is not programmed , or that's what I think . I never was good at poetry , and of course this song and the lyrics aren't mine , but they are quite fitting to what I feel overall . That's the exact reason why I want to sing this one and not another . It has a meaning , and I want all of you to know about it , about what's inside me , inside my head , right now , and had been for a very , very long time . "

With that I press the button , and the music starts playing .

 **Till the End - Motorhead**

 _Don't tell me what to do my friend,_

 _you'll break more hearts than you can mend_

 _I know myself like no one else, nothing to defend_

 _My life is full of good advice and you don't have to tell me twice_

 _Living here in paradise, no rules that I should bend_

 _In my years my life has changed, I can't turn back the time_

 _I can't tell you just what made me change_

 _All I know is who I am, I'll never let you down_

 _The last one you can trust until the end_

 _There ain't no rules to follow, you can't predict tomorrow_

 _I know just who my friends are, the rest can turn to stone_

 _Your memories are yours alone, they're yours until your dust and bones_

 _I know the things I'm looking for, I know just what I want_

 _In my life the times have changed, I'm still the man I was_

 _I don't want to hear your fairy tales_

 _All I know is who I am, I'll never let you down_

 _The last one you can trust until the end, until the end_

 _In your life you'll be amazed at all the love you lose_

 _You can never live that life again_

 _The one thing you will never lose is the singing in your head_

 _That will still be with you till the end_

As the last words comes out of both my mouth , and good ol' Lemmy's voice ( RIP you fucking god ) , I have that huge slump of salive , a ball in stuck in my throat almost impossible to swallow . The feelings are way to powerful , all the memories brought back from their coffins , and it was a good thing that I decided to close my eyes and sitting down while doing so , because the bottomless pit I was feeling in my stomach wasn't really helping with all of that . I open my eyes again , and I can read the only expression they all have on their faces : HURT ! They are hurt because like I said , this song even though it was less than 4 years old ,had been the overall description of my whole life , what I've been through , what I was to what I became , how I felt about everything . But it's not only the song that causes hurt , it's also me . I'm hurt , and it seems that if my voice wasn't expressing this sadness , this emptiness I've felt for so long , than my face was now showing it . I'm not even thirty , not even twenty nine, but I still can feel some wrinkles forming from time to time , depending of the expressions my face takes . And at that very moment , my face might be looking the exact same as an old grumpy man , not far away from death , expressing all his regrets , all the things he's been through in life , and how he kept it bottled inside even if it hurts like shit to do that ,but because you want to act proud and tough , you do your best to deal with this pain , until you release it just before going away , far from any reach , finally admitting how sad and empty you were all along , and how acting grumpy was just a facade , a mask to hide the unbearable and invisible scars .

Well , if it keeps going like that , this room will soon become a pool , filled with tears . I guess I have to somehow prevent that from happening , I don't want all my stuff to fry !

And so I raise my head , I look at the ceiling for a while , not saying anything , and I stand up slowly . I face them , and I open the window on the wall , feeling the air blowing on my face and in my hair , and it cools me down . I turn to them , I put a tiny smile on my face , looking quickly at the sky , and I say.

" Seems like time is going to be shitty today . Who's up for watching a movie , playing games , or even trying out music ? Anything , but just not going outside , because I'm already soaked enough with my own sweat , I don't want to add some fucking rain on top of it ! Once per day , it's enough already ! "

I just can't help but adding a bit of acting , somehow forcing myself to be a bit more happy , and looks like it's working , because they are now slowly wiping away their tears , and smiling even if a tiny bit as well . Reassuring sight to see . But the day obviously wasn't over , because as soon as I turn myself at the window , I sense an object coming at me at reaaly high speed . It's a dagger or so it seems , and I... _NO !_

 _I recognize that form , which means ... Oh shit, well , today's gonna be even more enjoyable ... or not !_

I take a step back on my right side , allowing my left hand to grab the dagger in a reverse grip , and when I finish my move , I have a dagger under my throat , while the dagger I have in my hand is also under her throat . Well well , this is a person , or rather another character I haven't seen or think about in a while.

" How does it feels to be threatened by your own blade , Kat ? "

Katarina Du Couteau , the Sinister Blade of Noxus , the long red hair young woman , raised as an assassin ,one of the most effective , dangerous silent , and vicious in her world , Runeterra , Or Valoran some says .

What is she doing here ? Well probably the same thing as everyone of us she ended up here . But how did she knew where to go , especially my house , and me ? For that as well , I should say _' maybe all the recent events as well as last night . '_ . Long red hair , shadowing the right side of her face , exposing the scar over her left green eye , a smirk .

" Might have been a while since last time you were in a situation like this , doesn't it ? Although your move was nice , you should always expect someone to be better and faster than you , because if you don't... "

I left my words hanging ... **No sayori related jokes , PLEASE ! We both have enough of it now !**

" Well I'm quite surprised to see someone actually being able to not only dodge a deadly blow , catch my own blade and instantly threatening me with it . If you can handle the blade , maybe you can handle the owner as well . " Katarina says , smirk still on her face , her eyes showing an appetite , a lust , a craving , but is it about sex , or battle ... or both ? I hope it doesn't trigger some of Sakura's or Yuri's PTSD ...

 _... And I said no jokes or memes about the girls huh ? Fuck sake ..._

" Well you see , there's more than one thing and one person I can handle , but there's also one thing I can handle better than you ... "

I take a step back , and in the blink of an eye , the blade is not anymore in a reverse grip , but a regular one , still in my hand , slightly next to Katarina's throat . Now if that doesn't shock her enough , what's next surely will .

My eyes darken once again , the lines under them becoming more thick and visble , the scar running all accross the right side of my face and also my eye , Damian's scar , the sclera turning black , the larger white ring ,with the smaller golden one , showing my new pupil , Mahk's tattoo crawling it's way all over my hand , forearm , arm and my neck , my nails digging into my skin with my blood dropping slowly to the ground before becoming ashes surrounding the blade and shaping it into a new and unseen one , Mahk's blade . The now bright and shining edge of the long straight cutlass nearly caressing her skin , a smirk transforming slowly into a wide grin on my face , tilting a bit my head on the side , still watching her intensely . Mahk was finally seeing her through my , our eyes . After all this time , all this waiting . Serguei saw Erza yesterday , as well as Lightning saw sakura , and I saw Monika , the last one being Damian not having been able to see yet ,but I do have the gut feeling that he will too . Just a matter of time .

On the other side of the blade however , the reaction wasn't the same . Gone was her smirk and her confident look was now turning in something more ... afraid ! She thought she got me , but how wrong she now realized she was by thinking that . Maybe my previous words still are echoing in her head and it clicked . I decide to lower the blade next to my left side , and slowly revert back the process , returning her the original blade .

 _Yep , definitively shocked ! Emergency , we have a heart attack over here , prepare the procedure !_

 _That means , PCR , right ? Mouth to mouth contact ? Oh , someone seems to be happy ..._

 _I snap my fingers in front of her to get her back , and she blinks , still surprised ._

" W-Wha... "

" What was that ? Well , that was my new skill , my new transformation ! " I said normally , as if it was a perfectly normal thing . I turn to the other girls , and I see that they are as well surprised . I take a look at both Monika and Sakura , both will understand what I have to say , and I take a slightly more focused expression .

" Do you all remember what I said about my dream I had ? Good ! Because it has do to with it . The dream itself was some sort of a test , to see how my mind would react , and to clarify all my feelings , some sort of ' letting go ' of the past and all that stuff , freeing myself if you like . But it was only the first part of the test . When it ended , I face someone else in my mind , which looks like an empty black void, the polar opposite of the thing that brought me here . Sakura , you do remember how you called me when you first saw me in the forest right ? Well , you weren't totally wrong . HE is inside me , a part of me , and HE gave me the second test , and this ability you just saw . Now I know what you might be thinking and don't worry ,even with what he did, he is now not only inside me , but also WITH me . We became one , so to speak , so he still exist , but he won't hurt anyone , his wishes are now our wishes , the same as I have , and the rest as well . To be completly honest , I do believe that he didn't wanted to be trapped or brought here , but he somehow ended up inside me , and chose to help me . I'm not dumb , I'm not stupid , like I said I know what he did , but I also know the reasons WHY he did it .And it's an important thing to know the root of the problem , so you can fix it somehow . I have no idea as to how you're going to deal with this , if you will be scared by me now , be mad at me , or something else , but , if you saw what I told Monika to show you last night , even if they are complex feeling , you know I still have , and will always have them for you , and every single one of you , right ? "

Not a word was said . Pure silence . I turn back to look at Katarina to see that she has now some sort of dumbfounded look on her face . Huuuh , it's probably related to what I just said ... OUPS ?

Then a sound , and a yell .

" Ouch ! It hurts , why does it have to be so high ? "

A female voice , **OF COURSE** ! Here we go again , set sail , the ship of the joyous retard is ready to explore the unending sea of insanity ! Come here ya basterds , and gimme som' rhum , yohoho !

I see Katarina going to the window , looking down , and I hear her laughing ... Katarina ... laughing ...

 **A WILD CHKDSK APPEAR ! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ! PROGRAM CORRUPTED OR FILE MISSING ! NO DATA SAVE AVAILABLE !**

Few seconds pass before my blank face disappear and I return to reality , or what seems to become by every day a more distorted vesion of it , and more like a mindfuck . I make my way to the window , I stand next to Katarina , and I look down just like her , to see what's happening . Oh great , just what I needed !

" Sarah , what the fuck are you doing here ? " Down on the road , sitting on the pavement , probably due to the fact that she tried to climb at my wall , but fell on her butt , was Sarah ' Miss ' Fortune , another red haired young girl , but instead of having twin blades , she had twin...

 **Pistols !**

 _You expected something , really ?_ **YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES !**

 _Says the man who talked about her ' butt ' ..._

" Well what do you think I was doing ? Trying to follow Red of course , but because she can jump and I can't , I was kind of forced to make my way up , and so I climbed , but ... "

My face then took the same expression when you are in a TV show , and the camera suddently stops and do a large plan at your most dumb face you could possibly be doing as a human , before adding some pre-recorded laughs on the background to make the scene funnier . Kinda kitsch , but effective at the time , well not anymore nowadays . Or in anime ...

 _ **I didn't break the fourth wall right here , I was just staring blankly at you because of the ridiculous of this situation and how it's slowly overcoming my sanity ... bear with me , and**_ **DEAL WITH IT OKAY ?**

" Well , if you were here for enough time to hear me , you might have heard how I said I didn't really wanted to go outside today because the weather looks like SHIT ! So yeah it means I was intending to let my door closed , but I guess I have to open it now and let you come in , or maybe you prefer staying in that same position you're in right now , waiting to be soaked wet by the rain ? It would remember you your hometown of Bilgewater right ? "

Next thing I knew , a iron ball shot out from a pistol nearly split my head in half , and I had just enough time to dodge it by bending backwards , hands firmly gripping the border of the window , head now watching carefully at the size of the hole in the ceiling . Warning : Never make women angry , risks of death !

Katarina dodge it , and was somewhat amused by the whole situation , and the girls were .. well , for a lack of a better term , hesitant about what to think . They obviously heard the names , knowing they as well were on my ' list ' , a bit of the backstory , but didn't knew how to react to this . Well at least that's a good thing , one angry woman is enough to deal with , I don't want to have ... how many are they already ? Eleven you said ? Damn , that's a big number . And I'm about to deal daily with nine of them as girlfriends , cause of what happened in my sleep , I now have to add two potential suiters ... Hmm , yeah , great day incoming !

I guess I'll have to be more like a

 **PERFECT GENTLEMAN !**


	18. Chapter 18

_No ... This isn't ..._

 _This should not be ..._

 _Where am I ... Who am I ..._

 _Those eyes , those hands , this hair , this face ... it's all mine , yet I don't see the same world in front of me . What I see , is what I've been through , what I slowly started to put in the back of my mind ..._

I remember , bit by bit , piece by piece , coming together , filling the blanks , solving the puzzle ...

Then , why am I back ? Why ? Was all of this just for nothing ? A mere dream , and illusion , because of those pills supposed to help me going through this ' disease ' so many frown up , not really considered as a real disease , rather some sort of either dementia , making people acting and looking as if they were never normal to begin with , or either a soft illusionary way to escape reality , to harsh and hard to live in ?

I don't understand anymore , things beginning to mix up together , elements of both realities melting into an unknown shape , not even describable , neither object or human , almost ... formless . I try to approach my hand , reaching it , touching it , but I can't . Because at both times , I am far away from the thing , in front and behind it .

There's two me now , me and me , both facing each other , trying to understand to think , but our minds are empty . What is the meaning of all of this ? And what is this wound I have ? Where did it come from ? What caused it ? Do-does this mean I-I'm ...

 **?**

Me and the other version of myself are mirroring our actions , and we come closer to each other . We try to touch each other , but we are both repulsed away and passing through each other at the same time . Less and less sense , less and less reality ...

 _What is reality anymore ? Who am I again ? Why do I keep forgetting while I remember as well ?_

The blood , running on my face , on his face , my face again , we try to wipe it out , but it keeps coming out of the wound , a hole to be precise , in the middle of my forehead .

 _A hole ? A bullet ? A shot ? Red hair Shooting at me ? I dodged ..._

 _Was it all an illusion ? Why am I standing on the ceiling and the other me on the ground ?_

 _This ... this can't be over already , right ? I wasn't designed , not programmed to die , right ?_

 _Programmed ? Why did I said that ? I am human , not a program ! I am ... Who am I ?_

 _Multiple versions of me , all looking at each other through the same two eyes ._

 _Who are we ? Am I them ?_

 _Why do they look different if they are me ? Or am I different while they look the same ?_

 _What is wrong ? What is up ? What is red or black ? What is infinity ? What is me ?_

 **What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ?**  
 **What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ?What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ?**  
 **What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ?**  
 **What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ? What is me ?**

 _What is ... myself ?_

 ** _I am a voice ? I am human ? I am Alex , in Damian's body ? Damian and the others are real , and in my head ?_**

 **I am ALEX ! I AM DAMIAN ! I AM SERGUEI ! I AM LIGHTNING ! I AM MAHK ! I AM MADARA !**

 **I AM DEAD !**

 _So I really am dead ?_

I can see it happen all over again . The iron bullet being fired from Sarah's pistol , me bending backwards to avoid it , seeing the size of the hole it made in the ceiling , and how I was kinda reassured how it didn't pierce through my head , hitting me right in the middle of the forehe...

My wound ! The hole on my forehead !

Yet I see it again , but with another angle this time . again , the bullet miss me , but this time , it came closer to actually hit me . Another time , it barely whistle in my ear , grazing the tips of my spiky long hair . Another time where it actually passes right next to my skin , creating a little cut due to the speed of the iron bullet . Last time , it hit me dead center right in the middle of my forehead .

What I saw as reality , what I thought as granted was now slowly replaced by an illusion becoming reality itself . Reality was repairing itself , as if I was supposed to die , but me actually dodging had created some sort of conflict in the reality itself , and it repeated itself on and on until it was corrected enough for me to truly being hit , spraying and splashing my blood and my brain matter all over my dead body , falling in slow motion backwards , with a loud thud on the floor of the room we were in , loud screams heard afterwards .

So reality exist ? So reality had a plan from the beginning to the end ? So reality think it could make me come into this world , taking me away from my old one , giving me what I always wanted before taking me away from them ? So reality thought I would let it do as it pleases itself ?

So , reality is this unformed and blurry , formless , unreachable thing huh ?

You're mirroring me , you are reality , right ?

The other version of me narrows its eyes and smirk to me .

But unlike the others times , I move faster than it expected , and I grab him by the throat , lifting this clone of me from the ground . He was surprised . How was it possible for me to overpower him , if he was reality ? He was all-powerful , all-knowing , all-creating and all-destroying , all of this at the same time.

 _Well , I have a monster inside of me ... No , it's not correct_

 **I AM THE MONSTER ! AND NOW I'M STRONGER !**

" You know what you remind me of, what I do believe you're doing ? You're the computer of the white void, reality so to speak, and because you access all the" datas " in my brain , you saw lots of things about me and the world I lived in , a world in which you had no power , a world where you didn't belonged ! And it pissed you off ! But that's not all . You saw through ALL of my memories , and you saw something , rather someone interesting . You saw a character in a story that you like , and his powers as well . An annoying brat who had the power to create and destroy everything at will , only using his own imagination . And you somehow acquired the same ability , because of your already existing powers in this world . So you shaped this world how I wanted it to be , just to get rid of me in the end , because heroes don't exist . That's quite true , and some smart thinking , but you forgot one single thing . "

" Did you truly thought that I would just be sitting around , having the time of my life , not being on my guards ? "

My clone widen his eyes in surprise , realizing that I knew from the very beginning something was off, wrong in this world , but I couldn't exactly put the finger on what it was . Then it " hit " me ! After my dream and my encounter with Madara in my mind , his test , all the powers my OC's in my head , those parts of me helped me with their powers , it was all for a reason . You don't write a story that doesn't have a plot .  
It would be making music without instruments , a movie without characters , a game without any levels , a computer without a motherboard ... It just can't work , and you can fix the issue somehow . What it all depends on , is if you're willing to do so or not . And after all I've been through in both lives , there's **NO CHANCE IN HELL** I would let that happen .

" I can see you read what I wanted you to see and hear in my mind , right ? Yeah , I gave you some access by digging a bit in your neck with my nails . Sorry if it hurts , they're quite sharp , especially when I'm pissed like now . " I tell him by throwing him against the concrete floor , smashing his head with only brute force . I jump away from him and I focus myself on everything surrounding me . I guess if this is reality , and if he can change it , then so can I , right ? Worth a try at least !

Things change around me , and inside me . Before I can process as to what is happening , multiple lights are are enveloping me . Red , grey , yellow , purple , and black . Each of the lights start to form a human shape and I smile slowly recognizing all of them . Lightning's yellow , Madara's purple , Serguei's grey , Mahk's red , and Damian is black . What I notice is that there's one more color hovering above me , before engulfing me . Some sort of dark green , and as I reopen my eyes , I am not in Damian's body anymore , I am not in my human form anymore , I am in my own OC's form , The One formed by all of them . I now have a black headband on my forehead , my haircut is different , still having the back of my hair tied , but unlike the long ponytail , it was more like a palmtree , long spikes going wildly in every single direction . The color also changed , a clearer shade of black , with some reflects of white . Long strands framing my face , with some bangs hiding my left eye partially . The top was still a bit spiky like the sides , but overall more toned down compared to anyone else . My clothes were also differents , a black very long sleveless shirt barely visible under the ragged long cloth who seemed to have been some sort of bedsheet at one point of its life , coffee colored , tied loosely around my neck , so it won't fall , leaving only my left arm and part of my left body visible, safe for the bottom half of my right leg . My eyes were dark green with black all around, and wider than before , giving me an almost comical expression , although I was clearly focused . Judging a book by it's cover can be a very big mistake . My pants are also some kind of ragged pants covered by dust and stains ,probably blood . My chins are , just like Madara , wrapped in some old and dusty bandages , with an old pair of skate shoes , in a very pitiful state , but they were here for a reason . This old part of me , this old me I just couldn't get rid off , and it was a nice feeling .

As I stop contemplating myself , I look to every single one of them .

" Well , look what my eyes can see now . When was the last time I said or thought I was alone ? I really might've been at rock bottom . " I say , attracting the attention of the others around me . They look at me and Damian's the first to come at me , and try to ... punch me in the face ?

" Hey , what the fuck are you doing you moron ? It's me for fuck sake ! You lost your mind or what ? " I yell at him , something that takes him a bit aback before regaining his composure .

" Hn , I just wanted to see which of you was the real one . Between the other one right ther , and you ... As we saw through you , this is reality , and kind of a messed up one , so we must be sure to choose to fight with the real you , not a fake one . " He says , his blank face , still slightly upset , on .

" Not that I want to break this little reunion and quite touching moment betwenn all of you , us , whatever you want to say , but if my sharingan serves me right and I know it's not a genjutsu , our enemy is slowly rising up again . So , you intend on fighting , or just watching how a god can reshape reality ? "

Madara speaking , loud and clear , straightforward as usual . That gave us a bit of a waking-call about the whole situation around us . We all nod to each other , even smiling , Damian of course standing between me and Madara , his mentor , his master , his inspiration ... He was developping some kind of new emotion just being so close to the man he admired and it was all over his face . We were all in line when the clone of myself , now identified as Reality itself , was painfully or so it seemed , standing up , facing up , and just like that , the crater formed by me crashing him into the concret floor before , disappeared .

So , making everything disappear , and creating new ones , reshaping even ? It means few things .

" Madara , it seems that if you can use the powers of your rinnegan , it will be usefull , otherwise just stick with susano'o . Damian , you still can control Earth right ? So try to make the ground as unstable as possible , for as long as you can . Don't hesitate to thrown some " piques " at him . Me and lightning will occupy him on close combat as much as we can . Lightning's ability over electricity might somehow work to ' disable ' him , even for a short time . Serguei's water will help with the electricity , making him even more sensible to it . Mahk , you'll have to cover your brother , and don't hesitate the both of you to do the same as Damian and throw some long range attacks . There's no telling what might happen if anyone gets hurt or injured , even touched ... It can reshape and destroy after all . " I say , with a serious tone .

" And what about you , what are you going to do in all of that , especially in close combat ? " Madara ask me , followed by the nods of Mahk and Lightning . It seems however that Serguei and Damian knew ...

I take no time and rush to Reality " **I'LL BE THE BAIT OF COURSE ! HE WANTS ME DEAD MORE THAN ANYTHING** ! "

I'm soon followed by lightning on my tail , and Madara on my left side , while the three other make a back line , each being spaced evenly from the others . Madara Lightning and me attack Reality not at the same time,but with a slight delay . Both me and Madara kick and punch Reality to one another , before sending it flying to Lightning's direction , who make his right fist connect with Reality's jaw , having been not even a second before hit full force by a water bullet the size of a tennis ball in the face , helping Lightning by having the side of Reality's face clearly exposed , and defenseless . The amount of pain the clone of my old self seemed to cry out was almost piercing and making our eardrums bleeding . It was so high-pitched , it really took a lot of effort from all of us to withstand this , not blinking or turning away , giving him a chance to escape . Then , he again was sent flying towards me where I nodded to Madara about doing ' IT ' . The sensation of electricity might still be coursing through his body , due to the skin wet from Serguei's long range shot with his blade he managed to summon . So this next attack will really important , and no one should mess up , or it could be our end , right here and now . I yell at Mahk to ' GIVE IT ALL ' , and like his twin,having been able to summon his twin straight cutlass swords fully covered with huge flames , he made them rotating faster and faster and some kind of weird dance before throwing them at Reality , just before me and Madara launch our combined attack . I gather as much air as I can , filling my lungs to the brink , almost deforming my torso to inhuman proportions , before letting out a massive roar , a warcry filled with concentrated air to the maximum . Madara then made his signature horse handsign , before saying calmly...

 **KATON : GOUKA MEKKYAKU !**

The monstruous wall of fire hitting my hyper air wave multiplied the size of the flames and their intensity by a godlike amount , and were soon met by Mahk's blades covered by his own flames . Reality was now in pain , more than ever , probably wondering if triggering me was a good idea . No one touches what's precious and important to me , and I am myself one of those people unfortunately for him . The devastating hit send him crashing into the ground , and Damian get the message , sending a lot of concrete spikes , and huge eart-made pillars piercing and smashing my clone over and over , a massive and unending barrage of blows attacks , hits.

After some few seconds , all that was left of the almost empty landscape , safe for the places we were now standing , all around the massive hole in the ground , which looked like a meteorite has just crashed there.

Speaking of it ... I look at Madara and nod .

 **" TENGAI SHINSEI ! "**

 **" CHIBAKU TENSEI ! "**

The unmoving body was lifted from the bottom of the hole he was lying deep down in , and set smashing against huge rocks accumulating wild and fast aound a black sphere hovering high in the air . The ball kept growing , the size of a small city , before a giant meteorite appaeared over it , with another clearly visible not far away behind the first one .

The first meteorite collapsed with the huge sized rock and pushed it again smashing onto the ground , before not long after , the second meteorite crashed upon all of it , creating something close , or maybe even more powerful then a nuclear explosion . Even standing at a decent and far away distance , it still meant for us to use all our powers and strength to not be blown away by said explosion .

There was the moment of doubt , the daunting question . Was he/it dead ? Can Reality be reduced to nothing , send into the void of nothingness , letting us , me creating our own ? For some reason , something was off , the smoke was taking to long to dissipate , and I had the feeling it wasn't over yet . Close sure , but there was still some last blow to deliver for it to be done dealing with. I narrow my eyes and I see the others around me doing the same , adopting a defensive position .

A shaky, torn-skinned hand with bones exposed grabbed the edge of the crater , as to reaching the end of its climbing , almost on the verge of getting out . And so it did . It didn't matter if it was a clone of me , or an unform and gruesome body almost completly ripped apart , organs visible like bones , blood spilling and flowing everywhere , it was still Reality . But is seemed that our combined attacks had dealt a big blow on it , and it wasn't as powerful as it pretended to be , considering its weakened state .

In what seemed to be a last effort , an ultimate resort , he waved his only hand left over the ground , and an army of 0 and 1 shaped soldiers came to life , melting the concrete and the earth that remained intact in this impressive number of fighters, ready to sacrifice themselves to protect their creator in an deadly yet chaotic assault.

I turn my head left and right to see how everyone is doing , also looking at myself . So far , we weren't that exhausted yet , but if Reality can destroy and create , even recreate from scratch , there's no telling it doesn't have self-healing abilities . So we have to destroy this massive wave of ' binary soldiers ' before taking the ' king ' down . easy to say , will it be as easy to do ?

Everyone concentrate themselves , and all our weapons appear . Madara's warfan , my own large blade ,Lightning's double edged katana , even Damian's giant sword with a scythe shaped form at the end , and a hole in the middle of it . It was quite rare to see this weapon , considering Damian prefered hand to hand combat out of anything else . The sword was simple yet complex . It was , like mine , and Serguei's , a human sized weapon , the edges being shining with a light grey colored , the middle of it being more drak grey , the " guard " so to speak wasn't really one . It had a reversed triangular shape , the tip coming from the handle,divinding itself and going on both sides of the edges , with an emerald decorated colors and slight engravings eroded by time and fights . It had a hole almost in the middle of it , and semi-circle shaped holes on both sides of the edges , at different heights . The scythe part hadn't always been a feature . It happend to be that one day , another hole was made too close from the tip of the blade , and it cracked . Rather than abandonning his weapon , Damian took on himself to change it's shape , and reforged the part remaining into the little scythe . The handle itself was pretty basic , a metal tube with a spiralling motif from top to bottom , and what looked like a little anchor with a ring piercing it . The ring had a purpose , because like Mahk , he didn't wanted to lose his weapon if needed to be thrown away . So he putted a very thick cable that he linked to a bracelet on his left wrist, covered by the bandages that goes from his knuckles to his mid-arm.

We all jump ahead at the same time , a few versus an almost infinite amount of 0 and 1 soldiers rushing at us,everyone ready to give all the have to end what seems to be , from the very beginning nothing more than a

 **NIGHTMARE !**


	19. Chapter 19

I see them , coming to me and my face is unfazed , ready to end everything here and there .

A wild rush through the soldiers of this binary army , devoided of weapons , nothing more than cannon-fodder ,a desperate attempt for their ' king ' to recover from his wounds , so he could fight again . Pointless .

Mahk jump high in the air , his blades dancing , spinning wildly on each side of him , when he threw them into a whole battalion of soldiers , they hit the ground full force , but they don't stop spinning . He then moved his arms forward , his blades following the gesture , and tearing apart a whole line of soldiers , spinning , drifting , thrashing , tearing apart everything on their path . For anyone else , it was a gruesome sight , but Mahk was having a blast , enjoying himself , laughing like crazy , the battle finally was here , and he could let loose .

Serguei was calmly walking straight in the enemy lines , his massive large sword in his left hand , wiping waves after waves of soldiers , shooting water bullets with the sharp edge . He simply was transferring and recreating water out of his own body , and pulling it through the link between weapon and master the amount he needed , and a thin but razor sharp coat of water formed itself on the edge of the blade . Needless to say soldiers were cleaved perfectly in half , and just like that , he kept making his way .

Damian was simply ' dancing ' through the waves of soldiers . Being in a fight with the person who was his idol , his inspiration , the reason why he was alive , Madara Uchiha , was fighting near , and it gave him enough reasons to summon , and use his blade . Mixing both hand to hand combat , throwing deadly punches , kicks , using his left hand like a spear , a wild snake seemingly unmoving , but strinking unbelievely fast , piercing through his enemies before grabbing his sword after throwing his to decimate the backlines , and swiping in an elegant manner . He called the move ' decapitation dance ' , and yes , it was effective .  
All enemies around him instantly falling to the ground , what was looking like their head all suspending in time in the air like flower petals ready to fall on the ground after a sharp wind had cutted them off of the tree they were previously peacefully blooming .

Lightning was doing plain and simple , again . Moving way to fast , from a straight line to another one , instantly teleporting and shoving in single cuts fatal wounds to his opponents . His double-edged katana allowing him to strike forward , but also backwards , never having a single drop of blood staining the precious blade . It was basically the same technique as Damian's left hand used as a spear , one swift move , one death , then another , and again . The quicker you kill , the less you are vulnerable and risking yourself to a bigger wave coming at you . He then teleported himself back to the frontline , sheathed his sword , before using an Iai technique . He said in a very low voice what seemed the word for " Sun " or something like that , and the next second , all the soldiers in a wide area were all down , cutted in half , little lightnings coming out of them .

Madara was looking like the same as he was in his edo-tenei state in Naruto's fourth war in the desert , dancing and only using Taijutsu to overcome his enemies . They weren't worth his time , worth his power .  
So he decided to ' humiliate ' them by overpowering them only using his hands and feets . How...Madara of him to do that . He didn't even activated his sharingan , the soldiers almost having the same movement pattern , as if they were all coded the same way , only able to go straight forward to their death , not able to defend or try evasive moves .

I , for myself , am standing , right here . I can see him , that clone of me , over there . We are both looking in each other's eyes , despite his pitiful state . I will all be over soon .

I move my right hand back , concentrating as much power as I can gather , making little circles with my wrist , letting it go all through the length of my own massive blade , shaped like a broken and giant kitchen knife . Now that's a weapon Yuri would've fantasized about ... I'm sure of it . I suddently feel it , and I shove my right hand in front of the soldier who was coming to me , impaling him , and creating a giant tornado blowing and cutting in cirles ever single one behind him . My area was now cleared , just like Lightning and the others , only broken pieces of codes remaining on the ground , barely trying to move, a battle that hadn't really be a battle after all . The only one left was the ' king ' now .

 _But ... why is he smiling ? Does he have something in his mind ? Then suddently..._

 _W-What..._

 _I take a look at myself , and my whole torso is impaled ... by my own blade ! And it comes from ... Behind ?_

 _I slowly turn my head , and I see him ..._

ME !

" No , you don't see yourself , you simply see someone you were badly imitating . " He says with a smile on his face .

 _The other slowly gather next to him , all their weapons pointed right at ... ME ?_

" W-What a-are you say-ing ? And what ar-e you doing gu-ys ? " I try painfully to scream at them , but the pain , it's overcoming me . I try to move my right hand and attack him but ... My blade is gone ? HOW ?

" You know , I thought a lot about all of this , and I wasn't even sure when I saw you in here , well , me in some weird kind of way . I didn't exactly knew what to expect , but thanks to the guys , we all came up with a plan , as soon as we laid eyes on YOU ! Oh no , not the ' me ' you're impersonnating , the **REAL you,**  
 **LIBITINA** . "

 _ **So my cover has been blown ? He knew already ?**_

' I ' change the shape of the pierced body with the sword into a tall and human figure , a women , with long white slightly curled hair , reaching her lower back , some sort of white ample dress , and those ...seemingly empty eyes .

" Well , here you finally show yourself . Isn't it better to be in your own body ? Personally , after all of this , I can tell you that it fucking feels good . You have no idea about how much it hurts to be forced to handle all those attacks , especially the Tengai Shinsei . Now you might be wondering , ' if he was the king, how did he knew and convinced the other that I was an imposter ? ' right ? Well the answer is simple and you gave it away right from the start . And what happened to the real Reality ? Hmm , not here anymore , sorry . Your little tool had been broken recently , and unable to keep working , well , it self-destroyed . Such a shame right ? You can't trust anybody nowadays . "

" You see , Libitina , I was chosen to be the ' king ' from the very beginning . I got the hint when I just met Monika after my fight against ' you ' or rather that part of you at school , when I was doubting myself if I could trust her or not , if she was the same as the Monika in the game or not . I understood something very interesting from there : First Shizuka , then Monika , then the other girls , one by one , they were attracted towards ME , and only ME ! We saw people in the mall , other guys , way better looking than me , but they were only with one of them , and it was me. I scanned for a long time if any of the girls were possessed and so far , none of them were , so either this world was safe , which I highly doubted due to my fight against ' you ' at school , but also because with time passing , I was awakening and able to use more and more power . Now that's a situation where , when you got suddently a boost , you know something bad is coming right , otherwise it makes no sense . So when I was in the forest , rescuing Sakura Erza and Tayuya , I transformed into the closest form I had , not the fullest , and I was able to pick up something special , something I was looking for , due to my anger being released . Remember that wall I blown to dust simply by shoving my hand near it , not even touching it ? That was some code , a very important one . It was Reality's code , his backup , his source . When I destroyed it , it sent him crazy and he started to lose control of the world we were living in , which is a world where a game takes place , a limited world so to speak , and what do you have in games ? Codes ! By destroying that specific part , and with my eyes due to my transformation , I kept that secret , but I was able to see every line of coding text everywhere around me , safe for me and the girls . I knew none of them was ' infected ' by you , and that , by breaking Reality , he will lose control , and his higher officer would show up : YOU ! You Libitina , got your name from a Roman Goddess , a goddess of funeral , something related to death . I did my homework you see ? A little research here , a bit of info gathering there , and you slowly put the pieces together . Anyway , from what I knew , a Goddess of Death , being part of a game , able to control and manipulate the very senses of everyone , it basically meant that someone was going to ' die ' at some point , and remember the end of the original game ? There is no hero , which means ... the hero have to die , in other terms , ME ! "

" This is where it gets tricky . When I broke Reality's code , I was in the same time able to access it , because I was able to see the numbers , the letters , everything ... And I met him . He was very talkative you know , for something who is supposed to be the ultimate form of the universe yet again , according to religious texts , God is the higher up , and he shape the world his way , then he creates us , and we live in what we call ' reality ' . So if Reality there was , a God there was , and it was the ' final boss ' of the game so to speak . Easy to understand all of this right ? Now here comes the harder part , so keep listening . After I extracted all the infos I wanted from Reality , before fainting in the street where the girls catched me before I hit the ground , I came back to normal , I , at that moment , had almost anything I wanted to know , any important info , and I just let Reality self-destroy himself , he wasn't worth finishing . He was just a tool after all, YOU were the bigger and real target in all of this . Later that night I met Madara in my dream , so because of the code being broken , even if you are a Goddess , without Reality to keep the program , the game , the world running as smoothly and exactly how you liked , you weren't able to access my dreams and thoughts anymore . So Madara chose to help me after making me go through a little test of his own , and decided to let me use some of his powers . Now if you know all the infos I have on Madara inside my head , you're slowly reaching the conclusion of this right ? "

" **WE** tricked you into a Genjutsu from the start ! "

" Here again , allow me to keep going , it will end soon , don't worry . What I'm saying by this is , with Madara inside me , he was able to use his sharingan , and because he shared his powers with me , I was able to see as if I had the sharingan myself . So when I saw Sarah's bullet coming out of her pistol , aimed at my forehead , Madara casted a genjutsu . It isn't as powerful as Izanagi or Izanami , but enough to trick my own mind . Why would I trick my own self you might ask ? Well it's very simple . Anger is my power , anger is the vey thing that allows me to use my brothers and Madara's abilities , but that power had been injected into me before coming here . That power was a tiny part of you , growing inside me to be YOU , Libitina . How did I knew it ? Same time as when I got the infos from Reality , he confirmed it myself , and if you remember correctly my reaction , I was in disbelief , even if I had doubts before . I realized that anger was blinding me , rage I was feeling was clouding my judgement and I thought ' Am I becoming evil ? Am I not supposed to be the good guy ? Am I my own enemy ? ' and just like that it clicked . The needles , the sticky liquid , the sensation of power , the awakening , the fight against ' you ' reacting to your name , making you more angry , the very way I trapped ' you ' , in a container ... How ironic isn't it ? I capture ' you ' while you're inside me , seeing it from start to end , because it is your plan . Your Third Eye abilities is to trick the senses of everyone one around, but the sharingan also works that way , in a more powerful manner . That's when I knew I would be able to overcome you , by working together with Madara . By pulling him inside me , knowing what you knew , you caused your own downfall . You probably thought that he and I would never contact each other , because of Reality preventing that to happen , but by destroying it , I was able to reach deep down , and we talked a bit . It wasn't until I saw the iron bullet coming in slow motion towards me that I , well WE came up with this plan . Knowing you were inside me , I had to trick myself in a fake death , a fake reality where despite knowing I had dodged the bullet , it somehow killed me . And then I would become in this false reality the ' bad ' guy , the ' king ' who has to be dethroned . "

" But yet again , that's not all . You blown up your cover very easily I should say , I wasn't expecting that kind of stupid mistake from you , yet again , that's the advantage I had over you . I faced reality before ,both in my world and this one , I've been through lots and lots of choices and a lot of shit . I had to make up my mind faster and faster , considering every single consequence of even my tiniest move . I became cautious because of all of that, more deep-thinking , and in the same time , also relying on my pure instincts , just like a wild animal , a predator . The genjutsu worked in a way where your senses are tricked, so when you took my appearance , I simply kept mine . Then the genjutsu overpowering your abilities , you saw me changing in something else , and from here , everything was nothing more than ... an illusion ! The attacks of everyone , even your own , but where you clearly messed up was your own transformation ! That form , that transformation of me , never happened YET , and for one simple reason : you forgot to include two people , two OC's of mine to be precise , Time and God , Natsukei and Naoken , are their names . You saw them in my mind ,and you told Reality not to include them , because you knew we were Seven instead of Five , and you saw their powers and how they would mess up with your plan . So in replacement , you added a ' lesser threat ' , more deep down , impossible or so you thought to reach : Madara . This transformation you took can only be acheived by all Seven of us fusing together , but there , you were just Five , not counting Madara , and you didn't fuse either . So it was easy and funny to see you struggling like a baby against imaginary enemies .  
You sold yourself out and that was the biggest mistake you could've done . I still have to say , I'm quite impressed to see that you used my Windrill attack so well . But as you can see, this blade , like every of our weapon , has only one true master , and well , it is clearly showing it to you right now . "

Libitina had no words to say as Serguei slowly approached her , and she shaked in fear as what she saw .  
There was no more Reality to save her , to alter everything , and the blank face of Serguei started to tear itself apart on his left side , showing nothing but bones , a large black cloak and hood covering him ,his weapon in his left hand changing shape into a old rusty but threatening scythe . Here he was , **DEATH** , collecting his prize , claiming that soul that didn't belonged here anymore . She would never be cleansed , she would lost herself for all eternity in the nothingness , and there was no way out . She was a goddess of death , sure , but not **DEATH** ! She knew she couldn't avoid it any longer , her time had come to and end .

With a clean swipe , nothing remained , fading completly , and Sergeui returned to his normal state .

" She didn't even said something , she could've , but she didn't . I wonder what she felt when she realized she messed up that bad . I guess we will never know ... " He said calmly , before taking a cigarette out of his pants pocket , lighting it , and blowing out slowly the smoke out of his nostrils .

" You're right , maybe ... I mean who knows , she is such a bitch , maybe she'll find a way back , or something like that . Maybe we didn't kill her complete self , a part still may remain somewhere in this world or another , no ? " Mahk said , thinking , for once , and a bit concerned I should say .

" We can only watch and see , for now . There is also the question about ' what will we do ? ' . I mean , from what we know , there are still people out there we didn't saw and didn't help , and what about our world ? Maybe we can go back to it , or whatever ... " Was what Lightning had to say , and it was a good question .

I decide to speak , and see what will everyone thing of what I have in mind .

" Well , I think for now , we should simply find the missing ones , still be on our guards , and advise about what to do next . Maybe we can go back , but to be honest , and I guess you understand why , I am not truly sure to be wanting this . Don't misunderstand me , I want to see everyone back there , but there's no guarantee that either it will work either we would come back ALONE , and in the same state as before ... "

" Same old , same old , not a big fan of that personally . I get your point on wanting to stay here , it's way better , we have people who care about us in both worlds , but they are more in here . Just so you know ,whatever you decide , I'll go with it . I may not like it , but I'll do ! "

Just like that , Damian spoke , and it was pretty impressive ! Not because he remained calm or said something fancy , but simply because he honestly said what most of us were merely thinking . Straightforward , blunt ,yep , the one and only !

" I guess it's decided then ! First we wake up , because not only it pains me , but it also is tearing my eardrums apart to hear the girls being worried , screaming and crying above my, our body . Second we find the others who are still roaming around , but with the lack of Reality and Libitina in this world to control everything , I don't know what outside will look like now , and third , once that's done , we ask them , and we advise . Sounds right for everyone ? " I ask them all , and we all nod . That was the best course of action for now .

 _Water ? Definitively not blood ... Oh yeah , tears !_

 _When I said I didn't wanted for this room to be transformed into a pool ... Well , I guess I'll have to explain to them what and why I did this , right ?_

 _What I'm going to hear will be more then just scolding and scream of rage at me, it's going to sound more like_

 **THUNDER AND LIGHTNING**


	20. Chapter 20

_**UNMOVING**_

Then I fold back my legs almost touching my torso , putting my hands on each side of my head , a bit behind and I hop like a spring to the edge of the window , letting my left leg catching and holding firmly with the help of my knee the border of the window and the wall under it , while the rest of my body hangs outside , right hand extended as far as I could .

" Yo , you want to come in , or you gonna stay there all day ? That's the best I can do right now , sorry if I dozed off a bit I'll tell you about that later . For now , jump as high as you can and grab my hand . It's only one floor in height , so you should be able to reach it ! "

Sarah Fortune , being now standing up below my window , look at me with a mix of confusion and bewilderement .

" Bu-but weren't you ? The others inside , they cried , they screamed , yet I didn't touched you ... How ? "

" YOU GONNA GRAB MY FUCKING HAND OR DO I HAVE TO GO DOWN AND KICK YOUR ASS ALL THE WAY UP HERE FUCKING DAMN? "

Needless to say the red-haired young woman is completly taken aback by my sudden change of attitude , going from Alex to Mahk's level in a matter of ... 3 seconds ? Yeah, that wasn't a good day to piss me off . They're quite rare to be honest , about one per month , if the Moon is correctly aligned and a lot of other shitty parameters no one cares about like this .

She then tries to reach my hand , but my hair being longer , and the fact that I'm facing down , that's the first thing she grab ... maybe won't be the last ...

" OW ! NOT THIS ! THAT'S MY HAIR GOD DAMMIT ! RELEASE IT I SAY ! OW OW OW OOOOOOOW ! HOW MANY TIMES WILL I HAVE TO SCREAM FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND YOU SHOULD GRAB MY HAND , NOT MY HAIR ? YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING ? "

" Ha finally , way better ! Wait , what are you... NO , NO NO NO NO NO , OUUUUUUUCH , MY ARM IS NOT MADE FOR BEING BENT THAT WAY YOU KNOW ? YOU'RE TRYING TO CLIMB ? OR TORTURING ME RIGHT NOW ? "

" Hey , watch were you put your mpfffffpgmggpe;pmo,ge ... Hmmmmm ! HMMMMMMM ! HMNNNNNNNMLFMFLMNF ! "

" HAAAAAAAAAA ! What the fuck was that ? YOU WERE TRYING TO SUFFOCATING ME WITH YOU ASS OR WHAT ? "

 **BONK !**

" HAAAAAAA .. "

 **CRASH !**

As Sarah Fortune slowly gets herself on the border of the window , entering the room , and making her way UP , I landed on my neck on my way DOWN , but let's say that some UNEXPLAINED force pushed me into that direction, which wasn't my original purpose .

" YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHIT GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO THE NEXT UNIVERSE ! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW ! "

" No thanks , it was nice of you to let me getting in , but I'm not going back down , fuck off~ ! "

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ? "

A wild lightning comes out of the sky , and strike right next to her .

" HAAAAA WHAT WAS THAT ? "

" THAT WAS A FUCKING SIGNAL TO TELL YOU TO GET YOUR FAT UGLY ASS AND YOUR FAKE TITS BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU ! "

" HUUUUUUUH ? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAID , YOU UGLY ASS ... PUNK ? "

" OH WHATTHEF ... "

I hop and land on my window , eyes completly black , pupilless , in a squatting position , teeth more like fangs now , grinning from ear to ear , steam coming out of my mouth and me , a pitch black thretening aura surrounding me , knuckles cracking loudly , like my neck , head slightly tilted to the side with notables veins popping on my forehead , tick marks all over my head in a comical kind of way , arms and hands hanging between my legs , ready to launch myself at her .

 _ **" WHAT . DID . YOU . CALLED . ME ? "**_

Katarina is still on the same spot , on my right , and seemingly tired of all of this , just say one word .

" PUNK ! " and she smashes the window in my face , sending me back down , before closing the window .

RED : WIN ! BLACK : DEFEATED !

That was the end result .

I've been beaten not by one , but two redheads !

Oh it's going to be a LOOOOOONG day .

I slowly make my way towards the door , when Monika nicely unlock and opens the door , but I see like , every one of them behind her , are now not concerned about my " death " , but trying not to laugh their asses off .

" **_One word_ **" I calmly say between my teeth loudly grinding " _**One fucking word , and you all sleep on a bench in the park tonight , clear** _? " . And just like that , I pass next to her , I smash the door closed with my foot , and I return back to playing more guitar , locking the door of the room this time .

 **DON'T . PISS . ME . OFF !**

 _The message had been transmitted , loud and clear ._

As I am again in the room , I can see stains on the floor , a whole lot . Wet spots huh ? So they really thought I was dead or something and cried a lot ... And now I'm confused again as what to think . Should I stay angry , or go back and tell them ? No , if I do that , THEY will be angry and I will most likely be beaten to a real death this time , for worrying them ... **CLEARLY NOT THE BEST PLAN** !

I open again the window , and I look outside , feeling the air being heavier ...

About to rain soon huh ? I should go search the others... They might still be wandering around , not knowing where they are and where to go . And I can use that time to cool down and find a better way to explain why I did this without actually ending as a target practise for knives kunais daggers swords and other shit like that ... Yep , 100 % doing that .

Just like that , I squat on the edge of the window again , closing my eyes and searching for scents , signals,  
everything that can allow me to locate them at the same time . So far , from Reality , they were Seven still outside , that I didn't encountered . Android 21 , or rather her Majin version , Caulifla from Universe 6 , Both belonging to the Dragon Ball universe , Jewerly Bonney and Boa Hancock from One Piece , and Tia Hallibell from Bleach , the former third espada from Aizen's army . So far , no Soi-Fon , no Rangiku , no Tsunade , no Nami or Robin , no Saeko ... I guess that's already enough don't you think ? I mean I was sent here to help the DDLC girls in their world and prevent them from the events of the game , and I ended up with more people to help , coming from different universes because Reality and Libitina wanted so , and I barely helped whatsoever , having to shelter them into my house , which was the previous MC's house . And it wasn't THAT big for that many people already , so five more women inside what is crowded place ... Damn , I should consider buying or building a mansion ... Oh well !

I pick up the five signals , I look to my left, my right , above , and right when I'm about to jump out , I hear a knocking on the door .

" Damian ? Alex ? Oh god , I'm not sure about how we should call you now , haha~ ! Can you let us in please ? We want to apologize , it wasn't funny... well it was at the beginning , but I guess it was a reaction of our own bodies to de-dramatize the whole scene , where you were ... lying on the ground , seemingly... you know...  
So... can you let us in , please ? "

It was Monika's voice ! Of course it was ... Of course it had to be now , just when I was about to go away , and abandonning them . No , I wasn't , that's what a coward would do . I completly understood their actions ,it wasn't just ... the best moment for me to see them , to talk to them . I don't know how I could react , after all I seen , all I've been through so far ... I didn't realized it , but it took its toll on me . I pushed for as long as I could that thought , that fact , but it was there ! And I was finally facing it now .

I choose to stay silent , and jump away without a noise . It's better to to let them think that I need some time for myself , they should understand that as well , even if I'm not proud of doing it . In some kind of way , that's the truth , that's what I'm doing , but I'm also going to rescue the others . Yeah , I am selfish and when you truly love someone , and it's also an advice to my own self , you have to accept all of their traits , both good and bad .

I make my way , jumping from rooftop to rooftop , and in the back of my mind , I can't help but thinking that Sakura knows that I'm not in the room anymore . Is she able to use her chakra or any sensory method in this world ? Has she been able to do so from the beginning , but chose not to ? Whatever , I'll probably have the opportunity to ask her later about that .

Rain is pouring on me before I realize , and it doesn't faze me in the slightest . Sure , I might catch a cold , but it doesn't matter . No, the mental state I'm in right now , it slowly is coming closer to the one I was feeling back there ... back then ... It's slowly starting to get me , again ! Just what I needed .

I'm able to find all of them , and persuade them to come with me . They were a gathered in a street behind the mall , and we proceed to make our way my house by running . Six persons , yet , five of them are seen as human , as the last one , the one who leads them , looks more and more like a shadow .

Just before we arrive at my house , I explain briefly to them to go by themselves , knock at the door , and say to the girls who they are , and that I'm meditating in the room , and I told them by mental connection to come , that I will help them . They make their way towards the door of the house , while I secretly go in the direction of the window . I am almost ready to jump on the edge of the still half open window when something stops me .

 _Why am I feeling empty again ? Why do all of this is hitting me like a train in the face ? Why am I dying inside , like back then ?_

 _I stand there , looking at the ground , but they are no more tears . I blocked them again . My head lowered,hair damped and more tamed , not spikier anymore , hiding my eyes , I didn't even noticed I didn't had a t-shirt on , I dropped the one I was wearing because I was sweating too much when I played guitar . All I have are my pants , socks , shoes ... and me ._

 _Me ..._

 _Who am I again ? Why am I here again ? Why am I still alive ? What if Reality was right , what if I should really have died ? Did I really made the right choice ? Is this what I really wanted ?_

Before I realize it , I am not below my window anymore , I'm wandering in the streets , not seeing my house anywhere . Guess I'm lost again .

 _But do I really want to go back home ?_

 _What is home again ? That house who doesn't even belong to me ? My world , who probably doesn't care if I'm there or not ?_

 _It doesn't matter anymore . I finally get it , it came back to me because it always had been a part of me . Nostalgia , wandering , emptyness , sorrow , yeah ..._

 **NOTHING ELSE MATTERS**


	21. Chapter 21

_Nothing really matters to meeee ..._

 _TO ME ..._

Bohemian Rhapsody heh ? Never really liked that song , yet those words fit me so well right now ... I guess my life is just full of irony after all . The more you want the less you have , the more you have ...

The less you feel something !

I've never liked school yet here I am , in the DDLC's school , and what better classroom to be in that ...

THE LITERATURE CLUB'S CLASSROOM ?

 _You got it ! Hey Libitina , can you see me ? You should be laughing your ass off too if you can , that's making the two of us doing so . How pathetic I am huh ? I won , yet I lost ... I'm living yet I'm ... dead inside , once again . I always secretly wondered , how it feels to die , to be dead , what's after , but I never considered killing myself . No , that's the coward's way right ? But now , am I not a coward ? Good question to be honest , I can't tell anymore . I don't even know what or who I am anymore .._.

" So that's it , that's your plan ? "

" Oh shut up , can't you see I'm sulking alone in my corner here ? Get the fuck off ! "

" That's not very nice to speak to your brother that way , gaki . "

" You ... Of course out of all of them , it had to be you ...

...Madara ! "

Madara was standing proudly , even if he had a lot of disdain on his face , and I can understand why . Under his gaze was the pathetic form of what was once a young guy who he chose to help , to share his powers with ,and said guy was now back to the place of his first battle , but looking more like a half-dead shadow of a men , mortally wounded , choosing to hide himself while dying , as animals like cats sometimes do .

I look at them , my eyes empty , and seeing him right there , in the flesh , in front of me , in this classroom ... It doesn't faze me , it doesn't impress me anymore . Long dead and gone are any kind of feelings I could've once have . Now I am empty , just like the black endless void that was my mind .

 _Ain't it funny how it is ? You only miss it 'til it's gone away ._

I do believe those were the quote in the song Wasted Years , Iron Maiden all over again , even if I'm not so sure anymore . Still , another song reflecting myself quite well , especially that part . I miss everything I lost , yet if I could have it back , I'm not sure that I would want it . And if I gain something amazing in return , I simply don't care about it , nothing interests me anymore . What a wonderfull thing that is my " human nature " , haha !

" You can see them right through me right ? My thoughts , or rather my lack of ? If yeah , then you know why I'm doing this . I don't tell you or need you to understand , it's just there , and it won't go away ... I know it , not because I don't want it to go , but because no matter what I'll do , or how hard I'll try , it simply won't . It's all over now ... "

I slowly raise myself up , I had been lying against the teacher's desk for way too long , and not only my ass, but my back also hurts . The joints of my knees are popping , as well as my neck , and my wrists . I'm growing old .

" I may look young , but I'm growing old you know ... I always had to ... whether it was for me or someone else , having to give advices that I couldn't follow , cheering people up . But who's there for the clown when he's feeling down huh ? His ' job ' , his life is to make people being happy , laughing , but who makes him happy , laugh , enjoying life ? Who's here to cure his emptiness , his void , this hole inside him ? "

I turn my head , and I look at Madara . I'm standing , well more like lying against the open window , and I see in his eyes where I'm leading this conversation ...

" No one . I know it because I had been there too , you know it already . After my ' loss ' at the valley against Hashirama , the only thing I did was waiting , over and over again , alone , in the darkness . I died eventually , giving Obito the tools he needed to do my work , and I got back with the Edo-Tensei , and I got my body back . I then evolved into the Juubi's jinchuriki , having all the powers of a God , yet , and I hate to admit it , but once again , I was stabbed in the back by someone I trusted , someone I thought was on my side . I saw everything through her , as my body was imprisonned inside . How I got fooled , how naive I always had been , remembering how I manipulated people , the whole world , to lead it to a war , just for the sake of ending all of this concept of winning and loosing , a way less peacefull than Hashirama to reach our dream ... Yet it ended again . And here we are , the both of us, you and me , both naive mens who were fooled by the world , and their own emotions . You want me to cry , or my shoulder to cry upon ? Stop living in your dreams ! I thought once again that you would be one interesting person , so I chose to share my powers with you , to help you , because for once in all of my lives , this dream of mine , of ours , was finally be able to be reached ... and here we are , born to be kings , but far away from being princes of the universe , if my memories of those lyrics of this song are correct . How do you call it again ? "

I smile , sadly .

" Princes of the universe , moron . You just said the title , yet you ask me what it is . Come on , neither of us are that dumb . You know what I do and I know what you're doing , no sharingan needed to see that ! "

He smile back at me , and lie next to me at the edge of the window , both looking like twin brother ,narrowing our eyes slightly from the shining sun finally piercing through the clouds , sending them away .

" Heh , you see that ? "

" What ? Hm , the sun ? Hn , guess you're right , ironic isn't it ? "

" You don't say ... Kyodai ! "

" So you're really adamant on me being your brother right ? ... I hadn't had a brother , since... "

" Izuna , i know ... still a hard topic right ? I get it . I never had any siblings , but as you know, I had a lot of hard topics in my mind , so , I guess I can kind of relate to that ... "

Madara then slightly hit me with his right elbow on my left arm , and he looks down on a street .

" A black cat with golden eyes ... Guess they found out ... This is gonna be waaaaay harder to explain now . "

" Not if you have your ' Kyodai ' to help you with it . But don't take that for a habit , it's a one time thing ! "

" Tch , how generous from the almighty bad and evil Uchiha Madara ! _O ye lord , I shall kiss your toes for that help in my journey thou art granting me_ ! "

" And you called me a moron huh ? Well look at you now ... "

" I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME , NOT HELPING ME DIGGING MY GRAVE EVEN DEEPER YOU ASSHOLE ! "

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING ASSHOLE , YOU MORONIC CRYBABY ? "

" HUUUUUH/WHAAAAT ? "

" YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH WHAT I SAID ? " We both say , forehead against forehead , magical tick marks appearing all over our faces .

" Hey girls , here he ... ARE ? "

" SHIT ! " Both Madara and me are saying at the same time , seeing Yoruichi looking at us , while the classroom is slowly being filled with all the girls behind her , now in her human form... with clothes !

 _Awkward , awkward , awkward , getting nervous , do something quick ..._

" Hey don't try to act like you are distracted , you perfectly know how you called me ! Dare to repeat it ? "

" I called you a MORONIC . CRYBABY ! "

" YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A ... "

 **BIGGEST BONK EVER** , but twice !

Haruno Sakura , and Scarlet Erza ! The both of them had just managed to shut Madara and me down , closing my distraction by keeping arguing with him . Yep , I was clearly done for now .

" ARE YOU EVER GOING TO SHUT UP YOU TWO ? And Madara , what are you doing here ? I thought he said you were inside him , as some sort of soul , so how do you also have a body now ? "

Well , at least Sakura's question could give me some time to think about another distraction , delaying the inevitable as much as I can , as long as Madara keep her attention by answering her , but ...

" I don't have a clue , just like you , maybe you should just ask HIM ! "

 ** _SHIT ! YOU DAMN BASTARD ... You gonna pay for this , be sure of it !_**

" Don't know ... " Is all I say , obviously not satisfying Sakura or Erza enough , because while one is trying to strangle me , the other shakes me in every possible direction .

How I missed those actions who never happened before in my life ... Wait , I can really miss something I never felt ? Weird ... Huh , guess it's not the biggest of my problems right now .

" Sakura , don't strangle him , at least for now , we still need answers ! Erza , calm down and let him talk .Maybe he just don't know . Let him explain himself . "

 _Thank you Yoruichi , at least someone is on my side . How I lov..._

" And if he don't , then I will scratch his entire face AND body with my claws ! "

 _NOPE ! Not even gonna finish my sentence ! Screw you , and not with my sleeping body !_

 _Well , I guess I'll have to do things the other way . Who owns the house ? Who gives them shelter , food , clothes , and all the rest ?_

I vanish out of Sakura and Erza's graps , and stand on my feet leaning against the window where I was before.

Except , my eyes were already black , showing that I wasn't pleased with how things are going . And when Serguei , Damian , Lightning , Mahk , and Alex aren't please , black eyes are what you are going to see before hearing a loud noise soon after .

Needless to say , I hadn't had a frown like that on my face since ... Well , the forest , and it clearly took everyone , even Madara , aback ! Gone was the mask of the guy who was trying to be nice , calm , patient etc.  
Here was the other part of me , the part you want to let sleeping . But I was awake now , too bad ...

" **You ... I am growing way too old for this kind of situation , a really annoying one** ! " I said while cracking my neck , announcing that something was about to happen , not a good thing , a very BAD thing .

" **I've been searching the entire day for answers, who I was , why was I slowly reverting back to the way I was in my last times in my world , why I was feeling this emptiness being back again , all those negative emotions ... But now , yeah now I do believe it makes sense , I'm slowly seeing through all of it , and I have to say , it is all the way to ... nostalgic to my tastes** . " My tone is calm, yet there is clearly the sound of a threat behind it .

" **You see , in my world , I always was the good one , the nice guy , the one you could rely on , or even stab in the back , you can push his buttons and he won't say anything ... It always had been like this ... And then ...** " I say as I move all the way to the closet at the back of classroom , with my right index pointing at the ceiling .

" **And then I'm here , after being tortured literally by some computer , knowing that I have to save four young and cute girls from atrocious events that are very likely to take place . Slowly but surely , a huge number of girls are starting to gather under my room , but I'm happy , because I always wanted to be with all of them , I like all of them , I LOVE THEM , equally ... And yet , when , with the help of Madara and my brothers we manage to get rid off the motherfucking bitch who was trying to make this whole world a new version of hell , faking my death to do so , with no other way to proceed , what is the only thing you do when I'm back** ? "

I stop myself next to the closet , looking at all of them , from the corner of my eyes , and I punch the closet .

" **YOU ALL LAUGH AT ME** ! " I say through grinding teeth .

A quarter of the school is instantly pulverised , reduced to dust .

" **You do , knowingly for the most of you what I've been through my entire past life , you know this one isn't easy either , and the only thing you can do is THE SAME DAMN THING I HAD TO DEAL ALL MY LIFE , IN MY GOD FORSAKEN MOTHER FUCKING DAMN WORLD FILLED WITH ALL THOSE SHITTY COCKSUCKING ASSHOLES WHO PRETENDED TO BE MY FRIENDS , FAMILY , AND SO ON ...** "

I let my right hand hanging slowly on my side ...

" **You all know how I felt about it , yet you do just the same as them , and I should , again , do nothing about it ... Hey look , it's the scapegoat , how about we try to break his tiny and already fragile mind even further ? Oh yeah , that sounds like a good idea , how about we beat him as well ? Yeah yeah , and after that , we could ask all our friends to come and join us , it will be ...**

 **... _F U N_ , right ?** "

I stop moving , I stop speaking , no one do nothing . Times seems frozen yet I see it isn't the case .

Can you hear it ?

 **THE SOUND OF SILENCE**


	22. Side-Note

Well , quick side note , yes another one , , unfortunately this isn't a chapter .

So you might be wondering " Hey dude , where have you been ? " , and to be honest , pun intended , the bin might be a good answer to that question . Let me explain .

The last 2-3 days now , I've been feeling a little " off " , not really in the mood of writing , not because of a lack of imagination , rather the opposite . I've been thinking way too much , even when I wrote the last, 5-6 chapters . I had so many ideas I wanted to use , to explore , that I wasn't really focused anymore on the most crucial part of the story , the plot . So much that I've been considering making the end coming quicker than expected ( quick reminder , I wanted to be a long story ) , but to me , let's say 30 chapters isn't really my goal , I know with more effort , advices , opinions from you guys , I can make the story way better than it already is , and that as well is also part of the problem . Even though I tried to keep tracks of what I've been doing after every single chapter finish and uploaded , I almost immediately went to write another one , because I still had my motivation up ,but them more I uploaded , the more I saw the number of viewers and views going down little by little and of course at first I simply thought " well , it's normal you know , people have jobs unlike me , stuff do to etc " so it was quickly overlooked at something that basic , but when I kept watching and saw that it kept going down slowly I reconsidered my thoughts and wondered " Hmm , maybe there's just something going wrong with my story ? When did I messed up ? " . And this is why I said before I was in the " bin " , because I've been rewatching some , or most of my stuff , and I realized as I said in one review I had , that to my dislike , I've been a bit " too far " . Once again let me explain .

I basically created this story about and around the DDLC universe , using myself as the MC being a common thing I saw , I thought it was worth a try . Not something out of the ordinary for now . But then I started to add some of my OC's , which probably had been a mistake because it seems that they were more confusing than helping in the development , and some other characters as " guests " to make the story more " complete " so to speak . The DDLC story is based about 4 girls , and even thought you can create a shitload of stuff from a little number like that , I had the idea to make it be a bit " bigger " so to speak , which explains the tremendous amount of characters being locked in the DDLC universe , not belonging there . So maybe I'm wrong , but I do think that's what caused the story to becoming more and more confusing . First you have this MC-OC which have some split-personalities syndrom that causes the OC's he created in his mind to become real parts of him , which I tried to describe them and a bit of their backstory as much as I could , but here again there's a big problem : the " language barrier " . As I said , english isn't my primary language/  
mother tongue , and it's quite difficult to create a story and add some details without the correct amount of knowledge , but it helps reaching a higher audience . I would've probably had as much viewers and views if I had written this story in my primary language , and to be honest , even if my english level is very poor,  
not even " average " , I'm somehow more comfortable wrting in that language rather than my original one .

Ironic isn't it ?

Then again , on top of the OC's , the " guests " as I call them had been an addition that might not have been really appreciated , because it makes everything more confusing , and I do understand that . I kept trying to balance things between complete mindfuck because of some elements , especially the wordls/universes rifts allowing characters from other worlds to being locked in the DDLC universe , but not as villains . I could have done that, and I've considered this idea , even at the end of my last chapter , turning the whole scene into a massive fight against the protagonist , but it would mess things up way more in my opinion , and I'm not quite sure to be able to describe as precisely as pictures would . Some of the most best and well-known action/fight scenes in mangas are better described and translated into an anime version , and needless to say,  
I'm far away from being able to do that , haha ! So yeah , I tried to come up with a decent balance between mindfuck and also some sense of reality in certain situations , such as thought process , analyzes etc ... and maybe the format of the chapters isn't interesting enough . Long monologues , short conversations where you don't really know who's talking to who , so I've been looking into my old scraps to check out as much as possible what I did right and what I did wrong , looking for some ideas already used , and inspire myself from those to create new ones that would maybe make people come beack and enjoy this story again , but It seems that I failed .So the best thing I can do I think is to apologize , even if it's not enough .

What I want you to know ,is that even if this story had become a bit of a mess , I won't abandon it as well.  
It may be a sinking ship , but unlike the titanic , since I am the captain , I decide whether or not this ship of mine sink in the middle of the ocean , being forgotten in the abyss of the internet , or if it will reach its destination , and whatever might happen next . So yes , that was a big side-note , not a chapter unfortunately, there's also the fact that for some reason , I am more able to write at nighttime , but due to recent meetings I had to attend at daytime , I wasn't able to write at night , which kinda " cutted short " my motivation . Until next time , I will keep my story going until the end , because it has a real meaning to it , and , it might be a good warm up for what I have in plan next . Maybe it will be more fitting , we'll see.

Take care , and thank you . 


	23. Chapter 23

It all happen so fast that my eyes could follow the crazy things who were taking place , and I wasn't alone .

I was president of a club , I was his girlfriend , like most of the girls behind and around me , yet I was feeling so guilty ...

I have a pit in my stomach , just thinking about all of this ... His face , his anger , but most of all , what wasn't visible on the outside , his hurt , his pain ...

I unknowingly just hurted my very own first boyfriend , my love , because we all laugh at his unfortunate fall from earlier . We were , as he just said , nothing more than copies of the people who tormented during all his entire past life , and when he thought he had found caring , loving people , in a safe haven , he felt betrayed by those he cared about the most . The look of guilt and anguish wasn't only on my face, my so-called probably not shining so brightly now , they might be looking more his dark green , reflecting the almost lifeless sensation I have right now . I'm in pain, because he's in pain ... but it's not his fault, it's mine,  
ours ...

What can I do ? WHAT CAN I DO ? I'm feeling so useless , so unwanted , but I still want to apologize to him,  
hug him against me , telling him how much I love him , how much WE love him , how much it hurts to see him that way ... Yet he is so far , so out of reach ...

WHAT CAN WE DO ? WHAT CAN I DO ?

The next thing I know , he cock back his left hand , twisting awkwardly his wrist , then shove it in front of him , creating a strong wall of wind , targetting all of us . I can feel all the warmth becoming freezing cold out of his wind , before a shadow stands in front of me and everyone , repulsing the shockwave . Everyone of us try to protect our faces with our arms , and try to stand as much as we can . It's only when I open my eyes again that I see the man known as Madara standing proudly in front of me , facing him . Everything , every single detail about his posture shows that he isn't pleased at what Alex just tried to do , aiming at all of us .

Can I blame him , wanting to hurt us , because we hurted him accidentally ?

I-I don't know anymore , my mind is filled with doubts , questions , yet no answer comes ...

" Don't stay here , go take some cover while I'll deal with him ! " Madara says without turning himself .

I look around me to see Yuri , Erza , Yoruichi , Sayori , Sakura , and almost everyone in shock .

I see Yuri getting out a very long and sharp kitchen knife of her bag that she carries with her almost everyday , the blade shining like a mirror , and slowly taking a step forward before being stopped by Madara extending his arm . He turns his face , and I can see what had been his neutral expression becoming slightly angry , looking at Yuri from his only visible eye .

" What exactly are you trying to do right here with that weapon , girl ? Don't you think that whatever you did , you've hurted him enough ? Or maybe you intend on killing yourself in front of him , making him go more insane ? By the way if you didn't notice , the blow I just protected you from was not a killing blow from him,  
so without any power or any real weapon , take one step further and you'll die ! "

Madara's cold and icy tone was reflecting the situation perfectly , and warning us about the incoming danger .

This shockwave from him was just a wake-up call , to get us out of our surprise , telling us how angry and how determined he was now about injuring the people who he felt , betrayed him .

I had a dream like this one time , I was ... I was the president of the literature club , and I wanted to be with that boy , that young and cute long black hair guy so much , that I was ready to go to such length as I would torture and force my own friends , my own club members , to hurt and kill themselves . Sayori , seeing her hanged in her room with a rope I gave her ... Yuri , stabbed and bleeding to death while he was holding her hand all along , feeling lost , depressed , becoming more and more empty with each passing second ... Natsuki also meeting a tragic fate ... I was watching them die , from inside myself , and my outside self was content about doing this . I was disgusted by this ME , locked inside my own body , impossible for me to tell him that I was in front of him , that I needed him to rescue me , so we could maybe go back and save my , no ,  
OUR friends ! Even if it meant I probably wouldn't be the one he would choose . I was desperate for his love ,  
yet I just couldn't resort to this ... awful behavior ! THIS WASN'T ME ! I WOULD NEVER HURT MY FRIENDS , AND THE ONE I LOVE !

I AM NOT THAT MONIKA , DAMMIT !

Every one is looking at me , as if I just had grown a second head . I turn my head around to see that even Madara and Him are now watching me , and I can see a tiny bit of him , still inside , eyes almost wide open.  
Did ... Did I just said all of this out-loud without even realizing it ? Did it affected him to the point it,  
even if it's a little , broke him out of his rage , and he started returning to his real self ?

" W-What did I said or done ? " I decide to ask , the silence growing more and more making me uneasy .

" D-Did you mean it Monika ? Do you truly meant what you just said ? " Yuri and Sayori ask me a bit insecured.

" What did I said ? Was I talking out-loud instead of thinking deep down in my head ? " I'm really feeling concerned right now . I tried my best to hide all of this dream from the others , not knowing how they would react , afraid , scared of them ... I already hurted the person I care about the most , I don't want to lose my friends as well ! All of them , they're the most important persons to me !

" Did you just mentionned what happened in the other worlds Monika ? " Natsuki says as she looks at me with a shocked expression on her face , in utter disbelief .

" I d-did that ? If yes , then , yes , I was not myself . I'm sorry for everything I've done , for everything that " me " did to you , while it had me locked all along inside my own body . I had to watch everyone of you being hurt , dying , again and again ... I had to watch Him trying his best to cope with it , while I was crying out every single moment , even when my throat was sore and aching , to change things , go back to the way they were , to free me , whatever it meant , so we could all be together happily , no one having to suffer anymore ..."

I feel tears welling up at the corners of my eyes , and falling on the wooden floor , running on my cheeks ,  
when I , myself , fell on the floor as well , on my knees , crying ...

Both Sayori , Natsuki , and Yuri who had thrown her knife in the corridor out of the room, came and hugged me.

I was so ashamed by myself , even if this time I was the real me , we were all conscious , sentients , and alive , cured of our problems for the most part , I was stil feeling upset at myself for the way I acted , even then , and now ... I was so pathetic .

" I-I don't de-deserve friends like you... I-I'm so pathe-tic " I mutter through tears and sniffs .

Sayori look at me with a sad smile and said .

" You know , when all this ended , and I was the president of the club , I felt the exact same thing , and you helped both me and Him , by stopping the same madness you went through Monika . I was feeling helpless inside myself , ready to do anything you had done to my own friends . So I can't help but relate a bit , and feel sorry for the both of us . We never asked for this , yet it happened nonetheless , and we couldn't do anything about it . I was all thanks to Him , maybe this is why we all love Him , don't you think ? "

Sayori , Yuri , and Natsuki with an embarassed face , all look at Him , Alex , standing at the other end of the classroom , seemingly in shock from all this scene that just happened in front of his eyes . They suddently , even for a brief second , change back into their original form , white sclera and his deep green irises , darker than mine , but still , an endless place full of grass where you could rest all day long and feel the cool air washing away all of your problems , as is he was carrying you on , jumping over every obstacle in life , and preventing your fall , almost ... holding you tightly in his arms , and never wishing to let you go . It was so ... soothing , so heartwarming , so nice ...

Then his eyes changed back to their empty black pit of sadness and anger , when something happened .

He started to have some difficulties breathing , and started coughing , falling on all fours . He putted his right hand in front of his mouth , but he was coughing ... blood ! A lot of blood !

" Alex , what's going on ? " I screamed out of fear .

He just grunted , obviously in pain , his left hand thrashing on the ground , while more blood mixed with some black sticky liquid . He told us about it , and said it was related to his powers probably . Something was very wrong !

" So the side-effects are finally kicking in , hn ? " Madara said , always keeping his posture , his tone a bit less cold , more worried about his " brother " .

" You were inside me ... when we kicked her ass, right ? Of course ... it would have to be... that way huh ! "

Alex said , between coughs , starting to get a hold of himself , slowly raising on his feets , with the help of the wall and the window next to him . He was clearly more pale than before , he might have lost too much blood ... I feel so useless ... Damn !

" You shouldn't push yourself ! You're like you're almost on the verge of dying , you clearly should rest and let me handle the rest . " Madara told him , now clearly concerned about Alex's current predicament .

" ... Hahaha ... You're really into helping me , even after trying to hurt them ? Look at our positions , and how funny it is . I should be the one standing in front of them , protecting them from a threat , yet here I am , sending a blast onto them , because they hurted me ... which they never truly did . "

All of the girls are taken aback , me included as he ended his sentence . He notice this and his features soften , and he keeps going , explaining his actions .

" Yeah , I told you all I was a pain in the ass to handle . I know I put the blame on you , and that was my most stupid decision and action so far . I don't expect you to forgive me or feel empathy towards me . I told you , I explained you how my life , my previous life was " not easy " to put it lightly , and when I saw you all laughing at my expends , I didn't saw your faces anymore , I saw THEM ... instead of your beautiful laughs and smiles , I just saw THEM , laughing , mocking me , making fun of me AGAIN ! And that was the last straw !

I just couldn't handled it anymore , and I got the fuck away . I turned mad, evil . When I fainted in my room,  
I made you all being worried , because me , the others and Madara here were in my mind . I knew from day one things were different from the original story , something was off , and it was related to the spirit I fought against in this very classroom , before meeting you, Monika ... It was the same spirit who made you do all those awful things in the other worlds , Libitina , the one able to use the Third Eye . When I realized I had powers , and that it was linked to my anger , I took time to think about it , and when I faked my " death " ,  
both me and the others entered my mind , and we confronted Libitina , who so happened to be the reason for me being able to use those powers . As I said , we kicked her ass , and now , this black liquid mixed with my blood are the last remnants of her powers that she gave me through the needles , when I got tortured . I was somehow destined to die , and by killing her , I created my own path , different from the one she had planned for me . She thought I was blind and stupid , but I knew all too well . As you can see , I'm spilling my guts out , the very reversed process of what I've been through before waking up here . It means I will get rid of her very powers that are still inside me , little by little , worsening my condition even further . "

The sheer look of fear on my face while absorbing every words coming from his mouth , his eyes almost back to the gentle boyfriend I was once holding in my arms, telling me soft words in my ear after a night filled with love ... My heart is slowly seemingly breaking apart ... I don't ...

" I LOVE YOU ! DON'T DIE , PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US ALONE ! DON'T LEAVE ME ! "

I screamed through the tears , and when I open my eyes I see him smiling sadly . This is more than I can take,  
and I see the others becoming more tense , Sayori shaking , Sakura yelling at him to not leave us , Tayuya calling him a coward , Hancock almost fainting with her face almost as pale as him when she heard him ...

It seemed as all hell broke loose in an instant .

" I don't want to die either, there's lots of things I still have to do , I want to do ... I dream about doing with all of you ... But look at the state I'm in now ... Let's be honest , even if you don't want to accept the truth , and neither do I , you have to be force yourself to see how this is going to end , right ? I don't want this, but it looks like I don't really have a word to say, like, as Libitina planned, I have to .. go ! "

" So let's make it enjoyable , 'TILL THE END , right Madara ? Or should I say brother ? "

The tone of sadness , emptiness , yet accceptance of his own fate was powerful , too much that it left all of us silenced , unmovable ... He was , he really was ...

Suddently a strong gust of wind comes hitting Madara on his left arm , and he is send thorugh the window , landing on his feet in the courtyard , while Alex is mere inches of me and us , before disappearing and attacking his brother again .

Caulifla , who had been silent all along , ran to the window , and looked down to see the fight taking place, each sound of hits and destruction being more and more strength he was losing , bringing him closer and closer to his death ...

She then looked at him , with the same look Madara was giving him when they faced each other in front of us , and said with a sharpening voice , very serious .

" He would be a very good saiyan ! I admit and I recognize that as a Saiyan myself . Proud warriors ready to fight whatever the odds are , even if it means their deaths . Never acting as a coward or backing down , no matter how at a disadvantage you are , or how strong your opponent is , you give it all to the thrill of battle , even if you know already from the first move how it's gonna end ... "

I couldn't take it anymore , and if it was the last time I see him , then I will print in my mind his very features to my core , his resolve , his face , the way he moves , dodges , everything !

All of us soon reach the edge of the windows to see the fight , not even looking one-sided despite Alex's state , his weakened almost dying form still dancing through Madara's attacks . They were on equal footing.

It breaks everyone of us apart , but it seems that the only thing we can do now , is the same as he did ...

ACCEPT... 


	24. Chapter 24

Right kick blocked by left arm , left arm blocking a kick from the right leg ...

They are mirroring to perfection each other's move , blow , punch , everything .

It's almost as watching a man fighting a clone of himself , except they have slight differences .

The brute force they are using , the way it completly reshapes the courtyard , creating small craters , holes in the ground , the speed at which they are moving , almost teleporting instantly ... They both give all they got , despite the situation .

Suddently , Madara gains the upper hand by landing a right kick in Alex's stomach , sending him crashing in a concrete wall . Despite still having Damian's features , he is Alex , with his dark green eyes , the slight shade of white becoming more visible the weaker he becomes ... His pants ragged , his left knee now completly exposed , shaking slightly while he slowly rises from the rubble , spitting a globe of black-mixed blood on his side , tilting his head from side to side , cracking his neck . He doesn't smile anymore , he is focused on one thing and one thing only : FIGHTING !

He tries to act proud and fierce , but it's all a facade , no one here is fooled, and he knows that perfectly, but if it truly is the last time they all see him , he have to at least , give them a departing memory worth remembering him . Sure , he wanted to give a more loving and heartwarming one , but he didn't really had a choice anymore in this world of " infinite choices " ... Heh , more like a world with a " finishing choice . "

He fights alone . Just like he always did , the others not wanting to help him . it's not that he didn't called them for help , it's that not only they were now out of reach due to Libitina's death and he had troubles finding them in his own mind , they were also not adamant on letting him give himself to his anger ,  
and not wanting to fight or hurt the girls . So even if they could've helped him , they let him by himself ,  
and he blocked them , accuentuating the feeling of betrayal . So , with nothing more than his own powers , far away from Madara's level of power , he managed to stay on par with his new " brother " despite his weakened state . Madara was a model , an example for him , a person worth of respect , and it led him to create his very own OC based on Madara in his own world , that he called Damian , and he now had the features of this OC , as if the two of them mixed together . The both of them being united as one , HE knew that Madara was stronger than him overall , but it would be an insult to the respect he had for the man if he was acting like a coward , and not fighting at his best . So only due to his sheer will , he was pushing away the numb feeling that was slowly taking its toll on his body , refusing to let go and fall face first on the ground . For him , for his brothers , and also of course , for THEM ! He had to do it , spit out every single drop of her powers and her remnants out of his body , even if it mean his death . And the only way he can do that is by being angry , and letting out his anger overcome his sanity , leading him into a fatal clash with a legend amongst shinobis .

He concentrated himself , and replayed in his mind his most favorite and powerful songs , giving him a new power boost . Music had always been a therapy for him , giving him strength when he felt like he was lacking some , bringing him inspiration back , and making him delving more into the task at hand .

Madara noticed this , and even if he was at a ridiculous power level , he didn't want to insult or belittle his new brother . He knew way too well that by underestimating your opponent , it could be a grave mistake .  
So he steadied himself once again , and got ready for the incoming attacks .

He didn't had to wait for long .

A furious black wind came from his left side , kicking him targetting his head . Once again , Madara blocked the kick , but this time using his forearms , crossed in an X shape , before putting more pressure into his right leg , and giving a swift left kick that Alex simply stopped by grabbing the ankle . It was difficult to say he was the diminished one of the two like that . Madara then used the strength he gathered to jump and smash his right leg into Alex's skull , sending him hitting the ground before bouncing , using his hands to flip and land barely standing on his feet . It seems the shock had been confusing his senses , and the pain was echoing in his head . He closed one of pitch black eyes before realizing how of a mistake that move was .

The very next second , Madara had his left hand extended , as if he intended to grab him by the throat . Alex was very conscious about what Madara was about to do , he saw that before , and knew how to avoid being trapped in a genjutsu . He raised his left knee just in time , making Madara changing the direction of his hand , but then he saw the knee unfolding and the whole left leg wrapping itself around the arm . Alex was now in control , forcing Madara to follow the spinning movement that had just been engaged , but slowly , Madara planted his foot strongly into the ground , making the rotation stop , leaving Alex on one leg , his body twisted , but his leg still locked around the arm . Causing a slight lost in balance , Madara then kicked Alex in the stomach again , sending him flying once more in a concrete wall , but this time , inside the school . Knowing where Alex had been sent , Monika and Sayori screamed his name .

" ALEX ! "

Madara stood on his spot , watching the smoke covering the hole in the wall , where debris and rubbles could still be heard falling on the ground , collapsing . As the wind was dissipating slowly the smoke from sight , some footsteps were heard as well , more confident , and he stepped out of the hole , the left side of his face bloodied and his back and right arm bruised . However , this wasn't the most surprising thing about him .  
No , it was the fact that he seemed to have food in the pockets of his pants , a bottle of water , some bandages and a black sleeveless shirt in his left hand , alongside a smug smile on his face . He was once again returning to the battlefield , knowing what his fate would be .

" Sorry , with all the blood I keep loosing , a bit more and I would've been forced to abandon the fight , because of , well , forfeit by death . So I gathered 2-3 things as you can see . Oh and don't worry about my right arm , I can still use my left just so you know . "

He then did a thing most would considerate " astoundishing " or " insane " . He simply let himself plop on the ground , legs crossed , taking his time to wrap his right arm in bandages , put the sleeveless shirt on , eating the food and emptying the bottle of water . He then used his left arm to help raising himself on his feet , and started to tense his left arm , while his left one was standing motionless on his side , probably paralyzed . The wind blowing in his hair and on his face , brushing the strands and bangs away from his sight,  
his long spikes imitating Madara's hair . They were almost looking like twin brothers again , clones , except for some few details , but none of us wanting to back away from the fight , no matter how it would end .

Suddently , Alex decide to raise up his left forearm to his mouth and bite it , letting some blood flow in the palm of his hand . Madara , knowing where this would lead , put instantly his right hand on the ground , and in a poof of smoke , his trademark warfan appear . The sharp deformed and long knife-looking blade form itself out of Alex's blood , from little drops transforming into ashes , then in the solid metal . However , some details didn't escape the attention of both fighters : due to his condition , it seemed that the state of the blade reflected its owner , and it was almost covered in little cracks , some tiny parts of the massive edge missing , leaving dents here and there . Alex's face instantly transformed into a frown while seeing this .

" Tch , and here I thought it would still look a bit decent , seems I was overestimating my strength after all . Guess I'll have to go with it the way it is , sorry . "

" Indeed , at had known better days , even earlier today . I guess that it took its toll on you, rendering your blade dull and full of cracks . No one can really blame you , it's already a miracle that you're still able to go toe to toe with me , considering how you look and how you might feel . " Madara stated , his voice almost filled with empathy towards his brother and opponent .

" Heh , whatever , if this is how it has to be , then so BE IT ! "

And just with those words , Alex dash full speed on a mildly surprised Madara , barely having the time to raise his warfan and block the blow from the massive blade . But what caught his attention is that the natural weird cutted shape had locked onto the side of his warfan , creating a lock , letting Alex free to land a hit if he had the time to take advantage of Madara's surprise . Instantly reacting, Madara first moved back his fan , and pushed it forward , making Alex realizing what was going to happen . Almost out of time to react...

" UCHIHAGAESHI ! "

A wild shockwave was send back into Alex's direction , blowing some clouds in half in the sky .

Alex just had the time to unlock his blade from the warfan by making it slide all accross the edge of the fan,  
letting him dodge on his left side , and having now his blade touching the ground , ready to slash at Madara's right side almost from behind . He began twisting his left wrist by making small circles , and Madara saw that attack before , in Alex's mind, used by Libitina while she was pretending to be him . The " Windrill " , as it name suggests it , a whirling due to the air accumulated around the blade , and cutting everything on it's path in the shape of circles due to the rotation of the wrist , all of that condensed then released brutally .

A devastating move indeed .

Madara spin on his right foot , facing Alex who had began to make the shoving movement , almost finishing his attack already . Madara then planted his fan against the tip of the blade fully extended , and jumped to press both his arms and legs against his warfan , not only to dodge the cutting circles , but also to rival the pressure of the attack with his own stength . It worked , sending him away , catching his fan back with his right hand , and landing on both feet , before bending forward to evade a swipe aimed at his neck .

The fight kept on going like that for twenty more minutes before Alex started to show severe signs of exhaustion , while Madara was starting to sweat a bit . One more kick and the blade cracked in two , sending both pieces with its owner , on the ground , in a crater previously created . Trying his hardest to stand up ,  
but barely able to lift up his head , one eye closed , Alex saw that half of his blade was now near him, while the other half was still in his left hand . He coughed a bit more blood , and was now unable to get up and continue .

That's when Madara appeared over him , with the tip of his warfan inches from Alex's face , as it was an axe,  
ready to decapitate the loser of this fight . But it clearly wasn't Madara's intention , it was written all over his face . He didn't , never wanted to do this . It's basically Alex who landed the first blow , and so was responsible of this . What Madara did was only answering the call for the unavoidable fight . Both look at each other in the eyes , time frozen , dark green slightly more pale , into rippled purple reverting to a normal sharingan . The heat has been cooled down by the breeze , and the exhaustion , but most of it by the emotions . A battle is a dance which mixes your emotions , your convictions , and your commitment .

Alex danced with a dull , crackled blade , with one arm , and a severe lack of blood in his body for the most part of the fight , but he never wavered , he never backed down from Madara's attacks , taking full force every single one of them , and responding with his own destructive moves . Whatever happen from this point on,  
Madara already respected his newfound brother , but this respect had been raised to new heights due to this fight , and even if he didn't said or shown anything , it pained him to know that Alex would most likely die,  
if it keeps going at this rate . He is already very pale , at his weakest , and even the light in his eyes seems to be slowly fading away .

The girls rushed next to both of them , Madara lifting his warfan , and making it disappear in a poof of smoke , crossing his arms over his chest with the same concerned expression as before . Yuri , who always had a passion for knives , took carefully in her hands the broken half of the blade , which was missing its tip, broken during an attack . She looked at the blade who was shining a bit , before wavering and stopped to show any brilliance , reflecting nothing more than the cold hard dark metal it was formed with . Yuri had a sad smile on her face , caressing gently the blade , carefully because of the edge still being a sharp enough to cut easily . Erza was also attracted by the blade and sat next to Alex's side , picking the handle of the blade in her hands , separating the weapon from its owner , and Alex seemed shocked at that . Normally , since it was his weapon , his creation , no one aside from him should've been able to use or pick up the blade , only responding to its master , but here it was , Erza holding one half , and Yuri the other . Unable to explain what he was witnessing , to form any word , he felt Shizuka and Sakura's hands on him , checking his battled , bloodied and bruised body . Monika was holding his now empty left hand , a sad smile of her own on her face , with tears threatening to fall at any given moment .

Erza and Yuri looked at each other , before nodding , and placing the two halves of the blade against each other , making the blade emitting a windy sound , as if it had its own consciousness . Yoruichi surprised by this asked Alex .

" Is this ... Did you made a Zanpakuto when you designed this blade , when it was created ? "

Alex , taken sligthly aback from both the reaction of the blade and Yoruichi's question , shook his head no, raised slowly and painfully his almost numb right arm , and caressed with his fingertips the blade , and where it had been broken in half , making the blade emitting another windy noise , longer and more " cheerfull " as it sounded ,before a barely visible link came out of the two halves of the blade connected again , and wrapping slowly Alex's arm , a hot and warm wind flowing both inside and around the arm itself , as if it was healing him very slowly .

A gentle and tiny smile draw itself on Alex's face , and his open eye , closed itself , making the young man falling into a deep slumber .

He couldn't hear the voices who were trying to reach him anymore , telling him to stay awake . He was finally able to rest , for as much as he wanted .

He was liking this feeling , he had been longing for it ever since he came here , but never truly had enough time to have a real full night of sleep . He would've greatly liked to be able to sleep for a long time , but he knew all to well that , despite feeling as light as a feather , and peacefull , it definitively wasn't

TIME OF DYING 


	25. Chapter 25

How long has it been ? How did it felt ?

I didn't know anymore , I was seemingly back to square one , or at least it felt like it .

I can't even open my eyes . Shit , did I slept for so god damn long my brain forgot the " eye opening " option or what ? It feels as if someone glued or stitched my eyes ... What the fuck is this kind of thought, stitching someone's eyes ? That's fucking insane and disgusting as shit , even to my standards , and even after seeing pretty much every weird stuff on internet for the past decade ,that's saying how much I saw , both good and bad.

I let my left arm hanging of the border of my bed , searching for my bottle of water . Why can't I find it ? I left it half empty last time . Wait , I maybe shouldn't drink it , even if I find it , I mean I don't even know how long I fucking slept . Damn this game how been in my head way too much . I had some shitty ass weird dreams before , things who seemed to have sense at first , and then becoming batshit insane , but damn this one was definitively top notch . Even that dream where I saw a whole army of Ugandan Knuckles squatting like some slavs,  
consumming kompot while listening to a nightcore 8-bit version of the Soviet Anthem and then beating the shit out of that cartoon bear complaining about someone who touchad his spaghet , that was my number one . Well , not anymore I guess . I'll definitively have to redo my top ten memes list today . Great , waking up and thinking about shit to do , just what I like . GIMME MY FREEDOM BACK , AND LET ME SLEEP UNTIL I DIE for fuck sake !

I turn myself on my left , when I feel something strange about my pillow . I know my hair , and they clearly don't smell like strawberry . Shit , was I drunk last night , and decided to go out , and somehow found a girl deep enough in depression to bang ? I mean , the last time I drank alcohol it was like , 3 years ago , with my best friend , when he was still around ? It could be the case , considering I have a high tolerance to alcohol , so I wouldn't wake up with a hangover , even if I drank half a bottle of whisky . The only shit I can drink , don't even tempt me with some shit ass beer or vodka , or you gonna have a bottle flying towards you at mach 5 !

No , it seems that I am quite clear in my head , being perfectly able to process through informations , at my regular speed . Remembering the approximative decimals of the number Pi ? 3.14116 . Hey Vsauce , Michael here :  
Where are your fingers ? Duh , on my hands . With which chords do you play back in black on a guitar ? Em , D ,  
Am , then 3-2-0 on the E string , back to 3-2-0 on the B string , and 2-0 on the G . Fucking simple , a baby would answer that . What did I ate last night ?

Good question ... That needs further investigations , which means getting up ... getting up = out of bed !

It can wait 'til tomorrow !

But fuck again , that strawberry smell is right under my nose , and I'm not used to having a sensible nose . I try with a lot of efforts to put my hands on my face , and forcefully open my eyelids with my fingers .

AH FUCK !

A finger in the eye in the morning , a kick in my ass this evening .

That day is starting really nicely ... What the fuck is wrong with my fucking eyes ? Ok , no problem , I have the perfect solution . I'm going to listen to some music , and it will take enough of the stress and the exhaustion away to relax myself , and then I'll be able to open my eyes . I turn myself on my right side again,  
blindly searching on my night table my phone , and I struggle to find it . Okay , that's fucking weird and not funny anymore ... Well it never was to begin with , but now I'm really pissed . Okay , I guess I only have one thing left to do then . I pat the computer screen which is on my night table , because I'm a fucking lazy ass ,  
who loves his bed , and don't get the fucking will to sit on a chair all day long . So I rest on my left side ,  
browsing through the internet , reading fanfictions and writing my own which I called , at least for now , " Black and Blood meet White and Emerald " . I mean seriously , that's the only thing I came up with ? Even if I wanted to do some really fucking shitty fanfic , at least a decent title would have been a good point to counter-balance the sucking-ass plot coming out of my sick mind . So far , I didn't had much success , but I keep writing , when I feel the need and the inspiration to do so . It allows me at least to get things out of my fucking mind and my chest , to express myself even if it's through a story who sucks , instead of always keeping things inside , and accumulating shit for a decade before almost blowing a fuse cause I can't handle it anymore . I decided to think of it as both an escape for my mind , and also because it allows me to speak about my multiple issues , some of my personnal past while being anonymous , a random guy like you would find thousands of thousands on the internet , maybe more .

Yep , guitar felt more like a let down recently . Music had always been my therapy , but I didn't played for a while due to lack of inspiration , and I lost a lot of my " average " level . So maybe putting my thoughts into words instead of notes was a better idea overall , only time will tell I guess . I finally end my struggle and push the button on the right bottom corner of my screen , and it lights up with that fucking blue screen with the name of the brand . Even with my closed eyes , I feel it lighting my face and I frown as if I was blinded..  
with my eyes closed . Weirdo huh ? Yeah , just right about that . I feel the light becoming less bright , telling me that now my desktop is on . I check for my keyboard and my earphones . I put them inside my ears , and I press the space bar , knowing that if I'm still on the correct window , it will make the music start , because the last thing I remember doing was to stop on my waking up song .

Immediately , the sweet sound of Good Ol' Lemmy and his bass invade my ears full blast , and the sweet melody of the Ace of Spades start to flood my mind , trying mentally to remember the lyrics . I slowly but surely relax and start to open my very tired eyes . Fucking shit , I might have bags and dark marks like Gaara in Naruto right now . Well at least if I decide to do some cosplay shit one day , that will save me some money about make-up . I yawn , feeling my right foot and my right hand moving in sync with the drums , and just like that , I'm in my natural environment once again .

I FUCKING MISSED THAT ! DAMN !

Okay , now that step one is done , I can process to step two : Not going back to sleep !  
Third step : Browse some shit memes on google and post them on facebook , just to piss off people , a sweet vengeance for all the shit I'm forced to see on my wall , so they can also see mine, and maybe get the message.

I try searching for : gopnik knuckles orgy anime spaghet , but nothing comes out , except some shitposts on reddit ... Well , that won't be good enough , guess I'll have to try youtube , or even make my own with photoshop or whatever program I will find first .

I dejectedly throw away the sheet out of myself and sit on the edge of my bed , putting my keyboard on my knees but I heard a muffled groan from behind me . ... Nah , might be my imagination !

I start browsing peacefully , music still filling my ears , almost to the point of deafening me , but that's the way I like things to be . I search but can't manage to find something good . Shit fucking god damn , seems like those fuckers won't have a nice day watching one of the shittiest thing I could've find , just to piss them off . I guess they're lucky this time . I suddently raise an eyebrow when I see that my hair seems longer than what I recall ... Hmm bah , I probably slept for 6 months and they grew in my sleep , nothing more .

Wait , that's not realistic at all ! But that soft skin from that left arm making its way around my waist , and trying to bring me back to the bed certainly is . I decide to face who was the " happy and lucky " one I spent the night with . I never do that usually , so either I was drunk , either someone took possession of my body , and judging by the amount of hours I spent recently playing , no , SPAMMING DDLC and the numerous mods , alphas,  
and stuff related to that , I would find perfectly legit to blame Monika for potentially loosing the control of my own body .

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAH

WHO AM I KIDDING ? It's not because I had some weird dream where I was with her and a lot of girls from various worlds and universes , mainly manga/anime , that it was real . They're just fantasy characters created by people who were considered weirdos at an early age for sure , but managed to make their projects become true , and made a lot of money out of it , plain and simple .

I mean , this room , this very one , is mine , from my appartment , meaning I AM in my appartment , not in the MC's house in DDLC . Every single thing is here , my guitars , my bass guitars , my computer , my phone that I will throw against the wall once I'll put my hand on this fucker , my clothes , some clothes on top of mine that I kinda recognize but can't exactly tell to who they belong ...

What ?

I recognize them , but can't remember who they belong to ? So it's someone I know , that's at least certain, but I can't put a face or a name on that person ... Interesting to say the least . Perhaps If I turn my head I'll have my answer . But before that I'm gonna check my hair . I turn up my webcam that I use commonly as a mirror .

Hmmm ... I must have slept for a VERY LONG TIME to have my hair almost as long as Madara Uchiha . But that doesn't matter . When I decided to let them grow back , that was my goal , even though I knew gravity wouldn't be on my side , and they wouldn't have the same spiky look . But they do ! Not that's the fucking shit I'm talking abo...

A small detail pick up my attention , and another one , and ...

I look closer at my eyes to see that my sclera is white , as normal , but my brown-green irises had been replaced somehow by purple irises with two black little circles inside . That ... is very similar to the Rinnegan , Madara's Rinnegan ! And that's not all , I clearly do have most of my facial features changed , basically looking almost like Madara . Okay , that's weird , What in NANI the fuck ?

But the third detail ...  
I , very slowly turn my hair on my left side , to see the female body who groaned when I threw the sheets of myself , and I'm looking in the chocolate brown eyes of a half-sleepy , half-angry...

TAYUYA ?

" You're an asshole , you know that ? "

AND SHE CAN TALK ? And the first hing she does is insulting me , on top of telling me what I already know .

" Okay , I know that already , now are you telling me that , if you're here , not an illusion , the way I look, and all that shit , it means ... "

" Yeah great , genius-douche has finally risen from his grave ! Whoohoo , more sex for Tayuya tonight ! " She says sarcastically .

" Says the naked woman in my bed , with her clothes on top of mine , and her arms around my wai... Wait , that's not my waist ! Why do you grab my dick if I'm that bad at sex ? "

" Duh , because you're my boyfriend , and last night it was my turn ? Can you really be that fucking dense ? Did you seriously knocked your brain down into your pants when almost died in the other world or what ? "

What the... Wait ...

" Ok wait up here ... HEY I SAID WAIT UP , NOT CLIMB UP ! Gah whatever ! So you're telling me that , I wasn't daydreaming , I wasn't dreaming , all of that truly happened ? Me , needles , girls of the literature , evil spirit , my mind , memories , Madara , you , Sakura Erza Yoruichi Shizuka , me angry , me fighting , me ...  
Dying ? "

She clearly picks up that my voice , even though I try to stay as calm and collected as I can look , I am becoming really tense on the inside , and she just lie on top of me , before kissing me on the lips . Now if that wasn't enough , NOW it clearly is to show me that everything i've been so far has been true , happening .

She sighs before cupping my face between her hands and burying her head on my chest . Now I watched naruto , both the manga and the anime , I had a glimpse like anyone else as how Tayuya is portrayed , and if anything,  
she definitively isn't the emotionnal or clingy type . But there , she was doing it . Talk about a change ...

Could she really be in love with me ? Could she be feeling guilt for what happened ? Could she be changing , even so slightly ?

" Let me be clear from the get-go okay ? You know what I feel for you right ? Everyone else feels the same , the girls I mean. You were dying that's true , and everyone was panicking . Your blood was mixed with that shitty-ass black looking shit , and it was fucking crazy to see you spill that much out of your guts . I mean as a shinobi , male or female you see a lot of weird and borderline batshit insane stuff , but that ! That was the icing on the cake , well the bad side of it ! So basically what happened is Madara said that you were one ,  
and he pretty much sacrificed himself to transfer all of what remained from him into you . So not only that you'll be brought back to your world , looking like him and alive , but we all could come with you . You've been fucking sleeping for 5 days ! FIVE FUCKING DAYS MOTHERFUCKER ! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS ? "

Realizing what her words clearly implied , but not wanting to admit it , I look at her grinning , and seeing her cheeks blushing and reddening , rather than hitting me like I thought she would , she buried her face once again on my chest . Now that was a Tayuya I can clearly see spending the rest of my life with . But wait , she said ... OH FUCK ! She said everyone came here , with me ? Meaning ...

Okay , calm down . If you don't make too much noise , the others who are probably dispatched all over the appartment won't rush in my room , and I'll be able to have more sleep , or more sex , or more sex than sleep, AAAH whatever ! I can spend more intimate time with Tayuya . Plus she said Madara fused basically with me , explaining why I have most of his features , both facial, body and hairstyle , including the eyes . She also said that ' each of them was having her time ' , so they most likely were taking turns ... I'm not sure if I want to know how many of them raped me AGAIN during my sleep . The only one I had sex , well , I had made love with WHILE BEING CONSCIOUS was Monika . Hmmmm ...

" Tayuya ... listen , I know that whatever the fuck I'm going to say , I have a fifty percent chance to either got hit in the balls , and I deserve it , and fifty percent chance to have my head smacked by your fist , but I'm going to say it nonetheless , even if it's not ' your thing ' . I'm sorry ! For the way I acted , for making you worried , for not taking care of you and the others like you deserve . I mean , you are all my girlfriends , I said , and I mean it , that I love you all the exact same way , that I won't treat one better than the others and they will fell like left aside , and all that shit ! I love you , and from now on , to you and all the others , I want to show it clearly . I'm not good at all in that domain , It's some new shit for me and I can be , well , it depends on my mood . Sometimes I'm fucking clingy as shit , and some other times I'm just a douche , pretending not to care about anything , but I DO ! So if that happens , or to anyone else , I don't want you to think that I'm mad against ou or that I don't love you , okay ? "

She slowly raises her head , and look at me for a couple of seconds saying nothing , just loosing her gaze in my eyes , and I did the same , before she smirk at me and says .

" You sure talk more than you bite . I'm sure you could talk an entire fucking day , trying to justify your sorry ass about something you didn't do . Damn , of all the boyfriends I could've been with , it just had to be you ... Not a bad choice I guess , I'll just have to get that shitty aspect out of you by kicking your ass more often probably . "

I look at her with a bored and deadpan face , before she muffles a laugh , and kiss me again , but more passionately this time , to the point of actually making out . I look at the right corner of my computer screen to see what time it is , to know just how long we can have to make this more enjoyable .

5:12 A.M

We break the kiss , breathing heavily , and I look smugly at her with my hands slowly caressing her lower back.

" Do you know what I want now , Tyuya ? " I murmur in a sensual way .

She looks at me deviously and slowly lick her lips , a glint in her eyes , showing me that she got the message.

" Hmm , does it begin with an M , ends with an E , and is written with those two letters ? "

" Oh , and here I thought I was a dumbass , because I always asked questions , and here you ask me if your answer is correct ? "

She looks at me a bit more angry , as if she was loosing patience .

" So , am I wrong , or right ? " She ask me , more impatient with every passing second .

I keep smirking at her , and slowly pinch her neck between my teeth , before making out with her again , and locking my eyes into hers .

" You got your answer I guess , and I can feel even down there that we are both happy from that answer I just gave you , riiiiight ? "

" You fucking ... "

And just like that , she climb on top of me again , and the next few hours weren't full of sleep , but of loud and lewd moans and grunts .

Needless to say , it was a real and intense

OVERNIGHT SENSATION 


	26. Chapter 26

Huuuuuh ...

No , this isn't some lack of imagination as to how I could resume what happened few hours ago , it's just that I have no fucking idea as to describe the scenery when I open my eyes slowly , for the second time of the day .

I am greeted not only by the sleeping naked form of Tayuya sleeping and drooling on me , but also by all the other girls who probably thought it would be a good idea to see if I was still asleep , or awake .

Don't misunderstand me , I'm REALLY happy to see that all of them are safe and sound , and that they were worried about me , but I don't think this was the best way to celebrate the fact that we were still together .

I can't help but scoffing and having my eyebrows twitching nervously . Are they all here , in my tiny room to just watch Tayuya drooling on me while sleeping , or were they waiting for me to say something first ? Either way , both of the ideas were quite ... embarrassing right now . I was far from having it all solved and cleared with Tayuya , but the last hours had helped to ease her wrath against me . That was a start , but she was only one of all of them , and I still had to make it up to the others because of my fucking asshole-like attitude back there .

It was still an awkward feeling to be back in my very own room , in my small appartment on the 3rd floor of my building. I was used for so long to living alone , resigned at the idea that it would remain that way , and now due to my ' travel ' into this world , this whole adventure , my boring and shitty life had took a turn for the best , probably , but there was also this side of me who thought that troubles would be reaching us sooner or later , because let's be honest , when you think you're done , there's always more , hiding somewhere , waiting to jump on you when expect it the least , right ? That's how life is , fucking unfair and you just have to deal with it , like it or not . As I said in the past , a perfect life would be too much to ask , and way too calm , devoided of true meaning .

I was surprised when Tayuya told me that one thing she had a complex about was her chest , instead of her rash and sometimes angry personality . I mean , with Natsuki being a tsundere , Caulifla being more of a fighter than a woman , more of a tomboy , Erza and Sakura having their respective mood changes , I was quite used by now to see a woman changing her attitude from better to worst in a matter of seconds . So it was easier to deal with it , even if tsunderes in general weren't my cup of tea . However , even if I wasn't 100 % into that style still , I knew how to handle it more , by acting the exact same way . Tsunderes are people who don't want to admit their true feelings , by fear of being rejected , shy by nature , or having issues with the reality around them . So because I ' kinda ' had a part of me who was just like that , it was more practical to study this phenomenon from afar for a while , before practising myself , and adding this to my personality.  
It came quite fast , so I thought it might have been something natural for me , maybe I was destined to be that way to some extend ... Well , whatever .

I change the direction in which I was looking from the girls to the ceiling for a bit , realizing again all of this , from the very beginning , wasn't a dream but had truly happened ! I was of course a lot to digest , many people would just brush aside all of this or just consider it a dream/nightmare because it is all way too surreal to be true , but it actually was !

I look at the girls again seeing that they were obviously really wanting to talk about something , but I couldn't just wake the sleeping , yet cute , monster on top of me , or I would have my head printed in the wall just behind me . Hmm , guess I really have to get up , but that means actually putting back my clothes on me . And the only clothes I can see so far are the same ones I had in the other world , that black sleeveless shirt full of holes and cuts here and there , my tattered pants , and Tayuya's clothes she borrowed from me on top .

I motion to Sayori to ' _please , hand me my clothes , the ones who just look like a tiger or a mad cat just tested his claws on_ ' with my index finger , looking on the ground . She comes near me , hand me my clothes and ... kisses me in the process ! Okay , now I have a much better idea about what this conversation is about.  
She turns herself to go back to her spot , but I grab her hand , and I firmly grasp it as to tell her to stay there a bit more . She looks flustered , and kneel next to the bed , looking at me with her blue eyes , and the red tint on her cheeks . I release my hold on her hand , and I pat her hair , before actually letting my fingers slowly making their way through her hair . I look at her with a faraway look , I close the distance between us , and after kissing her softly on the lips , I lowly tell her .

" I promised I would kick the shit out of your demon's ass inside that head of yours right ? Now the little angel is alive and well , and can leave her life to the fullest . "

I put my forehead against hers and close my eyes , thinking about all we've been through . It might had been really rough and tough for her , for them , having to care about each other , but also about my sorry ass , while me , what was I really doing for them ? Did I really helped them ? When was the last time I showed them my affection, a proof of my supposed love to all of them , an equal one ?

I frown at that realization , and look away with a sad face , avoiding eye contact . I didn't saw them , but I still felt their gazes on me , and they too , might have realized this after this emotional moment . I can't blame them if they are somehow disappointed or mad at me , after all they saw and heard , all I truly did was whining like a fucking child about how mean people was to me and how life was hard . Sure it wasn't easy at all , but me , complaining instead of keeping it inside me like I always did ? There's some times when you just have to shut it up , and deal with it as best as you can ...

Wait... What am I saying ?

This is , in a nutshell , what I did my entire life , and what led me into that depressed state , where I lost all interest , all passion , all emotions , leaving me in that empty shell of my former self that I've been for the last years . Am I not the contradictory one , saying how white snow is one minute , and how black it looks just after ? Damn , my mind is fucking messed up , I really needed to mess it up even further , that early in the morning huh ?

11:39 A.M ...

Okay , scratch the ' _early in the morning part_ ' , clearly not accurate anymore . I feel Sayori's soft hand cupping my chin , and making me look at her again , this time wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder . I widen my eyes before looking at her , placing my hand on the back of her head , giving her a hug of my own , well , a one-arm hug ... With my right arm , the one I had injured . I stop myself from wincing at the slow amount of pain still inside it , and keep the hug firm and tight for some few seconds . I then look at her face smiling a bit before kissing her forehead , and letting my hand running along her left arm , and interlocking briefly my fingers with hers . I reluctantly let go when she point at me my clothes , on the top of my bedsheets , to which I nod , and she slowly goes out of my room , but it seems that she's the one who actually got the meaning of that action , because all the other girls are staying at their spots , watching me intensely . I look at them with my bored and blank face , motionning myself and my clothes , as a way to say ' me need dressing , you go out ! ' , but either my message isn't clear enough , either they just want to stare at my naked form .

My eyebrows starts to twitch even harder and I severely point all of them before showing them the door with my right hand , in a hard and fast motion , causing a bit of pain to resurface .

They stare at me like that , unmoving , unflinching ...

They couldn't be wanting to piss me off , right ? I mean , after all they saw , after how I acted , they don't want to see that side of me again... could they ?

 **FUCK ! I transformed them unknowingly into hard masochists !**

I see that I have no option , so I roll slowly on my left side , making Tayuya getting off me , lying peacefully on her side , while I sit on the edge of my bed , clothes in hands , with the sheets still covering me from my waist to under my knees . No , I won't give them the pleasure of seeing me naked yet . Pants first,  
followed by the shirt , then kissing Tayuya softly and caressing her cheek while I feel her fingers reaching for my other hand , intertwining our fingers together , as a way to say , even in her sleep ' stay , please '.

I smile to myself , thinking ' _Seriously , you wouldn't be that much of a pain in the ass if you were honest like that when you're awake_ . ' . I don't know how , or why , perhaps she had the power of reading my thoughts,because she suddently start to put more pressure in her fingers , as if she was trying to break mines , and a tick mark on her forehead . Never wake up a sleeping yet cute monster ! That was a good self note , especially to stay alive , and perhaps have children some day...

I brush a strand of her hair that was on her face , ans I say softly , my face mere inches from hers.

" I'll be back , don't worry okay ? I'm just next door , so come when you're awake ? And please , stop trying to crush my hand , it already hurts a fucking shit lot ! "

" Hmmnngn ... You don't even want to wait for me then , leaving me alone in your bed ? What a jerk of a boyfriend ... Asshole ... "

" Tayuya ? You're awake ? " I say , taken aback by that . Could I possibly had woke her up when I rolled on the side to get her off my chest , and she felt it in her sleep ?

She opens her eyes to look at me , kissing me , and facing me with the same bored and deadpan face I was looking at the girls when trying to say ' get out please ' .

" No , I'm Naruto Uzumaki , I'm gonna be Hokage Dattebayo , and I'm gonna whoop your ass all around Konoha if you dare thinking my dream is as lazy ass shit as you are ! " Was her answer to my question . Needless to say that it made me laugh a bit , her facial expression adding it to the fun of the situation , while she just stare at me before chuckling as well .

" So , you gonna wait for your last girlfriend to come along to the party or you just gonna leave me in the dust , Casanova ? "

" Oh , so you did some research on the internet I see , because there's no other way that you would've known my world's Casanova in any of the other worlds you've been until now . " I playfully rub my thumb on her cheek with a smile on my face while saying stupidly " **_Who's the good girl that had done her homework ? It's you !_** "

Well I was really happy about the fact that she cared about me and what I was thinking , but that was before she bit my thumb , with an angry look on her face .

" I'm you girlfriend fucking moron , not an animal you can pet and give it a reward for good behavior ! " She raged at me , while I was trying to make her lift the pressure on my poor finger ! Guess I deserved that , at least . " Okay okay I got it , you won , now **STOP FUCKING BITING MY THUMB , THAT HURTS** ! " I yell , making the other girls laugh at the comical situation currently taking place in front of them .

I pick up her clothes once she release me from her grip , and I give the to her . She starts to put her shirt on , then look at her panties and her pants , then at me . I'm not exactly sure why she does this , I do believe that it has a meaning . I look at her and raise an eyebrow as to silencely ask her what's wrong , and she exchange stares between me and the piece of clothing , then she look at where her legs were under the sheets with the corner of her eyes before slightly tilting her eyebrows , as to say ' _there's a problem_ . ' .

Wait , is she telling me ... Oh , that makes sense after all . Considering what we've done , it would've been better for the both of us to take a shower before putting our clothes on , but we clearly didn't had the time or the opportunity to do so . I sigh and nod at her , understanding and telling her it's okay , we'll wash the clothes and ourselves after that problem solved . It was also a good thing that we didn't took a shower ,because we would have been at it again , and there was no telling if she really had a limit in that domain .

Even though we've been sleeping , it was mostly due to exhaustion after doing it , not because of a lack of sleep . Monika was very demanding on that matter , and Tayuya so far might very be on the same level . I don't know if it is something those two have in common , or if it is due to me being ' enjoyable ' or what that makes them wanting more every single time , not that I disliked it ... Hermmm , well , anyway !

She finally ends putting her clothes on , and I stand up , offering her my hand , but she brushes it away because it's my right hand , and instead take my left , and interlock her fingers with mine . I would have never expected her to actually consider the fact that my right arm was still injured , and going easy on me , not wanting to hurt me even further . I smile at her and kiss her on her cheek to thak her for that little attention, causing her to blush lightly , turning her face away . Tch , I know you like it , no need to hide it , you're not good at it at all you know ?

Everyone have smiles on their faces, or almost , some being more honests about themselves than others . We get out of my room , and they all gather themselves in a half-circle all around me , sitting on the floor . So , I have a bit of an idea about what this whole thing is about , but I shouldn't jump to conclusions and hearing what each and everyone has to say before speaking . So I sit crossed-legs , before remembering something . I have to tell them about it before all of this begins .

" Hrmm , not that I want to interrupt all of you , but you should sit in the sofa , the chairs , and let enough space between all of you . You might wonder why I'm telling this , it's because this building , and the appartments of course , are kinda old , and I doubt the floor will support for a long time all of our weight combined and center in one spot , not that we're heavy , but a lot of people , and they weren't designed for that . In fact, we might be closer to the double of what they are supposed to withstand , so I don't want me, or any of you , to injure yourself by passing through the floor , down a level . I care about each and every single one of my girlfriends after all . "

I say this while smiling a bit sadly , knowing that I'll have to talk about those thoughts at one point or another . Tayuya , due to our time spent together this morning , choose to sit on me , firmly gripping my left hand in her own hands . I don't know if it's because of the realization of her feelings for me , or the fear of somehow being abandonned , but she doesn't want me to be away from her . She rests her head on my shoulder , which I find both surprising an cute in the same time , and I wrap my arms around her frame .

We became really close in those few hours , and I wanted to keep that while also sharing it with all of them. I don't know what each and everyone thinks about all of this , that whole situation . It's kinda complex no matter how you look at it : One boyfriend for Seventeen girls , seventeen Girlfriends coming from games and animes/mangas for one simple guy like me ... Many of the guys I can think about , doesn't matter if I know them or not , would give both their arms and kidneys just to be in my position , but I doubt they realize how much troubles it can actually causes . I'm not complaining , just thinking about what could potentially happen because of that unnatural situation we're in . It's not your everyday occurence that first , you're sent in a non-existing world to meet and help not only 4 , but 17 different girls , most of them coming from different and other worlds not only from your own , but also from the one you're all locked in . And when you wake up , they are all still here , staring at you and only you , seemingly not wanted to be separated from you , and even though it's nice and really making me feel alive for the first time in decades , I can't just stop thinking about how we gonna sort things out . Eighteen different people , all in a relationship , in a world that don't know about the fact that they are now real , not only 2d-3d characters anymore , but living breathing , and kicking , human beings . Just how far science and die-hard fans of all those characters would react if they knew about them being alive , and here , with me ? The girls wouldn't react quite nicely to that , but there's also the everyday routine . How about money , food , bills , showers etc ? I can't afford to buy a phone to each of them , or clothes , or enough food for all of us . This was a pain in the ass just thinking about it , and I wish I could have the solution to this . Due to my depression , I have a daily treatment , and I can't quite go for a job . On the other hand , they can't go search for a job either , because not only they have to preserve their identities from the world , they also have to adapt to it . It's a foreign place for all of them , far away from games and mangas universes , when you have your powers almost allowing you to do whatever the fuck you want without caring too much about the consequences . Especially in that hellhole of a city where , probably like in every small city , every one knows about every one else , and their dirty little secrets, frowning on the most single thing that differentiate you from them, the " masses ".

Without realizing it , I was so deep in thought that I hugged Tayuya a bit too tightly , and she was now looking at me with concern on her face , along with the others . Even though this was supposed to be a matter for later , and I should have talked about it after them , I decide to tell them every single thing that had been through my mind . Of course , it created a lot of concern , and some few propositions and answers were proposed , but they were mostly for a short term situation , not a long term one , which was difficult to accept . I guess we'll have to go through all of this together in due time , for now , I should concentrate myself on what they have to tell me . I release a bit my hug on Tayuya , who seems to appreciate it , and rest her head again on my shoulder , a ghost of a smile on her face . You'll never cease to surprise me, fuck sake !

I like this sensation , I do have some aprehentions about the future , but overall , I feel serene , and most of all

 **ALIVE**


	27. Chapter 27

Why do I ask myself this question right now ? Hmm , probably because it had been bothering me for several minutes , and I struggle to find an answer to that .

It wasn't on my night table, or in the pockets of my pants when Sayori gave them to me , so where could it be ?

It's making me quite upset , and I think it might be drawn all over my face right now , but I will ask later , now is the time for listening ... Even if my mind just keeps running in circles and strapping itself around that question over and over again .

WHERE IN THE FUCKING NAME OF BULLSHIT IS MY GOD DAMNED PHONE ?

I try to keep a straight and focused face , but it's fucking pissing me off to not know where my stuff is . That's why I hate room cleaning . Sure , it's a mess , and for most people , it's an unknown territory similar to vietnam after the war , due to the fact that you can barely walk without stepping on something or risking a foot injury , but I know where my stuff is , most of the time . So when I clean or if someone tries to clean my stuff , and putting it in a place I didn't left that , or a place I'm not used to put it there , it litterally TRIGGERS me ! It drives me batshit crazy insane ! But yet again , what can you do against your own nature ?

Next to nothing . I'm not the first one who tried to change , but somewhere deep inside , no matter how much or how hard you try , there's still that small and tiny part of the old you surviving , and waiting his moment to throw your new attitude out by kicking it's ass . Do the experience for yourself if you don't believe me , you'll see what I'm talking about .

" Is anything wrong , dear ? " Is what I hear Monika saying to me , clearly looking at me with concern because I was absorbed by something boggling my mind , and I wasn't paying enough attention as to what her and the other girls were saying and explaining to me .

I'm taken out of my trance , and Tayuya look at me angrily , almost ready to knock my head off with her fist,  
just because of that . Yeah obviously that was rude to do what I was doing and I was very conscious of that , but the simple fact that I might've lost my phone, with all the datas it contained , and the fact that I wasn't really able to buy a new one were something like shoving nails in my brain , all while they were talking to me about equally serious matters . I plead guilty okay , I admit my crime ...

" Sorry , I know I'm not really paying attention and it's rude to do that , but since I woke up , I wasn't able to find my phone , and it pisses me off . That's a device I kept for years , and I got a shitload of memories inside it , along with the phone numbers of important persons , including my family , and some other personnal stuff . Add to that the fact that I'm far away from being rich to buy a new one , and you pretty much have what's in my head right now . Again , sorry about not listening to you carefully , but that's another bad habit of mine I have to find it before it actually drives me crazy . I guess you could call that the " missing piece syndrom " , the fact of searching in every possible or improbable place for the thing you want or need the most at a random moment . "

I suddently see Monika , and some other girls freeze at that , and slightly lowering their heads , almost looking away . That intrigues me , and even if I don't want to force or blame them , I want to know the bottom of this .

" Is there something you want to tell me ? You're all acting weird after I brought that to the table . Some shit happened or what ? I won't be angry , relax . "

Monika look at me , and come closer , sitting in front of me , and taking my right hand slowly between hers , and caress it softly while looking at me very shyly . I can tell something is off , and that's actually some bad news . Does she have anything to do with it ? Does she feel guilty about it ?

I move my right hand despite the pain and the bandages , and I cup her chin , taking a good look at her , and bringing in closer to me into a hug . I kiss her softly and smile at her , trying to make her more comfortable.

" It's alright dear , I love you , you don't have to be anxious if something happened . You, and all of you are more important than a device full of memories you know ? Of course it's shitty if I really had lost it , or if it's broken , but in a sense , those were old memories , and you are my new ones , and we can make a lot of them . So don't go all panicked because I lost something less important than the most precious things to me right now : YOU ! "

Monika smiles sadly at me , and kiss me fully , hugging me tightly , making Tayuya slightly annoyed by the action , which I smirk discretly with a glance at her in the corner of my eyes . I turn my head to look at Monika again , this time she snuggle against my right side , and search for something in her right pocket . She slowly pulls out my phone , almost completly broken , in a very pitiful state , probably due to the fight.  
She places it gently in my hand , and I kiss her again , and on her forehead , before making my fingers sliding all along the edges of the device . I place it in front of me , before interlocking my fingers with Monika's , and I can see how happy she is . Yeah , that was some few days since last time we really had an intimate moment like this one right now , even if it was in front of the others , it didn't seemed to matter at all . I was really enjoying this feeling , slowly growing inside me , and before I realized it , Tayuya and Natsuki bragged about the fact that I was having a naive and idiotic smile plastered all over my face .

" Well excuse me if I'm , for once , being happy and actually showing it . Now that I think of it , maybe you want a piece of me as well , and a VIP seat in between my legs , huh ? " I said with fake anger , realizing slowly the other meaning of my sentence , see Natsuki having her face fully matching up with her hair and eye color , whipping her head in the opposite direction and stuttering something barely audible , her tsundere part kicking in . But I wasn't about letting her run away so easily, as the smirk on my face widened even more.

" Oh , so that's what you really want inside , but you don't seem to make the first move , which is why Monika and Tayuya are so close to me right now . If you actually were honest to yourself , and decided to put your words into action , then you would be sitting on top of me , or next to me right now , just like them . It's simply a matter of willing , accepting yourself and your thoughts , otherwise you'll miss your chance, and ..."

I cut myself for some few seconds , my face becoming more serious , and the tone of my voice growing a bit sad.

" ... And you will regret it for the rest of your life ... like I did ! So I'm saying it so even if you're aware of that , maybe it will help you making your choice . I don't want to be like that again , or see someone I like , someone I LOVE , going though that . I know all too well how it eats you inside , slowly and painfully and trust me , you don't want to experience tha ! So come on , let yourself a bit loose for once , and do what you truly want , what your ... heart , wants . "

" And yeah , I hate talking about heart , for me it's just an organ , so don't look at me with a funny face or whatever the shit , or saying I'm a tsundere myself , or else ... "

Tayuya and Yoruichi both look at me with a smile on their faces , and try to provoking me by asking " Or else what ? " , seemingly satisfied, because they know that when teased , I can tease as well , and the consequences can be really , well , have unexpected results .

I turn myself towards Tayuya , and say some few words barely higher than a breath in her ear , and as I finish,  
I see her , just like Natsuki , having her face matching her hair color , before burying her head against my chest . I chuckle to myself upon seeing that , and I tell Monika the exact same thing in her ear , and again ,  
I look at her face growing hotter with every second . I turn to look at Yoruichi and the others , and it seems that Yoruichi is the most curious about this . That's where my idea comes into play .

" So , I was wondering " I say out loud all of a sudden , catching everyone's attention " Since it seemed that you have found a system or a vote or whatever you wanna call it to decide who is going to sleep with me each night , where do the rest of you sleep ? Because well , except for my bed , this rocking chair , the sofa and the other bed , there's not much more place , well , apart for the floor , but that wouldn't be really nice of me to let you sleep on the cold hard floor . "

This time , it was redhead time . Both Katarina , Sarah ' Miss ' Fortune , and Erza to speak , each saying a part of the answer to my question .

" Well , like you said , we had all agreed on the fact that we needed to vote , and that while one of us will spend a night with you , the rest of us would search for a way to sleep . As you said yourself and as you can see , there's not that much place for everyone to sleep on a proper bed , so we had to improvise , and some of us , me included , are sleeping on the floor one night , and alternating the second . You have this sofa who can be used as a bed once unfold , which allows 3 or 4 of us to sleep inside , depending on how we organize ourselves , the second bed in the second room , and that nice wooden rocking chair that you mentionned . Although the floor and the chair aren't the most comfortable options , I have to admit that it's still better than the floor . "

Now that's an issue I have to fix , but how ? I don't know how much money I have left , I don't know how much I will need , I have to buy a new phone , and seemingly some beds , and to place them all inside my tiny appartment . There's also the question ' Do I want , or rather , will they like the idea of me sleeping with all of them at the same time , or will some of them will disagree with that idea because of the lack of privacy and intimity , especially if we want to ... ? ' . Tough topic , so far , apart from the ' rape ' which wasn't really one , because they took advantage of the fact that I was asleep at that time , I actually made love so far on my own terms and consciousness with only two of them , both in my arms right now , Monika and Tayuya . So even if the others were also my girlfriends , only two out of seventeen were so to speak ' officially ' , while the others weren't fully . That could help , but in the good way , or the bad way . Guess I'll have to ask , but first , fixing the issue about the beds .

" Hmm if my memory serves me right , there's an old bedspring in the garage my mother used to park her car , just behind the building . Things are , one , I'm not sure that I'll be able to actually climb three floors with it with only one arm working properly . Two , I don't know if even if we put all the mattresses together, we would be able to all sleep in a bed , which might be a good compromise , at least for now , so no one will have to sleep on the floor again . And three , I don't know in which state it's in , haven't been down there in quite a while . Also , even if you're willing to help me carrying it all the way up here , it would have to be at night , because remember , there's no telling how people would react if you were seen here , in the real world , with real bodies . It might cause more problems in a short time . "

I close my eyes , before taking a look at my bandaged right arm , leaving for a bit the soft and warm feeling of Monika's body and fingers , trying to flex my muscles , and doing some slight moves . It doesn't take too long before the pain comes back and Monika grabs my hand again , telling me not to force myself up , that I need to rest so it would heal better and faster . I take a look to Shizuka and Sakura , the two medical experts of the ' team ' , and ask them about how long it would take to heal , and if my injuries were severe or not .

Sakura , with Shizuka's knowledge , determined and they both agreed on the fact that I had a torn muscle , and probably a broken bone and some few bruised ribs due to my fight . It also seemed that , due to Madara fusing his body with mine , it had , to a certain extend , helped reducing the damages , and fixing most of them , leaving me only time to rest , and I would be just fine in a couple of days , two weeks at worse .

Well, that's a good thing I decided early in life that I wouldn't be just a right-handed guy, but a two-handed.  
I always thought about the possibility , in the back of my mind , of breaking my right arm, or injuring it badly enough to not being able to use it for a certain amount of time . So , at my own slow pace , I started using my left hand for basic stuff , and even if I still was miles away from my overall aptitudes with my right one , I was handling myself decently enough with only my left . Plus , I had now seventeen more pair of arms to help , if needed .

" So , who's turn is it to sleep with me tonight ? " I ask curiously , Tayuya obviously had her turn , and I doubted that it would be Monika , but maybe I was wrong about it .

" A-Actually , I-I think it's going to be m-me ... " Was the shy answer coming from Yuri's voice . Well , as long as she don't cut herself anymore , don't plan on cutting or killing me , and don't have a hidden knife in her clothes , I would be fine . I don't want any more injuries , or any parts of my body being removed ,  
especially the one needed to grow a family . And the one that could grow upon seeing her with less clothes covering her skin ... NOPE ! Stop thinking about that ! At least for now .

I still wonder what her level is in that domain . She is gorgeous , even with my ample clothing on her . Well every one of them is gorgeous , with different sizes of breasts , curves , heights , hairstyle and face , personalities ... They were all unique , one of a kind even if some of them do share some little common traits.

Why do I worry myself so much ? I'm surrounded by incredibly cute , beautiful , and amazing young girls . I really should relax myself more , I mean

WHY SO SERIOUS ? 


	28. Chapter 28

I need to stand up , but Tayuya is still sat on top of me , very comfortable , despite not showing it , and her subtles and barely noticable moves with her hips on my left thigh , with the warmth of her body pressed against mine makes a bit difficult to resist to the call she is sending me . On the other side , Monika , acting bold , maybe due to Yuri's annoucement that she would be the one sharing my bed tonight , has my right arm stuck between her breasts , who are definitively bigger than they look like , and her whole body hugging me just like Tayuya , and my hand between hers , fingers tightly intertwined . It seems like I'm clearly not ready to get up and do what I wanted . I look discretly for some help , from Sayori to Caulifla , but they're just watching me struggling , even if they know that I want to get out of this situation before it degenerates quite badly . Or maybe that's part of their plan , what they want !

I'M TRICKED ! IT'S A TRAP !

And I didn't even noticed it ! Fuck, womans are smart . Or was it me going back to my naive personality again ?  
Huuuh , I do want to verify quickly , and after that , maybe , just MAYBE I'll play their game . Yoruichi being a tease , like Katarina , Sarah , Jewerly and Natsuki are clearly having the time of their lives, Erza, Sayori,  
Caulifla , Tia and Sakura were more ' passive ' observators, still, not turning her eyes away from the scene while Shizuka , Hancock , 21 and Yuri were looking both a bit embarrassed , and somehow ... slightly dejected ?

Hmmm , that's not good , if there's a feeling of awkwardness slowly rising between all of them , it won't work at all . And I want this to work, not only because of my stupid and selfish with to finally what had been taken away from my birth , HAPPINESS , but I also want to make them all feel loved , and never have to go through the bad things they have been already facing . I take a huge breath , before grabbing Tayuya by her waist , and nodding at Monika to follow my lead , and like that , the three of us stood up , even if Tayuya was obviously the most surprised . Monika picked up my phone on the floor , and passed it to Tayuya , who didn't know what to do with it at first , before finally understanding and putting it into my left pocket . I tilted carefully my head to my right , showing that we should move into my room , and we all go in there .

I sit on the edge of my bed , Tayuya still attached to me like a magnet , as if I was the most powerful force in the world and she couldn't , or more precisely WOULDN'T let go of me anytime soon . She took place on my right side this time , snuggling and hugging me tightly again . Monika was amused by that fact and made a cute comment about how I managed to tame the harsh swearing loudmouth , well , with less offensive words . Tayuya tried to defend herself , but after stuttering on 6/10 on a Hinata level , she looked at me in the eyes , before kissing me longly before doing what was her new habit , burying her head in my chest . She took care not to put too much pressure on my injured arm , sittin herself still on top of me , while Monika took Tayuya's previous place on my left side . Yoruichi Yuri Tia and Sakura both sat on the edge of the bed next to us , on Monika's left side , And Shizuka took my chair , facing Yoruichi and almost facing me and Monika as well . The others sat down on the floor or simply stayed standing .

I start browsing on the internet , and pick up the usb cable still linked to my computer , before Monika pulls out my phone , understanding what I was trying to do . Perhaps there was still a way to save my datas back on my computer , and being able to reuse them later on , who knows . I plug the phone and for the longest time ever , no signs showing that the device was still working . Then suddently ,like a miracle , a small battery logo showed up in the visible half of my broken screen . It was still working , and charging . I smile to myself and let a " YES " or relief , glad that it still somehow works . I start the program allowing me to connect the computer and the phone together , and after few unsuccessful tries , it finally recognize it and I can save all of my datas on my computer . As I see the green loading bar slowly filling itself , I remember as best as I can the number of memories , and what each of them relates to . A big chunk of my life , at least the 3-4 last years , filled with both good and bad , my songs , my photos , my apps , me ...

Once the window shows me everything had been done successfully , I unplug the phone , shut it down , and pull it in my drawer . Everyone seems surprised by that action , one of the few valuable objects I had , I shoved it away just like that after that whole scene I just did about being concerned by the fact I probably lost it or destroyed it . It still had sentimental value , it had been with me through a lot of bullshit , and even if not as performant as some other phones on the market , it was probably one of the toughest and most resistant I had these last fifteen years . It speaks volumes because I might have had around fifteen or twenty phones in total , and most of them didn't last for longer than a year and a half , due to bad quality . But now , all the past I wanted to keep in a safe place was secured in my computer . It was reassuring . Then , out of nowhere...

Something cold slides slowly along my spine , and I widen my eyes in surprise, shaking Tayuya and Monika a bit.  
I whip my head instantly to try and see what the fuck was that , and Katarina , sitting behind me , was letting the cold steel of the handle of one of her dagger sliding slowly along each and every bone of my spine . Damn !

" Oh , so you DO have a weak spot huh ? Sensible on the back I see , especially here . " She barely touches with her weapon my skin , a tiny bit above my kidney , next to my spine , and a sudden jolt shakes me up . Needless to say , many of them , if not most were surprised to see that I had a sensible part in my body , and that it was located here . Oh how I can already feel them in my mind , those futures endless nights where every one of them will take advantage of this information , and torture me with it .

" I would never have thought that you would be that sensible , over here on top of it . That's not common amongst guys , mostly a female thing . " Sakura commented , visibly surprised but not indifferent by knowing that .

" So you're saying that I'm a trap huh ? A female in disguise ? Well then that's too bad , if I don't have a dick , that means I can't give you the pleasure you probably wanted from me . That info might ruin a lot of hopes , but as you hear , that's what the medic said herself ! " I say in a fake disappointed manner , before adding a bit of sarcasm in my tone , and a smirk to my face .

Oh so suddently , Sakura might've felt hot pondering my words into her head , because , and it clearly was the day for that today , her cheeks went the color of her hair .

" No no wait , I didn't said that ! I-I just said that it was not that common for guys to be , well , sensible in the back , in that zone of the body , not that it was impossible or that you were a female ! I mean ... after all , I should be placed rather well to know that you're not a women , like us ... "

I look at her curiously for some few seconds , and it's only now that I truly pay attention to that detail ,  
well , THOSE detailS . Her features are more like the ones she had at the near end of the Fourth war , except she didn't had the Byakougou on her forehead . Her hair were still splitted in half , bangs framing both sides of her face , a tid bit longer , reaching below her chin , but not the Sakura I hated , the one I loathed , the one who had been nothing else but a puppet and a moron , but that was the way her character had been designed at the very end of the series , when , because of PLOT REASONS , she had to forgive the emo scumbag , and letting him be forgiven by everyone and having his way with her , after trying to actually kill her , how many times already ? How many years of hurting her , traumatising her , and more ? Just clean the blackboard with and chalk eraser and go back to square one , like pretending all this bullshit never happened ? YEAH , GREAT PLOT NO JUTSU THERE !

" Hmm , sorry for not having been concerned by that before , but , you don't have Tsunade's jutsu on your forehead , you know , the Byakougou . What was the last thing you saw when you were in your world ? If you wanna talk about it , if you don't , I understand don't worry . "

" Huh ? " She seems surprised by my questions , and by all right , she have good reasons to be . " Well , me ,  
Sasuke-ku... Sasuke , and Naruto ... " This slight hesitation just gave me a hint . She was about to say his name her ordinary way , but because of me , or maybe what happened between them , she took back the suffix , which , to her character , was a great deal . " ... We were fighting against the Juubi , and the four previous Hokage appeared , and placed a barrier to contain it , before we could launch an assault on it , through small openings . That's all I remember before finding next to me in the forest , Tayuya , and Erza , who were seemingly badly injured . I treated her injuries as best as I could , and that's when you ... found me, us . "

Her story was believable . That's exactly what happened , but then , why does Tayuya look like she was in the same period in time , but not revived as an Edo-Tensei , alive ? Tayuya died three years before Naruto's trip with Jirayia , so maybe she comes from a different timeline , where she survived ? I saw many fanfictions and theories about that , but she was clearly revived in the war , meaning she died . And so far , Tayuya and Erza didn't gave me any informations about their timeline, what was the last thing they saw etc ... I have to know !

" Tayuya , Yoruichi , Erza , well , everyone except the four girls , Monika Yuri , Sayori and Natsuki , based on what Sakura just said , she was taken away from her timeline before seeing and living the rest of her story,  
her life so to speak . Do you mind telling me what was , for everyone of you , the last thing you saw and if your timelines were different from others who shared the same world as you ? For example , I don't know if you were aware of this Tayuya ... " I hold her tight before saying it . " ... But in Sakura's timeline , there was the Fourth shinobi war , and during that war , you were ... resurrected , as an Edo-Tensei , meaning that, yes,  
you died . "

" What the fuck ? You just said I fucking died ? Who was the shit-ass cocksucker who... "

I kiss her, pulling her into a hug, before seeing that her frustration was now replaced by a look of emptiness,  
and sadness as well . It seems that I was correct , they do not come from the same timeline , which explains why she don't know about her being killed then revived . That , or her memory had been wiped clean , and maybe Libitina did this , which could also be a possibility .

" It's okay now , I'm here , I'm with you , you're alive ... And well , you know ... Me , you , all that ... "

I felt it , it was here , I wanted to say it , but it's so not like her , I HATE SHOWING MY FEELINGS !

" You won't say it , won't you ? " She look at me half-angry , half-nervous .

I kiss her again , longer this time , and I say it softly and slowly in her ear , which causes her to blush and hide once again . I chuckle a bit , and she look at me as if I was mocking her , and she tap slightly , and playfully on my shoulder , not wanting me to be hurt . Damn , she really do care about me ... They all do , I guess . I'll be more sure about that later on .

" Love you too , moron ." She says shyly before hugging me . " So back to the matter at hand Pinkie , I mean , Sakura , whatever , who the fuck killed me and why the shit was I resurrected ? "

Sakura is a bit taken aback by the fact that Tayuya actually called her by her name , well after the infamous nickname of course , but she corrected herself . That was a start , and maybe a way to show her sympathy as well , after all , Sakura did heal Tayuya's injuries in the forest .

" Well , you were killed by Shikamaru and Temari after the chunin exams , when you were sent to capture... well rather ' escort ' Sasuke to Orochimaru . You were caught in Temari's wind attack , in a forest , and you were most likely buried under piles of cutted tree trunks . Three years after , you were resurrected in the remains of the Akatsuki's army , with the help of Kabuto , who had taken most of Orochimaru's powers after Sasuke killed him . "

" Woh woh woh , wait a second here ! You said that duckass managed to beat Orochimaru ? And that after that , four-eyes somehow found a way to take those powers for himself , before using the Edo-Tensei to revive me ? That's some serious shit right there ! Fucking four-eyes , fucking pedophile-snake sennin of my ass , after all I've done for that cocksucker , they treat me like some trash you throw after using it ... "

I can see how much it hurts her . She never was as heartless as she pretended to be , and today was the proof of it . First we made love , which was ... I'll have to create a new word to show how wonderfull it was , then her reactions , glued to me , her little confession minutes ago , and her reaction just now . I don't want to see her like that , but I also know that when I will show Sakura the end she would've had , she will probably be in the same state , or not happy overall . And that might go on with the others as well . A complex day in an already complex life .

Tayuya calm herself down slowly, after shaking and gripping tightly my shirt and hugging me, searching comfort,  
which I more than happily gave her . She then proceeds to tell us that almost everything was the same , except she didn't die , but actually escaped before Temari arrived in the fight , leaving Shikamaru out cold but not dead . She managed to follow the road to Orochimaru's hideout , but was caught by watching the fight between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley . At first she thought this fight would be a joke , and that Naruto wouldn't stand a chance against the power of the cursed mark . But when she actually saw him using the Kyuubi' chakra , and how he escaped death , coming back into the fight more powerful each time , it blew her certitudes away , and realized she was glad Naruto managed to escape a fight against her earlier , leaving Shikamaru do the job .  
She would've died for sure , and quite painfully if he was to use that same power against her . She hid her presence , but was so absorbed by the fight that she didn't even saw Kakashi spotting her , and taking her as prisonner . She was treated to the hospital , coincidentally in the same room as Naruto , which led to some ruckus between the two for some few days , before she was released , but under one condition : She was to be guarded , and if there was one person Orochimaru would never risk his life entering Konoha to retrive one of his agents , it was confronting Jirayia , Tsunade , Kakashi , and Naruto , all in the same time . The snake was smart , not crazy , and even if he had some agents inside of the village , Tayuya being in the care of Naruto , the simplest move on either of them would be enough to mobilize all forces in the village and prepare to kill . So she just had to be with him . Well , for the time being , because after he was gone with Jirayia for his training trip , Naruto's appartment became Tayuya's responsability , and she was trained with Sakura by Tsunade . So not only the Hokage herself could have a constant eye on the rash girl , but she could also train her , so once Naruto would return , Team 7 would have a new third member ready , a genjutsu user , with the power of the cursed mark . It was mere days before Naruto came back to the village that Tayuya had been sent in the DDLC world, her arrival causing her to fall from a high altitude, slowed however by some branches.

So when she saw Sakura , she probably thought that it was the same Sakura from her timeline , but along the way , realized that it wasn't the case , that they didn't belonged to the same world . Sakura still treated her injuries though .

" Well , now that this part of the story is solved, you gonna have a glimpse as to what they did to you Sakura,  
your character , your personality , your goals , etc ... Remember though , what you're about to see is the reason why I acted so coldly when I first saw you , because I thought This was you ... And Erza , it would most likely be the same . Sorry again ... "

I search for a video short enough but with as much details as possible as to what happened to Sakura after she left her world . Needless to say that she wasn't pleased AT ALL . She wanted to punch and reduce to dust so much the images of her that the innocent computer screen was showing her . She balled her fists so hard when she saw what happened with Sasuke , she dug her nails into her skin and make herself bleed out of anger . After watching everything , how her Lovely husband was never there , leaving her on her own to raise HER daughter , not his , what her goals in life had become ... She was having a mental breakdown , and Monika actually decided to let Sakura take her place near me , and the pink hair girl cried and bled on my shoulder for minutes before calming down , like Tayuya did . Damn it wasn't easy . I also apologized again for how I acted the first time I saw her , but she understood now , all the rage , the hatred , this feeling making your blood boiling so hot,  
yet , she healed her wounds , showing that she was , to some extend , still able to use a tiny part of her healing chakra abilities , which was a good thing , and ... She mirrored Tayuya and Monika's actions !

Out of nowhere , she intertwined her fingers with mine , rested her head against my neck for a few seconds , and kissed me . I was surprised at first and didn't knew if she just wanted a kiss or more , so I went with the flow . The small peck became longer , before actually going into an almost full making-out , and once it was over , she looked at me completly red , and muttered slowly those words that I had said to Tayuya and Monika already , the same ones I will tell her just after she does it .

" I love you ! "

I slowly turn my head towards Erza , seeing her a bit anxious because of what I said about her and Sakura , and she understood too the reason why I was beyond pissed the first time we met , but there was something else in her eyes , and not only hers , but some few others as well . Something like ... wait , is that ...

JEALOUSY ? 


	29. Chapter 29

**_If I do have some sort of powers , whatever they are , I should use them right , otherwise ..._**

" Okay , Erza , and every other one of you who don't know yet how your stories ' ended ' so to speak , in your worlds , I'm going to show you , one by one , and in between , let you some time to digest the infos . I'll tell you , there might be some things who might get you mad, like it happened for Sakura and Tayuya as you saw.  
Try to stay calm , collected , and if I am kinda of a good or bad reminder of that , don't let your emotions get the best of you , okay ? I can sense that for whatever reason , there are some bad vibrations already and I don't want you to think that I prefer one over the others , I do have equal feelings for ALL of you if that wasn't clear enough already, so don't think you're on the sidelines . I want every single one of you to be and feel happy , because for the most part, and that of course includes me as well , we all have been through a lot of shit in our lives , but now it's in the past and we have each others . I'm a asshole , a moron , an idiot , it doens't matter which word fits me the best , but I want to be happy , and with ALL of you , and for all of you to feel the same thing and overcome what had been wrong this whole time , got it ? So if you wish , let's begin , and end this part , so we can start anew , what do you think ? "

Well , with the right tone , the serious face , and the little warning , it had done it's effect . All the jealousy and the negative emotions who were present in the room, even if they were faint , almost non-existant,vanished suddently , and I was feeling more anxiety now , but overall , it was a way better ambiance . I look at Erza , moving my head slightly to make her understand that she was the next one to see what happened to her in her ' normal ending ' . She stands up and come to sit ... On my left thigh ! Now the gesture surprise me quite a bit , but I brush it away that quickly because it's more normal these days , considering the whole situation between me and them . Sakura moves back a bit , but I still firmly hold her hand , and she hug me from behind , while Tayuya have her eyes set on Erza , as if they were showing the message ' **HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER**! ' . _Come on , she won't steal me away from you , no need to look at her like that ._

Now I don't know if it is some kind of telepathic thing we have together , but every single time I tell something in my mind regarding her , Tayuya seems to understand it , as if she was reading my thoughts , and she calm herself , resting again her head on my shoulder , which might become her favorite position from now on . I can feel Erza being nervous , and I decide to play with her just a bit . I approach slowly my face from the back of her head , my vision filled with the wonderfull red color of strawberry scented hair . It makes me feel a bit fuzzy , but I try to keep my composure , before a small smirk appear on my face , which Monika , Sakura and Tayuya clearly noticed , wondering what I would do next . Well , they didn't waited for that long .

I inhale a bit of air , and blew it lightly in her hair , onto the skin of her neck , causing her to jolt a bit of her position , and making her releasing a very cute and feminine " _KYAAAA_ " , to which I tried to contain my laugh by biting my lip . She whip her head at me to look at me with a furious look in her eyes , but by the shades of her cheeks , It was easy to see that it made her feeling fuzzy, and she didn't disliked it as much as she wanted to show . I look away on the wall on my right to avoid her piercing glare . Show it how much you want , I knew you liked it !

Just like for Tayuya , she seemed for a brief second to have perceived my thoughts , and let out a huff of annoyance before turning her head back to the screen , leaving myself questionning if any of them had the power to read my thoughts now . Once , you might brush it off as a rare occurency , twice , it becomes a bit more like a coincidence , three times , now you have some doubts ...

I grab my mouse with my right hand , and start typing on the research bar for a short explanative video , like the one I found for Sakura , before I feel something behind me . _Kat , you did that before , I know you're thinking about something like that again . **Don't . even . try** !_

And just like that ... nothing happened . That was pretty much confirming it now . Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me , but I just couldn't get this feeling off , that they somehow , were able to hear or read my thoughts , some telepatic link between all of us . That was a good thing , but it might have it's pros and cons , like almost everything .

I manage to find a video , and let it play , watching Erza shaking nervously at some moments , and that fucking bastard _Jellal_ . The simple sight of him is enough to make my body temperature rising, and creating a sensation of heat in all the room , barely tolerable , before I realize what's up , and do my best to cool down . She isn't facing me, but I have a pretty good idea about how she feels now, if her body language is any indication.

Both my arms taken , I can't hug her , so I do the only thing I can do , I put my head on her shoulder, forcing her to lean a bit back against me , and she turns slightly her face to look at me . Anger , frustration ,sadness , and all those mixed emotions I know all too well . I kiss her on the cheek , trying to give her even a tiny bit of comfort , but I got beaten to it , when she cups my face with her left hand and kiss me for a moment , before pulling back , and staring into my eyes . It doesn't matter if I say some strong words , if I shout out loud a huge promise that I swear I'll keep even if it means my death , I just want to be able to heal your wounds , and be there for you , no matter what . That's the message I told her mentally , and with my eyes .

She did it again , and it was warmer this time , like an unsaid " thank you " . And also something else , words who were becoming more and more part of our vocabulary these days , those three most important words ...

There is no more jealousy , everyone slowly starting to encourage each other to go through that process , even if it might bring back old and unpleasant memories along the way . It's a necessarey step to fully move on , and I'll be with them through this , they don't have to be alone anymore .

Slowly but surely , time pass and we're near the end of the afternoon . It had been a really exhausting day , lots and lots and emotions but now , it is mostly behind . I look at Tayuya , and we go together to the bathroom , because we haven't been able to take a shower due to what happened . I open the door and let my lady enters first , and I quickly follow her , but when I shut the door behind me , and silencely lock it , I hear Natsuki's voice shouting .

" No sex in the shower , got it ? Or else you won't have any food tonight ! "

Now that's a thing the both of us clearly wanted since this morning , even if we had done it aleady , but we were kinda ... waiting for it , since we woke up , and we didn't really had a chance to go at it again . And now , the tiny tsundere is ordering us what to do ? Wait a minute , I got an idea .

" _Oh sorry , maybe you don't like to be left aside , I forgot ! You know , there's enough space for one more person , if you so desire~_ ... "

Tayuya look at me as if this was the most stupid idea I ever had , but I smile at her , and start counting on my fingers . 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

" **W-WHAT ? NO FRICKING WAY , YOU PERVERT ! I-I ... I'LL NEVER DO THAT , ESPECIALLY WITH YOU , YOU HEAR ME** ? "

Tayuya keeps looking at me weirdly , but she gets the idea , and I snicker just thinking about what's gonna be Natsuki's reaction about what I'm going to say next .

" _Oh really ? Well if I remember correctly , you had a really satisfied smile when you were naked on the floor,_  
 _barely covered with a blanket , in your world ... and you say you'll never do it while you have already done it once ? Come on , you know I'm aware of those details , those subtles glances from time to time , and your tsundere persona . You can't say no forever to a thing you truly want , I'm just lending you a hand now , I promise I'll be gentle_ ... "

Just waiting a bit more , before finally , after a couple of seconds without any sound ...

" **OKAY JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT ALREADY , I DON'T CARE ! BUT YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE THE BATHROOM DIRTY BEHIND OKAY ?**  
 **THERE'S OTHER PEOPLE USING THE SAME BATHROOM YOU KNOW** ? "

A tick mark grows on my face , and Tayuya is amused by that .

" _Oh well thank you so much tsundere-chan , but can you do to all of us an even bigger favor and **REPEAT THIS EVEN LOUDER , SO NOT ONLY THE WHOLE BUILDING AND CITY WILL BE AWARE THAT YOU'RE HERE , BUT ALSO THE OTHER HALF OF THE PLANET WHO DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT ALREADY ? I'M SURE THEY WILL APPRECIATE TO PAY YOU A VISIT**_ ! "

I suddently hear Natsuki being scolded by multiple voices , one of them being Monika , and also Yoruichi . Of course , with all that had been said today , it probably skipped her mind that their presence had not to be known by a lot of people , almost no one , not even my friends and family... That would create a shitfest !

I turn the water on , and Tayuya slowly and teasingly starts undressing herself in front of me, knowing I won't be resisting her long enough . I start to do the same and just let's say that things get hot and steamy really quickly ...

We did our best to do the least amount of noise as possible , but it was obvious due to our faces that we were clearly busted ! That doesn't matter that much , everyone being aware of it , and knowing that with time , each of them would taste that happiness , and that it would slowly but surely kill and reduce to dust every single bone in my body . Yep , with that amount of girls and naughtiness rising more and more with each passing hour , I wouldn't last long enough to grow old . They're more than likely to bury me alive in my golden years between their curves , an enjoyable and pleasurable death at least , not a gruesome and painfull one .

We all sit in a circle , me being both the beginning and the end of it , on the floor , the table not being big enough for all of us . It was a small black round wooden table , but you were barely able to put eight persons around it , so considering the fact that we were twice that number , yep , unfortunately , the floor was now the answer to every single question , at least for now . I won't let this situation stay that way .

Natsuki went back from the bathroom , and sat herself facing me . She had a neutral expression on her face and didn't waited for me to ask her if the state of said room was " _decent enough_ " for her liking .

" Well it's awfully clean , but due to the ' steam ' , I had to open up the window for a bit . All that heat has to go away, it wouldn't be sane it if was stagnating, especially if it doesn't come only from HOT water ! "

She said that in a sharp tone , almost scolding us , but knowing that she was actually the one who had been scolded earlier , it was kinda funny to hear her saying that . I smirk to her, and lowly but sensually respond.

" _Don't worry too much , tsundere-chan , we will make even more steam and heat when it's gonna be YOUR turn . And you will most likely won't let me go that easily~_ ... "

Natsuki , not expecting at all that kind of teasing coming from me , had now a fully red face , and almost choked on the food she was eating . I chuckled a bit at that , thinking to myself ' **_Yeah , you definitively won't come out of that room the same as you are now . You will be as clingy and glued to me as how Tayuya is right now_** . '

What I kind of forgot in that very moment , is that even though I thought about Natsuki while saying that in my mind , it could be valuable for all the other girls . What I remember a bit late was the proof of the experiment I've done earlier today , and the girls were mostly able to read and hear my thoughts if I wasn't paying attention ... Which was the case right now .

I don't move my head at all at that realization , faking a glance at the food in my plate , but looking head down , eyes shadowed behind my bangs , I saw multiple looks of shock mixed with envy , lust , and desire ... Even on Yuri's face . And she was the one I was sharing my bed with tonight ...

 **OH . FUCK . Well , so to speak ...**

It was at that very moment that I remembered those lyrics from that Queen's song

 **I WANT IT ALL , AND I WANT IT NOW !**

 _So , a bit of a side-note/warning : I know that I said some things in the past , like there would probably be some bashings , some lemons , and other topics , but I delayed that to let the pace of the story follow a normal path , not trying to rush things and coming up with some half-baked chapters . I was placing everything in an ' as much as clear as I could ' context . But , in the next chapter , there might be some HEAVY lemon incoming . I had some requests in the past asking me if there would be some , and the gods have heard your prayers , sorry for the time it took me to decide which chapter would be the right one , because even if I run in circles with some facultative topics , I wanted to put a mood for it . I considered doing it with Tayuya , and I had put a lot of attention on her recently because IMO , it's a Naruto character that had been heavily forgotten , there's not that much stuff , and recent stuff about her , and I do think she's an interesting character overall, her story not having been exploited to much . She might've been a bad person at some point, but from almost every story , manga etc , you discover that at one point , that bad person was a good one , but who had been through tough times , and so they became that way ( Obito , Madara , Kakashi at the very beginning of Naruto , Gin in bleach , etc etc ) and to me , they kinda deserve a second chance . Tayuya is also , like I mentionned , the second REAL girlfriend of the MC here , the second one he had been CONSCIOUSLY making love with , on his own terms . So of course this being new to both of them , it makes her even more important , but none of them will be left aside , equality and happiness for all . You may think that the " hurt/comfort " parameter might not be fitting the story anymore , but it does , trust me on that . Another thing is I mentionned in the last or 2 last chapters there were Seventeen girls , and I miscalculated , they are only sixteen , which is already a big number , especially for a single man . 4 girls in the DDLC world , 2 from Naruto , 2 for one piece , 2 for bleach , one from fairy tail , 2 for league of legends , one from HOTD , 2 from the Dragon ball universe . So yeah , my bad on that , I will correct that soon ._


	30. Chapter 30

**Why am I not so adamant about going to sleep right now , that early in the day ? Humm , let me think about it .**

Let's say that it can be explained in almost three words : Yuri , Lust , Night !

Tonight was the night I am supposed to ' sleep ' with Yuri , but upon seeing how much she seemed nervous at first with that idea , but the look of desire , lust she had with what I said to Natsuki even if it was just a tease towards the pink haired tsundere at first . And Yuri wasn't the first to react that way , Katarina ,  
Sayori , Yoruichi , Monika , Tayuya , EVERY SINGLE ONE of them had that same glint in their eyes , and I knew how good this danger looked and tasted . But still , I need rest for now , thing I'm not sure to have anymore ,just due to that slip of my tongue , that tiny mistake who can cause me a lot of troubles , even if they are good troubles . And it wasn't fully night already , barely 9 P.M , the sun slowly setting up in the distance .

I open the window of my room , and lean on the edge of it , watching the landscape in front of me . I had been seeing that same picture for decades , yet I was still looking at it if it was my first time glancing at it . I look up a bit in the sky to see the shades of dark blue and black mixing slowly together , some stars already out there , and the moon lightly shining . I couldn't help but feel some nostalgia getting up inside me , throwing away my lost thoughts to being replaced by memories , family , friends , people I haven't talked to in a while , people I lost contact with ...

I then am approached from behind by Tayuya , Monika , Yoruichi and Yuri , asking me if anything was okay , breaking the trance I was in . I nod slightly , without turning my head to look at them , still fixing the sky with my eyes .

" It's nice , isn't it ? " The only thing I was able to come up with at that very moment ! Cliche as fuck !

I feel a pair of arms wrapping around my waist and to my surprise, I recognize the dark-tanned skin of Yoruichi.  
Out of the four of them , I would've expected Monika , or Tayuya to do that , but Yoruichi ? I decide to turn my head to face her , and she kiss me . Just like that , no words , just a simple move , and I'm looking eyes wide open in her barely closed golden ones . What to say , what to think , what to look at ? All of this have no importance whatsoever right now , because even if it's sudden , it feels ... right , good even . I let go of my surprise and start to enjoy it , slowly going into making out with her , still feeling the gazes of the three other girls around , making me a tiny bit uncomfortable . She slowly pulls away , to my dislike I have to admit , and motion to the girls first to follow her on my bed , before doing the same to me ... ?

 ** _What in the fuck is happening ? I mean , I was supposed to sleep with Yuri , and what about the others ? Won't they hear us if we ... do it , right here right now ?_**

I know that I don't need to say that out-loud anymore , them being able to hear what I'm thinking . Yoruichi smirks at me , and tilt her head towards the living room , as if she was asking me to take a look . I trust her and do as she ' told ' me . I grab the handle of my door, and silencely pull it down, opening my room a little,  
and ...

 **WHAT ?**

All the other girls are already sleeping some of them in weird positions , and I look back at Yoruichi with an intrigued expression on my face , before seeing a little bottle she was having in her left hand . Is that what I think it is ? Medicine for people struggling against insomnia ? How and when did she made those ? Did she had them from the start , and if yes , why ?

Needless to say that she bursted out laughing upon seeing my deadpan face , followed by Tayuya , Monika and Yuri cutely giggling to themselves .

" Huuuuuh ... Just for all of you , with me , tonight ? That's not really fair for them to go to such lengths you know . " I say , motionning with my left thumb towards the sleeping girls in the living room .

" Hmm , why don't you come with us , having your beauty sleep , and resting ? It's not like we're going to force you in any way to make us feel good , like you said while eating , right girls ? " She said that so ...sensually and with a tone full of lust and naughtiness , it was clearly a trap to go in the bed . I wouldn't have A SINGLE MINUTE of rest in my usual ten-twelve hours of sleep .

But I'm challenged right now , and I was about to eat more than my own words . I close the door and the window,I crack my neck and five pair of eyes are shining in the darkness of the room : A pair of emerald green , golden , purple , chocolate brown, and purple with two thin black rings inside . A wild grin appear on my face,mirroring Yoruichi's , and I slowly make my way towards the bed , getting rid of my shirt , and my clothes .

* * *

 **WARNING , MATURE CONTENT BELOW ! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED FOOLS , PRAY FOR YOUR EYES !**

* * *

I sit in the middle of the four girls , and I'm all of a sudden thrown on my back , with Yuri on top of me , her face red , confused as to what she should do . Yoruichi on my right side , Monika on my right , and , wait where is Ta _a_ A **A _A_** A...

I feel Tayuya grinding her naked body against mine , and stroking my manhood with Yoruichi , while Monika kiss my neck , and lick my skin before pinching me between her teeth , from all the way down to my shoulder . I know that this is new for Yuri , and I want to make her feeling comfortable , so I raise up my right arm , and I slowly caress her cheek and stroking her hair with my eyes lost in her purple gaze . She brutally cup my face with both her hands and kiss me , interlocking lips at first . She's unexperienced it seems , so I guide her , asking gently with my tongue to enter her mouth , to which she part her tasty lips , and let my tongue finally meet hers , starting the beginning of an unending dance . I wrap it around her own tongue , and we both melt into the kiss , now transforming into an already hot making out session . She moans in the kiss , grabbing a handfull of my hair , and moving slightly , her body growing hot and skin rubbing against skin . It's at this moment that I feel a new sensation , making me moaning and grunting in the kiss . Tayuya and Yoruichi are apparently making a contest to decide which of them will make the best blowjob , and I feel the both of them taking turns , or doing it in the same time , licking my hard member with their tongues , before slowly trying to gulp ans swallow it down as much as they can .

 **God that feels ...**

I grab Yuri's breasts , and start fondling them , causing her to let out a slightly high pitch scream . I turn my head on the side to make-out with Monika , who is delighted , and let herself being completly overtaken by the kiss , our tongue dancing in sync , before Yuri lower her hed to lick and kiss my neck like Monika was doing before . All of this was just the beginning , but already too much stimulation for me . Tayuya and Yoruichi both pleasing my rock hard manhood , tongues , mouths , hands , even breasts , everything was throwing me overboard and I was seriously on the verge of releasing myself due to that amount of sensations , Monika kissing me to the point where it was almost a matter of life or death , and Yuri's soft mounds in my hands , while she was kissing me and tasting me as if I was the most delicious meal ever .

I tried to pull away from Monika's grasp on my mouth to speak up , but she didn't want that to happen , so she grabbed my neck and made sure that I couldn't do anything except kissing her over and over , which I loved of course , but I had to tell the others that I was reaching my limits , and I wouldn't be able to hold it any longer . I pulled my left hand away from Yuri's soft chest , and wrapped my arm around Monika's frame , caressing her skin barely with my fingertips , all the way from her own mounds of flesh down to her sweet spot, that I slowly start to rub . Needless to say Monika was now moaning in the kiss and spreading her legs a little bit , her body shaking wildly . But by doing that , she also became more full of lust , and kissed me even more hungrily . Now that was a thing I could be addicted to ... Wait , I already am ! I feel Yuri longing for another kiss , but I decide to give her the same treatment as Monika . She reacted immediately and pushed her breasts right on my face, small half-contained moans transforming themselves into more loud and intense screams of pure pleasure . Tayuya was not done with Yoruichi and the two hungry teasers were having the time of her lives blowing , licking , stroking , sucking and swallowing as much of my cock as their mouths and throats were allowing them to take , before having gagging . Damn one of them was enough to send me to the nirvana , and they were both doing it in the same time now , timing almost perfectly their actions , making it even more impossible to resist . Monika decided to imitate Yuri , and shoved her breasts on my face . Now with my mouth free , but not for long , I start to lick , pinch between my teeth , and bite a bit their globes of flesh , and teasing their nipples , becoming harder and harder . I also felt that their soft spot were now completly soaked with their love juices , and they were litterally almost begging me to take them full force , right here and now . I keep pinching Monika's breasts between my teeth , tickling the tip of it with my tongue , and pulling them before releasing , causing the mounds to bounce before taking another mouthfull of them , then doing the same to Yuri . Both of them were moaning and screaming like crazy , asking me , begging me to go inside , to please them as if there was no tomorrow . Of course Yoruichi and Tayuya heard of this , and stop, THANKFULLY , eating my piece of meat , and deciding that it was also time for them to ahve some fun above .

Monika moved a bit back , and slowly positionned herself above my member , before letting herself slide all the way down slowly , but gracefully . I had teased her so much that she was soaking wet , and so I had no difficulty whatsoever to go fully inside her , filling her to the brink , and reaching her deepest spot . The scream of pleasure she let out was incredibly high , even for me . Of course we had done it before , but she never once had screamed with such intensity . What surprised me was when I lifted my head to look at her wonderfully made body , her perfect curves , her bouncing chest , her untied hair flowing behind her like a wild light brown river , her expression of pure bliss mirroring mine , all of it was perfect . Then , Tayuya climbed on top of me , and out of nowhere , started to fondle Monika's breasts , before making out with her .

This scene sent me over the edge , and both me and Monika felt by how much it did . I was already hard before,but upon seeing this , I suddently became twice or three times more excited and harder , causing Monika to scream inside the kiss , making the scene even more harder to withstand . I felt her walls camping and tightening around me when she felt that , and I would've screamed as well , if only I had my mouth to do so.

Which wasn't the case , because Yoruichi was now where Yuri was at first , lying on top of me , rubbing her naked body against mine , allowing me to feel all her warmth , but I also had Yuri over my face , and I was currently introducing her to the pleasure of being licked and sucked by her boyfriend , while she like A LOT !  
Having Yuri screaming my name over and over , craving for more , my tongue making faster and faster its way inside her , my mouth separating her folds , her juices flowing on my face like a fall , Yoruichi's breasts and her overheating body rubbing wildly against mine , my right hand finding it's way between her legs , making her twitching and biting my neck out of pleasure , Monika screaming my name and bouncing faster and harder on top of me while she was making out with Tayuya ...

 _ **I just couldn't keep it any longer !**_

I pushed over Yuri and Yoruichi , rolling to my right side , making Monika lying on her back , with Tayuya on top of her , pounding with all of my strength inside of her , letting her spreading her legs and locking them around my waist . She knew what was coming , and she was clearly delighted by it . I kept doing that for five more minutes , with Yoruichi and Yuri coming back for more , kissing and teasing them further , before finally giving some few more but decisive hits inside of Monika before releasing my entire load in her deepest parts, filling her completly with my white and sticky liquid . She grabbed my neck strongly , and pulled me into a kiss full of love , and more lust , to which Tayuya decided to join us , tongues meeting tongue , mouths collapsing and locking with others . I give a knowing look to Monika that this was just the beginning , VERY FAR from over , causing her to lick her lips , and mines in the process .

I slowly pull myself out of Monika's insides , and I turn to the three others , asking silently...

* * *

 **WHO'S NEXT ?**


	31. Chapter 31

Three pair of eyes remaining , barely an hour had passed ...

This is really gonna be a long night . But damn , I prefer smash rather than pass !

Hmm , let's see , the innocent and pure Yuri, the teasingly gorgeous Yourichi, or the sweet but loving Tayuya ?  
Yeah , I guess there goes my choice . I move towards Yuri who seems a bit apprehensive and nervous , knowing that it's her time now . I see the look in her eyes , and I hug her tightly against me , pulling her into a deep searing kiss , full of love . I mutter some soft words in her ear , before biting it lightly , and looking at her again . Her flushed cheeks , her half closed eyes , her sweet scent , all of those tiny details , and a quick glance at her beautiful naked form is enough for me to become hard again . I rub a bit my fingers against her entrance , and she stroke my manhood , kissing me out again , more sure this time , her tongue swirling and dancing around mine like a tornado inside my mouth . The flavor of her tongue is delicious , even though we all ate the same food , it gives the illusion that hers was something more refined , more tasty , more enticing .

She then hesitantly rub my member against her entrance, but before she put it in , I lie on my back, and motion for her to climb on top of me . It would be a better position first , before trying anything a bit more exhausting for her . I take hold of her hands , and she lies on top of me , before grabbing it again , and this time , effectively letting it slide inside of her . I would have gone slower , but like Monika , she's already drenched , and I encounter no resistance whatsoever , making me going all the way deep down , touching her womb with the tip of my thing. I would've kissed her , but Yoruichi decided otherwise . The dark-tanned skin woman had the thought of making me taste her insides , after seeing how Yuri felt good , amazing from it . And so just like that , she spreaded her legs just enough for my face to fit between her thighs , and let me the pleasure of unfolding her lips , and my tongue entering her tight entry , slithering inside like a wild snake.

If anything but the scream she had was any hint , she was obviously very pleased by that and would somehow become addicted to it , just as I already was . She tastes good , almost like , I know this is a surprising sentence , a weird thing to say , but almost as if her insides were kind of made out of some fruits , or having the same taste as a peach . For that very reason , I am more then enclined to lick her to her deepest spot , even with my short tongue . Now if I was a fucking snake called ' pedo-sennin ' , the one with the long tongue,  
not the long ponytail writing porn books , I would probably make her feel ten times better , but well , I have to do with what I have , which seems to already be enough to satisfy ' her majesty ' . I have now started doing this for some few minutes , but I can tell that she's almost on the verge of climaxing , her juices showering litterally my face , and filling my mouth slowly . I've never been good at sex , I've never done that much things , but it was like almost natural , and it seemed to truly be good enough for them , to the point where they were screaming my name loudly enough to wake up the whole neighborhood . Okay , that's an exaggeration here , I admit ... At least the whole building , and THAT'S the truth here !

Yuri's screams of pleasure were suddently muffled and I take a little break to see what's going on . Behind her is Tayuya , playing with her large chest , fondling and drowning her hands in the two orbs of flesh , while Yoruichi was making out with her , tasting her mouth and her tongue , Yoruichi clearly having the advantage in that sweet and steamy battle . But I wouldn't say that Yuri is done for , she is beautiful , yet dangerous at the same time , well , almost ALL of the girls were that way . But never underestimate someone , and thing you have them under your thumb . One of the two beautiful purple haired girl will have the last word over the other one , but I don't want to gamble on that , I better go back to pleasure the second one , before she notices the absence of my tongue licking every single spot inside her ... Insides ...

Yeah , I know okay ? Let's skip that and keep ' going '

I suddently sense Yuri stopping herself , and pulling my still hard member out of her , before being gripped again , but it didn't had the same feeling . I see Yoruichi and Yuri both lying on each side of my chest , with Tayuya wildly riding me , her face matching her hair color , her eyes closed , and her hands grasping mines tightly . That was my sweet and lovely monster taking back her ' throne ' , her legitimate place above her boyfriend , well , more like on top rather than above , even if technically speaking , she was above me right now . The sound of flesh hitting flesh full force , my fingers wrapping themselves around hers , her body grinding viciously up and down , her walls pressing against my ' piece of meat ' even further , she knew exactly how and what to do to send me over the edge . She was the second one after Monika who had the Pleasure,  
to ' train ' with me , so of course , with practise comes prefection , and needless to say , we both had tamed each other , but damn this was all too good for a simple human like me . When I thought I started to be kind of out of breath , Yuri and Yoruichi decided to press their breasts against me , and both kissing me in the exact same time .

I was feeling my body twitching and craving for more , more , MORE ...

I put my hands on Tayuya's hips , sitting myself on the edge of the bed , and she look at me with a knowing smile , and I do the same , even if I can't see much of her face right now . I pound inside her harder and faster , making her clawing my back . I won't be able to walk the next few days if this keeps going that way ,  
don't even wanna think about my ' rest ' ... But I can't deny that I wanted that for so long , I don't care about anything else , well , except keeping all of those Sixteen beauties with me forever , and thaking care of each and every single one of them as best as humanly possible . Just like Monika before her , Tayuya wrap her legs around my waist and we keep going at it like two rabbits for a couple more minutes , Yoruichi kissing me ,  
and Yuri kissing ... Tayuya ? Now that's new , but even fucking more exciting , making me coming closer and closer to my limits , and the four of us knows that it will be reached soon .

To be more precise , in 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

I suddently grid my teeth and feel my whole body being tensed , Tayuya bending backwards for a whole minute ,  
before numbly collapsing on top of me , the most satisfied look I ever saw on her face , sending me lying on my back , catching her head so she wouldn't hurt herself by hitting it against my chest in our fall . She look at me , barely conscious , and start making out with me again , almost instantly sending me on the rails for another round . It had been too much for her , and just like that, she passes out .

I take a bit of time to rest , and actually put both her and Monika under the bedsheets , so they can rest .

I kiss them deeply , telling them how much I love them , and look at their sleeping forms for some few seconds,  
before being approached again by Yuri and Yoruichi .

Two down , two remaining ? It's going to be a tight one ...

Nevermind that !

I turn back my attention to the two last girls still awake , and seemingly ready to go back at it , with a smirk on my face , and I ask them .

" Still up for more I see ? You think you'll be able to handle it ? "

Yoruichi goes behind Yuri , and just like Tayuya did previously , start to massage the shy girl's breasts , while I myself , decide to go inside the beautiful young knife lover , gently letting myself slide into her depths , before starting to pound inside her a bit more intensely , alternating kisses between her and Yoruichi behind her , both our bodies stroking and against each other , the sound of loud and lewd claps of my member fully swallowed by her insides , making it feels like we were melting , becoming one , the overwhelming feeling of her softness causing my heart to beat faster in my chest . I bury my head in her neck,  
and as if it was the best feeling ever , she does the exact same thing , before her and Yoruichi both pinch and bite me slitghtly on each side , causing me to tense more and more , leading me to stop making love any more , but just having rough sex , even if the thought displeased me . I wasn't a sex lover , more of a love-making type of guy , not wanting to change girlfriend every two weeks , for all my life . Even if it's frown upon , and I couldn't care less about that , I would rather have sixteen girlfriends at the same time , and do my best to love them all , rather then having a whole lot more , but going from one to another every month or so , because of the tiniest default in her persona , or simply because I do feel like I need change.

I take my time , I want her to fully enjoy this , as much as I do . She looks into my eyes , her face red and few drops of sweat running from her forehead , that I carefully wipe out with my thumb , and kiss her there , before saying some loving and sweet words in her ear . I know this is quite new , more for her than me , so I want , need to know if there's any kind of problem right now , and if it might cause some in the future . She cups my face with her hands , and open her mouth , sticking out her tongue a bit , an invitation I just can't refuse , and I let myself once again be fully submerged by her softness , her warmth , the pleasure ... both of us making one right now no one wanting to stop even if exhaustion is slowly rising in our bodies . I feel her love juices running all along my rock hard cock , plunging it to her deepest parts , barely touching her womb with the tip , causing her to shake and bend backwards , where Yoruichi can torture her more . I look one more time in her eyes , seeing that she is as close as I am of her release . I let the expression of almost not being able to contain myself any longer to make her know that it's almost there , and she is more than happy to hug me tighter , seemingly wanting to drain me to the very last drop , which I gladly give to her , in both a loud grunt and a scream from her .

Yoruichi moves a bit back , letting me having some time alone with Yuri , holding her in my arms , and carefully placing her in the bed , next to Tayuya and Monika . The three of them are all sleeping peacefully,  
smiles gracing her lips , which I just can't resist but to kiss again all three of them , making them releasing a small moan of pleasure, to which I just can't contain myself but chuckle a bit, with a wide smile on my face.

Yoruichi goes back to her more serious attitude , and ask me , while locking her fingers with mine .

" You truly care about them , right ? "

" YOU ! " I answer , still smiling . " All of you , that's who I care about now , more than everything . I never considered the family I had as one , safe for some very few members . Now , you are all my family , not the family I had , the one I wanted to have , the family I want to have , with all of you ! You are more precious and important than anyone or anything else to me . And I have the huge task of pleasing and taking care of all of you . To anyone , it would be more like a daunting task , an impossible thing to do , but when you got deprived of love for so long , when you've been at rock bottom , nothing seems impossible anymore . And if I act like a jackass again , I know that all of you will take care of me , like you did . That's the only proof I needed to know that all of you care about me as much as I care about you . That's why I will never let you be hurt ever again . I would rather kill myself rather than seeing you suffer one more time , knowing what you've all been though . I love you , I love all of you ! "

" Sorry , I know , I ramble a lot , and that's fucking cliche as shit , but I mean it you know , really ! "  
I say this while holding her in my arms , and I let my fingers running smoothly through her silky purple hair.

" You know , I think that you would be as gorgeous as you are without your ponytail . I mean look at me , I'm looking good with or without , you'll eat me alive may I have it or not . And no , I don't have a fetish for tied or untied hair ! "

She look at me , smiling widely and laughing a bit , before playfully hitting my right arm , not too hard . I replicate , and start a battle leaing us in the awkward yet kind of wanted position where I am above her , and she has her legs around me , her arms around my neck , lying on her back , her golden eyes filled with that glint of lust , teasing me again, but her lips partly opened . I just can't resist and kiss her , and she more than welcome me , her tongue furiously battling against mine . Two lovers , two adults showing their love to each other , like it had been the case the three previous times that same night , just before her . I was truly in love , for the first time of my life , not only with those four wonderfull and beautiful young womans,  
not with just their incredible gorgeous and seducing looks , but also because of who they were , what they've been through , and also because , as weird as it may seems , they were also loving me . For the first time , It was a shared felling , not with only one person , but more than fifteen of them , at the same time , and none of them didn't expressed a relative concern about the fact that it might be wrong , or maybe not going to work in the long term . No , they fully accepted it , just like they accepted me , the way I had been , the way I was , and the way I'll be . I just couldn't let anything happen to all of them . I'll do any single thing for them !

Due to the exhaustion , things weren't as hot , rough and steamy with Yoruichi , but it was longer , and as filled with love as it has been with the others . Perfect , pure bliss , just heaven . Once we were done , barely able to move and making fun of each other because of that , we both tiredly managed to find a bit of place under the covers , with her sleeping on top of me . I kissed her goodnight , telling her , and again , to the three others how much I loved them all , before slowly drifting in the realm of dreams myself . Well , I would've been , it I didn't felt the need to go to the toilets . I slowly and carefully roll out of the bed ,  
making sure to not wake up any of them , and I put back my pants on , opening the door of my room , and slowly making my way though the living room in silence , trying not to awake anyone . However what I didn't expected at the late hour of almost 3 A.M was to find Natsuki awake , and crying in a corner , near the bathroom .

Without hesitating , I walk towards her , I sit in front of her , and speak in a low voice .

" Natsuki ? What's up ? What are you crying ? " I was genuinely concerned for her , and seeing her , hearing her crying had touched a sensible string in me .

She slowly raises her head , buried in her arms crossed over her knees , leaning against a wall , her bangs , forehead and eyes barely visibles .

" Why do you care about me ? I heard you having your way with Yuri , Monika , and the two others . After teasing me like you did at dinner , I thought maybe ,just maybe you would come and talk to me , but you didn't.  
And I heard all that happened in your room almost the entire last hour . No matter what you say , you will never care about me . I'm unattractive , not the type of girl you would want to be with , you would consider your girlfriend , or wife , because like you said I'm a tsundere , and you don't like that kind of girls . I'm useless , and the only reason why you saved me was probably by respect for my friends of the club , because you seem to care most about them than m... "

I don't let her finish . I hug her with all the strength I have left , almost none , after all that happened , I cup her chin and I kiss her slowly , and softly . She is surprised at first , and try to fight back , and she could have totally escaped my grasp due to how tired I am , but she didn't . Instead , she just let herself melt in the kiss , and once I pull out , she seems a bit sad . She look at me again , and ask me .

" Why did you do that ? You don't care about me , admit it ! "

" ... What makes you think that I don't care ? If you truly heard everything that happened the last hour or so,  
you should also had heard what I said about me caring about ALL of you , EVERY SINGLE ONE , and that includes you of course , Baka ! And if I did all of that out of respect for your friends , I would've searched a stupid reason for not being able to let you live with all of us , under my roof . Yes , I do admit , tsunderes are not really my type overall , and you have your own personnality and look which you like , and in all honesty , don't take it badly , but I think something making you look more mature would fit you better . I know , it's kinda hypocrite from me to say that I love you all the way you are , which is the truth , and a second later telling you that I'm not really into that look of yours . But I do think that you are still able to grow into a beautiful young women , as tall as Sayori , Yuri , or anyone else , and have more curves on your body . And what if it's not the case ? You saw Sayori , Tayuya and Sakura right ? They don't have massive boobs, and I still love them and care for them , like I care for you . I have all kind of tastes , I don't judge a book by it's cover , it's what's inside that I want to see , to know , to like the most . Of course the physical part still have a part to play , but it's fifty-fifty . You are an eighteen years old beautiful and cute young tsundere who could easily grow into an even more feminine , mature and beautiful young woman , so why thinking that I don't like you ? And just so you know , if you had been joining us in my room , I would have gladly accepted to share some of that love with you as well . I don't want anyone to be or feel left aside , I love you , I love all of you , and my only goal in life now is to live in peace with all of you by my sides , until the end , and make a great and happy family with all of you . You'll be a wonderful wife , and a real loving mother . You know why I say that ? Not because I want you to feel better , not because it's the truth ...

... Just because I'll be your dumb idiotic moron of a boyfriend and husband ! "

Natsuki sniffs and wipe out her tears from her face , and hug me with all of her strength , causing us to fall on the floor , me lying on my back with her on top of me , my hands on her chest , under her top , and her kissing me , our lips locked together . She is as surprised as I am , and knowing how hard the last minutes had been for her , I try to pull off but ...

She is kissing me, really kissing me, the same way I've been kissed before by the girls now sleeping in my bed.  
I feel her lips parting , and her tongue shyly poking at my lips , asking if it could enter ? Hesitantly , not wanting to force her , I part my lips as well , and as soon as I do it , she hesitantly let her tongue explore the insides of my mouth . She is obviously inexperimented , so I decide to guide her a bit . I let my tongue wrapping ans swirling around hers , causing her to moan in the kiss . I noticed that she wasn't wearing anything under her top , and my hands were both touching , and slowly making small circles on breasts , making her more aroused . The last thing was when , because of being on top of me , she felt my crotch becoming hard as steel once again . She was more surprised by this than anything else , and she looked intensely at me , because I was kinda under her , with my member fully extended , and wildly twitching between her legs . Yes , her being on top of me had made the both of us REALLY aroused, and even though I was already exhausted and almost empty of energy , I still somehow had the will to prove to that tiny yet cute tsundere-chan that I was true to my word , and I will love her , just as I will love everyone else .I look at the door where she had been sitting against , and it was the bathroom . Well , on top of going to the toilet , I also needed a shower somehow .

" You know , after all of this , I kinda need a shower , I mean , my room , the others , you know ... and ironically you were leaning against , the bathroom door . How about we put into actions the words I told you at dinner , about making more steam together , cutesy-chan ? I mean , we both want to do it from what I can see and ... feel as well . What do you think ? "

No words were said , she got up , helped me standing up , and without a word or a sound , we went together in the bathroom , and it clearly was steamy .

The pink hair girl , got rid of her clothes , and was waiting for me to either comment , or do the same . Not knowing what to do at this point , I undress myself , and let the cute girl widen her eyes at the sight of my , once again , hard and ready to please member . She was staring at it as if it was the biggest think she saw in her whole life .

" A problem Natsuki ? You look at it as if it is the biggest you've ever seen . I mean don't worry, it it hurts you , or if you feel that you can't take it entirely , I won't force you . I love you , I don't want to hurt you okay ? "

I barely have enough time to finish talking that she was already glomping me , her arms locked behind my neck, her legs wrapped around my waist , making out with me again , her sweet tongue dancing with mine . I open the water , lock silencely the door , and I put both my arms on her thighs , going in the shower . I can feel her already rubbing her sensible part against my cock , and it was hard to resist not putting it inside her right here and now . I look at her concerned and ask her .

" Are you sure you wanna skip the best part first , and directly jump to that part already ? It might take longer but give you more pleasure if we do things correctly . You decide . "

She look at me shyly and ask " What are we supposed to do before IT ? "

I smile at her , put her back on her feet , and I tell her .

" Let me show you , little love~ . "

I let myself slide against the wall of the shower , feeling the water flowing on me , and I motion for her to come down as well . She looks at me curiously , and with my finger , I make the spinning move , to tell her to do a 180 , which she hesitantly do . I grab her thighs and brings them closer to my face , and before doing it,  
I tell her .

" First , we both gonna enjoy each other , and discover each other's body . Don't be afraid to give your best ,  
because I won't give you any slack . And trust me , once this will be done , you might not like at first , but you'll definitively ask for more later. "

I only see her nodding curiously , before I spread her legs , and her folds , letting slowly my mouth and my tongue entering the foreign land of Natsuki's private part . She let out a brief scream of surprise , before starting to moan a bit more louder , trying to muffle herself , before gripping and stroking my manhood . She might've been curious after a while , hearing me giving slight grunts of pleasure , and she decided to taste it , by licking the tip at first . As I was pushing more and more of my tongue inside her , her moans became way more louder , and she decided to try and take it a bit further . She slowly was giving me a head , before doing a more decent and pleasurable blowjob . It wasn't fast , it wasn't a deepthroat , but it was soft , hot ,  
and incredibly good . I let out more groans telling her that it was really feeling good , and she kept slowly but surely improving , to the point where it was more amazing than decent . The more she kept doing it , the more I struggled about not to cum yet .

" Haaaa ... Natsuki , inside ... I want to go inside , please ? "

She turned her head , looked at me in surprise , and the first thing she said was

" It was that bad ? I-I'm sorry , I'll do bett... "

" It's not bad at all , Baka , it's the exact opposite , it feels good , WAY too good for me to handle it any longer . That's why I want to do it inside you ... "

Her surprised expression suddently transformed into her tsundere style , and she says proudly .

" Ha , of course I knew it ! I'm just so good that you can't handle me . "  
Oh now girl , you pushed me !

I grab her by her hips , and I place her above me , my hard penis just at the tip of her entry , stroking it , causing her to moan more loudly. I see a look of doubt , but also want in her eyes . But it won't be that easy.

" Care to repeat what you just said , proud cutesy ? "

She look at me with a defiant air , saying it again .

" Hmm , you might be deaf or idiot , I said I'm just to good that you can't even haaaa... "

I was just waiting for the right moment , the right word , and I slid the tip of my cock inside her , making her shaking slightly , and I push it a bit more, around mid-length before I stop myself, and kiss her lovingly.

" Sorry if it hur... "

She , in return , don't let let me finish my sentence as well , let herself slide completly , engulfing my rod whole inside her , and kiss me fully , gripping my shoulders . I wrap both my arms around her frail body .

As time goes by , our bodies go faster , harder , wilder , and our moans groans and screams become louder . Our breaths going short , saliva connecting our mouths , before making our tongues dance over and over again in each other's mouth . The clapping sound of her body falling and clashing with mine , the water splashing us,  
the steam and the heat of our actions . I slowly stand up , push her back against the wall of the shower , and smash my body even harder against hers , making her scream my name and begging for more . As minutes slowly transforms into more than an hour , we do more positions , we both scream louder , due to the sheer amount of pleasure we feel . I'm not taking her from behind , her hands against the wall , one of her leg lifted in my left hand , pounding into her depths , making the tip of my cock bumping wildly against her womb . She is so tiny I could break her in half if I go in too brutally . Or so I thought ...

" Deeper .. harder ... break me in two , please ! I'm almost there ... release it inside me ... "

At this point ,my mind went blank , and for the third , fourth time already ? I will give her all my seed .

I smash my body against her , holding her leg with my forearm , massaging her breasts and biting her neck , before pumping my cock full force deep inside her tightening walls , as if she wanted to milk me to the very last drop . I saw for a brief moment the pure look of bliss on her face , the widest and most pleasured grin I saw on a face , her eyes almost rolling in the back of her head , her soft voice becoming more raspy , barely audible words replaced by more moanings . I smash her full force , well what's left of it for a more minutes , before I empty to the very last drop of my semen , completly flooding her vagina and her womb with it . Her walls are so tightly closed around my cock , I can't even pull it out , and I can't ask her to release me because she kinda ... passed out .

I may have indeed broken her in two , but on top of all , despite the shower , I maybe made her pregnant .  
Well , not that it mattered that much , because Yuri Monika Yoruichi and Tayuya maybe were as well .

I hold her in my arms , her wild untied hair going into every direction . She was clearly looking more mature that way . I keep kissing her for the next few minutes , caressing her face and her hair , telling her how much I love her , a content smile plastered all over her face . I was happy , exhausted , tired , empty , I had my back clawed by razor sharp nails , it might be close to 5 or even 6 A.M , and I haven't sleep a single minute in the whole night .

I knew it . I said it , didn't I ?

Oh by the way , I'm happy to say ...

LEMON'S OVER , AS WELL AS THE CHAPTER


	32. Chapter 32

Well now that this kind of " issue " is solved , I guess all I have left to do is sleeping, right ?

WRONG !

Because it was 5:44 A.M , the sun will soon be rising , and most of the girls should be awake by 7 A.M ,  
meaning it will , at best , if I fall asleep in like a minute , a hour and fifteen minutes of sleep , if they try to wake me up , to follow their routine ,which I suppose I should start doing really soon if I want this whole situation to be fixed . But at the moment , my body is weak , need to rest , I'm in the shower with water still flowing on top of me , and I have the naked and cute form of Natsuki peacefully sleeping in my arms .

I mean , what could possibly go wrong , more than that ?

Being caught in the act by the others , and them wanting to have their turn . Yeah , that would be quite terrifying right now , due to my complete lack of strength. I'm paralyzed , unable to move at all , even my fingers , and I somehow have to go back to my bed , because it was voted and planned that I would be sleeping with Yuri , which I kinda did , and there's no telling what the consequences would be if I was lying in bed with Natsuki instead . I mean , overall , the reaction would be good , because due to her tsundere genre , she kinda was the most difficult to approach , so it was a big achievement to somehow had overstepped this problem,  
but on the other hand , it would be considered as rulebreaking , and there's no telling what would be the punishment for this . Should I take the risk or not ? It might also affect Natsuki herself , after all she agreed to it , so we are both to blame, not just me . I have to do something , but what exactly ? In my state,  
the best I can do is think , but what I NEED to do is move . If only I could have a bit of rest , I would be able to regenerate some strength , probably enough to carry both Natsuki to her ' bed ' , and me to my own.

There might be something I can do ... Think , think ...

I close my eyes for what seems an eternity , letting the almost unlimited amount of water drops falling on me and the cute little pink haired tsundere sleeping with a wide smile on her face , kinda reminescent of the same Tayuya , Yoruichi , Monika and Yuri had themselves . Those satisfied smiles , filled with love and joy, happiness , the same ones I want to see them having everyday . That's what makes me strong now , not my anger,  
but my wish to take care of all of them . I feel more serene , more relaxed , loved . It really is a new and strange feeling to me , blooming in my chest , but it's here , and I welcome it .

Yes , it's here , and here to stay , I silently say to myself .

I try to gather as much strength as I can , and I somehow am able to lift myself up , first on all fours than barely standing on my feet , my knees shaking a bit , but I keep my focus of all the girls with the same smile on their faces , and I am able to get rid of this awful shaking . Now on to step two , I need to put back my pants on , unlock the door , and the hardest part , carrying both me and Natsuki to our respective beds before finally sleeping, at least for me , she's already doing it .

Even in your sleep , you're triggering me ! Damn you , cutesy ! You'll pay for that ... AND GET THAT CONTENT SMILE OF YOUR FACE !

After what seems like an eternity , a shitload of curses I had to yell mentally , and some struggles along the way , I was finally able to bring Natsuki to her bed , taking time to tell her good night , kissing her lightly and covering her with her blanket . I really have to improve the sleeping system for everyone , I can't let them still sleeping on the floor like that . I was about to stand up , when I see two sharp and shiny objects around me , one on my left side and the other on my right . I turn my head from left to right to see a fully naked Erza with a sword in her hand , probably half-awake , pointing her weapon at me for some reason , maybe she was more of an Erza Sleepwalker than Erza Scarlet after all , or she thought I was an intruder , in my own home , which was making lesser sense . On the other hand , the not-so badly awake Katarina , dagger in hand ,  
aiming at my throat again , her blanket wrapped around her . I look at myself in the mirror facing the front door of my appartment , which was also in front of me . Katarina went from the kitchen , and Erza was probably waiting , meaning it was an ambush most likely . I decide to talk , lowly so I won't, at least I hope , wake up no one .

" Do you know that in this world , killing the owner of the appartment in his home is a crime , but it's worse when it's your own boyfriend ? "

" Alex ? " both redheads say surprised in the exact same time .

" No , I'm a legendary demacian soldier with the brain filled with milk like a coconut , spending half of my life spinning on myself like some sort of tornado , screaming loudly how big my dick is , and I wear an fully golden and platinum decorated armor made by the best smith in all of Fiore . " I respong with a deadpan face, along with the right tone .

" What are you doing here , awake , at this hour ? " Erza ask me , as she make her blade disappear , and Katarina pulling back her dagger .

I look at Erza , and take her blanket from the floor , before extending my hand in front of her , gripping the blanket . She look at me weirdly , and I keep looking at her . She look at herself , and simply fold her arms under her breasts .

It was at this point that I faceplanted , hitting my head in the process , REALLY HARD !

Typical Erza ...

" You know , you should wear that at least to cover yourself if you don't want to sleep ! " I tried to yell at her , but couldn't , or I would have woke up the entire building . She looks at me with a blank face before saying .

" Why should I be ashamed of wearing nothing in front of my boyfriend ? That's pure nonsense . "

I tilt my head on the side ... an eerie silence , the return ! As weird as it is , she is kinda right . We are,  
not completly officially boyfriend and girlfriend , so why should she , or I , be ashamed of her being naked ? If it's me , and no other man who sees her that way , because I'm her boyfriend , then technically it's fine .  
And for the same reason , she has nothing to be ashamed of , quite the contrary . Her chest is massive , and she has the curves that goes along ... I'm almost hard again , and drooling in the same time just looking at her . NO , Bad , you've already done enough , you're exhausted , and , my genitals kinda hurt due to the sudden abusive use they had been through recently . I turn myself to see Katarina , and she is now right next to me , watching like me Erza standing proudly naked , with a confused expression similar to mine . Well at least , we can relate on that . I can almost see the shape of her body because she had wrapped the blanket around her in a way that the blanket was barely revealing every single curve , from top to bottom . Before I'm starting to get aroused again , and before she can catch me peeking at her , I whip my head away , looking towards the door of my room . Come on , I'm not that far away , I can still do it .

" So , what were you doing at this hour , still awake ? " Erza repeats her question , due to my lack of response the first time . Seems like I won't be able to escape it forever .

" Well , I was in the need of going to the toilet , upon going there , I saw Natsuki crying against the door of the bathroom , I managed to talk to her , we spend some time talking , I comforted her , and now everything's fine . I'm in that state because I almost didn't sleep , and exhaustion is slowly catching me , which explain why I struggled so much to bring her back to her ' bed ' . " That was the truth , for the most part .

Katarina had a smirk on her face I didn't liked that much .

" Oh really ? Then why the shower was on , and did she kept making these lewd noises , and screamed about you breaking up in half ? Hmmm ? "

" I don't know what kind of ' lewd noises ' you're talking about . I originally went to the toilet , and she told me during our conversation that I needed a shower . I told her no , but she insisted , you know how she is . So , to please her , not wanting to see her cry again , I obliged and I took a shower , but she helped me in doing so because I was already exhausted due to my lack of sleep and my injuries , so she wanted to help me while taking a shower , basically meaning that we took a shower together . She complained about me ' breaking her in half ' because I was barely standing , threatening to fall and hurting myself , and because I'm taller and heavier compared to her petite frame , she had to use all of her strength to prevent me from falling , so she supported me physically , so to speak . Is that all you want to know ? And by the way , what were you doing in the kitchen , with Erza awake , jumping on me with your blades out perfectly knowing that nobody will come here at night because I live on the third and last floor of a building , filled with old people for the most part ? "

That was the good moment to turn the tables . My lie was flawless , well, I prefer considering this a ' cover '  
for now rather than a lie , the truth will unfold itself later , and I was now in position to trick them into knowing what they were up to , both blades out in the middle of the night .

" I was searching for some food , and I heard a noise , in the kitchen ! " Katarina answered , followed by Erza " I was sleeping and I heard a noise coming from the kitchen and the bathroom ! " Was her answer to my question

" So you hear a noise , on the third floor on your boyfriend's appartment at what , 5 A.M , from the kitchen or the bathroom , and you draw your blades out like that , thinking it's a criminal ? " I say while looking at both of them with a really doubtfull face .

" Anyway , I'm going back to sleep , because as you can see , I clearly need some . So if you want to talk or anything , don't hesitate to come to me later , and we'll try to sort out things together , okay ? " I yawn , slowly making my way to my room , when I hear one single word who completly stop me dead in my tracks and force me to freeze .

" Anything ? " The sweet and sensual tone , provocative , probably said by Katarina , her voice being lower pitched than Erza's , and I immediately get the implications of this . Noooope , not that , no no no ...

I laugh nervously before really slowly turning my head towards both of them , when my eyes land on something I probably should've not seen at this moment , considering my condition . The blanket previously wrapped tightly around Katarina's body was now on the floor , letting her stand next to Erza , both in their birthday suits , naked , one looking at me with a small grin , while the other still had her arms folded , but was just as taken aback as I was . I completly forgot that I haven't given back to Erza her blanket , still holding it in my hand , well , that was before , because the sheer surprise of the sight that granted my sight right now had made me release my grasp on it , and it was on the floor , same as Katarina's . My eyes wide open , my mouth agape , my fingers twitching nervously . Completly dumbfounded !

Katarina look at me , and come closer to me , her fingers tracing accurately even in the dark of the night the lines on my torso , sending a chill down my spine , and she plants her her gaze into mine , seemingly very interested by my words , and also by myself . She suddently both her hands on my torso and start letting them flowling wildly on me . I gulp down nervously , still looking at her , paralyzed , a far cry from the angry or bored me , frail and ... weak ? Well due to my current state , even if I dislike to say it or admit it , I am weak right now . Katarina avert her gaze for a moment , and motion for Erza to come , but the other redhead looks just as immovable as I am . So Katarina reluctantly go back to Erza , stand behind her , and push her enough to end up ... against me . Katarina immediately come back to me , and presses her naked body against Erza's back , not allowing her to escape , locked between me and the Noxian assassin . Both me and Erza look at each other nervously , not a single word said , and I'm doing my best to only look at her face , otherwise I might lose control of my body . And considering every detail of that situation , I might be half-dead for real if those two decides to take me right here and now , what Katarina might very well be considering in her head , due to her sadistic and naughty look , that lustfull glint in her eyes , a predator having its prey just at claws reach .

" Look , it's not that I don't want to , it's that I CAN'T ! I mean , not now , later sure no problem , but ,  
how to say it ... I'm too tired , too exhausted right now . I would be nothing more than a disappointment to both of you , and that's not what I want . " It's the only thing I can say , the truth to be honest , even if it might look as a pathetic excuse . I look down , a bit angry at myself for not being able to...

It's a this moment that I realized what I have done . I was looking in the eyes of Erza and Katarina , focusing only on their beautiful faces so I wouldn't be tempted by the sight of their naked bodies pressed against mine,  
but by lowering my gaze in anger at myself , I accidentally took a very hungry glance at their forms , shining lightly in the dark , and I feel my blood running wild , my temperature rising , and my face matching the shade of their hair . Lust was once again slowly overcoming my senses , and despite all the exhaustion , I still wanted more of it , more of them , not caring about the consequences in that kind of moment . I tried to say something , to apologize , knowing that Erza clearly felt my eyes devouring every single inch of her naked body pressed against mine , seemingly giving even more volume to her already ample yet natural chest . What I should've have expected on the other hand was Katarina , still waiting behind Erza , for an opportunity to strike a blow to my mind , breaking all my limits at once , and it was currently happening . As I have my mouth open , trying to speak , but having no idea whatsoever , the Noxian woman slightly pinched Erza's thigh , or so I assume , causing her to jump and yell . Well , not exactly yell ...

Our two open mouths collide against each other , and we are now both looking into each other's eyes, wide open,  
realizing what's happening . The proximity of her body , the scent of strawberry in her hair going in my nose full force , her mouth glued to mine , both of us unmoving , yet fixing each other as if time was stopped in an eternal loop . I feel my heart and hers beating wildly and fast in our chests . I always have loved her ,  
like every other one here , but this feeling , this sensation ... and there was also Katarina , behind , still watching and enjoying the sight . Wait , does she think she can escape that , considering that she was the one who created this situation ?

I make Erza moving slightly to my right side , and I hug her , meanwhile with my other hand , I grip Katarina's right shoulder , and I pull her , hugging her against the left side of my body , before claiming her lips .

She of course didn't expected that at all , and I felt her body shaking a bit , before relaxing , and deepening the kiss slowly . I alternate between both of them for a couple of minutes before looking at them , seeing that one had a sly smile on her face , while the other was clearly trying to process to everything that happened .

has stopped working !

Both me and Erza are somehow pulled by Katarina , in the direction of the bathroom ... again !

" Wait , you don't think about what I'm thinking , right ? " I say , with a hint of anxiety in my voice .

She look at me , then at Erza and says " Well , considering you took a shower , and not us , being one of the first thing you do when you're awake , you're going to help us right , our nice BOYFRIEND ? Besides , your other friend down here obviously look forward to help us , so why should we let you go ? Come on , or maybe you're not up to the task , is that it ? "

That ... She directly shittalked my pride , and basically called me WEAK ? She's making fun of me ? And she's right , damn fucking right I want it , but not necessarely that way . Still , can I really let her escape after that ? Anger and lust are clouding my judgement again ...

I set myself free from her grasp , causing her to turn herself , before backing to the point her back was against the bathroom's door , a bit of fear in her eyes . I smack with my left hand the wall next to her head ,  
and I look at her with a more determined face , my voice having a growling tone to it , pulling Erza out of her trance , and back to reality .

" I can tolerate a lot of things , more that I had in the past, but there's still few things I absolutely HATE.  
Being ordered is one of them , as well as being diminished and being mocked , being fool or tricked , anyone ,  
and I mea who insults my pride will pay for it , at the cost of their lives if necessary, friends,  
family, I make no more distinction between who I care for and who I'm going to tear apart in those moments . I wanted and still want for ALL of you to be happy , to feel loved , to help you getting fucking rid once and for all of your bad memories , and to have and make a family with every single one of you all , you two included of course . But keep that in mind : if you ever think one day as to fool me , betray me , or trashtalk me whatever your reasons are , I'LL FUCKING REAP YOUR THROAT OPEN WITH MY BARE HANDS , AND TEAR YOUR BODY TO PIECES , whoever you are to me . I've been fucked with too much in the past , if what happened in the other world's classroom is a bit of a reminder to you , you'll surely learn to stand your ground , right ? "

Erza is shocked of course , but Katarina is on another level . Her whole body is shaking , and she could at every moment collapse on the ground and cry in a corner just like Natsuki did . It seems I have been too far with my words , not truly thinking every single thing I just had said , but simply giving her a quick reminder that I'm not someone you want to mess with , or else there would be DIRE consequences .

I pull her back into a warm hug still , I care about her , about Erza , about both of them . She's completly surprised and don't know what to think anymore . I lowly apologize to her , I never wanted to cause her some sort of trauma or whatever . I kiss her gently , and I open the door of the bathroom , letting her and Erza enter first , before following and locking behind me .

For a couple of minutes , we were only talking , making things completly clear , every single topic we could think about . After that , there was some awkward and nervous laughs , before becoming more genuine , silence quickly replaced by the sound of water pouring on someone , and some muffled moans and screams of pleasure .

This might have been the most tiresome night of my life , since I was born , and it was only the first in that whole situation . Still , incredibly amazing . If only it could happen in a more regular and equilibrated way , like say , one day like this, a day off to rest, and again , I wouldn't complain at all . It would be perfect !

I always thought I was born to lose , but I don't care , now , I

LIVE TO WIN 


	33. Chapter 33

I hate this position , I just can't sleep at all that way .

Who can fucking sleep like that ? I wonder , because it's plain and simply impossible no matter how hard I try.  
I wonder when I fell asleep , and how long I've been out cold , the last thing I remember being Erza and Katarina cuddling against me in the shower after our hot and steamy intimate time together . I have to say , I didn't believed them at first when they told me they were still virgins . I mean , I thought Erza had been with the supposed girls who ' raped ' me in my sleep that famous night in the other world , but she told me she never did the complete thing , the only ones who truly had done it were Yoruichi and Monika , all the others had stopped to the same step as her , just teasing themselves enough to pass out . I knew it , but what surprised me was when Erza actually saw a bit of blood when Yoruichi was doing me , possible being her first time ? Now that was a fucking priceless information , and she wouldn't see the end of it , hehehe ! I knew Tayuya was as well , when we did it yesterday morning , Monika too , Yuri , Natsuki , and now both of the two redheads . I somehow had my own little theory about this . It could be very possible that , they weren't virgins anymore in their respective worlds and timelines , by actually being locked in a new world controlled by an insane entity actually ' reversed ' them back to the point of being virgins again , resetting them so to speak . Of course I had no direct proof of it whatsoever , but it was the most plausible explanation .

And well , that leads me to being lying on my back , seemingly sleeping , which I absolutely CAN'T do ! It makes me feel uncomfortable . I had no idea about the hour it could've been , but there was two things I knew .

First of all , someone very smart , or sharing my tastes in music actually had the idea of playing my Motorhead playlist , and second of all , maybe the same person , was trying to play along the songs , but I was able to identify the mistakes of someone actually playing the instrument for the first time , and having no idea at all which string to play , and where to put their fingers on the wooden neck .

" Tune down the thicker string by half a turn with the key on top of the neck , and train yourself by doing index on 2nd fret , ring finger on 4th , little finger on 5th , and let the string sound alone , alternate from very slow to faster, that's the base for Motorhead sound if you want to simulate the bass with a guitar.  
Sing The Blues is a good one to begin with , don't try anything fancy for now , stick to the basics ... "

I was barely awake , still I knew exactly what to do , and I noticed for few seconds complete silence , before my name was said and screamed by almost anyone in the appartment . I'm not fully awaken yet , and people are already wanting me to teach them things . I open angrily one eye , what happened after is said to have become a popular legend in my neighborhood .

I would sometimes hear people talking to each other , and few days after that day , rumors of a wild grizzly bear roaring and probably hiding somewhere near was on everyone's lips . Truth is , I was tired , and I angrily roared , probably imitating the animal a bit too well . Don't anyone dare mess with my beauty sleep !

After looking at some few shocked faces due to my voice sounding like a wild and dangerous animal , I rub my eyes , and slowly come back to reality , lying on my bad in my bed , before sitting back almost against the wall . I was immediately greeted by my les paul landing on my legs , and the excited look on Erza's face , as if I was some kind of divine teacher who could make her play guitar way better in a flash . I look at my guitar , then at her again , then at the others who were almost as much interested as she was . This is gonna be hard to explain .

" Okay , I assume it was you who tried playing , Erza , right ? " I ask her , to which she nods furiously , almost headbutting me . " Okay first question , can I ask you what time is it , and how long have I slept ? "  
Sakura tells me that it's 2 P.M , which makes me assume that I've slept barely seven hours . That wasn't that bad , but barely enough . I also look at Sakura, and the others seems to be adamant on learning as well , but I have to explain some theory before teaching them even the most basic things .

" Erza , tell me , which hand were you having on the neck , did you felt comfortable that way ? " She looks at me , pick up the guitar again , and pull it , to my tiny frustration , in the right-handed position , left head on the neck , right neck on the strings . She tries to play a bit of what I told her , but quickly give me the guitar with a sad look , realizing she can't play properly , for now . I put the guitar on my thighs , and pull her into a warm hug .

" It won't come first try you know , so no need to feel disappointed . Even if you are a genius with an instrument, a weapon or whatever it is, it's practise that is the most important thing . Big cities, countries,  
monuments weren't built in one day , you know . Now let me explain you some basic things that will make you understand it better . First of all , you seem to feel at ease that way , which is a nice . You would appear to be a right-handed guitarist , while me on the ' other hand ' , pun intended , am a left-handed . Let me explain what this means . In human fucking weird and retarded logic , especially about instruments such as guitar , violin , bass and most of the string instruments , you are called right-handed if you pick the strings with your right hand , which is pretty dumb because if you try to play only with that hand only , you will play a loop of the six open strings , which won't give you a wide variety of notes . People consider this the ' strong hand ' out of the two because ' the hand who pick the strings is the most important ' which to me is wrong and let me tell you why . As I said , if you play , say an electric guitar plugged to an amp , you will only play the six same notes of the six open strings , no second hand on the neck , and you won't go that far off in music if you can only do that . Now what happens if you try to play with only your other hand , the ' lesser hand ' , your left one on the neck ? If you have enough dexterity , speed , and accuracy , especially in the case of an electric guitar plugged to an amp , you aren't limited anymore to the six same notes of the open strings , because the power boost the volume of the amp is going to give you will allow you basically give you the ability to play almost endless solos , or even rhythmic parts , with just one hand . Sorry to ask you that , but can anyone of you plug the guitar on the amp please ? I'm going to show you what I mean . "

Sakura gives me the jack that I plug , and I make myself at ease , or so I try , because all the lower half of my body HURTS , and it's an understatement . I finally find a good position , put the guitar on my leg , and start picking repeatedly the six open strings in a loop .

" You see ? Not a whole variety of possibilities that way , and as I said , I'm consider left-handed , so for people , because this hand pick the strings it's supposed to be the most important out of the two , but it's not ,and let me show you why . "

I pull my left hand out of the way, and only put my right hand on the neck, slowly starting with some pull-offs tapping and sliding , doing the intro of Thunderstruck , one of the easiest way to demonstrate my point , before going into some kind of country and other stuff going through my head at the moment . I look at the girls again , mouths agapes , in awe , leaving me having a small laugh of my own .

" And this , to people , is my ' lesser-hand ' , the less usefull one , but ironically , the one being able to do more stuff than the one considered the most important , only able to go on a loop of the six same notes over and over . The reason why I have my right hand on the neck , doing the chords and the solos is because even though I'm almost completly two-handed , I was born right-handed , meaning I have more strength , speed , accuracy , dexterity ... Basically , it's my dominant arm and strongest hand out of the two , so it's way easier to use your best hand to do the most difficult stuff , don't you think ? At first , I started with the black and white cheap guitar over there, which is a normal right-handed guitar, but with some few modifications of my own , I was able to transform it into a left-handed , so I wouldn't have the thicker strings mostly used for chords down , and the thinner strings mostly used for solos up . So before you decide to pick a guitar and try to play , be sure to use your dominant hand to do the most difficult stuff , or else you will struggle for way longer , trying to force your lesser-hand to be as effective as your natural one . Basically , the time you'll need to fill the gap making your left hand as good or better than your right hand , for a right-handed person , will be time you're going to end wasting because it would have been way faster and easier to start the ' easy way ' , if you know what I mean . "

I turn the volume of the amp down , and give the guitar back to Erza , in the left-handed position and nod to her , wanting to see if she can improve faster by being a left-handed one , or a definitive right-handed . She starts slowly picking up the strings , placing her right fingers hesitantly on the neck , but after a couple of minutes struggling a bit , she is finally able to play a slow-downed version of Ace Of Spades .

Out of nowhere , and to her surprise, I pull the guitar down , embrace her in a warm hug , and kiss her deeply.  
I'm so proud of her , she not only discovered her potential left-handed guitar playing abilities , but she had managed to do it rather quickly . I tell her that after pulling out of the kiss , and say smiling brightly that if she did it , then anyone of the other girls can do it as well , seeing all of them suddently beaming , and wanting to try the same . I somehow ended up as a guitar teacher for my girls , and that makes me happy .

We spend the rest of the day playing and learning , and I am one of the few still struggling , but for me, it's on a different level . The solo of Rising Force , Yngwie Malmsteen , completly ravaging bith my head and my fingertips to the point where I almost wanted to smash my guitar out of anger , quickly calmed down . It pissed me off to not being able to do EXACTLY what I wanted to do , to the very note . I decided then to improvise some solos on backing tracks and other songs who didn't had a lot of them, and I seemed to have been " amazing " , judging by what the girls had to say after I was drenched with my own sweat , my spiky long hair falling , more tamed , due to the fatigue and the hours of wild playing .

It was 5 P.M and we didn't had much more food on the fridge or in the closet of the kitchen , so I'll have to go buy some more probably tomorrow , and leave the girls at home . Great , just what I wanted and needed , going in town , not that my new look would disturb people a bit , which was more exciting for me to see their ugly ass faces staring at me as if I was some kind of curious animal, but I was not enthusiast by the idea of both having to spend money , and leaving the girls alone at home . I also have to find a way to solve the bed ,  
of lack of bed problem . Maybe on the way back , I'll stop in a shop and buy a lotto grid , who knows , I might be lucky , after all those years of bad luck . Heh , who the fuck am I kidding ? I stupidly think about the non-existant possibility of me actually winning some money by playing this bullshit game again , pathetic !

Meanwhile , Natsuki and Yuri are cooking something that smells really good in the kitchen . Yoruichi , Sakura,  
me, Caulifla, 21 and Erza are taking all the mattresses of the appartment and pulling them in the living room,  
all together , as one giant bed , but unfortunately on the floor . Well , I guess we all have to adapt to the japanese sleeping fashion , at least for now . In this kind of weird configuration , everyone should be able to sleep in a warm and comfy bed tonight , and no one will have to be on the cold hard floor again .

I end up plugging my computer in the living room as well , next to the TV , and my Wii console , which I promised we will all play later on , Smiling and laughing in my head because even if I hadn't played the games for a long time , I know I will PULVERIZE them ! Okay okay , it's not very fair play to think about your victory in advance , especially against people who don't know the game yet or even how to play it . But I'm a sore loser , I admit it , and I take pleasure of that while I still can , because once they will learn , they are gonna be the one beating me every fucking single time , I can see that coming from very far away . I start my computer again , browsing on my playlists , looking on my facebook , deleting the video I've been posting days ago , when I ended up trapped in the DDLC world , posting a comment about it being a prank of mine , to test the reaction of my various ' friends '. A few minutes after doing that, I hear the sound of a notification that I seemingly have received , and it's about the new comment i've been putting on my wall , but the thing that makes my eyes widening , my teeth gritting in anger , and my hair becoming spiky again , and my fingers twitching nervously above my keyboard that I am about to smash if it doesn't get out of my way quickly ...

Monika sees my reaction and come sitting next to me , concerned , and hug me softly against her , asking me what's happening . I whip my head at her , and she sees again this expression deforming my face , but she get rid of it by kissing me and rubbing gently my hand with hers . She knows how to appease me , and I'm thankfull to her that she knows how to do that so easily . Well , the others know how to do that as well of course , but maybe it's because Monika had been the first one to truly be close to me , and understanding me , my true first love and girlfriend . She takes a glance at the computer screen , and soon the gathering of the others around us , also concerned by my reaction .

Shizuka innocently , and clumsily asks the forbidden question , and due to that , I hold her hand in mine , and look at the spot next to me , on my right , telling her to sit down , so I can explain .

" Who is that ... Is that a name, Melissa ? Who is she, and what do you seem upset about her talking to you ? "

The simple mention of the name makes me click my tongue , wincing as if you were putting alcohol on an open wound , before shoving a knife inside it , over and over again . I tilt my head to the side , fixing the floor with an angry glare for some few seconds , and if I had the ability to burn things with just my eyes , I would've turn the spot to the ground three floors below into two flaming incandescent holes . Even my attack with my giant knife-shaped blade , Windrill wouldn't be that dangerous , and it was my most powerfull attack out of them all .

I inhale deeply , sharply , mesuring all the words I'm going to say in my head before letting them out of my mouth .

" That's basically the most untrusting , loving-money , shittalking fucking whore I've had the displeasure to talk with in my entire life , and my life is filled with people , well , most of all being girls , of that kind ! But that one takes the cake and the cherry on top of it to herself alone . Worst thing being that I talked to her for more than 5 years because I was blindly ' interested ' by her , and I forgave her way too much , yet as you can see , I still somehow have her in my friendlist , even if we didn't talked for more than a year now . Why haven't I deleted her ? I don't know , I'm not even sure as to why I keep her to begin with . Some shit happens in the human mind that we sometimes don't even understand completly , right ? "

My voice dripping with venom as if I had transformed into the most venomous human-shaped snake on earth , my teeth becoming more like razor sharp fangs , fully coated with said venom that would melt skin and bones alike,  
as if they were made out of paper . The twisted and MAD look on my face , my features being more those of a bloodthirsty sick hotblooded killed in a spree of murders , searching with wild and crazy eyes a new victim to butcher to the point where it would be nothing remaining except slices and meat torned apart bathing in blood .

Shizuka pulled me against her , making me feel her ample chest once more, and let her slender and long fingers wondering through my long locks and bangs , before looking into my eyes with her cute and loving smile . I just couldn't keep that angry face anymore and I simply melted , before snuggling my head on her shoulder . All of them were now here for me , and they were the most precious things I was having now , and I would take care of them with the same passion and love they have for me . It's at this very moment I realize how the past doesn't matter that much anymore , of course it's not a thing I can forget that easily , and there are some persons I will NEVER forgive , but at least , I have a chance at happiness finally , and this time , this FUCKING time ,  
I won't let it slip it though my fingers again ! HELL FUCKING NO !

I sarcastically read the comment again , laughing to myself , before searching for a song that I choose to publish on my wall , one of my numerous favorites , and even if the lyrics aren't entirely fitting the whole story and the situation , the title by itself is already explicit enough . Halford and Bruce Dickinson ...

I'M THE ONE YOU LOVE TO HATE . 


	34. Chapter 34

Damn , she really have to tell me how she does that . It's way too good !

I mean , all I had were almost leftovers , you can barely call that ' food ' , yet Natsuki and Yuri managed to make a feast out of that , for everyone . How can those two cook so well ? It felt like an eternity since I've eaten that much , and something that good . Natsuki was almost the perfect cook, they really didn't exaggerated her talents when they created her character . That's another thing I might very well be addicted too .

The only ' incident ' that somehow happened during dinner , was when I didn't paid very much attention , and ended up having a bit of food on my face . Needless to say that the third world war was almost started because I was suddently tackle on the floor , with young womens licking my face , and trying to kiss me . Hopefully it didn't came to be a battle , all was resolved due to me raising a bit my voice , and everything went back the way it was , finishing eating peacefully , but I still saw the faint glint of lust in their eyes . Even Sayori jumped on me and tried to eat my face ! What the actual Fuck ?

We washed the plates and the dishes , and we saw that we still had some time left, but the girls, for the most were having their fingertips hurting because they weren't accustomed yet to the guitar strings , and of course when you begin playing an instrument , especially guitar , your fingers hurt at first , but with time , it doesn't anymore . So playing video games was kinda out of the way , and I suggested that maybe we could watch something on TV , or on the computer , even if I wasn't really a fan of TV overall, due to the shitty quality of the programs . I searched for the TV program online , to see what could potentially be interesting enough,  
before seeing that , as usual , there was nothing but pure garbage . How ... not surprising . To think that you have to pay around more than a hundred bucks per year just to have a TV in your home , and access to that unwatchable trash garbage shitty content , it makes me really sick . I turn my attention to my computer , browsing on Youtube , searching for something fun or interesting through my recommendations . I found easily some few documentaries , animes of course , some videos about gaming from the content creators I'm subscribed to , and I asked the girls what they wanted to watch the most . After a long debate , including from Natsuki's part that anime was an animated version of manga , and so , LITERATURE , which was kinda pointless in this discussion , the most voted thing was documentaries . Of course they wanted to learn and know more about the world they were a part of right now , and I showed them different kind of documentaries , concerning lots of topics . One of my most favorite channels , quickly became a golden mine of informations for Monika , Yuri , Sakura , and all the brilliant minds of the group , and it was ...

" Hey Vsauce , Michael here ! "

Yep , that was it ! I just like the guy , not just for the memes , but also because of the way he presents things , how he explains and demonstrates facts , proofs , and the little funny demos sometimes . Overall , those were the videos out of all the things we saw that had the most success . There was this little moment when Monika discretly tried to put her hands on my torso first , and slowly going down , and when she was about to reach the thing she wanted the most , I turned my head from the screen to her face , and exclaimed loudly " Hey Vsauce , Alex here ! Where are your fingers ... going ? " .

Needless to say , she blushed instantly , completly red and hiding her head in my chest , the others laughing at the funny side of the situation , before I comforted her , telling her and the rest of the girls that , due to last night , I had this little idea in the back of my mind that I should rest , and I insisted on the wor , one day every two days , so basically this was a day off , otherwise my body would hurt . If you pull too much on a rope , there's some chance that at some point , it will break , and the same system could be applied to humans . They understood because of course , it also goes for them after all . And so for the first time , we all spend the night sleeping peacefully all together, one big family, and we all were smiling.

I wake up , seeing the shy rays of light of the sun blinding my vision , and I turn slightly me head to the side to avoid it , and my sight is now filled with beautiful colors . light brown , purple , red , pink , blonde , white , black , and cinnamon . different hairstyles , different colors , different faces , but all the same smile , and I turn on the other side , closing one eye to avoid the blinding sun piercing through the fluffy clouds in the clear blue sky , to see more of those faces , colors , and smiles . I can't resist but to have one of my own just by seeing that . My life had been shitty for so long , and FINALLY , I was having from each of my sides , what I considered to be mine for years , the very thing I've been missing , all those kind-hearted young womens , every single one of them unique , and yet the same when it comes to show me how they care about me , how much they love me , and how much I love them for that , and all the rest . Tayuya is drooling on the right side of my chest , which curiously doesn't surprise me that much , in the arms of Shizuka . Now that's a sight who could very much send me into erotic mode , or even higher . On my left side , Monika had her head comfrotably rested on my shoulder , used like a pillow , with Yoruichi's hand on her breasts , and Erza's hand on Yoruichi's ... Okay , now I have a fucking really hard problem to deal with . If anyone , and I mea of them was about to wake up now , and see the boner I'm having,  
I will end up being paralyzed from neck to waist for the rest of my life . I decide to slowly , like a snake ,  
get out of bed using my feets to pull myself from the end , and I immediately go the the toilet , getting rid of the massive urge I was having . When you think life had become easier , and you almost forgot that the very slight mistake could cost you A LOT ... Apart from that , it was really nice .

I made my way to the bathroom , taking off my clothes , and turn on the water of the shower , letting it pour on my face , trying to wake up a bit more , but I just can't . For some reason, I'm still tired , exhausted , well in better shape than yesterday or the day before , but still , I'm far away from my very best . Bah, it will come back in due time , so no need to worry for it . I stand like that , relaxing myself , thinking about nothing , almost meditating so far lost in my mind that I didn't hear her coming in the bathroom . Pink skin, long white spiky yet a bit curved hair reaching her waist , like me , beautiful clear blue eyes , one of my ample black t-shirt , shadowing a bit her nice and really decent curves , a long tail coming from her lower back , seeminlgy drowzy , rubbing her eyes , when she notices that someone is already showering . In my state ,  
I forgot to close the door and lock it , persuaded that nobody will wake up that early . I look at her blankly and she does the same , but she is the one who is actually shocked by this scene , becoming more and more kind of normal to me these days . She blushes and try to exit the bathroom , but I grab her wrist , and she look at me clearly surprised . I reassure her and tell her that there's nothing to be ashamed of , it's a perfectly normal situation between the both of us , all of us , between girlfriend(s) and boyfriend . It takes a bit of time for her to be more comfortable with this , but she slowly adapts to the process , and shyly ask me if she can use the shower . Well , since I'm already using it , we can both do , I suggest . She hesintantly agrees to it , removing her t-shirt , blinding me with her magnificent features . I'm breathless , and can't help but stare for a while at her wonderful body . She isn't that small , almost the same height as me , shorter by a few inches , have a bigger breast size from what I would've expected , her body completly human looking , save for the tail coming out of her lower back . Unlike other majins in the Dragon Ball universe , she doesn't have the tiny holes on her arms , legs and else . She doesn't have any hair on her body , probably due to the majin cells inside her body , which made her transform from her android form to this one . She doesn't either have her cravings for sweets , making me assume that she had already been separated from her ' evil ' side , and she's the good one , the lovely one on top of that .

What boggles me are two things . First of all , most , or all androids had names , in their lives , because they were previously humans later transformed into cyborg fighters by Dr Gero , the mad scientist of the red ribbon army . So far , 17 and 18 had names , Lapis and Lazuli , even if they were mostly referred by her android names . I had heard somewhere that most of the android characters were somehow having their names related to precious stones , and due to her hair color as an android , she could've been named Amber , which I had to admit was quite fitting her , and beautiful , but there was no proof of that whatsoever . The other thing in my mind was the weird backstory she had in the game in which she was featured , who gave two different and rather uncompatibles sides of her potential story . She stated that she remembered having been a mother and having a son at some point , which happened to be the ' prototype ' for 16 , who would also be the son of Gero in the same time , and a lot of the community had been speculating a relationship between her and Gero , but the thing that wasn't matching the thing was the fact that she says that she has the body of an adult , but barely the state of mind of a ten years old . So either Gero was the Orochimaru of Dragon Ball , interested in young childs , or he somehow transformed her into an android at a very young age , letting her aging enough so he could use her cells to create a baby out of them . She also seems to not want to ' eat ' or kill Goku , which was the main focus of Gero during the rest of his life , and he also integrated that idea in all of his android creations , safe for her . Considering in his younger years Goku destroyed and killed a lot of people in the red ribbon army , even Gero's own son , it would seem fitting the idea that 21 would later get her revenge for that , and wouldn't forgive Goku after all . But she was never pictured that way at all . It was kind of awkward to thing about all of that , but even more to see that it didn't made sense , her being Gero's wife , or 16's mother . Perhaps it's my own wish and want for her to be pure and untouched , not related in any kind of way to that sickening bastard .

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear her releasing a sensual moaning , due to me originally helping her washing her back , but like my thoughts , I seemed to have drifted away from my initial purpose , my hands now fondling her breasts . I realized the situation and I try to let go , but she puts her hands on top of mine and turn her head , looking deeply into my eyes . I know way too much where this setup is going to lead us . I apologize to her , but she reminds me my own words from before , that it's normal for us to eventually , at some point in time, reach that step, considering our relationship . She slowly makes my hands moving with hers,  
and close her eyes , her lips parted , waiting for me to kiss her , to which I happily oblige . It doesn't take too long for her to notice a ' small ' detail related to me , and she turns herself to face me , lowering a bit her gaze , before adverting her eyes away , giving her a really cute and irresistable look . I hug her tightly against me , deepening the kiss , and I feel the both of us melting in that warm yet cooling embrace due to the water still flowing on us . We progress at our own pace , leading to more steam and heat , not wanting to press things up , taking our time and enjoying it to the fullest . This is a rather good morning for now , I kinda wonder what the rest of the day's gonna be like .

Once we exit the bathroom , hand in hand , we silencely make our way to the living room , noticing that Sakura,  
Hancock and Caulifla are slowly waking themselves , most of the others still sleeping peacefully . I smile to that , and to her , making her happily jump in my arms . She really is a child who growned up too fast , but now all of this is different , she's my girlfriend , my loving and lovingly girlfriend , along Monika , Yuri ,  
Erza , Katarina , Natsuki , Yoruichi and Tayuya . Eight out of sixteen , that's half of them so far . I try to think about a way to bound with the others , especially Jewerly , Sakura , Caulifla and Tia , the four who will probably give me the toughest time so far . That leaves out Hancock , Sarah , Shizuka and Sayori , who maybe shouldn't be too much difficult to bond with , all of them being simple beings by nature , easy to talk with, and very likeable . Oh well , I'll think about this in due time .

I tell to 21 to jump on me , which she do without hesitating , and I walk silently through the living room carrying her , making our way to my room , closing the door behind us , and I sit down still with her on top of me , searching through all of my clothes . We both need some new ones to wear , and I'll soon need new ones to buy . Huuuuh , money ... If only I could duplicate the ones I already have , it would be something less to think about . So far , from what I saw , black , white and yellow are coolrs who seem to fit her the best . Of course she still have her majin clothes somewhere , but well , it's not quite the best thing to wear to blend in a new environment , it would rather attract unwanted attention , TOO MUCH attention , and that wasn't clearly what we needed . A thing I could be using as an excuse for both of them and myself included , is pretending to be part of a group of cosplayers , a very common practice nowadays , and they would be perfect in that role if anyone asks that question . The names were also a bit of a problem , except for Sarah , Monika,  
Katarina, Jewerly could be called by her last name , Bonney , sounding more like Bonnie , which was a name used in the US , if 21 would like the name Amber , it could also be helpful , rather then destroying our brains for something else , more fitting to her tastes . So far , I had to think about cover-names for Sayori , Yuri , Natsuki , Caulifla , Sakura , Tayuya , Shizuka , Yoruichi , Tia and Hancock . Now that I think about it , Erza could be transformed into Elsa , just like Bonney . So six potentials names already usable , ten remaining to find . I can feel the branstorm coming .

We keep searching through my clothes , and I put aside some who would fit Caulifla , probably wanting to act and look ' badass ' and intimidating . I figured that 21 would like something more casual , like black cargo pants with a white top or shirt , with out without sleeves . I managed to find something fitting this idea after several minutes of searching , and being rescued by her due to clothes and books way higher on the shelf that I've been using for decades to place my things . A bit of swearing seemed to have naturally awaken Tayuya,  
who came in the room with Caulifla and Tia , wondering what the fuck was happening . I proceed to explain my idea while rubbing my skull to get rid of the pain . Now that's an aspect of literature I hate , when a book try to implement itself , forcefully into your head . It was my old collection of HP , and the biggest volume had found my head a better target , unlike the others who simply fell on my shoulders and arms . Now Yuri might actually like this , another fantasy universe with characters using magic , yeah , that should do the trick . But that wasn't the purpose of my presence in my room . I look at the girls , and ask them to search what kind of clothes they would like to wear among those I was searching through . I pointed at Caulifla those I've been putting on the side , and as expected , she quite liked them , and paraded proudly to show us how fierce she looked . Did she seriously came in my room , stripped herself of the few ones she was having on herself , before putting on the ones I had picked for her ?

Nah , that was just a genjutsu ... Without the sharingan ? Whatever ...

I saw that Tayuya seemed a bit jealous , because she was staring at the clothes , as she wanted something like that for her as well . I grabbed her hand , pulled her against me , giving her a morning kiss , and told her to search , knowing that I might have something similar . She says nothing , kiss me back with her red cheeks , and we start looking for the same kind I just gave to Caulifla , and 21 helps us in doing so . I call out for Tia , and motion to look with us , which she does silently . Everyone watch in silence the pile of clothes , when suddently Tayuya spots something to her taste , and jump on me from behind , making me fall , bringing accidently 21 with me , and the three of us crash on the floor . What I didn't expected was to have my head between 21's soft mounds , somehow under her t-shirt , and what seemed to be Tayuya on top of me , in the cowgirl position , with her face on my shoulder , but her mouth open against my neck , her breathing sending air on my skin , giving me slight jolts of pleasure , which I had really A LOT to remain calm , making my body twitching . Tayuya probably saw the position she and we were in , and decided to grind her lower parts against mine , and bite me in the neck , teasing me and making me shivering and shaking even more , releasing small grunts and groans , my breath seemingly tickling 21's breasts and nipples , making her moan as well . I couldn't see what was Tia and Caulifla's reaction , but I quickly heard Caulifla saying that she wanted to ' join the party ' as well . NOOOOOO !

After getting up , Tayuya helped me with 21 and stand up , and I thanked both of them , for not letting another foursome taking place, maybe Tia would've joined as well, who knew. Get this idea of out your fucking head fast or you'll want it to really happen . I kiss the two of them lovingly , they are really cute and adorable , even if Tayuya prefer when I swear , of course , being part of her nature , but she had been slowly toning it down.  
Caulifla seems pissed because she hadn't been able so far to be part of the loving experience , and she was somehow really interested by that , which was honestly surprising me . Maybe she wasn't that indifferent at all and wanted to feeling what love was , and how it affects you . She was in the way of the door , but I spotted two green eyes with pink bangs looking at us , more specifically me . So Sakura wanted to join us , but was hesitant ? Guess I can help with that somehow .

I move a bit towards the open door , and lean against it , letting my left hand hanging outside . For a moment nothing happened , then I felt a hand taking hold of mine , and upon turning my head , I saw the blushing and embarrassed face of Sakura , looking a bit away and down . I bring her back closer to me , take her in my arms and kiss her forehead , before making her joining the others still in a quest to find something fitting their tastes . So far , Caulifla and Tayuya had found what they wanted , 21 was still a bit hesitant , and Tia was deep in thought , her eyes wandering here and there , but not really stopping on a precise thing .

Don't tell me I'll have to take them out to a mall , AGAIN !

Well at least this time , I can't complain and say to any of them

YOU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONG 


	35. Chapter 35

This morning's feeling is so nice , so why do I feel that somehow , somthing is going to ruin my day and my good mood as well ?

Maybe I'm just overthinking too much ... Or maybe because it's kind of my ' routine ' everytime I go out, which is why I go outside for shorts amounts of time , and only when I truly need it , not paying attention to all the things around, or I would tend to blow a fuse really easily . I put the mask of ' self control ' , focusing only on where I have to go , and what I need to do , nothing more , nothing less . Someone I know , an old friend of mine could be calling me out and entire street length , I wouldn't pay attention or stop myself .

But now , here we are , in the living room , 11 A.M , planning what to do , and if someone will come out with me , deciding who it's gonna be is very important . whoever it is , from all of the girls , they have to be aware of what to do , which is just following me silently for the most part , and not be too far away from me .

I may be boring to them about them , but I insist on that , because in this world , just like any other one , or maybe more , they are creeps everywhere , and sometimes a battle is started for no real purpose . But if you're somehow involved in a battle , it has great chances of ending with the cops , and they are the very last thing I need in the moment , because none of the girls had papers , are registered with an act of birth , no family , and no place to go except my tiny appartment , which is kinda against the law . So one bad move , and it will all be over , no more peace , no more of us being together ... The girls are of course aware and concerned about that, why does things have to be this way, but what can I say, I'm not the one making the laws.  
I respect them , and the cops as well , as long as they don't piss me off . They do their job , I do mine , and everything's fine . That's how things work , in my mind , in my world , with my rules , not them .

So , it is decided that a very small group would be the best thing , trying to not attract too much attention.  
No use of powers whatsoever , at least on the outside , only raw strength , and only in case of self-defense , no lethal blow , and if I can handle it alone , then I'll do , so they won't be involved in any case .

The others at home have a few set of rules , like music volume at a reasonable level , not too loud , they can open the windows , but have to at least try not to show themselves too much , especially on the balcony , because I'm supposed to live alone . I can say I had invited few friends for some days ,or weeks , because they are in a dire situation and for now, I'm hosting them, but still . NO ENTRY IN MY ROOM DURING MY ABSENCE !

This is an absolute order . No one is allowed to go inside my room to clean out , or searching for some hidden documents or whatever . They can search for paper ,pencils , clothes , my guitars , but nothing more . I like the privacy of my own little ' kingdom ' .

So after a vote , and an in-depth analysis of everyone's behavior , we concluded that it would be Sakura , who will serve as both a hand to hand fighter , if a need to defend arises , Caulifla , because one pair of arms is good , two is better , Erza for the strategic , and 21 . I also tell her about the fake names they will have to use , because foreign names like theirs would attract attention as well , so if I was about to call them with more ' normal ' names , we would blend in more easily . So far , I told to Erza that it could be transformed into Elsa , or even Elisa , which she liked , because it almost sounded the exact same . 21 liked Amber , it made her think about her previous hair color , she liked a lot and was very happy . So we had to still come up with Sakura and Caulifla for now . Sakura , if my memory was still working correctly , had a relation to the cherry blossoms , and the cherry trees . I first thought about Cherry , but I later had a better idea , causing Sakura to blush because she was liking this choice way more . She would be called Rose , a french word to design the beautiful pink color of her hair . Caulifla was a tough one , because I tried to wrap my mind around something that could both still have a saiyan origin , and something more common . I came up with Coline , which isn't far from another french word , even if it's not the same spelling , a hill , basically , and at first she looked at me as if I was insulting her or making fun of her chest . I then explained that it somehow was close from the first part of her original name , and she was a saiyan warrior , and for a saiyan , like any fighter , you have to climb a ' hill ' , a ladder made of many steps to become powerful , which kinda was her goal . With this new meaning in mind , she liked it a bit more , and accepted it . I really liked french language , because it was a difficult one to learn with a lot of subtilities in it , very challenging .

Sakura , or Rose , was wearing a red t-shirt , with a white shirt with sleeves rolled to the elbow , and dark brown pants reaching below her knees . She was also using a large black cloth as a bandana for her hair .

Caulifla , or Coline , was wearing a plain grey old t-shirt , large enough , with black jeans , and a black zipped hoodie . She decided to make a short ponytail with a ribbon which required some help , because Saiyan hair are ... not really easy to tame . Well I guess that's another trait of this race .

21 , or Amber , was wearing a black t-shirt with a white small logo in the middle of it , her long black sleeves reching down to her hands , and baggy black pants . She was still wearing on her left wrist the golden bracelets , and a black cap on her head in reverse fashion .

Finally , Erza , or Elsa , was wearing a plain black short t-shirt , with a grey shirt with short sleeves , another black cap on her head , which fits her really nicely . She has short dark blue pants with a sweater tied around her waist , hanging behind her .

And of course , to finish this nice picture , I was wearing black cargo shorts , with three leather belts loosely hanging on the right side and a metal chain on the left , a dark purple baggy t-shirt , my black scarf wrapped from the top of my right arm reaching my wrist . A black large cloth on my forehead , almost like the hitai-ate of the shinobis , but without the metal plate on it . One glove on my left hand , with my left arm always wrapped with bandages , similar to Damian's style .

I go towards Natsuki , and she gives me a list she made herself on what we need the most . Food , food , food ,  
few more clothes , a futon or something like that if I can find it ... does she really think I'm filled with money , and maybe I make my own money when they sleep ? Oh well whatever , what's next ? ...

women's ' material ' .

I think I won't even ask what it means , I already have a pretty good image in my head .

I start to walk to the door , but I feel my arm being grabbed , and I turn myself to see Natsuki having her hand on my left forearm , her head turned away , and the other girls looking at me as to say ' not even a goodbye kiss ? You're mean ' . I got it , ok .

" Okay , everyone in line , except you four . " I point my finger at Caulifla , Sakura , Erza and 21 . All the others happily make a line in front of me , and I feel like I should start with Natsuki , since she's the one still holding me . I come close to her , her face slightly on the side , watching me from the corner of her eyes . My typical little and cute tsundere back to her former self .

I place my face next to hers , and give her a sweet kiss , that she likes but will never admit it . Or maybe with time , who knows . I keep doing it until I reach the ' non-official girlfriends yet " , or NOGY , a group that includes Hancock , Sayori , Tia , Sarah , Jewerly and Shizuka . Well , I already kissed Sayori and Shizuka, but I never did for Hancock Tia Jewerly and Sarah , so it feels a little bit awkward . I'm standing in front of Sarah , and I don't really know what to do . She , on the other hand perfectly knew, grabbed me by the back of the neck , and pulled me in an intense make-out session . Well ... now that's done , three more to go . Next off is Jewerly , and she doesn't seem that compliant about that , so I decide not to force her and move a bit , before she grab my hand . I take that as a message meaning ' give me a bit more time , I'm not used to do this either . ' so I stop moving , and look at her . She lifts her head a bit , and kiss me . It wasn't a big one , or a make-out like Sarah just gave me , a simple kiss , more than a peck on the lips , and a little bit less like a kiss filled with love and passion , but still really nice and sweet . Funny thing being , as I slowly start to pull out , it's the moment where she is ready to take it to the next step , but I'm already out of her reach . She looks a bit down at the ground , seemingly disappointed , and I hug her , giving her a kiss of my own on her forehead . She says nothing and simply enjoy the gesture . Two down , two more to ... OH WAIT A MINUTE !

DEJA VU , I JUST BEEN IN THAT PLACE BEFORE ! Am I ?

It somehow really felt like something I said in the past , but I'm rambling so much ... Whatever .

I place myself in front of Hancock , and I know that her , and Tia are gonna be the toughest ones .It's not that Hancock is bad , hates all mens , or doesn't feel anything towards me , it's just , because of her story ,  
it doesn't make things easier , and the same could be applied for Tia as well . I'm feeling more nervous and anxious , and she notices that . Again , I don't know if this is a good idea , I feel like I'm forcing my way on them , and I highly dislike that idea .

She says nothing , she looks at Jewerly and the others , and steels her resolve , clenching her fists , and she gives me a kiss . It's her first , I can feel it like for Jewerly , she doesn't really know what and how to do , so I decide to help her a bit . In a few seconds , she feels way more at ease and I can feel her enjoying and liking it a lot . Well , I feel like a cornered animal who's gonna get dry humped tonight .

She pulls back slowly , looking deeply into my eyes , before unconsciously licking her lips with the tip of her tongue . She quickly realizes it , blushing first , but then , plant her gaze into mine , with that oh so recognizable faint glint of lust . Yep , I knew it , tonight , I'm done for , litterally .

I proceed to move to Tia , the last in line , and the most stoic of them all . Although she had already seen me having this kind of interactions with the others before , and right now , I don't know what's going through her mind , and it kinda scares me . Does she thinks this is gross ? Is she aroused by this ? I know next to nothing ...

I don't even know when she decided to make the first step , but fucking hell , she surely did . I was supposed to be the one giving her a kiss , but it's actually her giving me one , and a god damn one at that ! It feels unexperimented at first , making me think that it also might be her first , but when I slowly adapt to her rhythm , she starts getting bolder , and it clearly turns out in a full making-out session . Neither of us wanting to end this tongue battle , this fierceful dance of love , yet , we both know we have to . It had been barely a minute , but I feel like I'm almost sweating from all those kisses right now , it really plays with my body and my feelings .

I make my way back to the door , eyes wide open , confused , and slightly shaking . What was I talking about again ? Oh yeah , the rabbits and the carrots ... No , that wasn't that ! Anyway !

I grab the handle of the door , pulling the key inside the lock , let the four girls pass in front of me and waiting in front of the set of stairs , and I close the door , locking the twelve other girls inside . Oh god of all that is stupid , bullshit and whatever , just don't let them create another war , especially inside , during my absence , let me enjoy this peacefull situation for the next hundred years PLEASE !

I do hope this fucker hears my prayer , or I will seriously find him and kick him in the balls .

I go down the stairs first , and three floors later , we reach the entry/exit door of the building . I push the button before pulling the door , letting the girls go outside first , and I take back my place of guide , leader even , letting them following me , well , more walking to my sides rather than behind me . I have a bag hanging on my left side , with two big folded plastic bags inside , my wallet in my right pocket . 21 walks right next to me , and take my right hand into her left one , and intertwine my fingers with hers ,  
walking like a couple . I look at her a bit amused by that , and she surprises me even further by giving me a quick kiss , more than a peck on the lips . I let out a happy huff , expressing how awkward yet nice it all feels now .

We keep walking like that for around fifteen more minutes , mainly passing by small streets , not wanting to meet a lot of people , of attracting unwanted attention . The girls are in awe , looking at every single thing,  
house , building , shop , telling me how different it is from their worlds , while I tell them this is only this city , other cities , much bigger , and other regions having more variety and complex structures . The wind blowing nicely on my face , a cool and refreshing slow breeze , four cute and loving girlfriends besides me , slowly making our way to the supermarket . The only downside is in fact an upside , because all the way up to go is only , well , up . The city has been built a long time ago on this massive hill , and most of the markets were on the higher part , while my building was closer to the lowest part , not even five minutes away from the city's river . So it was way easier to come back from the supermarket , because it was just going down and down , instead of having this slow climbing feeling all along .

We finally come at the entrance of the market , and I quickly look inside . Not many people in here , it's not even 12 A.M , most of the people and stundents are still at school or working , so it's better that way . But we might not waste a lot of time , because there is a small restaurant , and students often come here during the break to eat , and sometimes getting their asses kicked out due to the fact that they're acting like douchebags , and trying to create problems .

I've been seeing that on too many occasions , so I talk about this to the girls , and we agree to make it fast and quick , and directly going back home , not that we have much more to do than this . Sakura is the one who have the list , and I know the way for every single thing , or most , so I just let them guide me through all of this . We stop in to search for their ' special products ' , and we soon have most of the stuff we need .

The next thing we need is water , and shampoo . Since shampoo is the closest , we grab two bottles , before reaching the water . I , however , stop dead in my tracks . Not one , not two , THREE ! Three girls I had a crush upon ealier in my life are nearly five meters in front of me . My eyes widen , and my features immediately become angrier , furious , ENRAGED . Erza and Sakura are the first to notice the murderous glare I'm sending in that direction , and ask me lowly why I act that way . I growl between barred teeth .

" THREE . FUCKING . WHORES . THERE ! "

Well , that's self explanatory ! Now it could all have been solved just by , and keep going , but it seemed that fate had another thing in store , and trust me , I'm not one to believe in fate or whatever . Caulifla yelled my name , because she was too short to grab something . The three girls look into our direction , and I know that I'm done for . Even with my features changed , looking more like a perfect mix between Damian and Madara , I'm still myself on the inside , and my behavior , my gestures betray me way too easily , same for my voice , judged by a lot of people too ' unique to be mistaken ' .

" Alex ? " I hear the first one saying , as I was turning towards Caulifla to help her . I stop immediately . I whip my head , now facing them . For fuck sake , what are they all doing here , speaking together on top of it ? Since when do they know each other ? Why do they have to be there , this day , this hour , ALL THREE OF THEM ? I'm boiling inside , but try to keep my cool outside .

" Yep , the one and only . What's up ? " I give my bag to 21 , and I fold my arms over my chest , now starting a discussion I'm sure to be hating really soon . I try to give to my voice a cool tone , but when the only thing you want to do is just murder , butcher the persons in front of you , it's not easy to do so .

" Is that really you ? Whaow , you changed ! What happened , you never looked like that before . Are you sure to be Alex ? " She have to repeat it ? Maybe scream it louder , I mean I normally LOVE when girls scream my name , but I'm pretty sure they didn't quite heard you loud enough in NORTH KOREA !

" Yeah it's me , do I have to show you my idea or remembering my birthday , or even yours for you to be convinced ? And as to why I look like this , as you said , time sure had passed ! I mean when was the last time I met each of you ? A decade maybe ? Let's say shit happened , I faceplanted against a wall full of magical fluid , I rubbed my face against it , and TA-DA , since then I look like that , but it's nearly the same old me inside , well safe for some few differences , but we ALL have a few ones , right ? "

They look at me as if I just said something stupid . Was it because of the wall of magic fluid ? Hmm , I should've came up with something more believable .

" What do you mean by ' wall full of magical fluid ' or whatever it was ? " Yeah , that definitively was that .  
Now , if they are still stupid enough to believe that I somehow am happy to see them , then they can eat every lie I can think of , including a bunch of dicks .

" Yeah , a magical fluid called OIL . I was with a friend who taught me to breath fire , but it ... backfired !  
I ended up with most of my face burned beyond recognition , and I had to go to the hospital and have a facial surgery . I didn't wanted to talk to anyone about it because it brings back bad memories ... Same as those I have from High School ... haha ! " I couldn't resist but to bring back that topic , now that two of them were high school crushes , and kinda fooled me , even if I was the true fool , for falling for them . That was my mistake to begin with , but they were both aware of what I felt , but never told me anything , whether they liked me or not , so I ended up in my misery , alone , and angry at them for not being honest . I felt a sadistic yet good feeling , my last words dripping with a bit of venom . I took a good look at their faces changing when I spoke about the high school , like sharp fangs penetrating soft skin and flesh . Damn it feels good to see how it hurts ...

" Yeah , that really was a long time ago . Damn , it might have been horrible , you might've suffered a lot , yet you are still good . I always liked that with you , you don't look like it , yet you're tough ! I wish I could be more like that myself , haha . "

" HAHAHAHAHA ! I'm not that tough , and it wasn't the most painfull I've been through . To be honest , what helped me go through the pain and the healing process was focusing myself on all the pain I've been in before , and it barely tickled in comparison . Like a simple scratch . Oh no , I'm really far from tough you know , if you feel that I am , you really don't know me that much . But well , we never spoke that much overall , so it's kinda normal in a sense . "

Here it was , the ice-cold shower , given by your's truly ! I hope you like that freezing feeling bitch , because it's a cold that's going to sting into your very bones for a while , and I'm going to enjoy every fucking second of it .

" Ahaha , yeah , like you say ... I mean , we were mostly focused on our studies , so there was not a lot of time for talking that much and create bonds . "

" Well you say that but I kinda have to disagree , I still have some people , FRIENDS , from that time to whom I still talk to this day . Studying had never been a stop from making friendships to me , even if there was few of them . A shame still but what can you do ? You can never got back the time you wasted in the past , and you have to live the rest of your lives with your mistakes and the consequences of your choices . Yeah , I had a lot ot time to think about mines , and I've delt with them , I guess it made me a bit more wiser than I was at that time . I wished I could've been more like today , I would've corrected a WHOLE lot of things my own way. "

Now that statement was obviously making them feel awkward , and somehow ... guilty ? Oh HOW MUCH I FUCKING LOVE THAT FEELING , GIVE ME MORE OF IT !

I turn to the third one , and decide to ask her some things .

" And you , how are you , since all that time ? I mean , the last time I saw you , you were with your father . How's he going ? I mean , it's kinda normal for a FAMILY member to be worried about the others , ain't that right , COUSIN ? " Yes , the third one was actually my female cousin , the daughter of one of my three uncles.  
It might sound and look disgusting from that point of view , but it isn't in every country of the world , it only depends on your personnal opinions , your beliefs etc . So yeah , I had a crush on my uncle's eldest daughter , who was now around 21 year's old , eight years younger than me . She truly had been always beautiful but the thing that broke me was the fact that , despite some circumstances in her young days from within her family , things weren't that bright and shiny . And me , my mother and my grandmother had always been there for her and her sister when they needed it , and even if we never asked for a simple ' thank you ' or anything , the fact of cutting every ties suddently one day , out of the blue , and not giving any news , I felt like I've been spat on, and kicked in the guts . It hurts even more when it's someone you love , so it's less forgivable.  
" COUSIN ? " I hear the two other girls , and 21 and Sakura saying in the same time . Oh boy now things are going to get really messy . I can't fucking wait ...

" Yeah , she's my cousin , except if her being my uncle's daughter , the niece of my mother don't make her related to me in some weird way . Or maybe if she turned her back on her own family , but I doubt she would be doing that , right ? You're not the kind of person to do that , especially after all we've been through , TOGETHER . " And so the snake , once he found out his preys , started biting them again and again with his razor sharp fangs , injecting more and more venom into them , causing them more and more agonyzing pain , and he slowly watched them suffering , giving him pleasure and glee . It was a sick scene representing this whole situation in my mind , and I was liking it way too much .

" Oh , I forgot to introduce you to the girls who are living with me right now . Well they'renot all here with me right now , but those ones decided to come with me , for whatever reason. It's not like I'm going to lose my way in a city I've been born in and lived in for nearly three decades . Anyway, Rose, Coline, Elsa and Amber, let me present you Emily , Celine , and Pauline , the last one being my cousin as I said . "

" Nice to meet you ! " was all the seven girls had to say to each other . But then , 21 got hold of my right hand , and this detail didn't escaped the three others .

" W-Waow , you ... you have a girlfriend ? And she's really beautiful on top of that . You're really lucky ,  
damn ! I wish I could have a boyfriend ... " The newly named Emily said , a bit jealous from the look of her eyes , but it was also obvious that this feeling was shared with the two others .

" Haha , me , lucky ? Now that's a good one ! After all the fucking pile of shit I've been through , I simply think it's karma , or whatever you wanna call it . What comes around goes around they say . Well , later still better than never . It always comes to those who deserve it I guess . I mean , who am I to speak , I clearly have no reason to brag out about anything , it's just something natural . Anyway , you guys done with what we needed ? If so , then paying , and going back home . And don't count on me to carry the heaviest bag , I know your tricks , got it ? "

I say the last part playfully , and Sakura Erza and Caulifla get the joke , and laugh a bit , leaving the three other girls dumbfounded . I wave goodbye to them and we go to the cashier to pay , when 21 and Sakura ask me if I'm okay .

" 2 more minutes ... TWO FUCKING MORE MINUTES and I was bashing their heads against the ground , and painting the entire floor of the market with their brains and blood ... " I say lowly through gritted teeth , my left hand shaking wildly in anger , nails piercing the skin of the palm of my hand , letting few drops of blood falling on the ground , before disappearing in black ashes .

21 grabs and hold my right hand even tighter , and give me a loving kiss , which calms me down a bit . I pull out my credit card out of my wallet , and pay for all the things . Once it's done and my bank account alleged of the weight of my money , we make our way back home slowly , through the same streets we came by , but this time , it's going down , so it's better . We discuss some topics , make some jokes , little stories etc , to lighten up the mood .

I unlock and open the door of the appartment a bit later , the girls behind me waiting , to see that ...

IT'S NOT WAR , EVERYONE IS STILL ALIVE AND NOTHING IS BROKEN !

" FUCKING THANKS YOU ASSHOLE ! " I shout out loud , receiving weird looks , before they finally read my thoughts and there were mixed reactions , between mild anger , and laughs . I close the door behind me , and start laughing with all my girlfriends , waiting for Natsuki and Yuri to cook once again something good , and I start discussing with Tia , Caulifla , Sakura , Sayori and the other girls about what happened , what we saw,  
what we did and all that .

Right now , my heart was eased , and was beating it's own drum , the

RHYTHM OF LOVE


	36. Update and future

QUICK LITTLE UPDATE !

I've been writing my first story , Black and Blood meet White and Emerald , for not even a month now , barely over 20 days , and I've recently been reaching chapter 35 , which I consider a good milestone so far. Of course there are still some few things here and there to correct , like grammar, and the entire 9th chapter to rewrite entirely , because for some reason , it had been replaced by the 24th chapter , I don't know why , and I can't reupload the original one because it had been written on my original computer , which is now dead alonside the hard drive . So unable to remember every single word of it , I'll have to redo it , which I might say is kind of a pain in the ass , but I'll do my best .

So from this first paragraph above , you probably have an idea about what I'm talking about , and where I'm going with this update . Like I said , 35 chapters so far is a big milestone in my opinion , but that doesn't mean that the story is finished . I didn't really expected reviews , so many views and people reading my messed up stuff , but you did , and it really do mean a lot to me , and I like you all for it . THANK YOU !

So , yeah , the story is in pause for now , I have no idea when it will restart , but be sure it will . I don't plan on letting my first story ever , on which I spent so much time for both me , and you , dying like that .

Now , what will happen next , you might wonder ? Well , I've been brought back to memory lane a bit , if you wanna put it that way , and I've been rewatching couple of my favorite mangas and animes , and I will make some stories about those . For now , because I obey to my own law , which is basically " you have an idea in your head about some concept , write it immediately , or it will fade away with time ! " . It will be some stories , long or short , but with some ties with my first one . If you have been reading my first story so far , know that it will follow the paths of my different OC's , send in different worlds and universes . The first story I'm planning on doing will follow the " main OC " , or to be more specific , half of him , in an zombie apocalypse . You have a big hint on what I'm talking about don't you ? Then that's good , because it saves me some complicated explanations , so be ready , there's gonna be a lot of shaking . 


End file.
